Coming In From The Cold
by ahappyjtm
Summary: AU: Harry, abandoned on the streets of London when he was nine, now has a large black dog following him everywhere.
1. Chapters One to Five

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and the rights to all media productions is owned by Warner Brothers. This fanfic is intended for the enjoyment of other fans of this great lady's work and as we wait for book five to be out this summer.

Additionally, This is a continuation of a fic I read a while back that took over my brain just didn't let go. The fic is "Twist of Fate." By Eureka.

If the author of the original fic A) recognizes her/his work and or B) really hates this, sigh, please let me know and I'll remove it from the archive. Thank you Kindly.

**Chapter One: New Years Day**

Sirius smiled to himself and left the package lying next to Harry where he would find it when he woke in the morning.

He transformed back into the huge black form that was his Animagus self and curled up next to his godson on the sparse mattress on the floor, offering him whatever warmth he could.

Harry awoke the next day before the sun peaked around the patchwork curtain that he had created over the window. He shivered a little in the cold morning air and wrapped himself around his warm furry black friend. Harry smiled as the large dog woke and grumbled a little at him.

"Happy New Year, Padfoot," Harry said to his companion.

The dog yawned an enormous and loud yawn and licked Harry's face.

"Yuck, dog," Harry complained with a laugh as the black furry one continued the nuzzling. "How to get Harry to see his present," Sirius thought to himself. He nudged Harry with his nose towards the package sitting next to Harry's right hand.

"Hey, watch it." Harry said mildly as he scratched behind the dog's ears. The dog whined and nudged him again. This time Harry laughed and stretched. He pushed back the thin cover that served as his blanket and if needed bedroll when the dog nudged his arm again and exasperated he was about to speak sharply at the animal when his hand hit an object.

Harry stopped stretching and looked down where is hand was now touching something he knew wasn't something that had been there the night before.

He looked at it with a wary eye. He glanced at Padfoot, who was lying looking at him with an almost amused expression at the very end of the mattress.

"Where did this come from?" he asked the dog. Padfoot only panted at the child in a very wide doggie smile.

"Well, Saint Nicholas never visited ME before, and he is about a week late, but then I guess anything IS possible," Harry commented and leaned over to look at the package from the right.

He straightened and then looked at the package from the left. He then leaned all the way over the package to look at the opposite side from above. He glanced at the dog, who was looking back at him with speculation in his eyes as if to say, 'what are you doing?'

"Well," Harry explained, "I just want to be careful."

Harry tentatively reach out and nudged the package. Padfoot chuffed in what to Harry, glancing at him, thought was an amused manner. Looking back to the bundle he reached out and pulled it into his lap. It was wrapped in one of those plastic bags that had handles.

It was soft and swishy. Sort of. And there was two of whatever there was in the bag. He opened the plastic carefully and peered inside.

The smile that lit up Harry's face warmed Sirius' heart; he had chosen correctly then.

Harry was hurriedly pulling a pair of multipurpose athletic shoes out of the bag. They were a rough leather tops with thick rubber soles. Perfect for not only the cold weather of December and January, but for running on the hard pavement of London's streets.

Harry's excitement increased when he saw two new pairs of thick socks in the bag as well. He hurriedly pulled both pairs out the sack and sat them down next to the shoes that had been carefully placed in front of him; for a moment or two Harry just looked at the unexpected Christmas present before tearing the worn and hole-infested shoes off his feet. Next the socks that had not been off his body since the weather had turned so cold. Sirius was shocked to see the blisters, dirt, and what else he couldn't guess, that the other shoes, now much to small for Harry's feet, had left on him.

Harry, not realizing the reason for the big black dog's low growl, looked over, shrugged and put on his new socks and shoes. They fit perfectly. Harry quickly stood and tried out his new foot gear. He walked around the small abandoned hotel room and did a few deep knee bends and flexed his feet to find out the stretch of the shoes.

He laughed happily at the sensation. "Oh Padfoot, they're wonderful!" Harry exclaimed and rushed over and hugged the dog.

Sirius was shocked. Did Harry either remember him or think that he as a dog could have brought them. He was relieved a moment later when Harry continued.

"I don't know if I ever believed in St. Nicholas before but I do now! Happy New Year, Padfoot!" Harry enthused as he hugged Padfoot in a near death grip. He released his grip and ran around the room a few more times to get use to his new foot wear.

What happened next took both Padfoot and Harry by surprise.

Harry gave a silent scream of pain, grabbed his head and dropped to his knees.

Sirius was so shocked he transformed in front of the child and encircled the shaking youth with his arms.

"Harry, Harry!" Sirius called to him. But Harry was lost to this reality; what he was seeing was far away.

_Harry felt the brief pain that always signaled one of these terrible visions. He didn't even write these ones down, they were that bad. He was pulled out of his hide-out and through the air. He wondered idly where he would end up this time. The last was in an old abandoned mansion far from London._

_Harry's heart almost stopped when he realized that he was skimming not over the English countryside but over the rooftops of London. And from the landmarks he was not too far from his hide out. He was even more worried when he felt himself slow and then drop softly into a street only a mile from his abandoned hotel._

_There were all the usual characters all in dark robes and masks. Standing in a circle and muttering among themselves. One the nastiest of the lot raised his hand and the muttering stopped. He waited 'til everyone was respectfully silent._

_His voice was, as always, oily, polished and posh. _

"_We have pinpointed the boy's location to this area. Fan out and start here. Check every abandoned building. He won't know that we are seeking him. The Muggle street-people say that he has been in this area for a few months. With winter on he won't want to leave his 'territory.' So as long as we do this quietly," with that he glanced at one of the circle who bowed his head at the glance, before continuing, "we should be able to apprehend him within a day," the posh oily one concluded._

"_Then what?" asked another of the masked and hooded figures._

_Harry knew that voice. Snape._

"_I thought that would be obvious even to you, Snape; then we use the boy to restore our Lord to full strength and health. He will rise again and we will finish what we started." _

"_And how precisely are you planning on doing this?" Snape persisted._

"_The details are unimportant," replied the posh oily one. "Once the boy is in our hands what knowledge we lack the Dark Lord will supply. We need only to capture the boy; once he is ours, the master will forgive us for, as we will present him first with his most hated enemy, the source of power to replenish him. I know what you're thinking my friends, but don't worry about that bumbling old fool Dumbledore. I've set up a secondary plan that will benefit our Lord, defeat the Muggle-lovers, and keep that old fool so busy he won't even realize what happened until after it's all over."_

"_Brilliant! As always, Lucius," replied the one called Severus._

"_Start at once. We should catch him while he is still in his sanctuary. With the weather this foul, he will be loath to leave it today. We'll trap the brat like the little gutter snipe that he is," ordered the oily one with a arrogant smirk in his voice._

_Without a sound the circle of dark figures turned and glided into the exits and doorways that littered the ally._

_Harry was ready to panic. They were searching for him. He would have to move and quickly. Plans were already half formed in his head when one of the figures returned, stopping his mental gyrations._

_The figure moved back to a wall with an almost invisible doorway and pulled something from his robes. Harry looked at him and saw a small globe that glowed blue resting in the palm of his hand._

"_Albus, they have pinpointed the boy's location to within twenty city blocks, they are searching for him now." Snape's voice reported quietly into the globe._

"_That was to be expected. Nothing you could have done would have stopped it. I'll have trusted agents apparate into the area at once. Try to slow them down if you can, without endangering or revealing yourself. Child come home to us soon and BE CAREFUL," said a voice, 'Albus,' from the glowing ball._

"_I'm always careful, Albus," replied Snape coolly and the glowing faded as he replaced the ball into his robes._

_Harry watched as Snape blended into the early morning shadows and flowed back out of the alleyway. Then he felt the familiar lurch as he was pulled back into the air and he knew he was pulled flying and returning to his abandoned hotel room. _

Sirius was about to panic when he felt Harry go totally still in his arms and gasp an inhaled breath and his eyes snapped open. The Animagus quickly resumed his Animagus shape before his godson could notice.

He needn't have worried. Beyond the fact that Harry realized he was back in his body in the abandoned hotel, he was totally unaware of anything around him. He was processing the information that he had just had thrust at him.

First, those men in the black robes were hunting for someone and, although his name was not mentioned specifically, Snape had been there. He recognized the voice. Now they were looking for a boy. The last time he had 'seen' Snape was in his dreams and Snape was with the men in black robes that had searched his aunt's and uncle's house. The most logical assumption would be that they were most probably looking for him. And they were close, very close.

Second, it seemed that Snape was not what he seemed. He was feeding information to someone called 'Albus' but the implications of this would have to wait. Escape was the first priority.

He had had the escape plan in place the second day he had moved into the hotel. Within three minutes all of his belongings, including the old shoes and anything that could be traced to him was packed into the leather school bag that he had held onto when his Uncle had assisted him out of the family car. He reached out to pull the covering off the window when he stopped himself. If they were looking, the movement might catch their attention. He left the window and turned to the door.

The dog was sitting in front of it. Padfoot didn't look like he was going to move.

In that instant, Harry knew that if he left his friend, he would be killed. And where Harry went, he was going to take Padfoot. Harry looked at the dog and, taking a deep breath, knelt in front of the dog and confided the truth. "There are men in black robes and white masks looking for me. They've never gotten this close before and I have to go. I have an escape plan but I didn't count on having a dog to worry about when I made it. I don't know if you can follow me where I am going," Harry finished worriedly, deciding in that instant that if Padfoot couldn't handle plan number one he would abandon it and come up with escape plan number two. He was not going to leave the overgrown puppy to the black robes; they would kill him.

Harry glanced back at the window and when he turned back to the door found that the dog was now standing next to the door waiting for him to open it. It was if the dog could truly understand him and was ready to handle anything the boy came up with.

Harry snapped out of his self-inflicted trance and surged to and through the door. Instead of going right down the hallway to the staircases he headed left. In the last room on the right he opened the door and rushed across the room. He glanced back; Padfoot had followed him.

The window, oiled with packages of salad oil stolen from a restaurant days after he had found the hotel, and periodically ever since, opened silently, instantly and smoothly when he lifted it. He then turned and pulled an eight foot plank lying next to the wall up and started to slide it across the six foot gap between the hotel and the roof of the neighboring building.

The child looked worriedly at the dog. How could he explain that he needed the animal to go across the plank. Dogs just didn't do things like that. On top of that within just those few moments the plank had been covered with water that was slick and icing up as the sleet that was falling from the sky continued to pour over London. Well, Harry thought, they were right about that then. If he hadn't had the vision he would have stayed inside today.

When the plank was firmly across the gap he looked down at the dog wondering how to push the animal up and out. He knew he couldn't leave the animal here he wouldn't be able to live with himself if the black robes got a hold of him. When Padfoot astounded him; the huge dog bounded of its own accord up to the window sill, then up, out and onto the hastily-made bridge. The dog hurried over the gap and jumped down onto the neighboring roof. Harry shook his head, wiped his fingerprints off the window sill and then, securing his things on his back, crawled quickly over the bridge as well to the next rooftop.

"Good dog," Harry said a little breathlessly; he then turned and pulled the plank onto the new rooftop. He then reached down and picked up a long metal pole. The little street child had spent three days to find and then figure out how to get it up here without anyone seeing him, for just this emergency. He wrapped his hands around the pole he carefully leaned over... bracing his weight against the roof wall and used the pole to push the window on the hotel back down. He pulled the pole back to the roof and walked over to a pipe that was now sticking up on the roof top.

After wiping his fingerprints off the metal he slid the pole down into the dark shaft and grinned when he heard it only make a slight plop when it hit the sawdust he had poured into the bottom over seven months ago.

He then turned and picking up the plank that had insured their get away. "Come on Padfoot. Quietly now," he said to his furry friend and with both hands hefting the long plank onto his shoulder then dashed, well as fast as he could with the load he now carried, to the opposite side of the roof. Harry hoped that Padfoot would continue to follow him; he glanced back and the animal was still with him.

Now the animal surged ahead of him to check things out, it seemed to the child as he and dog hopped over the low walls that separated the buildings' rooftops from each other. Silently, Harry kept hold of the narrow piece of wood that was more than twice his height as the wind seemed to want to rip it either out of his hands or take it and Harry over the edge of the buildings. It was like that for six buildings. Then Sirius realized why the boy had refused to let the plank go. It was needed again to span the five foot gap from the sixth building to the seventh.

Again Harry watched amazed as his silent companion shuffled across the slick makeshift bridge. Once the dog was on the other side Harry shimmied across as well. Pulling the plank and turning Harry carried it over to a broken skylight. Here he dumped the plank onto a pile of others that were sitting next to the skylight. Harry had taken nearly a month to get all of them up here, making seem as if this one was just one more on the pile of abandoned repair items.

Sirius watched impressed. His godson had thought of everything as Harry dropped his plank on the others. Sirius turned and followed Harry as he ran. This time however he didn't go straight across the building he turned and headed north. There he leaned on a roof railing for a moment then scrambled over cross again onto another building.

Sirius looked up and realized that the buildings they were now standing on had two buildings connected to it. A quick glance as he bounded over the low wall showed Sirius all he needed to know. Harry's escape plan led them over rooftops that created a large square of buildings with a central courtyard. Harry, it seemed, was taking them the quickest way to where the buildings were attached to the rest of the city. Sirius marveled again at the boy's level of preparedness. Harry had indeed planned this escape plan well. Three more low walls were hurtled before Harry slowed.

Now instead of running he kept low, nearly bent over, and walked quietly across the building. "These buildings are being used," he explained in gasps quietly to the dog, and methodically he looked before he went over the walls that separated the buildings here. This continued on for eight more buildings. Sirius copied him exactly, realizing that even if it was New Years' Day there might be security guards in the buildings so he mimicked his godson's steps and movements. This was Harry's world and he would take his cue from the silent and slight boy in front of him. He stilled as he saw Harry still as he neared another wall.

Harry looked back at the dog that was following him. He had no reason to trust this dog or even understand how it could 'understand' him, but for some reason, he did. Yet another thing to think about, later. Much later. Harry went over this last wall and signaled the dog to follow. Crouched, they moved on to the new roof. Sirius looked up. This was the last roof he saw. There was no way off this roof, except the way they had come or down.

Glancing at Sirius, Harry motioned him over to the stairwell shed that lead into the depths of the building below them. This is the part that really worried Harry; this building was being used, people were starting to arrive at this time of the day. Harry worried; what if the dog barked or... Harry shook his head; he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Harry moved to the small tilted shed that covered the stairs that led to and from the roof. He placed his hand on the door handle and concentrated. He hadn't had any food this morning and this trick always took a lot out of him even when he had just eaten. The lock clicked open and the handle turned in his hand. He opened the doorway revealing a dark staircase descending into the depths of the building. He looked over at the big dog, motioning with his free hand for the dog to enter the stairway. Harry then wondered how far down the dog would go, and the animal silent as a wraith moved and disappeared into the shadows. The dog it seemed then turned and waited for Harry as all the young boy could see were the eyes glowing up at him from the darkness. Harry wiped his fingerprints from the handle on the outside of the door and slipped down to the first step inside the archway. The eyes of the dog watched Harry.

The child was not looking at Padfoot though. He was pulling the door shut behind them, plunging the pair of them into darkness. He took no notice of the darkness; the darkness wasn't a stranger to him as it was to some. He was worried about what he had to do next. He had wiped the handle on the outside of the door. Now with his hands on the handle on the inside he concentrated. This time it was harder but after a moment or two there was the familiar click; the door had relocked itself. He wiped this one down as well. Light-headed with the effort of unlocking and then locking the door he was grateful for the support of holding up the wall. He breathed heavily for a moment as if he had run a very long way.

There were four stories to get down, four stories to maneuver without running into anyone coming in and deciding not to use the lift today. Or worse a guard. The first two landings they cleared without incident. The child and his dog started to move silently down the third staircase. Just as they reached the second to last landing the door on the second floor opened. Harry and Sirius turned and retreated silently back up the stairs to the comparative safety of the shadows on the staircase above. Peering over the railing the pair watched as a woman wearing a security uniform and caring a few file folders entered the stairway, going down to the first floor.

Listening intently and constantly looking back up the way they had come, the sound of the woman finishing the descent and the door shutting behind her finally reached the duo's ears. Harry waited for a good 30 seconds beyond that before he started downward again.

This time they didn't have any problems to reach the ground floor.

Harry leaned down to the dog on the third to the last step and whispered into his ear. "I hope you can understand this. We have to walk through a hallway. It goes straight to the street but the hallway has glass walls into the lobby. We have to be careful. Once on the street I'll turning left and heading north. I'm going to walk, normal, like I'm heading someplace." Harry glanced at the big dog. "But you'll look out of place."

Before he could loose his nerve Harry reached in to his pack and attached a deep red leash on to the thin flea collar hanging around the dog's neck. "I stole it a week ago just in case. I have to look normal, and I hope you know what to do on a leash."

The huge black dog chuffed at Harry as if Harry had just insulted him. Harry shook his head a little muttering, "This is getting really weird." He straightened his shoulders and confidently moved into the hallway.

Seventeen steps later he was through the door and on the street, it was still cold, wet and sleeting. He turned left and, hunching his shoulders against the oncoming rain and sleet, moved briskly up the street, a great black dog with a deep red leash on his heels.

**Chapter Two: A TRIP TO THE ZOO**

While Harry let them out of the area where the men in black robes searched for him, other men and women, in many different color robes but each with a small silver bird on their right collar, were arriving. They were here for two reasons: interfere with those in black robes and find a wizard child that had gone missing. No one seemed to notice the small Muggle child out walking his dog. If any of these new robed figures had a fleeting thought, it was more along the lines of 'What was with it with Muggles? Letting their children out on such an awful day."

The men in black robes wouldn't even notice a Muggle child because to them Muggles were of course beneath their notice. So the one that had hung his head earlier as being too noisy didn't blink twice as a Muggle child with a big black dog on a leash passed him on the street. He ground his teeth in frustration; he wasn't having any luck as well in finding his prey. The posh oily voiced one was going to be so mad at him.

Both parties found the hotel room that the boy had been in. The men in black robe found it first. But by the time they reached it, none of the magical spells that they knew tried that could lead them to the child worked. Or rather the spells did work but only so far as to lead the black robes to a window down the hall. A room that had no fire escape. A calm confident voice proved the trail ended there. Even proved it to the others in black robes. Somehow the boy had slipped through their fingers, again. Shouting in rage the oily posh voiced one verbally abused all of those around him and disappeared. The rest argued amongst themselves for a good quarter of an hour before they too disappeared.

The room was empty for a time. Then there was a pop and then one of the men in the black robes was back. But not alone. Now a man with flaming red hair and a small silver bird on his worn robes was with him. They traced the same path to the window. But instead of giving up they, headed over to the next roof. As suspected the confident voice assured the other man they could pick the trail back up from here. But they too lost it when they discovered the plank that the boy had used abandoned on a pile of others. Every board on the pile had the child's signature on them and their trail then went cold. They search for a solid quarter of an hour before they both agreed that they had lost the trail completely. The two men looked at each other with faces covered with both concern and frustration before disappearing off the rooftops of London.

Harry led the dog away from the search area. He nearly bumped into one of the men in the black robes but having the dog on a leash seemed to make him invisible to the man and he ambled by quite quickly. Harry kept moving. In fact he kept the pair of them walking for nearly an hour and half, stopping only when forced to at red traffic lights. Harry knew what to do when you didn't want to attract attention. Act normal.

So Harry had talked to the dog. He stopped to pet 'his' dog at each red light and made comments about how wonderful this Christmas had been, or wonder what mum was making for New Years Day dinner, or how he couldn't wait to play with his new Gameboy®.

Sirius realized what the boy was doing. Blending in. He seemed to be an expert in it. But he did wonder what a Gameboy® was. Harry seemed to know where he was going, even if Sirius didn't so he didn't attempt to steer the child in any major direction. Harry only talked to him when there were Muggles around so he could only wonder what was going through Harry's mind.

What was going through Harry's mind was simple basic survival. Escape, act normal, get light, get someplace safe, then worry. So that is what he did. First he had escaped, to the rest of the world he was acting like any normal kid out walking his dog, which had gotten the pair of them away from danger. Next, he had to get light, well lighter then he was now anyway. Harry kept his eyes open looking for either a dumpster or better yet.

_Yes, right there. A barrel with a fire in it and not another street person around. _

Harry quickly changed directions to the barrel. He glanced around and dropped the leash and hosted his bag off his shoulder dropping it on the ground next to the barrel. He squatted next to the warmth, turned and opened his bag. All his possessions in the world were in that bag. But he knew he had to get rid of dead weight. The fire would keep anyone else from tracking him through the items. He didn't know why he thought that; he just did. At least he hoped they wouldn't be able to.

The first to get hurled into the flames were the shoes that he had only removed from his feet less then an hour ago. Next out of the bag were the two books he had with him. The first was a history of England school textbook that he had had with him when Uncle Vernon had thrown him out of the car. Harry had taken it home for the weekend to do some homework in his cupboard. Nearly a year and half later he had it memorized. He pitched it into the flames with little concern.

The other book in the bag he wouldn't even consider ridding himself of. It was a basic chemistry book that he had found on a table at a coffee shop near the University. Harry had read it constantly since he had found it; it had kept him sane at some points during the last year. He loved this book, it fascinated him, so it of course went back into the bag. He also kept his notebook and pen. He needed to write this day down for sure. The stinking socks that had been Uncle Vernon's went back into the bag. Harry looked up as Padfoot chuffed at him. "They can be washed," he commented and continued to search around in the bag. Three pairs of socks. Two pairs of underwear.

One school gym uniform, he paused before that went into the flames as well. It didn't fit anymore. The school had made his aunt and uncle buy him his own when after the first day of gym he had shown up in Dudley's oversized castoffs. One sweater three times too large. That he kept, as well as a can opener, a small pen knife, two pencils and three cans of Spam. With the extra space he had created he folded carefully the two thin sheets that made up is bed roll which had been jammed in rather haphazardly earlier and put them into the bag. It carrier now looked a little lumpy but not as badly out of place as he had before.

Standing up, the street child checked that the items he had dumped into the barrel were toast, picked up the leash and without a backward glance, as if he were just walking by, not away from the barrel, started back on his way. He had accomplished the first task. He had gotten lighter. Now he had to get safe. Then he could think, plan, but until then he kept his eyes open and moved.

Next the boy started a winding pattern of movement that was meant to confuse anyone that might be following him. It certainly confused Sirius for a time. Until the Animagus realized the no matter how far they went one way or another it was always in a generally northern pattern. Sirius wondered where Harry was getting all of this energy from.

Harry was wondered the same thing but kept moving anyway. He knew just the place. He had found the wonderful hideout in his second month on the streets over a year and a half ago. But he had also discovered the danger of using it. The police checked it regularly, so he had used it only once more since that first time. He was counting on it not only being empty but locked up for the holiday. Therefore not checked on New Year's Day. If he only had the energy to open the door he and the dog could hideout there for a day, maybe two or three if he was lucky.

Turning into the park the small waif smiled to himself. The park was next to the small zoo that was in the northern part of London and it was practically empty. He was nearly the only one there and he knew he would have to stop and play with the dog for a good half an hour before he tried anything.

Sirius was confused. Harry had led them into a Muggle park. Once there, Harry had leaned down snapped off his 'leash' and said in a firm tone. "There you go, boy, have a good run." Sirius had turned his head up to the boy with clearly a 'what are you doing' look in his eyes. Harry reached down and scratched behind his ears. "We have to blend in. We are just out to play on New Year's Day. Please, please, just run around a little," the boy pleaded.

Understanding the plan but not where his godson was going with it gave a happy doggy bark, turned and dashed away from the boy. Thirty yards away the dog stopped. Barked happily and dropped into a head down and butt up in a 'lets play' stance. Harry heaved a sigh of relief; the dog seemed to understand him or just wanted to let off a little steam. At this point he didn't care. He hitched up his pack and followed the dog across the green. To all outward appearances he was only a boy and his dog playing in the park on New Years' day.

Harry worked at looking like he belonged and for ten minutes or so he just chased the dog around the park. He had nearly reached his limit when luckily the dog ran near the small woods in the park. Harry moved over and picked up a stick then called the dog back.

Sirius did his best to make it look like it was just a boy and his dog in the park. But even from here he could tell that the little trick with the locks and the three hour forced march AKA 'walk' that Harry had imposed on them had tired the boy; he was starting to fade. Sirius tried all the more to look lively for the pair of them. Harry had picked up a stick. Well he had played that game before he could do so again. Harry tossed it. Sirius fetched it. Harry tossed and this time Sirius realized that Harry was moving them toward the other end of the park towards the zoo. Sirius obliged him and happily moved with him going a little further each time Harry 'threw' the stick.

Ten minutes later Sirius was seriously confused. Harry had moved the pair to the far end of the park that touched the farthest end of the zoo. Most of the buildings were painted green on this side of the park so during the summer they would blend in and be invisible to the park. Now in the dead of winter they could be seen, not clearly through the hibernating trees and brush in front of them but seen. For the last five minutes or so he godson had racing forward and back in front of a long row of trees near a long low building.

Harry moved to a specific set of trees. For the last five minutes he had moved from one line of sight to another. If there was anyone in the park they would think that he and his dog were running home and using one of two different gates. Harry slowed and checking to see that no one in the park could see him moved to a specific section of the brush and jumped into the brush.

"Of course,' thought Sirius, 'he's hiding his tracks.' The huge dog jumped as well and silently followed him. Fifteen yards of brush brought them to the back of the zoo building. "Stay," the boy told the 'dog'. Sirius chuffed; Harry grinned back at him. "Okay, okay. You are smarter than that. Sorry." Harry backed out on the tracks he and Padfoot made when they came into the trees.

Picking up one of the downed branches he wiped the tracks in the snow out as he backed to the wall of the building and the black beast that waited there. Dropping the branch Harry turned and followed the wall to the right door with no handle. It seemed to Sirius that this was wherever Harry had been taking them.

Harry knew this last bit was going to be hard. But worth it. He glanced around one last time to check the area for anyone other than his friend. His friend, Harry smiled at that thought. He never had a friend before; Dudley had not allowed it. Harry smiled at Padfoot before he gathered the rest of his strength and put his hands on the lock. He broke out into a cold sweat but kept going. This lock was very complicated, almost there, almost, he concentrated harder and there was the familiar click. Harry glanced down and smiled at Padfoot. Then turned back to the door and changed the concentration and focus, then with his mind pulled. He closed his eyes, put his hand out in front of him palm out towards the door not touching it and concentrating with his mind pulled harder. The door rattled a little then swung out a hair, then a little more then it came out enough that Harry could slip his hand in between door and the frame. He had the present of mind to wipe outside of the door before he opened the door wide enough for he and Padfoot to slip inside.

Padfoot was shocked. Harry was exhausted he couldn't possible try doing wandless magic again today. He watched in concern as Harry became even paler than normal and his face broke out in sweat. The Animagus was relieved when he heard the click of the lock on the door open. But couldn't for the life of him figure out how Harry was going to get them inside. He stared in horrid fascination as Harry simply stood in front of the door and put his hand out to it. He was further shocked when the door shook then opened. He had never in his life seen anyone with wandless magic perform 'Accio' at that level of power. Not even Dumbledore could do it to his knowledge. When the boy had pulled the door open wide enough he slipped inside and found himself in a small windowless room. The door behind him closed throwing the room into darkness. He could hear Harry's panting and the click as the door relocked itself.

Sirius was about to panic; Harry wouldn't be able to help himself with the amount of power he had drained out of himself. Sirius was about to damn the consequences and drop the Animagus form when the room was flooded with light. Harry was leaning on the wall next to the Muggle light switch. "I'm glad it's an automatic lock on the door," He heaved at the dog, dropping his pack next to the door. "I don't think I could do that again today."

Harry grinned at the dog and shakily went over to a sink that was at the wall and turned on the water. He pulled open a cabinet above the sink and pulled out two bowls. Filling the first with water running out of the sink he shakily leaned down and left it on the floor for the dog. Turning, the boy leaned over the rim of the sink and putting his mouth to the faucet's pouring water, drank and drank and drank. He stood up for a second catching his breath before he bent and repeated the process. Sirius could understand and even in his dog form didn't look twice at the bowl of water as he too drank, rather sloppily, as well.

The young boy glanced down, and picking up the empty water bowl, rinsed it and then refilled the bowl for the dog. Harry then turned off the water and moved the now-full bowl to the floor. Next he went over to his bag and lifted out a can of the Spam. He returned to the sink and opened a drawer next to the sink. Drawing out a knife he took a moment and opened the tin of Spam. Harry then cut it into two parts. The larger part went into the second bowl he had taken from the cupboard which was then placed it on the floor next to an empty water bowl. Harry refilled the water bowl for the third time. Then tossed the empty tin into a trash can near the door across from the one they had entered.

Harry picked up the smaller part of Spam eating his portion as he watched Padfoot who was now inhaling the Spam. Smiling at the dog he commented. "Isn't it great?' he asked the dog.

"Water, heat, there is some food too; only an emergency safe spot though... I guess this was it... We just have to be careful... And there is the problem of tracks but if it snows much more... but I think I know how get that, uhh, fix that... and we have a 'til the day after tomorrow, if we're careful..." Harry moved to a small couch across from the sink and sat down. A second later he laid down murmuring "I'll just rest for a minute then..." Harry was asleep in the next instant.

Sirius waited 15 minutes before he transformed back into himself. He had had a good look around as a dog, now he could do it as a human. Harry had brought them to what looked like an employee lounge. It was a very large square. The first or back wall contained the door they had come through. The second wall was long and unbroken. Directly across from the first door was another door. Sirius didn't know where it led but his sense of smell as a dog had been quite clear, snakes or reptiles, yuck.

Next to the reptile door was the third wall. The Muggles had installed a counter top, with a sink, something with round metal wires, and a medium-sized cabinet that was cold inside when you opened the door. There was a medium-sized box on the counter. Sirius opened the door. It was neither cold or warm. Sirius shrugged and looked at the end of the counter that rested on the fourth wall and next to a third door.

There was an 'L' shaped couch in the back corner; Harry was asleep on the long end that ran along the back wall near the door they had come in. He looked around at the sink that Harry had gotten the water from. It had a hot water tap. No wonder Harry liked this place. On the fourth wall behind the short side of the couch was a book case. It contained books of course and that Muggle TV thing, at least that was what Sirius thought it was. Between the bookshelf and the corner that was the end of the long counter top was that third door. Sirius opened it casually, and glanced in. He smirked. Harry was right this was a great place. It had a toilet.

Sirius closed the door behind him.

Harry slept most of the day away. Sirius realized that Harry was suffering from magical exhaustion but he had started to worry; other than keeping the patient warm and fed he was not a medi-wizard and the first aid classes at Hogwarts had been so long ago. Sirius was about to panic, grab the boy and apparate to St. Mungo's no matter the consequences, when Harry woke up. Just about tea time, just like James use to. Typical.

The youngster yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking over at his companion and asked, "Do you need to go out?"

'Out? I don't think so kid. Not after all the trouble you went through to get us here.' Sirius said to himself and went over to pick up his 'doggy' bowl.

"Hungry then, thirsty at least." Harry grinned and went over and filled the water bowl for Padfoot.

Sirius drank as Harry began a one-sided monologue. "I hope you weren't too bored while I slept," 'No,' thought Sirius, 'I checked out the books on the shelf. Found a good murder mystery.'

"How do you like it?" the child waved at the room at large. "We can stay 'til Monday at least. It's a holiday weekend so the zoo won't be open again until then. The keepers will come in at about 2. As seeing how we are still here and its 4, they didn't use the break room, so we're safe 'til tomorrow about 2 again. Then we will have to go out and play in the park. Luckily tomorrow's Sunday. If it had been Monday we would have had problems. School starts on Monday. I'll have to figure out something else by then."

Harry had been rummaging through the cabinets above the counter top, and then below it as he continued to speak. "Well, the first thing is get some food and then figure out what to do next. Don't you think?" the boy asked the dog. Sirius thought this was excellent planning on Harry's part and yipped an agreement. "So glad you agree. Look stew!" the child cried happily presenting a tin of the stuff to the dog. "Would you like it cold or hot?" He asked next. Sirius tilted his head; there was no fire available here. How on earth did the boy think they could have hot food? He growled at the boy who seemed to take it the right way anyway. "Hot it is then. Well I want it hot anyway, don't worry I won't make it too hot for you."

The boy rummaged around in one of the drawers underneath the counter top and pulled out a can opener and started to open the can. Once he had completed his task, he reached back into the cabinets above the counter and pulled two glass bowls out. He then poured the mixture into the first bowl. The can was careful set in the sink and the bowl was put into the strange medium box.

Sirius watched with interest as Harry pushed a few places on the box and the whole thing started to hum and whir. He stepped back and growled ready to get Harry away from the strange Muggle device, but the child just laughed. "Haven't you ever seen a microwave before Padfoot? Well, don't worry, it won't hurt you; just warm the food up." Harry pulled down a second tin and started to open it and fill the second bowl as the other one whirled and turned in the 'microwave'.

Sirius was still unsure of this whole Muggle contraption around his godson.

The thing dinged and Sirius backed up a step wondering what it would do next. Harry just laughed again and opened the small door. Sirius could smell the stew. It was hot and fragrant. Harry looked through the drawers again and pulled out a dish cloth and using it pulled the hot bowl of stew out of the machine. He put the bowl of stew on the floor next to the empty water dish. He picked up the water dish put it on the counter put second bowl of stew into the machine, pushed the buttons again and the machine started to whir once more. The boy then put water into empty water dish and replaced it next to the steaming stew on the floor.

"What's the matter? Is it too hot? Don't you like stew?' Harry asked. Sirius smiled, well, a dog-like smile, at his godson. Harry was a street child, but his mother was coming through; she was the one that always patched the Marauders up. Making sure the little ones in Gryffindor were ok. Now Harry was doing the same. Sirius bent his head and ate his first hot meal since leaving Azkaban.

Harry watched the dog attack the food and smiled. It was nice to have a friend. The microwave binged and he pulled the bowl out of it and took it and a spoon he had found earlier to the low table near the couch and started to eat as well.

Once both the boy and dog were done Harry washed and dried three of the bowls and the spoon and replaced them in the cupboard. Harry refilled the water bowl and went to sit on the couch. He pulled his bag over, opened it, pulling out his notebook and pencil. Harry took a deep breath and shoved them back into the bag.

Noticing the dog looking at him with an almost worried and concerned expression, he smiled at the beast, "You're right of course. I'd be better if I just got it out now." Harry shrugged and pulled the notebook, rummaged for the pencil for a moment, and then settled on the couch. The boy closed his eyes and tried to remember all the sequence of events that had started his wild flight this morning.

After a few moments Harry opened his eyes and started to write.

_I had another one of those wake nightmares in the day again today. My scar hurt. I still have a headache. Can't tell Padfoot he would worry. I think I scared Padfoot when it happened. The black robes were looking for someone. I think they were looking for me. The last time I had one of these things was in the spring. There was a man I think his name was Quirill? Anyway, he was supposed to get something for for, well I'm not sure of what his name is, the black robes call him the dark lord. I think he is evil so lord is not what I'm going to call him. So back to the last time, Quirill didn't get what ever it was, a rock I think, and that thing killed him. Green lighted him. I really don't like green light. _

_So this morning, I had a great morning. Saint Nicholas visited. A week after but who cares. I found new shoes, and socks. I've never had new shoes before. I always go Dudley's hand me downs. They are the right size and everything. I can could run and run. That's' when it happened. _

_My scar exploded and I was flying again. I wasn't flying over the country side this time, this time it was in London_ _and I didn't go far. It was to the alley behind the old cotton warehouse. The black robes were there. The oily voiced one said that they had tracked to boy to a 20 block area and to spread out and look for him. The old hotel was only ten blocks away. So I guess we got out just in time. I'm so glad that Padfoot was able to follow me. The black robes would have killed him. I know it. I don't want anyone else dead because of me. I think the black robes killed my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. I had a bad dream about that one too. I really wish I had a bottle of beer tonight I would like not to dream tonight. _

_I wonder who this Dumbledore? is. I wish I could warn him about the second plan the oily voiced one has in place. And then I have no clue about what to do about HIM he has to be working for this Dumbledude. At least I think he is. _

_But that doesn't matter as much as figuring out what to do next. I can't stay here. The black robes seem to be able to find me. So did that lady with silvery hair. Can't forget to mention her. Scary part is that she knew my name. Reminds me of a cat that one. So London__is out and returning to Little Whinging is out too. I'll have to figure out where to go. And soon. I only have the rest of today and tomorrow before the safe spot isn't anymore. _

_I hate stealing. But I'm going to have to clean out any of the cans of food and dry stuff that I can get here when I take off. Now I have to go where I can hide in plain sight. So It has to be a big city. And someplace they don't expect me. Once there I'll have to stay on the move and leave the city in no more than three months. That way I'll stay out of the way of children services AND the black robes. Services catch me, they'll try to send me back to the Dursleys, like the last time they threw me out. And when they can't they'll stick me in some orphanage or group home. Once I can't move the black robes will come. I'm dead either way I think. _

_North I think. I've never been north. Wonder what Scotland_ _is like in January? They won't expect that, they'll think I'll stay in the south were the winter isn't so bad._

_I'm tired of thinking. I'm hungry, and still have to take Padfoot out before it gets dark._

Harry looked up from his writing. Realizing that he had taken over an hour to write the information out, he stretched and turned to Padfoot.

"Ready to go out for a run, Padfoot?" Harry asked as he started to get ready to go out.

Sirius was frustrated. He wanted, no needed to see what was in that journal. But Harry was getting ready to take is 'dog' out for a run. Lily traits he knew. Always take care of things: people, younger Gryffindors, other houses' youngsters including Slytherin, ghosts, poltergeists, house elves, whatever. And then there was Harry himself. He couldn't—could not—do anymore wandless magic today. It would wipe him out. Sirius watched as Harry went over to one of the drawers on the counter top and pulled out a roll of something silver and smiled at him.

"Duct tape. Did I tell you this place is great or what?" Harry continued to grin as he ripped off a two foot length of the stuff and went over to the door. Sirius could feel the cold oozing in from the out side as Harry opened the door and wrapped the silvery stuff around the middle explaining as he did so. "Look, see. By taping over the dead bolt the door won't lock when it's closed. And..." at these words Harry had started to make a loop out of the silvery stuff, "I can make a handle so I can pull it open from the outside. Cool huh?'

Sirius gave a silent sigh of relief and wagged his tail at the boy.

Within minutes they were outside and Sirius was impressed. The handle was just big enough for a finger or two and if you weren't looking for it on the door you might not see it.

The boy and man spent about an hour in the park before repeating the steps that go them into the zoo without being seen. Sirius watched at Harry pulled the 'duct tape' off the door and wondered why. Harry, it seemed, liked to have someone to talk to. Even if that someone didn't talk back. "Oh, don't look like that. I have to take the tape off. I don't want someone walking in on us, do you? I mean any other street people might wander by. Ok it's not that likely but it Might happen. Dinner?" Harry asked as he carefully put the tape on the counter, and Sirius understood he planned on using it again tomorrow.

The rest of the evening was spent with Harry heating up more food out of the stores in the staff room (beef stew) and washing up the dishes and socks. After dinner, Harry spent the rest of the evening watching the Muggle television, Sirius thought it was television. Harry kept getting up and putting small black boxes into a larger black box under the Muggle machine. All the programs had to do with animals; well, it was a zoo after all. At least, Sirius grinned, it was educational.

Harry fell asleep around 10pm and Sirius waited for half hour after that before transforming back into his normal state.

The large man gently moved over to the boy and wrapped the small comforter that had been across the back of the couch more snuggly around his godson. He then moved to the boy's bag and pulled out the journal. He settled down and opened the small book.

_I had another one of those nightmares in the day again today. My scar hurt. I still have a headache. Can't tell Padfoot he would worry. I think I scared Padfoot when it happened._

Well, Harry had been right about that at least; Sirius couldn't remember when he had been more spooked. 'Again.' Now that word worried him. Had Harry had this type of vision before? And he was still worried.

_The black robes were looking for someone. _

Death Eaters, Sirius thought with disgust.

_I think they were looking for me. The last time I had one of these things was in the spring. There was a man I think his name was Quirill? Anyway, he was supposed to get something for for well I'm not sure of what his name is, the black robes call him the dark lord. I think he is evil so lord is not what I'm going to call him. _

Sirius grinned. Good boy, he thought and smiled over at his godson.

_Anyway Quirill didn't get what ever it was, a rock I think, and that thing killed him. Green lighted him. I really don't like green light. _

Sirius sat shocked. First, Harry had had this kind of vision before. And in them he had witnessed Voldemort execute a death eater with Avada Kedavra. The only comfort that he took from the paragraph was that Harry understood just what Voldemort was.

_So this morning, I had a great morning. Saint Nicholas visited. A week after but who cares. I found new shoes, and socks. I've never had new shoes before. I always got Dudley's hand me downs. They are the right size and everything. I can could run and run. _

A smile spread over the Animagus' face and warmed his heart. Harry had really liked his present. He had chosen correctly.

_That's' when it happened. My scar exploded and I flying again. I wasn't flying over the country side this time this time it was in London__and I didn't go far. It was to the alley behind the old cotton warehouse. The black robes were there. The oily voiced one said that they had tracked to boy to a 20 block area and to spread out and look for him. The old hotel was only ten blocks away. _

Sirius took a deep breath pulled his stolen wand and put up five proximity spells in a cold sweat.

_So I guess we got out just in time. I'm so glad that Padfoot was able to follow me. The black robes would have killed him. I know it. I don't want anyone else dead because of me. I think the black robes killed my Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. I had a bad dream about that one too. I really wish I had a bottle of beer tonight I would like not to dream tonight. _

Sirius stared at the last sentence. That was why Harry had been drinking; he didn't have a Muggle drinking problem, he had a wizard vision problem. What kind of life had his little one been forced to suffer while he rotted in Azkaban? Before the guilt could overwhelm him he forced his eyes back to the journal.

_I wonder who this Dumbledore is? I wish I could warn him about the second plan the oily voiced one has in place. And then I have no clue about what to do about HIM he has to be working for this Dumbledude. At least I think he is. _

**_Him_** who's **_Him_** Sirius frowned and continued.

_But that doesn't matter as much as figuring out what to do next. I can't stay here. The black robes seem to be able to find me. So did that lady with silvery hair. Can't forget to mention her. Scary part is that she knew my name. Reminds me of a cat that one. So London__is out and returning to Little Whinging is out too. I'll have to figure out where to go. And soon. I only have the rest of today and tomorrow before the safe spot isn't anymore. _

This time Sirius did smirk. Harry had the cat comment dead on for Minerva. But the danger the boy and Animagus faced… Well, that wiped the smirk off his face. The assessment of the current situation was eerily correct and Sirius didn't know how the boy could understand so much. Yet have no clue as to what he was.

_I hate stealing. But I'm going to have to clean out all of the cans of food and dry stuff that I can get here when I take off. I have to go where I can hide in plain sight. So It has to be a big city. And someplace they don't expect me. Once I'm there I'll have to stay on the move and leave the city in no more than three months. That way I'll stay out of the way of children services AND the black robes. _

'children services'? What in the world was that? Sirius cocked his head trying to understand the term.

_Services catch me, they'll try to send me back to the Dursley's, like the last time they threw me out. And when they can't they'll stick me in some orphanage or group home. Once I can't move the black robes will come. I'm dead either way I think._

Last time, Sirius fumed. Had Petunia dumped Harry before or had he run away? That was just another question that would have to wait until Sirius could get Harry someplace safe where he could explain things to the boy. The child's analysis of what would happen if he stayed in one place to long was so clear and concise it chilled Sirius to the bone. What to do, there was one option... shaking his head the man kept reading.

_North I think. I've never been north. Wonder what Scotland_ _is like in January? They won't expect that, they'll think I'll stay in the south were the winter isn't so bad. _

Shaking his head, Sirius contemplated the boy, who seemed to have his mother's intuition. That settled that then. This was really getting weird.

_I'm tired of thinking. I'm hungry, and still have to take Padfoot out before it gets dark._

Those Lily traits coming out again made Sirius smile. He spent another hour sitting and watching his godson sleep, not thinking much, just watching him sleep. How often would he get the chance again? He changed back into a huge black dog and hopped on to the couch next to Harry, offering the child comfort and warmth. The boy snuggled up to his godfather and smiled in his sleep.

**Chapter Three: PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4**

Sunday was spent much as the last half of Saturday had been. Harry took his 'dog' out twice, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. The rest of the day Harry spent going through the cabinets and picking what he would take when the pair would leave in the morning. Or reading what seemed to be his favorite book; Sirius had peered over Harry's shoulder at it but couldn't make head or tails of what the boy was reading. Every now and then the child would stop, look up at the door into the zoo and burst into giggles. Sirius had no idea what was up with that.

Just before the sun went down Harry took his 'dog' out one last time and made dinner for the pair of them when they came in from the cold. Afterward Harry returned to packing and reaching his pack trying to fit in as much food as he could.

Sirius wished he could tell him not to bother; if all went well they would be safely on their way north by 10 am, as he watched Harry re-pack the bag for the seventh time.

Harry smiled at the dog, "I think I have everything in there that can fit, Padfoot. Good thing Saint Nicholas brought me new shoes; I'm going to need them. Now we just have to get out of here by five in the morning. Animals get up earlier than people." Harry yawned as he said it. The boy bedded down very soon after that and Sirius joined him.

The next morning, a noise awoke Sirius who in turn nudged Harry awake as well. The clock read 4:30 am. Harry blinked sleepily at the dog for a second until he too heard the noise.

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he was instantly awake and moving. Harry gently swung up into a sitting position, slipped his new shoes onto his feet and tied the laces. In a second he was at the door and picking up the overstuffed bag. He glanced down and holding a finger to his lips motioned Padfoot to join him at the door. An instant later he was through the door and gone.

Later that day when the zoo keepers came for a break they found that most of the cans of food that they had been storing up gone with a small note apologizing for the theft and a promise to replace and repay the zoo as soon as possible. The keepers called the zoo security, but neither they nor the zoo keepers could ever figure out how the thief had gotten in. Or why he or she who had had free access to some of the most expensive snakes species in the world, that if stolen and sold on the black market could have bought and sold half the zoo with their sale, would only take cans of heat-and-eat food, then apologize about it and promise to replace or pay for the items.

Harry had them out of the park and down two streets and over four before Sirius could get his bearing. This was way too early for getting to the station, but how to get Harry there; that was the problem that Sirius had been confronted with the day before.

"Come on!" Harry hurriedly whispered to the 'dog'. 'It's too early to be out, we'll get picked up for sure," he explained to the Animagus and moved them quickly to a small alley three more streets down.

Harry ducked down a small stairway to a half-buried doorway. Sirius nearly panicked; not more wandless magic, not when Harry would need all his strength today. Again Harry surprised him by pulling a small metal wire out of his thick jacket and sticking it into the door lock. The old Muggle door-opening trick, Sirius chuffed happily at the boy who grinned back at him. An instant later they were through the door and it was locked behind them.

"This is an old bookstore. They won't be in till 8 am so we can get a few more hours sleep," the boy explained to the dog. Sirius twisted his head looking incredulously at the boy. Harry smiled. "The owners know street people sneak in here once and a while; as long as we don't take anything and we're gone when they come through the front door, that way we don't mess it up for anyone else, we'll be okay." Harry said all this as he settled down on what looked like a very old stuffed chair and pulled a very old blanket over himself. He was asleep again before Padfoot could do much more than blink at the boy.

True to his word, Harry woke up at 7 am and stretched and yawned. Padfoot did the same. Harry folded the blanket and in a few minutes the pair were again on their way. This time in a much busier London. "See?" Harry commented to the dog, who was back on his bright red leash, "we don't look at out of place now." Indeed now they just looked like any other pair of Muggle kid and his dog, out for a walk before getting to school.

Sirius knew what was coming, another forced march. But his time he was the one herding the boy, not the other way round. By 9:30, Sirius had skillfully maneuvered the boy to Kings' Cross Station.

"Padfoot!" Harry had never tugged on the red leash before, but he did so now.

Hard.

Sirius came to a quick stop and looked up at the boy, confused. What could possibly go wrong now?

Harry was scanning the area as if he expected something to jump out at him at any moment. Sirius looked around. He didn't see any thing out of the ordinary. He looked up at Harry and whined his complaint. He didn't want to stop now. They had to get in to the station or miss...

Harry knelt down to the dog's head. "Don't you feel it?" He asked. "There are Black Robes here."

Sirius looked at the boy in shock. But before he could do much more Harry was tugging him away from the station. Harry could sense them? How in the world was that possible? Sirius didn't question that that boy could, it was just a shock to think that Harry possessed aura magic. Which was yet another vary rare wizarding gift. With aura magic the wizard could literally feel or see, or both, the magical bubble that each witch or wizard created around them. He knew that Lily could do it a little but this. Totally shocked the Animagus followed where his godson led.

It took Sirius, the better part of an hour to figure out what had gone wrong with his plan. Then it came to him. Families! Families seeing their children off for the second term of the school year after the Christmas holidays. He knew there had been some names missing from the cells in Azkaban when he had been imprisoned there. Some of them must have escaped the Aurors, or as many of the names were from very old, very very wealthy wizarding families; he bet that the vast majority had bribed their way out of trouble. They had escaped Azkaban, returned to normal society, returned to their wives and children.

Children who would now be old enough to be seen off to school after the Christmas Holidays and Harry could sense them. Minerva had been right; it was much more dangerous out here for Harry then he had previously thought.

The trip away from Kings Cross Station was so fast and furious and Sirius was so deep in his thoughts, that it took a him a moment to realize that they were miles away. It was nearly two hours of hard work to steer the child back to the station. Harry of course was in no mood to return so quickly to an area that he now considered dangerous and Sirius in his current form was unable to explain it to him. But his godfather was insistent and hit Harry with so much puppy dog whining, so much so that Harry slowly followed the dog back to the King Cross Station area.

Once the pair had returned to the same spot that they had fled from over three hours before, Harry stopped and stilled his mind as he reached out with that strange sense he always seemed to have in regards to the Black Robes and looked over the area again. He let out a very heartfelt sigh when he realized that there were no Black Robes here any longer. He still had no idea what was so urgent that the dog wanted them to go to the train station for. He had no money for a train ride let alone pay for the fare for a dog.

Harry did not want to go into the station, but it was obviously where the dog wanted to go so...

Before Harry could complete the thought, Padfoot pulled the young lad into the train station. Now it was a reverse of the early morning dash. Now it was Padfoot who dragged Harry along behind him at top speed using the leash to guide the child to the correct spot. Padfoot didn't stop till he reached the last barrier between platforms nine and ten. Where he came to came to a sudden halt and Harry slid into him, panting at the exertion of running and carrying the load of supplies.

"Okay. We're here. Now what do y..." Harry panted at the dog, reaching out his hand to lean on the barrier to catch his breath.

And fell through nothing.

Sirius grinned as his godson disappeared through the barrier and laughing a very doggy laugh followed him through.

Harry fell hard on his side as he fell through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, emerging through an empty nothing and discovering another train platform where none should be. For a moment he was alone and then Padfoot bounded in from behind him, appearing out of a solid-looking brick wall. Harry shook his head as if to clear it. Shut his eyes and counted to ten.

Yep. Still on a train platform that hadn't been there a moment before and Padfoot was overjoyed to be here.

Harry could tell; it might be the furious running up and down the platform at top speed or it might have been the happy yippy barking that was issuing at full volume from his canine throat. Either way it made the young boy grin.

The grin quickly disappeared when he took a good look around. The pair weren't in the Kings Cross section of London anymore. There was no sign of London; it was as it had vanished without a trace. Harry scanned the view outside of this new train station. He couldn't see a single recognizable landmark. Nor could he see anyone or anything that could harm him in this new place, wherever it was.

Standing up the boy, dropping his pack, took a hard look around at this new situation the dog had led him into. The train station was deserted and it stated in large sign overhead decorated with gold leaf.

**PLATFORM 9 3/4 HOGWARTS EXPRESS**.

There was only one track and it led north from the look of it. The other end of the line was just that, the end of the line.

A huge block of concrete brightly painted red with the words

**_END OF THE LINE: Have a good term!_**

painted in black on them. Harry watched as the words changed before his eyes to say

_**END OF THE LINE: Have a great holiday!**_

He shook his head and looked again. Nope, the words were still the same.

Looking over to where his dog was reading the sign for arrivals and departures, Harry ventured over to his friend.

The first column of the sign read:

_Departures:_

January 3rd

10 AM Sharp

Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

_Next Departure:_

To Be Announced.

The second column of the sign was of course for:

_Arrivals:_

JUNE 30th 5:30 PM

Arriving from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

_Next Arrival:_

To Be Announced.

"So we missed the train because of the Black Robes, then?" Harry asked the dog conversationally, testing the wall with his fingers before leaning his full weight on the wall next to the dog. When he didn't fall, through he put his full weight on the wall as he spoke.

The dog responded with an unhappy whine.

"Isn't that the place the lady that reminds me of a cat wanted me to go?" He asked the dog pointing to the sign that read Hogwarts.

A bark.

"Where you didn't mind me NOT going before?" Another bark.

"But now I SHOULD go there?" A third bark.

Harry glanced down at the dog who for the strangest reason looked very, very worried. Harry knelt down and wrapped on arm around his friend.

"So, don't worry. There is only one set of tracks, and only one arrival or destination listed, so the tracks only go to this Hogwarts place. Right?" Harry asked.

Padfoot nodded up at the sign.

"So, we'll walk," Harry assured him.

A snort of disbelief.

"You have a better suggestion?" Harry inquired politely.

A disgruntled chuffing sound.

"Right then." Harry turned and started to case the strange train station. "Remind me to ask you how you know what I'm saying one day," Harry muttered to himself and the dog as he started to look around the platform.

Sirius was worried.

Okay, more worried than he had been in the last six months since he had escaped from Azkaban and located his Godson. Now they were in for it, there had always been a second train, the train for the one or two students who missed the first. They always came in late to the start of term feast and got house points taken. But there wasn't one today; this was so not good...

"So we missed the train because of the Black Robes, then?" he heard Harry ask.

"That's right," Sirius replied. What came out of his throat was an unhappy whine.

"Isn't that the place the lady that reminds me of a cat wanted me to go?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," The Animagus replied in a bark, thinking that Harry was spot on with the cat comment. Minerva loved to do the whole change in front of the third years when they started to discuss Animagus in class.

"Where you didn't mind me NOT going before?" came the small voice.

"Yes." Another bark came from Sirius throat as he considered his next options. Nothing. His mind was a blank.

"But now I SHOULD go there?" queried the child.

"Yes," he responded with third bark. It is way too dangerous out here for you. I don't know who is in charge of Hogwarts now, but it can't be all bad, if Minerva is still there. He would have to get him there then leave him. It made his heart wrench. Oh Merlin, how will I go about getting him safe, Sirius worried to himself, then what will happen when I have to leave him there? He felt a warm arm wrap around his canine shoulders.

"So, don't worry. There is only one set of tracks, and only one arrival or destination listed, so the tracks only go to this Hogwarts place. Right?" Harry asked.

Padfoot nodded, looking up at the sign; the witches and wizards of a hundred seventy five years ago had built the great railroad. It was designed for the children to have a central meeting place; it really made things much easier on the parents, students and staff. It was charmed so that it only went from here to Hogwarts and back again.

"So, we'll walk," came a quite firm response.

"Yeh. Right." The kid has to be kidding; walk what, eight hundred miles. Even on a magical train it takes a good 8 hours. All that was heard however was a snort of disbelief.

"You have a better suggestion?" Harry inquired politely.

A disgruntled chuffing sounded in Sirius throat as he admitted that perhaps the boy did have a point.

"Right then." Harry turned and started to case the strange train station. "Remind me to ask you how you know what I'm saying one day," the child muttered to himself and Sirius stared back after his godson in shock. They had just had a conversation and Harry, it appeared, could understand him. This was getting very weird, even by wizard standards.

**Chapter Four: THE LONG WALK, Home?**

While Sirius toyed with the idea of revealing himself to his godson, said godson was stripping the train station.

Ok. Not really, but he was checking out everything and anything that could help him with a very long walk ahead of him. Opening and shutting every door, checking every room, desk or drawer. Cataloging and planning on what he might take, figuring strategies that would help in making the trip. There was of course the fact that other than the name Hogwarts, whatever it was, he didn't know how faraway that mysterious place was or how long it would take the pair to get there. Or if their food stuffs would hold out. So, better be prepared for anything.

Pity, the street waif thought to himself checking out what seemed to be a ticket center, but it had been stripped bare too. He was about to give up when he tried the last closet door, figuring that there was nothing here that would... Yes this was good, these could just be what he needed. He searched through the pile and picked out the three he thought best. "Jackpot!" the little street child yelled pulling a fourth item from the pile then back to a drawer retrieving a ball of twine he had seen earlier and ran to show Padfoot.

"Padders! Look!" Harry cried at his, if he had but known it, godfather.

Sirius who had been looking up the track still trying to figure out another option, other than a very long walk, that wouldn't bring the Aurors down on him, turned at his godson's happy cry to see a laden figure he could only assume was his godson hurrying towards him. The boy stopped a few feet in front of him and dropped what look to be a pile of cloaks at his feet. A puff of dust mixed with very old mold whooft off the pile as they hit the station floor.

Sirius sneezed. "God bless you." responded Harry as he happily sorted the pile of three cloaks out from each other and the fourth item, an old Macintosh. Harry then pulled his pack over and pulled out his pen knife. Sirius looked confused as Harry started to carefully cut the four large front pockets off the front of the Macintosh, then cut for longish lengths of the twine and put them with the pockets. The after putting the twine into his bag young boy then busied himself with rolling up the largest cloak that Sirius had ever seen, it could have fit Hagrid he thought fondly. Hagrid, now that was a good memory that Sirius had just discovered. He wondered how the gentle giant was doing.

While Sirius was musing in his memories, his godson finished rolling the Macintosh and largest cloak then connected with two more pieces of string. Harry wasn't done yet. Taking each of the four pocket pieces he cut into the small holes around the outside of each pocket making them larger and treaded the twine through them. Sirius was again so lost in his returned happy memories of distant friends when he was startled as his right front paw was touched.

Harry was picking up his front right paw and was quickly securing the Macintosh pocket piece around it then tightened the whole thing down with the strings... Bemused Sirius watched as his godson repeated the procedure for this left front paw. Galoshes? Harry was making him galoshes'? Sirius felt his eyes fill with tears, no one had made him put on his galoshes since Lily had the day before the wedding. It had been pouring outside and she wouldn't let him leave with out putting them on. She had said she didn't want her husband's best man coming down with a cold. And now Harry was doing the same.

The small boy didn't know what was going on inside the huge beast head he only saw the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Padfoot, but you just have to wear them. The snow and ice will cut your paws if you don't." Harry quickly explained to the anamagis and hugged and patted him trying to do anything to make the very large dog feel better and to understand the serious of this decision. Sirius realized it was his turn to let the boy feel better, so he yipped his happiest yip and licked the child's face. Harry giggled and said "Yuck." then smiled back at the pooch.

A few moments later both of his back paws were also encased in the makeshift goulashes and Harry stood. "Try them out." he thin child urged. Padfoot stood and took a few steps. The new foot wear seemed to be ok and he nodded his head at Harry. The boy smiled and moved over to the two remaining cloaks. The they were both much smaller than the one that Harry had rolled up. Harry took the larger of the two and folding it in half making it a little smaller then moved and draped it over the back of his godfather checking that it was covering all of him and asking if it felt ok before securing the cloak around the animagus' neck.

Sirius barked his approval, the cloak had come with an internal heating charm, and he felt warm for the first time since that morning when they had left the zoo. Had that only been this morning, Sirius wondered to himself. He felt something else being placed on his back and strained around to see. Harry had placed the rolled up Macintosh and final cloak that he had strung together like a saddle bag over his back. "Sorry, but I can't carry it all." Harry explained as he turned to pick up his heavy bag.

Sirius realized with a start that this must have been what Harry had been talking about the day before. Harry's intuition told him that they would be taking a very long walk, that if he had known his godfathers plans to catch the Hogwarts Express would fail, that they would not make the train.

Lily had been like that. She would just prepare for something that no one would think would happen, then bam. The animagus just sat there as Harry put his bag over his shoulder and then picking up the last and smallest cloak, draped it around himself almost drowning in it and starting towards the north end of the track.

"Coming?" Harry called out rather gaily to the huge black dog and hopping off the end of the train platform he started north.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, followed the boy up the tracks north.

For the next five hours the pair walked north. Sirius was glad of his galoshes and Harry was glad for the cloak.

About an half hour before the sun set Harry called a halt and moved them off the track about twenty five yards into a very heavily wooded patch of trees, but so he could still see the train tracks. Sirius watch amazed as Harry went about setting up what would become in the next two weeks a very familiar sight.

First Harry took off the Macintosh and over sized cloak saddle bag affair off Sirius back and setting down the pair and looking around then said "I'll be right back." The boy then took of into the woods, in a few moments he was back caring four very long poles. In moments three were tied together at the top with the twine he retrieved from his bag and setting them up into a tripod. The forth pole he attached the over sized cloak to and heaving it up, for it was a very heavy cloak, placed the fourth pole in place. Harry then pulled the edges of the cloak around the entire structure and secured the front of the cloak closed. Creating an American Indian tepee. Sirius whoffed at the boy in appreciation and the child smiled back.

"Thought you would like it.' Harry went to start collecting wood explaining, "One year Dudley joined the boy scouts, he had a whole stack of books on living outdoors in all kinds of weather, but once Aunt Petunia found out that he was going to have to actually go on these camp outs, she nixed the idea. So all we have to do now is gather some wood. Some for putting on the edges of the cloak to keep the drafts out and a little more for firewood and we are set for the night."

The animagus was happy to help with that little task and soon they had the outside of the tepee anchored down with wood and a rock or two, and a nice stack of firewood inside the door to see them through the night.

Once this was done the pair moved inside the makeshift shelter along taking along Harry's bag. The small child first unrolled the Macintosh on one side of the floor of the makeshift tent, and removing his cloak placed it on the other. In the center he left a bare patch of ground that would as Sirius would soon discover was where the little fire, that really did warm the whole tent, would go.

So that is how it went for the next two weeks, Harry would set up their camp each night, and take it down in the morning. Sirius would go out and find wood for the fire and to anchor for the tent. Each night after a meager dinner out of the cans stolen from the zoo. Harry, exhausted from a long days walk, would quickly fall asleep in the small fire's heat and light. Sirius would set up as many protection spells as he dared with his stolen wand and on the first night double spelled Harry's cloak to be as water tight as the Macintosh and to carry a warming charm like the one Harry had put around his own shoulders.

It was at the start of the third week of their journey that the pair ran into real trouble. First their canned food stuffs had finally run out. Sirius was now hunting for the pair of them during the day, catching a rabbit or duck, which Harry would skin or de-feather and cook for them each night. Second, they were entering an area with little or no trees, so now Harry had started to drag the four poles along with them, slowing their progress even more.

The final problem was the weather. Not being able to catch even one break, it was in Sirius' opinion every dark weather witch in England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales had sent a snow storm to stop them from reaching their destination. The temperature dropped and the snow fell heavily. The wind from the north blew so strong that each step toward was an accomplishment.

For two long days the pair struggled to continue forward, the progress slowed, by lack of food, a cold so insidious that even the heating charms on their cloaks could not keep it out. Added to that was the driving howling wind that seemed to push them back at every turn sapped their energy and almost all their courage. The nights were worse, with no way to carry firewood with them, the wind, seemed to delight in finding every way possible to get into the small tent chilling them to the bone. Neither child or animagus got much sleep both curled up together under both cloaks trying to stay warm during the nights.

Half way through the third day of this weather torture, both were ready to give up and turn off the train tracks to look for shelter. Harry didn't want to, for the past three weeks he had been think about this Hogwarts place and for some reason, even if he couldn't stay he just wished he could see it. Just once Harry wished that things would go his way.

One hundred and seventy five years before when the witches and wizards were building the Great Hogwarts Rail-Line, one very determined witch, who had been working on the project stood only twenty miles from Hogwarts on the crest of the last hill before the empty plain that lead to Hogsmeade their base camp. She wiped her brow looking first to the north at the line that was finished, as it stretched north to Hogwarts, then south to where they would be laying track for the rest of the day, and fell into a vision, the first and last one she would ever have.

Around her all the witches and wizards that were working, that very hot summer day talking and joking unaware of the scene of cold wintery on display playing out in front of her horrified eyes.

A very small child and a very large black dog lost in a sea of white, battling a winter storm of dangerous proportions, struggling to reach to Hogwarts. The scene made her realize that the storm was so great the pair would die before they reached the safety of even Hogsmeade. Her eyes scanned the horizon looking for any help for the tortured pair, first looking to the west and she saw nothing but blackness. Next she turned to the east and saw a small grove of trees with a small wizarding cottage sitting in the middle of it, protected by the trees that surrounded it.

An instant later she was back among the noise of the group of witches and wizards volunteering to this part of the project. She looked to the east again at the bare empty plane that made up this section of the rail-line. She never told anyone about the vision save her family when she was very old, but the witch knew that in a few years she would return to this very spot and plant a tree or two and one day build a little wizarding summer cottage hidden from all but those in need at the center of it. She knew that each year she and her decedents would return to vacation or picnic at this spot. Then never knowing quite why her decedents would check the cottage that she would build here for soundness and wear and fill it with food for the winter.

She didn't know who the little child with big black dog was or when the pair would need her family's help but she did know one day she and her family would be there for them. The red headed witch smiled a little smile to herself and returned to work on the great Hogwarts Rail Line.

Harry had just made his wish for just a little help when the weather beaten pair crested the top of a hill. He looked down the hill and shouted for joy, startling his godfather. A hundred yards ahead on the left side of the tracks was a small group of trees. Harry still pulling the poles behind him, made for the trees hoping and wishing for a little shelter to rest and gathering their strength in so they could continue the journey north. What he found was even better and just the little miracle they needed to survive the night.

First there was a manicured path through the grove, at the center of the grove was a little shack, with what look like a good roof that they could hold up in until the storm blew itself out. Harry hurried his companion to the front of the shack before propping the poles against the roof line. He move to the door and putting his hand on the doorknob found to his relief that it was not locked. He turn the handle, pushed the door open and hurried first the dog in then himself. As if the wind realized that the pair had found safety it howled and blew even harder, Harry had to turn and had to throw his entire body on the door to push it shut against the wind.

Panting and out of breath the young child dropped the bag that was now much lighter than it had been at Platform 9 3/4's and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the shack. Scratch that, small hotel room with a kitchen? The shack seemed to be larger on the inside than the outside. "Padfoot?" Harry panted at the dog. "Is this shack bigger on the inside than on the outside or did we just fall into a Dr. Who episode?" Sirius to tired to move had collapsed on the rug before the cold fireplace just humpft which came out as a doggy rumble.

Harry' looked at the dog with a smirk then his hard learned basic survival skill kicked in. First he removed his soaked cloak hanging it on a row of hooks near the door. Heat, they would need heat to thaw out and to dry off. The child moved past the small couch that was in front of the fireplace, to start a fire with the wood in the woodbox that sat to its right. Harry glanced around, not seeing any matches pulled out one of his last packs from his front pants pocket and started the fire. In a few minutes cheerily little flames warmed up the room not only with heat but with light.

The heat portion on their needs taken cared of Harry now went to work on Padfoot. First removing the ice coated cloak from the dog's back, hanging next to his upon the hooks near the door. He moved back to the dog and carefully removed all four of the makeshift shoes from the cold paws and hung them over the edge of the woodbox to dry. Sirius was to frozen to truly appreciate what his godson was doing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The child move next to the small kitchen area, picking up three of the hand towels he found there, returned and started to pat dry the thick black fur. It did indeed take three towels to even start to dry the animal. Harry saw that Padfoot was fast asleep hung the wet towels over the edge of the woodbox.

Next he removed his own soaked footwear and sat them in front of the fire, then his socks, these too joined the rest of the line of wet items hanging on the firewood box. Then added a little more wood to the fire. Moving carefully so as to not wake his companion he sat on small couch, reached his hands out to the fire to warm them and smiled. He was in this position when a flash to his right caught his eye. There next to the couch was a small table holding a small plaque. Harry reach out and picked it up.

_Welcome, _

_The winter storm is raging'_

_and Hogwarts is your goal, _

_this is your last stop,_

_in your long and fruitful toll,_

_take what you need to see you through, _

_and when the storm has done, _

_remember with a little smile,_

_this cottage as of to Hogwarts you go! _

It didn't rhythm. It was an awful poem, but Harry thought as he leaned back into the soft cushions behind him, it might just have been left for him. 'Strange' was the only thought that flitted through his brain before falling fast asleep on the couch before the fire.

The storm rage on for the next week keeping the pair of nomads from leaving the small cottage. Harry became very familiar with it while he was there. There were normal things in the cottage that Harry had no problem relating to.

There was a shelf full of books. Seeing how the child had long ago found that reading was a very quiet hobby, one that did not irritate Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, it only took Harry six days to read and re-read all of them. Most of them were stories about wizards and witches, still others were about things called charms, or herbology and transfiguration. They were fun and easy to read. He quickly memorized them, but Harry still liked his chemistry book best and returned to it or writing in his journal each night.

The rest of shelves held just little nick-nacs from whatever family owned the place, for it was obviously a family summer cottage and the nick-nacs were from places were they had visited, a copy of the Eiffel Tower from Paris, the Roman Coliseum, the great pyramids of Giza, things like that. On the second day he found a chess set. Harry set it up and played with it for hours in the evening when it was to dark to read and to early to go to bed.

There was a second door in the shack that led to half bathroom with what seemed was an never ending supply of hot water and he took full use of it. Washing out first his clothes in the kitchen sink, then himself in the bathroom one, locking the door, much to the dismay of his godfather, in the process having for the first time in nearly two and a half years a bath and clean clothes to put on afterwards.

The strange things in the house amused him more than anything else. The woodbox was the strangest of them, it was constantly refilling itself, as was the small refrigerator that held milk, cheese and eggs. Harry pointed this out to his large black furry friend and it never failed to get an amused chuffing out of the beast. The radio played the strangest music, he really liked the music, but he had never heard of any of the musicians in his life. And every now and then a tune would come on the radio and Padfoot would get up and well there was no other word for it, dance.

And in the evenings before they lay down on a couch, that Harry couldn't see it do it, but swore to the canine that it grew and shrunk at will. The pair would sit in front of the fire and listen to the wind howl. It was on their fourth night after the storm trapped them at the cottage when the storm seemed to grow even worst, and the wind howled like a vicious beast, it was then that Padfoot howled back.

Over the previous few days Harry had watched his companion get quieter and quieter as he did each month since they had joined forces over six or was it seven? months ago. Each month at the full moon, his new friend looked so sad and lonely, and sometimes when no one was around that he could hear him, (or put the boy in danger of been found), he howled. During these times Harry could nothing but hold his new friend, rocking and petting him, and occasionally howling with him.

This night as his black furry friend howled Harry was once again holding him stoking his fur, when the strangest thing happened. This time he had a waking dream that didn't hurt; there were no black robes, no flying anywhere, the view in front of him simply changed from a small cottage fire place to a small brightly lit room. In his eyes he saw a silver wolf, with gold eyes, that seemed so lost, so alone, so sad that it was howling in the dark. While the silver wolf was solid what was beside him was not. There was an transparent image of, Padfoot!

But it was what was behind the two canines that was really striking. Behind the silver wolf was drifting image of a tall thin man with brown hair and kind golden eyes that matched the wolf's. Harry watched as the image of his huge black friend turn into a man. A man with black hair and mischief in his brown eyes, who smiled at the first man and took his hand. The man with brown hair smiled even more if that was possible. "Sirius." The man with golden eyes said "I miss you so much." The huge man that had been Padfoot smiled back. "I miss you too Remus." Together the image of the men seemed to float, shift and drift into nothing. Then the silver wolf was alone again, and he howled.

Harry awoke from his waking dream sitting next to Padfoot. Harry stoked his friend's fur saying quietly, "Its ok Padfoot, we'll find him, soon." Sirius ended his howling abruptly to watch his godson fall over in a dead faint.

Sirius was nearly frozen, even with his fur coat and the extra protection that Harry had insistent on, he was close to collapse he didn't know how his godson was managing. They had slogged their way through this snow storm for two days. He didn't know how long they could continue before they would have to abandon the tracks and look else where for shelter, food. He hadn't found so much as a rat for the last two days.

When the pair had crested the a major hill he knew where he was. There was a grove of trees on the left of the tracks. The Marauders and very many others over the years, had often commented on it as it was the last visual landmark before the forbidden forest to the right side of the tracks and Hogsmeade, it reminded them to get their robes. When he had seen the grove from the top of the hill the magic of the place had tingled up and down his limbs. He realized at that moment that this wasn't just a grove of trees in the middle of no where, it had to be a wizarding summer cottage a few miles outside of Hogsmeade, spelled to only reveal itself to those in need. It was a blessing from Merlin.

The animagus was about to force the child to the summer cottage that had to be at the center of the grove, when he discovered that Harry was already planning something similar and was already heading toward the place. By the time they had reached it, Sirius was so frozen it was all he could do was get to the rug in front of the fireplace and collapse. When he woke, he didn't know how long it had been, he had been striped of his cloak and makeshift galoshes, the fire was burning brightly, he was dry and Harry was asleep on the small couch behind him.

For the next several days the escaped convict watched as Harry tore through every book in the house as if he was starved. He watched the boy laugh and giggle his way as he read through, well he remembered some of them as the intermediate level magic books for fourth and sixth years. A few history books, some on charms, others on herbology or transfiguration, each was read and reread as if the child couldn't get enough information fast enough.

It was clear that the child hadn't made the connection, what with the comments the little one made about the woodbox that refilled itself, and the little ice box that did the same. The wizarding wireless radio was the best, it was on a music only channel and when ever a really good song came on, Sirius couldn't help himself, he got up and danced. Then there was the whole washing business. Harry had found a huge towel to wrap up in and washed all of his clothes one night. In the morning he had gone in and locking the door to the bathroom given himself a sponge bath. The child had come out, still in the towel, pickup his cloths, returned to the bathroom, relocked the door and emerged a few moments later fully dress. Sirius had no idea his godson was so bashful, he was just like his father, the thought of it made him grin.

On the fourth night, it was the full moon. The full moon meant so much to him. The nights running the forbidden forest with his friends. All of them gone now. Progs, Tiger, Moony. He forced that thought away. Wormtail. Now there wasn't a happy memory so the 'guards' couldn't suck that one out of his soul. He knew the slime was out there somewhere, and one day he kill the little rat, for what he did to the rest of them, for Progs, for Tiger, what he done, for what had happened to Harry, what he did to Moony. Always back to Moony. He felt Harry holding him and stroking his fur, and he howled.

It was then that he felt Harry stiffen has he had back in the hotel room. Terror filled his heart as he looked over at his godson. But there was no pain etched in the child face this time only the sweetest smile of understanding and longing. "Its ok Padfoot, we'll find him, soon." Then horrified he watched as Harry just fell over unconscious.

Sirius quickly transformed, and hastily moved the boy to the couch which did indeed have a enlargement charm on it to convert to a larger size when you slept on it. The man covered the child with a blanket and worried. Even if he could appearate the boy to medical help, the closest place to go would be Hogwarts infirmary, and the problem was the same as before. The anti-aperation wards would keep him from getting to the infirmary quickly. Sirius knew he would be caught and sent back to prison, before he could explain, before he could force Dumbledore or McGonagall to listen. In short it was the same problem he had at Platform 9 & 3/4's. That was it, the animagus decided if Harry didn't wake up in ten minutes he was apperating as close as the anti-apperations wards would allow and rush him to the infirmary, whatever the consequences.

Five minutes later the boy woke up. Sirius hadn't even had a warning, suddenly the child was awake and sparkling emeralds were staring up into his eyes, his human eyes.

"Padfoot." Harry murmured contentedly said with a smile and fell back asleep.

Sirius was shocked. He tucked his godchild in a little tighter under the covers and then changed back into his canine form and laying next to the child fell asleep.

The next day Harry woke wondering how he had gotten on the couch.

Then he remembered that he had one of those day-dreams again. Not the day-mares that hurt and showed him the black robes doing bad things but the nice ones that always showed him something that he needed to know. He liked these kind of day-dreams for it never hurt to have them.

The first one he remembered having was on his birthday when he was six, he could see Dudley getting ready with his friend to hurt him, so he went another way home, and got extra chores for being late, but he hadn't been hurt.

The second time was when he was nine. He saw the bus that Aunt Petunia, Dudley and he were getting onto get hit by a truck, he stalled so long they missed the bus. He got even more chores that time, but on the evening news the reported that the bus was hit.

The third time he had a day dream he had been ten. It happened at school, at the end of the school year. This time the dream had been about a boy who had red hair, he was playing ball in a field. The boy ran to join more people with red hair, Harry knew somehow that it was a family out on holiday. Harry never forgot that daydream he hoped one day he would meet them.

In this latest daydream there had been a huge silver wolf, almost as big as Padfoot, who had gold eyes. the only thing that was bad about this daydream was that the silver wolf was so lonely, Harry could feel it coming off him in waves and worried that if they didn't get there soon that the silver wolf would die of a broken heart. He had to get Padfoot home. Padfoot. Yes, that was right he had to get Padfoot to the silver wolf, or was it the men behind the animals. He seemed to remember that they changed into men in his daydream, then, when he woke up, he thought for a minute the man with black hair and mischievous eyes was looking down at him. He had liked that man so much, Harry felt he could trust that man, and wished he could see him again too. So many people Harry wanted to meet, but they were just daydream people, he sighed.

Harry glanced around the cottage. Nope no one here, just Padfoot laying next to him. The child reached down and stroked the soft black fur, feeling as if was missing something, but that if he waited long enough he would figure it out. Well, he did that very well, waiting things out.

With that Harry smiled and slid out of bed without waking the dog to started some breakfast. Pancakes and scrambled eggs, which were his favorites, wondering if Padfoot liked pancakes and scrambled eggs too.

The next three days went by very uneventfully. The storm howled, Padfoot paced or danced if there was a really good song on the radio, and occasionally Harry feeling happy, that he would get Padfoot home soon, would dance with him. The rest of the time Harry spent the days, writing up their journey in his log, leaving out the daydream for some reason he couldn't understand, then finished reading then started to rereading all the funny books on the shelves, but always going back to his chemistry book when he was bored.

The morning of the seventh day at the cottage, the storm had finally wrung itself out and the morning broke clear, clean and beautiful over the crystal clear blue eastern sky.

Harry took a little time to clean and straighten the cottage and left a small note saying thank you to the owners. He then filled the small bag with food stuffs ignoring the cuffing sounds from Padfoot. He collected the makeshift galoshes and reattached them to his furry companion who whined at him. "No, you'll need them, I'll take them off when we get there." Harry replied as he secured the cloak around the dog's shoulders, then the saddle bag affair then placed his own cloak around himself. One last look to make sure that everything was in place he turned and opened the door allowing Padfoot out before him.

The morning was crisp and clear, the sun had been up only a half hour as the two stepped into the new day. Harry turned a dug out from under the snow two of the poles that he dropped outside seven days before. Again Padfoot cuffed at the child, this time Harry just ignored the dog and started north yet again, dragging the two poles behind him. Sirius just shook his head, which in his current form, looked a bit silly and followed his godson across a sea of white.

By noon they were half way point from the cottage to Hogwarts, by Sirius reckoning. Harry had stopped and pulled out some of the bread and cheese from the pack and making a small fire from the light shrubs and small tree there. He toasted the cheese for himself and the dog. The pair rested there for an hour or so until the little fire died away. Sirius barked happily and dashed ahead after Harry had made sure the fire was completely out calling out "Hey! Padfoot! Wait up!" then hurried after him.

The second part of their journey during the afternoon was a bit colder as the waning sun did not warm the air as it had in the morning. The landscaped had changed though and for this Harry was grateful. Instead of a wide expanse of plain there had since noon been a gentle growth of bushes, shrubs and trees. By half way through the afternoon, it was official they were surrounded by forest. But for some strange reason the forest on the right side of the tracks just seemed a little off to Harry, or it might have been the time or two that Padfoot had growled at nothing and then put himself between the young child and the forest on the right side of the track. The sun was starting to slip behind the trees when Harry came to an abrupt halt.

Sirius woke the last morning at the cottage and knew that this was the day. He could get Harry to the safety of Hogwarts no matter what. Then, well McGonagall knew he was an anamagis, so it would be back to Azkaban. But if Dumbledore was still alive, or perhaps even McGonagall, he would force one of them, someone to listen, make them understand about Harry and that muggle family. He'd sign over all of his Gringotts account if only they would find Harry somewhere safe to live and have a normal childhood somewhere with love.

By noon Sirius could almost sense Hogwarts. He could defiantly tell they were on the edge of the forbidden forest. Carefully, he move to keep himself between it and his godson. He waited patiently, when Harry called a halt around noon for a lunch of bread and toasted cheese. But he could stop himself from barking and dashing up and down when Harry wouldn't move until the fire had been completely put out. As soon as the boy said OK he dashed off only to have a laughing little boy shouting at him to wait for him and they were off, it was only a few more hours to Hogwarts.

That had been hours ago, after the original burst after lunch the pair had fallen into a good steady pace not to fast to strain or to slow to be boring. The sun was now nearly gone behind the trees, and the shadows were deepening. Sirius shivered and hurried on. Only an hour to go he estimated and they would be there, in time for supper.

It was just then that he realized that Harry had stopped.

A/N:

Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers?

Thanks to all that reviewed.

To those who have questions.

Yes, This is a take off on "A Twist of Fate" by Eureka. This one just started to bounce around in head and I had to let it out. Duck. This story starts the last chapter I as aware of which was four I believe.

Yes, I am taking her wonderful, great, brilliant story that you should go off and read (RIGHT NOW, then provide wonderful, thoughtful and intelligent feedback to her!) this off into an entirely different direction.


	2. Chapters Six to Ten

**Chapter 5: The Forbidden Forest is Strictly Forbidden to All Students.**

For the past hour or so the pair of nomads had been walking past what Harry could only consider a very strange forest. It had to be because Padfoot wouldn't let him near it. Harry could tell there was not quite right so his footsteps slowed, on top of that, he kept getting the weirdest feeling that he was missing something. The longer he walked next to the forest the slower he walk, the stronger the tug at the back of his mind got. Harry stopped and tried to figure out what was the problem. At this point Padfoot who had continued on for a good twenty five yards or so realized the boy wasn't at his side and quickly returned to his godchild whining. Harry ignored him as he continued to concentrate on the strange danger feeling he was getting.

Padfoot whined again and this time Harry responded with a distracted, "I know we're almost there, but something's wrong."

That was it. Something was very wrong to his right, with that the child closed his eyes to concentrate on what was wrong. It wasn't the black robes this time it was something else. Someone else, which was odd he hadn't ever had these kind of feeling for anyone except the black robes. Someone was, and it wasn't a black robe, but where? In the trees beyond where he could see someone was in trouble. Someone he had to help. Red. Someone with red hair. His eyes snapped open.

"Someone's in trouble Padfoot." Harry explained to the dog sitting at his feet. With that Harry, shifted the poles he was dragging and turning sharply to the right took one step toward the forest that had slowly been getting darker as the sun when down behind it.

Padfoot of course didn't like this idea at all and planted himself in front of the child and growled but the boy hugged the dog, moved around him and continued into the dark forest. Padfoot followed him, whining all the way.

Harry carried on as if being drawn toward a goal. Around this tree or that and constantly tripping over the roots of those trees as they seemed to try to catch the child. Within minutes the sun had set completely and still the child moved forward deeper into the heart of the dark forest with an almost silent black shadow at his heels. It was with an almost single minded intensity that Harry moved forward.

And still it got darker, as though the forest itself tried to keep the light from the waning moon to assist the search the child was so desperately taking. Sirius who knew this forest worried. He had seen the look in Harry's eyes has he has stepped around him to enter the forest earlier. Those eyes were pure Lily, and said 'you can't stop me so either help me or get out of my way'. He had seen that look before and he wasn't about get in Harry's way. However he was also not going to let the boy wander the Forbidden Forest alone, so helping was the only option. The Animagus then checked every shadow and did his best to guard the small child as he seemed to cross and re-cross the forbidden forest searching for, what every he was searching for.

It was nearly three hours later the Harry had led the pair of nomads into what was even worse area of the forest. No plants, no shrubs, no leaves on the ground and the trees were covered with silver filaments. That is when Harry suddenly stopped, tilted his head and said, "In there." Sirius looked at where the boy was looking. Sirius shuttered. Harry shuttered commenting, "I know, but that is where I have to go." and with that Harry laid the poles down, then slipped his cloak off.

The child then turned and de-vested Padfoot of his pack and cloak as well, saying "I figure that you're coming with me, quiet now." and started down the enclosed tunnel of tree roots littered with the skeletons of various small animals. Harry moved quickly he had a funny feeling that he had to hurry. Reaching the end of the tunnel when he glanced up and saw them.

Spiders.

Hundreds of them.

All of them about the size of a small car. Twice the size of Padfoot and 10 times the size of Harry.

Hibernating, or close to it in this cold.

Harry looked around wondering what could have made him come to this place and spotted the reason. There near the side wall, two cocoons of webbing hung down from a huge web. People shaped cocoons. Harry hurried over to it reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pen knife, then pulled on the first of the cocoons until he could reach over it to the filament that kept it hanging from the huge web it was attached to. The cocoon 'whuft' a little as it hit the forest floor, and there was a slight moan from inside.

The child motioned to Padfoot to take the pod and go. Sirius thinking this was a good idea but not wishing to leave his godson, huffed. But even as he was being indecisive, Harry had pulled the second pod down as was hacking at the thread that connected it with the web. The second cocoon also hit the forest floor with a soft thump but this time there was no moan to accompany it, which worried him a great deal. Harry grabbing whatever he could get his hand around the second cocoon's webbing and pulling has hard as he could started out of the spiders lair.

Seeing his godson start to leave, Sirius sunk his canine teeth in to the first cocoons webbing that held, whatever, and started to drag the first pod back out the way they had come following Harry. It was slow going as the pair trying to get the two heavy objects out of the spiders lair without waking or disturbing the spiders that were conserving energy in the frozen night air.

Once outside the lair Sirius notice that the boy, while not trying to go as quietly, had replaced silence for speed and had started to drag his bundle as quickly as he could even further from the lair. The boy was also muttering under his breath about 'hobbits' and 'Tolkien'. Sirius had no clue what the child was on about but continued to pull his cocoon along. The Animagus estimated that his godson had made them drag the cocoons a good twenty minutes away from the spiders lair before he stopped, simply because his cocoon had finally slipped from his fingers.

Sirius came to a stop beside the child and gently let his package down to the forest floor. He smacked his chops as the webbing had tasted awful, and watched as the panting child pulled his penknife from his jacket. Harry started on his cocoon at the nearest end to himself, quickly cutting the filaments to reveal a pair of feet. He cut up the webbing to expose to Sirius's horror a young boy no more that 13 or 14 years old wearing a Hogwarts school robe. Sirius didn't wait to act he starting to tear at the webbing of the second cocoon with his teeth, Harry hurried over with his penknife and finished the job bringing into the cold night air a second boy. Harry didn't hang around, he whirled and with a quiet, "Guard them, I'll be right back." to Padfoot and saying "Luminos" and holding up a ball of light he dashed off back the way the pair had come.

Sirius was torn, he wanted to go with his godson, who was obviously heading back to the spiders lair, by the way the light ball bounced in the night. But he couldn't leave two unconscious children laying in a heap in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He was not left in his confusion long as he heard the sounds of the boy returning, unburdened by the extra weight. Sirius tracked the boy by following the light ball bobbing back to his position.

Harry had moved quickly back to where he had dropped the pairs gear, swiftly he picked up the two poles and the two carry bags and cloaks, dragging them back to where he had left Padfoot and the two boys. Harry put down the poles and pacts then stopped momentarily to hug Padfoot, who grumbled at him. "Sorry Padfoot, one of us had to guard them and you don't have hands, I think." Harry said ending the sentence on a question.

Sirius didn't know what to make of Harry's last statement but continued to guard the three children wondering and worrying to himself how in the world was he going to get all of them, 'and lets not forget to take into account two out like a light', he thought to himself, back to Hogwarts.

The Animagus was realized that his godson was doing something, and that the young wizard already had a plan for getting them out of here. 'Well, Prongs was always the brains of the operation', so he thought to himself that it makes sense that Harry be like that too. He watched the boy as he hurried around setting up something, he wasn't sure what, but didn't interfere with Harry, just continued to keep a wary eye on the forest, it wasn't called Forbidden for nothing.

Harry pulled out the oversize cloak, seeming to size up the two poles, he dropped the cloak and started to work on the poles. First he put them into a "V". Next he reached into his satchel and pulled out the roll of string he had brought from Platform 9 3/4's and cut three long strands. The top of the "V" was then tied down tightly. The young street child then looked around, and found a two foot branch that seemed to suit him and tied the branch to the to the bottom ends about a foot up from the bottom of the poles, creating a triangle. Harry then wrapped the over size cloak around the poles. First around one pole, then up and over the second.

Pulling the makeshift stretcher over to the boy who had not made a sound the entire time they had been 'rescuing' them, Harry carefully felt the boy's neck for a pulse, let out a heart felt sigh when he found one. He carefully rolled the boy, who was over a foot and a half or nearly two feet taller than himself onto the stretcher. Next he picked up both the cloak he had been using for the last three and half weeks and the Macintosh that had served as the bottom of their makeshift tent and tucked them both securely around the boy.

"Dudley had a Boy Scout handbook on first aid too." He said smugly to Padfoot with a grin, the grin faded. Harry looked over at the second boy. "I didn't expect two of them Padfoot. I don't know if it will hold two." He murmured worriedly to his godfather, and gesturing to the makeshift stretcher.

Sirius understood the problem facing Harry and in the same instance realized the solution. He literally took steps to implement it, stepping over to the unconscious second boy and lay down next to him. "Brilliant." Was Harry's comment as he understood at once, he hurried over and rolled the second boy onto the back of the huge black beast. Padfoot then stood up and the boys arms and legs hung down on either side of his huge canine form. Harry first unfolded the cloak that Padfoot had used for the last three and half weeks and covered the pair of them. Then hurrying to the satchel he pulled the remaining twine roll and cut three more pieces. First pulling the boys arms forward and encircling Padfoot's neck and tying the long sleeves of the boys' shirt together with the string to keep them there. Next he then tied the boys' shoes together and laid the twine over Padfoot's back, bending the boys legs at the knees and so by bringing the boys legs up and off the Forest's floor. Lastly he took the rest of the twine and tied it over the boy and around Padfoot to keep the boy from slipping off.

"Not to tight?" he asked and Sirius shook his head.

The entire operation of retrieving the pair's gear and constructing the stretcher had taken fifteen or twenty minutes. Now both Harry and Sirius were anxious to get out of the forest or at least as quickly as they could away from this part of it.

"You know which way to go?" Harry asked in a worried voice as he pulled the top of the travois up and slipped his arm through it so he could pull on it with his full weight if needed. The boy took a few steps and the travois pulled, well almost silently, behind him. Sirius nodded at his godson. "Well then, lets, get 'George' here' he motioned to the still form laying on the stretcher 'and, and 'Frodo' there' he indicated the boy on Padfoot's back 'and ourselves out of here." Harry said firmly.

Sirius chuffed at him quietly in agreement. Sirius took a few experimental steps to check that the boy 'Frodo' on his back would not slip, and worried about the strain that hauling 'George' was going to put on Harry, turned northwest leading the pair out of the Forbidden Forest.

It took the Animagus about twenty minutes to figure out where they were. It had been over 12 years since he had the necessity of having to travel through the Forest. Once he got his bearings however he nearly groaned. They were on the far side of the Forest from Hogwarts. It would take them a good three hours to get there at this rate. Another forced march, when would Harry ever catch a break?

Leaning on the balcony of the steps of the main entrance the young man hair stood and breathed the cold night air, staring at the stars move across the sky. They had moved almost half their nightly path when he had come out to watch them. The torches flickered behind him, and the freezing wind cut through this dragon hide jacket, playing with his burnished hair. 'How ironic Gemini is in the night sky.' he thought to himself.

The great doors opened, spilling light and the sound of the voices of hundreds of people gently talking inside, out onto the steps. With the sound and light came another seeker of silence. Dressed in a short cape and with copper hair bleached by a blazing sun, the younger man glanced around and spotted the first. The great door closed capturing both the light and sounds inside and plunging the world outside back into stillness, cold and wind.

"I thought I'd find you here." Came the comment from the newcomer.

"Mom send you?" the first star gazer asked not turning around.

"Got it in one." the non-intruder replied coming to stand next to the first.

"I just, I just, couldn't listen anymore." Replied the first still looking at the stars.

"Don't apologize." The second said, leaning on the balcony rail and looking up at the stars as well.

The pair fell into a companionable silence as the stars overhead moved slowly forward in their nightly dance.

"Gemini is bright tonight." The first star gazer stated.

The second smiled, "Charlie, you're starting to sound like a Centaur." And the first smiled at the second as he caught the joke.

The two smiled for a moment or two, then their expressions lapsed back into sorrow. The silence stretched.

"Bill, I can't stop, thinking about them." Charlie started on the real topic.

"I know, I can't stop either. They, the thoughts, just spin in my head, if only." replied Bill.

"Yeah, if only. If only they would have listened. If only we could have been here, If only there were was a big ruddy fence." Charlie hung his head. There was nothing either could do at this point and they both knew it.

"I got a owl from Fred you know. The morning Mom and Dad fire talked me." Charlie stated.

"Really." Bill commented, waiting, knowing there was more.

"Yeah, my month you know." the dragon keeper explained.

"Yeah, I know. I got mine just before Christmas." Replied Bill.

"Usually stuff. Training hard for the spring Quidditch games, annoying Percy," They both chuckled, "Planning something wonderful for the Slytherin's but wouldn't say what." The explanations faltered at the point as both considered what that written hint in a letter weeks ago might have lead to, if only.

"If only." Charlie said.

"If only." agreed Bill.

The stars moved forward again before either man spoke.

"Mine owl was great fun." Bill commented as if they both need to hear something happier.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked dis-heartily.

"Oh you'll love it. Trelawney is up to it again." Bill grinned at his brother.

"No. I just can't believe that." Charlie commented without much enthusiasm. "What was it this time?"

Bill took a deep breath and said dramatically, "The Wizard of Wizards comes."

Charlie lost it and had his first real laugh in two weeks.

"I forgot about that one. Did you write back and tell them she's predicted that to every fourth year class for the last what, 40 years?" he chuckled.

"Yep, but this year she got better. Expanded her bill of fare as it were." Bill grinned at him.

"No. How?" Charlie chuckled back.

"Now she says "The Wizard will arrive with the House Protectors, Gryffindor Red and Black." The chuckling from Bill, kept him from saying it in very grandiose terms that Trelawney loved to use. This statement set both Charlie and Bill of into new heights of mirth and they laughed themselves silly for a good few minutes.

"Did' he Charlie had to gasp for breath, 'George say what happened next." he asked.

Bill nodded, he could hardly get the next part out. "George says that she was looking straight at them when she said it. The whole class was most impressed. So, he and Fred spent the next week, in the library looking up everything about Protector's, duties, history of how they got started, how the Wizard chooses them, robes, the lot. Then, then...'

Bill had to stop for a moment as the giggles escaped. "Then they spelled Percy's, Ron's, Ginny's, theirs, and anyone else in Gryffindor who had red or black hair I might add, into the Protector's robes. Walked around like that for half a day, until McGonagall and the other professor's caught on at lunch. They told her they were practicing to protect the Wizard of Wizards, had to get it right before the Wizard showed up, uphold the honor of Gryffindor house.."

Laughter was infectious and Charlie and Bill laughed and laughed until Charlie looked over and said "House points?"

"Only ten each.' Bill replied, 'McGonagall said she would have taken more but they had been very careful about copying the Protector's robes and hadn't _'shamed'_ the dignity of the office they were aspiring too. But she did give them a detention." With this the younger of the too lost the ability to speak as he laughed again.

"What, come on. Tell me!" Charlie demanded.

"Well,' Bill started then had to stop to giggle again.

"Bill." Charlie demanded with a smile on his face.

Bill reigned in his laughter a bit and continued. "She had them take it with Madame Malkin. Escorted them to her shop in Diagon Alley, for the day. They and Madame Malkin spent the day 'redesigning' the Protector's robes, then they had to to...' Bill trailed off laughing again.

"To what?" Charlie grinned at him enjoying where the story was going.

"To model the finished works to Dumbledore and a select group of teachers." Bill wasn't finished but couldn't go on.

"Who, Why?" Asked a confused but amused Charlie.

"Dumbledore, Sprout, Hooch, McGonagall, Snape and Trelawney.' Bill stated counting off the names on his hand. 'The best designs, as judged by the by the Heads of House, were then submitted to the Ministry of Magic for consideration for updating the 'Protectors' official robes. It was Headmaster Dumbledore's idea, he said the robes could use a bit of updating."

The two men then lost the thread of the conversation entirely as both laughed so hard that they had to hold on to the railing just to keep from falling down.

The merriment paled after a few moments.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked.

"Nearly 11:00." Replied Bill who then added. "They should be winding down soon, sending the other three houses off to bed, then Gryffindor."

They both knew they would have to be back then. For the final toast. When the names would be added to those other students that never returned.

"So, I'll give it 15 minutes more, no make that 20, then Mom sends Percy out for us. Bet you a knut." Bill said reverting to the old joke.

"Nope, make 2 knuts and it Ron in 10. You know what a worry wart he is, remember last summer when the twins..." Charlie came to an abrupt halt to his sentence and turned away from his brother to look back at the castle leaning on the railing.

Bill murmured 'Deal' and like his brother turned and leaned on the railing as well to look at the castle and watch for which of their remaining brothers to come out to check up on them.

"Excuse me?"

Bill looked at Charlie.

Charlie looked back at Bill and shook his head. He hadn't spoken.

"Excuse me?" the timid voice came again from behind them.

The two men turned to look out from the balcony, then down the steps to where a small waif stood still and silent at the bottom of them. Next to child stood a huge black beast that looked like a Grim, the men's wands were out in an instant. The huge beast growled and the child hushed it gently.

Now that the child had their attention he turned and Charlie and Bill could see that he had been dragging something to the steps of the castle. "Could I use your phone? I found some boys. They are hurt really bad, this one hasn't made a sound since I found them, but that one' he gestured to the beast 'does groan every now and then." As the boy explained as he pulled whatever he was dragging closer to the steps and heaving his end a little off his shoulder propped the one end up to the third castle step.

"Muggle?" Bill asked.

"No, wouldn't be able to get through the wards let alone see through the illusion charms." Replied Charlie starting down the steps slowly.

"Are you from Hogsmeade?" Charlie then asked.

"Where?' The child replied, "Look I need help! These two are hurt bad. I mean it." As if to punctuate his word they noticed the lump on the back of the Grim like dog, on cue it groaned.

The groan got the two men moving, someone WAS hurt. Charlie cautiously moved down the steps, Bill following, both still had their wands in their hands. Charlie reached the bottom of the steps and moved slowly over to the strange contraption that the child had dragged, his eyes followed the tracks left in the snow from out of the light of the castle from the Forbidden Forest? He looked back at the bundle of sticks that the child had dragged here. The child moved and pulled back the old worn muggle raincoat and an even older cloak.

"GEORGE." Charlie screamed.

Bill looked and moved quickly to the bundle draped across the Grim like dog and pulled back the cover as far as the twine would allow. "FRED." Bill screamed.

Bill pulled his wand and then "Alohamora" the twine fell away and he pulled the boy and the cloak with him, off the dog's back. Charlie had already swept George up into his arms and was half way up the steps before Bill could turn with Fred in his. An instant later both men and their burdens held tightly to their chests vanished through the big doors.

Harry thought he heard a shout of 'Pomfreeeee' but then the door swung shut and there was silence and darkness except for the flickering torch lights.

Harry looked at Padfoot.

Padfoot looked at Harry.

They both shrugged.

Harry pulled the frame apart and lend the poles upon the side of the castle and picking up the over sized cloak that was left behind started up the steps to the huge castle that Padfoot had led them to.

"Is, this is Hogwarts?" He asked his companion. Sirius nodded and nudged the boy with his head to get a move on. "I'm going, I'm going." replied Harry. He moved to the great door and putting his hand on the huge handle and pulled wondering there was fire they could warm themselves at. Harry looked at the handle of the door for a second, there was a tingle going all the way up his arm.

The door swung open to reveal lights and sounds of shouting and movement. Harry holding on to the big handle on the door watched as hordes of children all bigger than him scurried from one side of a huge entry way to another. He wondered if they would mind if he and Padfoot came in and warmed up a little. That was when he heard snatches of conversations. So many voices talking at once.

"Please report to your house common room. We will give you all the information we have in the morning."

"Both of them?"

"Study session in the library then?"

"Can you imagine? A whole week in the."

"Well the feast was wonderful, wonder if they will still."

"Do hear someone shouting for Madame Pomfrey?"

"Report you your house common rooms, move along there."

Harry watched all this from the safety of the shadows of the doorway. The children all seemed so happy, this Hogwarts place must be nice, a school maybe? He looked around as he watched the kids start to thin out a little. There across the way was a room with a big fire and a very big chair, and a very big rug in front of it for Padfoot. Just what he was wishing for.

Looking down at the dog he asked "Do you think that they would mind if we warmed up a little in front of that fire?"

Sirius looked over to where his godchild pointed and seeing a room shook his head and grinned thinking 'the faster he is inside the better, but I don't remember that room being there, but hey this is Hogwarts.' Sirius butted the boy and pushed him into the castle. Harry looked around but as no one was paying attention to him walked across the busy entrance way, over a large H in the floor that glowed when he did and entered the nice room with the inviting fire.

After looking around the first thing that the child did was to hang up the ice covered over sized cloak on a hook near the door. Then went over to Padfoot and gently removed the makeshift winter shoes for his traveling companion, these he hung up over the fire grate. Next he de-vested himself of this some of his outer gear and used it to wipe the excess snow from Padfoot. This took a minute or two, these too, he then hung from hooks near the door to dry.

"Well,' said Harry sitting down on the big chair. 'I guess we wait for someone to show up. But really, I wish we could just stay here. This room's nice and I'm tired."

Sirius yawned silently agreed with his godson and sat down on the rug in front of the fire. Within moments both boy and beast were asleep.

The doors that led to the room silently shut behind them, then vanished on the outside to insure the pairs privacy as the pair of wanders fell further into sleep.

Hogwarts, as if it had been holding its breath for the longest time, relaxed, sighed and settle in for a good nights rest as well.

**Chapter Six: I think that this might merit a good feast, would you go and alert the House Elves?**

In the Hogwarts Infirmary there were two beds side by side. Containing two identical tall boys around 13 or 14 years old, with flaming red hair. They lay still, unmoving, as far as being unconscious went, these two were the epitome of being out of it.

The rest of the room was of course in complete pandemonium as over twenty people, family and professors a like argued, questioned, debated and commented in rather loud voices.

Madame Pomfrey took it all in stride and had both patients in a bed, evaluated and had started the correct course of treatment, forcing several potions down each boys' throat and placing healing charms on those areas that were frostbitten or had cuts that needed attended to. Next she cast warming charms on the beds, hypothermia killed wizards as quickly as it could kill a muggle so the sheets would warm gently as to not shock either boy's system. There were several more tests she had started to run but having a found the puncture wound and recognizing them, had pretty good idea what the children were suffering from. She had sent Professor Snape off to brew the correct anti-venom potion.

Satisfied that she had done all she could she turned back to the panic filled faces of family and staff behind her. Some days she really loved her job.

"Madame Pomfrey." Headmaster Dumbledore began, over the storm of voices that filled her infirmary until Pomfrey held up her hand.

"Quiet. I must have silence in here, so I can hear the twins, should they start to wake and need anything." Explained patiently to the frantic faces in front of her.

Silence reigned.

Ignoring the Headmaster for a moment she went to Arthur and Molly Weasley, who were flanked by the rest of their children. The two oldest boys topping their father's height, and who had twenty minutes ago come screaming into the castle bellowing for her to follow them up to the infirmary, stood silent guard beside them. The three other children dressed in their Hogwarts robes were tucked under the arms of their parents. Seven worried faces begged for the reassurance, she was happy to supply.

"While they are not out of the woods, humm... danger yet, they are stable. I have administered all the healing potions that I dare give them until Professor Snape can brew the correct counter potion. They are suffering from hypothermia, dehydration, and various cuts and bruises, and several broken bones. The real problem is spider venom. 'at this the youngest boy shivered violently' They have massive amounts in their systems, which is why they are so still. George has so many injuries, his system is can't handle both the venom and his other problems, which is why he hasn't responded yet. Of the two he is the one in more danger. Fred has less injuries and less venom, which how his system is fighting it off slowly. But as I have said neither is out of danger yet.'

'I can tell you this, if George hadn't been brought in when he had, well, lets just say an hour later he would have not made it through the night. Now, you can stay of course, but not all of you at once and I'll need it to be quiet." Madam Pomfrey finished with a grim look and ignoring the Headmaster and the professors entirely she returned to her office as she had to start writing all this up.

That was all that Molly Weasley needed to transform into full TCMM. (Tactical Commando Mother Mode). "Right, Percy, Ron, Ginny off to bed.' she waived off their complaints before they could even open their mouths, "I want you three to be back here straight away after breakfast to relieve your father and Bill's shift. Right?" Knowing not to argue when she was in TCMM they three nodded their heads with assent.

Molly kissed and hugged them before they walked slowly out of the infirmary back to Gryffindor Tower. "Arthur, you take the bed over there and rest. I'll wake you and Bill up at 3:30, no make that 4. Charlie and I'll take the first shift dear." Arthur Weasley got a kiss too and quietly accepted his fate as well as his time slot and wandered over to a bed on the other side of the infirmary after checking both of his twin son's and kissing their foreheads.

Molly then turned to Charlie and Bill while her husband was seeing to their twins. "You two go with the Headmaster and Minerva. They have questions, and that shouldn't be done here. Albus dear, don't keep Bill up to long he has a shift at four. The rest of you, Minerva will update you before breakfast tomorrow. Professor Sprout, could you check and see if Professor Snape and see if he needs any potion ingredients before you retire?" With this she proceeded to bustle the rest of the professors and the headmaster himself out of the infirmary.

The Headmaster and Professors and two remaining Weasley children found themselves outside in the hall within sixty seconds. The doors of the Infirmary shutting silently behind them.

Albus Dumbledore not often out maneuvered, especially in his own school, smiled in defeat. "Well then, I suggest we take Molly's advice. Off you go everyone. Minerva, Charlie, Bill, will you accompany me to my office?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked, but everyone knew it was an order.

There was some muttering among the staff but a moment or two later everyone that had been in the hospital wing was on their way to their respective beds, the dungeons or the Headmasters office.

Those heading to the Headmaster's office found themselves there quite quickly, the wizard wanted answers and he was not the type to dally when he needed them. The three visitors settle themselves into the three chairs that the Headmaster had commanded to appear and cups of hot chocolate were piping hot sitting on a small tables at there sides.

"Now, Explain." He commanded, after pouring him self a cup of hot chocolate then circling his desk and sitting down at it, to the two young men sitting across from him.

The pair took about fifteen minutes to explain what they had seen, heard, who they had interacted with and how the twins, declared dead, had been dragged and hauled to the steps of the castle. How they had snatched the pair up and run into the castle, scattering students as they hurried to the infirmary screaming for Madam Pomfrey in their wake. The older pair let them speak until they ran out of words before they started the questions.

"A small boy? With green eyes perhaps?" Asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue ones.

"Well, small yes. But I couldn't see he eyes sir, it was to dark." Replied Bill who looked over at Charlie.

Charlie took the silent cue from his brother and put his two cents in. "I was closer to him, but I'm sorry sir I didn't see what his eye color was either."

The Headmaster and the Assistant Headmistress did not look happy with that answer.

Bill chuckled at that point. "I'm sorry sir, I think we were both to worried about the Grim to catch the details."

"Grim?" McGonagall asked with concern.

"Oh, did we forget to mention it?" Bill asked then continued at there shocked expressions. "There was a huge dog sir. I thought it was a Grim at first, until the boy sort of ordered it to hush. The dog was caring Fred on his back and I didn't see him at first, Fred that is, well I didn't see either of them. They both had been very carefully tucked up with these old cloaks. It was a black dog, sir." Bill concluded confused, glancing from one hopeful face to the other.

"Albus " Professor McGonagall started but was halted as the Headmaster raised his hand silencing her before she could continue.

Standing himself he circled the desk and continued, "Thank you both, Mr. Wesley's. Now I suggest that you get back to the infirmary. Please tell Madam Pomfrey that I will check in before breakfast to get an update but to contact me if there is an emergency." and with that ushered the two confused young men from the room.

Turning back to Minerva, after he had shut the door on the two young men, she started before he could say anything "IT couldn't be Black, could it Albus? But he didn't want the child to come with me before, so I assumed that, but now." Her voice trailed away as if unable to continue, as if she didn't know where to go with her next argument.

Albus Dumbledore looked thoughtful then stated firmly, "If it is Harry and Black they might still be in the area." Dumbledore turned flashed to his desk, pulled a parchment out of a drawer and with a large quill wrote a quick note and wrapped the paper around a paperweight from his desk. "Fawkes?" He called, and his phoenix flew to his arm. Attaching the note to the birds leg Dumbledore whispered into his ear. With a note of beauty the bird cried a farewell and flew out the largest window.

Dumbledore turned to Minerva with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we go and have a look?" Sighing and having no clue as to what was going on in that head of his, Minerva turned and followed him out of his office, down to the front hall and out the main doors.

Where they found Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris, a cat of considerable power and taste, studying a pair of poles propped up against the castle wall. "Headmaster, Professor." the man growled at them.

"Argus?" Albus asked indicating the poles.

"Headmaster,' the man said respectfully, "after the shouting died off, and the students cleared out, I came out here. Found these.' He indicated the pole but then he raised his hand that held lantern and walked to the top of the steps. 'Then I found those." Raising the lantern the light fell on a several sets of tracks.

The first was odd. Two long thin lines, the a pair of small feet between them. The second was a set were animal tracks beside the first set.

The final set were a huge man's boot shoe, back tracking the first two sets. "Hagrid is back tracking them sir to see where they came from but,' Filch let his voice die away. There was only place the tracks led. Straight from the Forbidden Forest. 'The funny thing Headmaster is that they only lead up to the steps. The poles are here, but the tracks of the child and whatever that is, don't leave from here." Filch finished with concern threaded through his voice.

"Thank you Argus. Why don't you do a sweep of the dormitories and make sure all the children are tucked in for the night?' Dumbledore gently dismissed the man who in turn vanished into the castle's main doors.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked first to the castle then back to the tracks in the snow.

Minerva cut in "If we assume that they are inside, seeking shelter for the night, we will have find them. Stop Black before he can steal the child away."

Dumbledore said nothing but looked up thoughtfully up at the evening sky.

"Oi, Headmaster." came a call. The pair looked down to see Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of Keys and Ground was walking back to them. They could see his tracks to and from following the mystery tracks.

"Hagrid?" Dumbledore inquired with a smile.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall Mam.' Hagrid acknowledged them both and then relayed his information, "I followed the tracks all the way back to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but without my uhmmm, crossbow, I didn't want to follow it to far in, but from what I can see they go on quite a ways."

"Did you see anything or anyone else's tracks other than your own?" Dumbledore.

"No sir." replied the gentle giant.

"Thank you Hagrid. Perhaps you could check the grounds for us, seal everything up tight please." Replied Dumbledore.

"Righto." Confirmed Hagrid and he started off to comply with Dumbledore's orders.

"Well then Minerva, it seems you are correct we will have to see what we can find inside." Dumbledore commented and ushered the witch back inside.

Once they entered the main entry way they found Severus Snape coming down the main stair way from the infirmary.

"Ah Severus. What news?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I have delivered the anti-venom potion to Madam Pomfrey who as administered it to both Gryffindors. I belief she was most please with Fred Weasley's response." He replied with distaste. "However, I am on my back to the dungeons to brew a second batch for George Weasley." he reported with a frown.

"We won't keep you then Severus. If you need anything," Dumbledore began but Snape held up his hand.

"Only time. I have all the ingredients I need. You will excuse me?" At Dumbledore's nod he swept down the stairs leading to the main dungeons.

"Albus, where will we start looking?" asked determined sounding Deputy Headmistress.

Albus Dumbledore looked over at his deputy Headmistress and made one of those decisions that he was famous for.

"I think Minerva we will let them look for us." He replied, waiting with a wain smile for her reaction.

"WHAT " She nearly shouted at him.

"Let us look at the facts my dear Minerva. We know that Sirius Black an escaped prisoner, has been seen in the company of Harry Potter by yourself. That he has, or appears to have, protected the boy from you. Next, when the fragments of Voldermort's forces attempted to located the child, our agents report that he has, or appears to have, protected the boy from those forces. Now I believe that it means that Sirius Black might not know who he can trust with the boy. Very odd actions for a convicted murder intent on the destruction of the only person to stand in the way of his lord's total world domination, don't you think Minerva? Yet, he was seen this evening, at the boy's side, here at Hogwarts. Apparently, having stopped in the Forbidden Forest to pick up the missing Weasley twins as well. No, if the pair are in the castle my dear, I shall let them come to me. Besides tomorrow is Saturday, they may want to sleep in." He finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"And the possible danger to the children?" Responded Minerva sharply.

"In all of this, Harry does not seemed to be harmed. Black took no move at all against Bill Weasley, even when that young man drew a wand on him. Then again he carried Fred Weasley on his back all the way from the Forbidden Forest. No child that has come into contact with him has been harmed. No, Minerva. I believe that it is better to wait for them to approach us. Now I for one am going to go and get what rest I can. Tomorrow promises to be a very eventful and busy day. If both boys survive, I think I'll order another Feast. Three in a month, the house elves will be beside themselves." Albus concluded with a grin and offering Minerva his arm he lead the still unsure witch to her quarters before retreating to his office. There he wrote several letter and calling several school owls set them off winging into the night a thoughtful expression on his face.

Harry knew he was dreaming, not a nice dream, this was a nightmare. But it wasn't like his daymares those only showed him what was happening now or what would happen soon. Nightmare were the past, stuff he couldn't change, just endure. This was the worst he had ever had.

There were men, lots of them, all in black robes. And the worst one, the evil one was there. They were gloating over something. Someone. He saw the circle of men part and drag in a struggling tall thin young man with black hair. Harry couldn't tell anything else about the young man, his face was so swollen due to multiply blood cuts, gashes and bruises the work of a sever beating. Harry knew it was a vicious beating, he'd had it happen to him several times year until the Dursley's threw him out. The young man, who's mouth had been gagged, his hands bound, was struggling to get away as if his very life depended on it, was hauled into the room. It took five men to bring him into the center of the circle of the black robes. The black robes were all laughing at the young man, who continued to struggle.

"Four days you have been given to consider your decision my little Severus. I see that my loyal followers have been in to 'discuss' your foolish notions with you. They don't seem to have been effective they will be punished for their failure. Its your fault that you just can't understand that you can not escape your destiny, you belong to me, my young Severus." Intoned the evil man.

The bound young man struggled all the more.

"Prepare him." Came the command.

The men holding Severus unbound his arms and more men came from the circle of men laughing to add their weight to holding him still. Two men, no three pulled his arm away from his body and ripped his sleeve revealing his pale arm to the light. No fewer than eight men were needed to contain the thin young man. Harry could hear Severus screaming 'No' at the top of his voice, the gag not containing his primal screams.

The evil man walked up and with a funny stick said a funny word that Harry almost didn't catch. A bolt of red light came out of the stick aimed at the exposed arm. Harry saw the smoke rise from the arm as it burned. The screaming intensified into those of pain. Then it all stopped.

The young man Severus slumped into his captors hands. They in turn released him and he dropped with a crash to the floor unconscious.

The men laughed even more if that was possible.

Harry looked, there was now an evil black skull with a snake around it was on Severus' arm.

"Take him to a cell. He is mine now, I shall allow him a few days to fully appreciate me. You may continue to 'discuss' with Severus his proper place with my newest servant." Said the evil man as he walked back to the throne he had been sitting on before.

Two of the men grabbed Severus by his feet and laughing they dragged him from the room his arms dragging behind him, letting his head roll on the floor, they didn't care that he might be harmed even more.

The nightmare faded away and Harry woke sitting straight up in a panic, tears streaming down his face. Severus, Snape's first name is Severus. It was a nice name. And that is why he worked for someone named Dumbledore. He had seen that in the flying vision on New Years day. Harry wiped the back of his hand across his wet eyes and sniffed. No one should have had that happen to him. He decided in that moment he would help Severus Snape one day.

Feeling much better he looked around, he was still in the nice room with the soft chair and warm fire. Padfoot was still asleep laying in front of the fire. And there was a warm blanket over him. He looked at the blanket for a moment. There hadn't been one there before. He looked around and suddenly said "Thank you for the blanket." aloud. There seemed to be a soft whisper of pleasure from somewhere.

Getting up Harry found a little door that lead to a bathroom and after using it returned to the fire and Padfoot. He had discovered one important thing in the trip to Hogwarts, he liked sleeping next to the big dog. So pulling the blanket off the soft chair covered himself and snuggled up to the big furry beast.

Thinking about his dream he realized that they, the black robes, and the evil one had forced Snape to join them. But that Snape, no Severus, had gotten back at the black robes. He had joined this Dumbledore person instead. Maybe he was a spy. Drat, he would have to remember this one an write it down in his book. Yes, he promised himself, one day he could do something for him, Harry wasn't sure what, but he would, he would as he slipped off to sleep again.

This time he had a much happier dream. There were was the young man with golden eyes, the same one from his waking dream in the little cottage, and Padfoot was beside him. They were standing in a sunny glen of trees somewhere "Well, Snuffles, you've done it this time." Commented the man with golden eyes. Harry watched at Padfoot started to change. Now instead of his familiar black furry friend there was a tall man with brown eyes and brown black hair standing there, one who turned and hugged the man next to him.

"Yea but you know you love me, Moony." The Padfoot/Snuffles man replied. The man Moony, laughed in agreement then the pair walked off arm in arm. They were the same men from the waking dream from the cottage. The dream swirled away but it left Harry with a content and happy feeling.

The next time Harry woke it was to the smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon wafting tantalizingly through the air that made his stomach rumbled. As Harry sat up he jostled the huge beast and which woke the beast as well.

"Morning Padfoot." Harry commented standing up and folding the blanket.

The dog/Animagus was never what you might call a morning person or beast so he growled stretched out and grumbled a little more and stretched again.

Harry laughed picked up his satchel and went to the door "You are NOT a morning person. I wonder why nobody ever umm bothered us last night." and opened the door slowly peering around it's corner. "Hey there's a big room across the hall, it looks like they're having breakfast hey " He yelped as Padfoot pushed him out of the room and into the main entry way of the castle following after him. The room and door vanished behind them though neither noticed it.

Standing in entrance way of Hogwarts, curiosity over took Harry who walked quietly over to the big doors to the huge room to watch what was happening. Standing in the shadows Harry could see that the room contained five tables. Four long ones that ran straight down the center of the room and a fifth that was placed directly across the tops off of the other four. This was so that those sitting there could face the four tables. Just to make the point the whole thing was raised up two steps so the head table could really see down all the long tables.

Sirius knew that he had to get Harry to Dumbledore. If he was anywhere he would be here at Hogwarts and hiding in this room, as nice as it was, was not going to accomplish that task. Breakfast at Hogwarts, well if Albus was still Headmaster he might miss lunch or dinner because of some emergency, but he was always at breakfast. There was a bell sound as a glass was rung and the children quieted.

"If I may have your attention please. The Headmaster would like to speak to you." Came a formal female voice from the far table. Harry watched from the shadows as a tall man with a very long white beard and dressed in blue robes, half moon glasses and even from here Harry could see his eyes twinkled, rose to his feet.

"Is that Dumbledore?" Harry whispered to Padfoot. Padfoot nodded at him. Neither seem to think it strange that they were communicating without asking to many questions at this point.

"I am please to report that the names of George and Fred Weasley will NOT be added to the those Lost to the Forbidden Forest' he shrugged, "at this time." There was hearty applause from the second table from the right. "Madam Pomfrey assures me that both Mr. Weasley's will make a full recovery and be back at classes early next week. So I will ask those in their classes to take extreme care with their notes as they will certainly need to copy off of them." This earned a few laughs and chuckles.

"And to celebrate their return, as a school treat, all students third year and above will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade from 11 to 4:30 this afternoon. First and second years will have unlimited flying time, as well as a few other idea's I'm working on." He would have continued had not the entire hall erupted into shouts of joy.

Harry smiled then gasped at the man's next words once the student had contained themselves to a dull roar.

"I would also like to ask the young man who helped us recover our wayward Weasley's to Please stop lurking by the door and come in and join us for breakfast. While I'm sure that any House table would be please to welcome you, I believe that the Gryffindor's will claiming you for this meal, at least." The man Dumbledore was smiling straight at Harry. The entire room turned to look at the doors where the Headmaster was gazing.

As Dumbledore said it Harry instinctively started to back up when Padfoot once again butted him pushing him out of the shadows and into the archway of the huge doors.

Harry looked at everyone in the room. Everyone in the room looked back at Harry. He heard rather than saw Padfoot back up and start to turn away. He couldn't do this without Padfoot. Terrified Harry was about to bolt and run when Dumbledore's next words stopped him from doing so. "As to that very large beast that is accompanying you. He is also more than welcome to come in, if it would make you feel more comfortable."

Harry glanced back at the dog and said so quietly that no one but Padfoot heard him, "Snuffles?"

At Dumbledore words Sirius pushed his godson into the great hall's archway. He knew that this was it, he would have to leave now. Dumbledore would protect Harry better than he could. His heart ready breaking for the third time in his life he backed a few steps up. Dumbledore's words stopped him cold. Dumbledore had to know it was him but it was Harry's whispered "Snuffles?" which made him gasp, no one knew that nickname for him but but. He would have to consider that later.

While he had been dithering Harry had backed up two steps and Sirius realized that he was either going to have to go in with the boy or Harry would bolt. Nudging around the child carefully, he moved out of the shadows, indicating gasps of panic from the room, to stand next to his godson. Harry put his hand on his withers, and let his godfather lead the pair out the shadows and into the great hall.

Walking fully into the light a few of the kids pulled back at the sight of Padfoot as he and Harry walked by. Harry unsure but determined kept his head high and just held onto Padfoot as his friend guided him between the long tables of staring eyes. They stopped at the end of one of these tables. Three kids sat at the end, they all had red hair, and a lions on their robes. He looked down at Padfoot wondering what to do next.

As if sensing his predicament a tallish thin boy with red hair stood up a few places down from the empty section "Please join us for breakfast.' indicating an empty seat, 'I'm Percy Weasley, welcome to Gryffindor table. If you are the one that saved my brothers last night?' Percy asked and Harry nodded shyly. "I thank you. I owe you a wizards debt." and he said formally then held out his hand.

After a quick confused look at Padfoot who nodded at him Harry reached out and shook the teenager's hand.

A young girl sitting next to him stood up. "I thank you for Fred and George. I owe you a witches debt." She took stuck out her hand to have him shake, which he did.

A third red head, the one from his dream, stood up. "I thank you for my brothers lives. I too, owe you a wizards debt." And again Harry's hand was pumped formally. The boy's face broke into a wide smile at Harry's look of confusion. "Don't worry mate, you only have seven more to go. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

The look of confusion, was quickly replaced by shock. This was the young boy with red hair that he had seen when he was nine. Harry pulled him self together enough to listen to the banter going on in front of him.

"Seven?" asked the young girl confused.

"Yeah.' said Ron counting off on his fingers "Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, then Mum again. This is my sister Ginny by the way and that is my brother Percy." He grinned at Harry and Harry shyly grinned back.

"Let the kid have some food. Sit Eat " Ordered Percy with a smile.

Harry checked with Padfoot that it was ok and sat down at the long table. For just an instant he felt tingle shoot up his arms, a vision of a pride of lions sitting at a water whole and a sigh went through him as something said 'ah there you are'. Harry looked around no one else seemed to aware of it so he shrugged and pulled a plate towards himself.

The Sirius looked up at the head table where Dumbledore sat with a owlish looking witch that Sirius did not know. Dumbledore nodded at Sirius slowly with caution in his eyes. Sirius cocked his head at this and then sat down at the end of the table with his godson.

The first thing that Harry did was load up a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs and sausages, which he cut into bite size pieces, then set down the plate on the bench next to him for Padfoot. Then grabbed a bowl and after sniffing the odd juice in a glass pitcher he poured some of it into the bowl, setting that down for Padfoot as well.

"What you do that for?" asked the girl but Harry just smiled at her shyly and loading up his own plate started to take a bite of food when there was a commotion at the end of the hall.

Two tall men obviously related to each other and to the three he was seated next to, entered. The pair split when they reached the end of the table the younger man stayed and the older one went on to the head table and stopped to lean over the table to speak to Dumbledore quietly. The younger man who had stopped beside them, waived at the head table and plopped down next to his family.

"Well, you three best finish up and get upstairs. Charlie is HUNGRY.' Three sitting next to Harry broke out into grins, so he supposed that this must be a family joke. "I assume that Dumbledore told you the good news?' The three red heads nodded at their brother, 'Fred woke up around one this morning. We were a bit worried about George but he woke up just a little while ago. They'll be a bit sore but they'll be back to normal in a week or so."

"Did they say WHY they went an scared us half out of our minds?" Ron asked.

"Looking for concise algae flowers, the only grow the week before a full moon at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Said it was for an extra credit project for potions. And NO I don't think they were up to lying to Mother this morning." replied Bill with a grin taking a seat across from Harry.

"Wonderful, NOW they start studying." Grumbled Percy shoveling more eggs on his plate.

Bill was about to fill his plate from the pile of pancakes in front of him when he looked up at the small person sitting across from him and froze. "It's YOU " He said in a shocked voice, before he could do much more the older man who was the father of the four Harry was sitting with arrived.

"So there you are." the tallish man with red hair smiled as he swept up to the table. He waited until Harry had put down the glass he had been holding, then pulled Harry's hand out and pumped it furiously. "I thank you for my son's lives' he intoned formally, but there were tears in his eyes, "I owe you a wizards debt." He finished still pumping Harry's arm.

"Dad." the young man from last night laughed and rescuing Harry's now well shaken arm, pumped it once and said "I thank you for my brother's lives. I owe you a wizards debt. Sorry about last night, not staying around that is, but you were right they were very hurt and we only just got them to the infirmary in time." He finished scooting over so he's father could sit down. "I'm Bill, Bill Weasley, and you've met these three?" He asked indicating the three red heads at the table. At Harry's nod Bill continued, "This is our father, Arthur Weasley." Harry smiled at them both.

Arthur Weasley had during this was quickly inhaling a glass of the wonderful juice Harry had just discovered and said "I really need to get back to Molly, and the boys. Would you like to come young man?" Arthur asked of the child as the rest of the Weasley heeded their fathers underlining urgency and hurriedly finishing their breakfast, stood up getting ready to leave the hall.

Harry looked down at Padfoot and nodded. The great beast made to get up with the child and the Weasley's when Sirius glanced back at the head table.

Albus Dumbledore was shaking his head ever so slightly and his eyes were not twinkling. It was just enough for Sirius to tell that this trip to the infirmary was orchestrated by Dumbledore. Time to let the child go. Padfoot nodded at the old wizard and sat back down ready to let his godchild be escorted out of the hall in the safe company of the Weasley's. Sirius wondered idly if he would get the Dementor's kiss today or tomorrow. Either way he would go knowing that Harry was safe at Hogwarts and perhaps he would have enough time to plead with Dumbledore to find somewhere else for Harry to live. Maybe the Weasley's.

The child in question had other idea's though. Harry had picked up his bag he had taken three steps when he realized that his constant companion for the last seven months was not at his side. He stopped and turned to look at Padfoot. Arthur Weasley had turned and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder he said kindly, "Come along lad. I don't want you to get lost." and gave it a little tug.

Harry knew in that instant that someone was trying to separate him from Padfoot. Here was a grown up not asking questions. Grown-ups always asked questions. Something was wrong and if they succeeded in separating him from Padfoot something bad would happen. To Padfoot or to himself, Harry couldn't be sure which. Harry jerked his frame way from the tall man and returned to Padfoot. Harry looked down at the beast and pulled on his fur until the beast finally gotten to its feet reluctantly and followed him out the door.

Sirius was shocked. Harry had returned to his side with a very upset look on his face. It was obvious after a moment of fur tugging that the child wanted the Sirius to go with him and wasn't about to leave without him. After a quick look of apology to Dumbledore, Sirius followed Harry back out the door of the great hall. Parodying the entrance they had made such a short time ago.

Arthur Weasley followed behind his children, the strange silent boy and the grim like dog that accompanied him. The dog that Albus had wanted separated from the boy. The man glanced back at the headmaster just before the left the hall, what he expected to see anger or at least concern. But all he saw was the twinkle back in Headmasters eyes and a thoughtful look of astonishment there as well.

**Chapter Seven: Somebody get this ruddy dog off me.**

Harry followed mechanically along behind the chattering Weasley family, thinking. Something was going on that he didn't understand and it annoyed him.

Ok several somethings...

First, he had come to where the cat lady had wanted him to go. Now he didn't know the cat lady from a whole in the head so he didn't trust her. Next, after the black robes had hunted him in London, Padfoot thought he should come here. He trusted Padfoot, so this 'Hogwarts' place must be ok, cat lady or no. It seemed to be school so maybe it was Ok for HIM but not for Padfoot. Someone didn't like Padfoot. They wanted HIM but not Padfoot. Harry glanced at the huge beast. Who wasn't happy, his head hung down and his tail drooped as if he was waiting for the worst to happen.

Second, he and Padfoot were a set. Where one went, the other was going to go too, well at least until Harry found someone to take the huge overgrown puppy and keep him safer than Harry could. Maybe the man with gold eyes. Harry had decided that back in the Hotel escaping from the black robes.

The third problem was, well... this was a school. Dumbledore had been talking about a 'school treat' so he couldn't stay. The black robes were always hunting him. To stay here would put these kids in danger and he couldn't do that. That resolved in his mind, he decided that it would be best if people here never knew who he was in case the black robes asked. Which is why he hadn't said anything at breakfast.

And finally, he had wanted to see for himself that the two from the forest, Fred and George, were really alright. He felt as responsible for them as he did for Padfoot. Which is why he was following the family up to the 'infirmary'. Once he had seen for himself that the boys were ok he would leave.

Harry feeling much better for thinking things through smiled at he realized that the family had led Padfoot and himself straight to the doors of the 'infirmary' and he hadn't even noticed. Smiling at himself he joined the happy but now much quieter throng that swept into the room.

"Molly I have the whole family with me, and a surprise" Arthur called out in a soft but joyous voice and glancing down at Harry with a smile.

"They're both awake dear. Come on back." Returned a smiling voice from further back in the large room.

The family shuffled quietly but quickly forward and Harry and Padfoot were swept along with them.

In the last two beds were a set of identical twins wearing matching grins of embarrassment, love and joy at seeing the rest of their family. The twins were then hugged cosseted and patted by the three students from the great hall that Harry had come up with.

Sitting next to the two beds were another set of people that had flaming red hair. The other young man from last night who was wearing some kind of leather jacket and a woman. The woman couldn't have been anyone but the mother of the people in the room. They all looked like her and Mr. Weasley. While Harry smiled at the scene before him, it did not escape his notice when Mr. Weasley had after glancing at Padfoot leaned over and whispered something to the lady who glanced sharply at first himself and then Padfoot as well.

The lady rose. "Hello my dear' she said, "I understand you are the young man who saved my son's lives last night.' she held out her hand a Harry automatically took it. He had been taught well by Aunt Petunia, always be polite. 'I'm Molly Weasley, Fred and George's mother. I thank you, I owe you a witches debt."

Harry smiled back at her still having no idea what she or they were talking about, when another hand was clapped to his shoulder. It was the young man in the leather jacket. He too was holding out his hand and Harry released from Mrs. Weasley's grip now found his hand being pumped by one covered in calluses "I'm Charlie by the way. Sorry about ignoring you last night. I thank you for bringing my stupid, idiotic, prank playing, trouble making, really way to full of themselves...'

"Hey " came a weak protest from one of the beds but Charlie ignored it and plunged on.

"Completely irresponsible, totally thoughtless, utterly ignorant brothers back to us. I owe you a wizards debt." He finished with a grin.

With Charlie's hand still on his shoulder Harry was guided over to the two bed where the properly chastised twins lay with bashful grins on their blushing cheeks.

Harry smiled at them and they smiled back.

The one on the left, the one Harry had dubbed 'George' last night held out his hand. "I'm George. Thank you for saving my brother and myself last night. I, I owe you a wizards debt." he finished with a weak shake of Harry's hand.

Harry grinned at him and Charlie's hand that was still on his shoulder tugged him ever so gently and he found himself standing in front of the bed containing Fred.

Fred's hand was already out and Harry took it. Fred grinned at him. "Thank you. Madam Pomfrey says, if you hadn't found George, if you hadn't gotten him here." Fred stopped for a moment blinking his eyes rapidly still holding Harry's hand. "Thank you, Thank you. I owe you a wizard's debt." Fred finished.

Harry grinned at him and Fred grinned before he was assaulted from the back. Hands grabbed his shoulders, displacing Charlie's gentle guiding hand and he was swung around and enveloped in a bone crushing hug. As it was the first hug that he could ever remember having, he concluded that this hugging business was rather a nice sensation. But the lack of air seemed to be a problem.

"Thank you, thank you for my little boy's lives.' came Molly Weasley's voice from above him. "I owe you a witches debt."

"Molly dear, let the child breathe." Came Mr. Weasley's voice firmly over the sounds of giggling that were spreading over the room.

"Told you mum would get it in twice." Ron snickered at his brother Percy, who was grinning back at him trying to hold his own mirth. Ginny on the other hand was racing over to the twins to whisper excitedly in their ears and catch them up on the joke. They were smiling too, when she finished letting them in on the joke.

"And why not, I did have twins? And didn't this nice young man save both of them last night?" Stated Mrs. Weasley a touch indignantly.

Those in the room smiled or out and out laughed at that statement.

Now that everyone had been thanked or brought up to date no one quite knew what to do.

Padfoot leaped into the breach.

Sirius too, had wanted a look at the two wayward Gryffindors. Really, he had to carry one of them out of the Forbidden Forest, he felt as if he was responsible for them. He looked around for Pomfrey and after seeing that she was still in her office, slinked unnoticed by the Weasley family over to one of the of the beds and slinked over to Fred's bed. After checking that the coast was clear, he half reared up and put his front paws on the recovering child's bed.

"What the..." was all the young man was able to get out before Sirius, barked a happy doggie bark and licked his face.

"Yuck…" Responded Fred as he wiped his face of the slobber and the rest of family chuckled at the pair.

Although Mr. Weasley was looking a little apprehensive before he could act Sirius had moved off his son's bed. Then moved over to the second bed and repeated his actions. Here Sirius was met with a grin, shove and weak but laughing "Somebody get this ruddy dog off me."

Harry concerned that George wasn't strong enough to handle Padfoot's special brand of affection he hurried over and pulled on the huge black dog's fur whispering in his ear. The Grim like Dog, yipped happily and after a second even more gentle lick on George's face he got down off the bed.

Once again there was a uneasy silence as no one quite to know what to say. The child was not talking, nor could they discern if he was a muggle or not. This was compounded by the fact that the child was not speaking to anyone, and no one seemed comfortable forcing him to do so. There was just something about him, it was like not wanting to startle a wild animal, they didn't want to scare him off.

Percy leapt into the breach breaking the silence. Grinning and nudging Ron in the ribs said, "Mum, Dad, the Headmaster has declared a Hogsmeade holiday. Would you mind if took the later babysitting shift?"

There were double groans from the two beds.

"We have an order at Zonko's." Moaned one of the twins.

"I'm feeling much better really." Came a weak rejoinder.

"No." replied Molly Weasley, and if to punctuate her words Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a tray.

"Here we are dear, Dreamless Sleep Potion, and no arguments." She insisted handing one to Molly, Arthur taking the other. Both boy protesting they were feeling MUCH better as their parents helped the boys sit up and poured the potion down their throats.

As the boys fell under the potions' spell, the protests which had started at steady pace, with a full variety ranging from pleading to groveling, grew weaker and weaker as the grins from their brothers and little sister grew wider, punctuated by giggle or two. Within moments the pair was fast asleep with their mother and father tucking them in securely.

"Percy. You have an evil streak in you I'm just starting to appreciate." commented Bill.

Percy grinned back at his older brother. "Thank you. Course now I'm going to have to blow it." he grumbled, "So, Mum can I go? I'll make it as fast as I can and be back in two hours, tops."

Molly Weasley, after tucking George a little more securely under his blankets, and kissing the sleeping boys forehead replied, "Of course dear, but what do you need in Hogsmeade?'

"Well, someone's going to have to pick up a few dung-bombs, and stop at Zonko's to pick up their order for them, or we'll never hear the end of it." Replied Percy smiling even more widely.

Bill and Charlie at that point insisted on going as well, as Ron and Ginny started to make requests. Madam Pomfrey ended all of the arguments by ordering the entire family with the exception of Molly Weasley out of her infirmary.

Standing in the hall way, Percy, Bill and Charlie took one look at their father and younger siblings and bolted, laughing and joking the trio hurrying away from the infirmary and off to Hogsmeade. Arthur Weasley just smiled and turning to his other two children, went very pale. "Where did he go?" Arthur asked his remaining children.

The child the Headmaster had wanted him to take such care of, the one that had saved his children had vanished. And the dog, the one the Headmaster wanted away from the boy, was still with him.

In a small basement apartment in Edinburgh sat a man of an indeterminate age that seemed to be recovering from a wasting illness. Sitting in front of a large fire sipping a hot cup of green tea, there was a look of worn and tired look around him, from his sallow skin, to the thread bare clothing that covered him. The room itself looked like it had had better days, the rung was thin and worn the mismatched pieces of furniture from different styles. The only things in the room that looked loved were the books on the small book case that were loving cared for.

The man himself was sitting on what looked like the only decent chair that would handle a man's weight, sipping a morning cup of tea and reading one of the well loved books in the tiny beam of morning sunshine that could penetrate the dark environment.

In through that small dirty window flew a piece of heaven singing to the sky as he came.

"Fawkes?' Remus Lupin called with a smile on his face putting down the book as the phoenix settled on his shoulder and preened his hair. Remus reached up and scratched the phoenix near his neck and retrieved the small package that was attached to the animals' leg. "Would you like some water Fawkes?" Remus asked but before he could stand, package in hand, he felt a familiar pull behind his navel and both he, the bird, and the chair he was sitting in vanished.

To reappear at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut just outside the anti-apperations wards. "Well' he commented to the bird who instantly started to fly away, "that was unexpected." Taking small package he unwrapped it and found a small paperweight that normally sat on Albus Dumbledore's desk. He read the message that had wrapped the paper weight.

_Remus, _

_The paper weight is a portkey and will activate at 10am. It will take you to spot near Hagrids' hut. Please come at once to my office. The situation is most urgent. _

_A. Dumbledore._

"Fawkes was a little late, Albus." he commented to himself wondering what could have been so urgent that would require a werewolf that no one needed anyway. Remus took out his wand and transfigured the chair in to a nice warm cloak and put it on and started walking towards Hogwarts.

It took him only ten minutes to reach the steps of the castle that led to the main entrance. He noticed the two pairs of tracks that seemed to have come from the Forbidden Forest. The first set were small human foot prints that were dragging something. It was the second set of tracks, animal tracks, that shadowed the first set, that looked oddly familiar. But before he could consider them to much they were covered by a couple hundred footprints.

"Strange, sending the students to Hogsmeade on a Friday." Remus thought to himself and started up the steps, stopping to let a three tall red heads, one a student the other two older brothers by the looks of them, dash down the steps. He paused to watch them hurry away towards Hogsmeade with a smile on his face. As Remus turned back to the school he glanced up and looked at the castle's skyline and the proud house flags, tipped in white, that topped the highest turrets. 'Odd you think something that important would have made the Daily Profit' crossed his mind as Minerva McGonagall came out of the huge front doors of the school. She was looking down at him with a most anxious look on her face he hurried up the last of the steps.

"Thank you for coming Remus." The deputy head mistress said grasping his hand, "You may be our only hope." She finished sweeping him into through the main doors, up the stairs to off to Albus Dumbledore's office.

Remus followed the deputy headmistress up the main staircase, wondering how 'he' could be their only hope.

Harry realized that the family was busy and wouldn't notice him for a few moments and slipped out the door, an unhappy Padfoot on his heels. The small street waif wanted to think and he couldn't do it in the room full of Weasley's, no matter how nice they were. Once outside the infirmary, he headed right back towards the main hall. Half way down the last set of stair staircases, they moved. He gulped and hung on, glancing at Padfoot, who was once again laughing at him. "So what are you grinning at?" Grumbled the child and sat down the steps waiting for them to stop moving.

Once the stairs had stopped, Harry cautiously stood up, and finished going down them to another corridor that led, not to the great hall. This one was a very long dark hallway covered with dust and cobwebs. This was way to much like the scene from the evening before so Harry, Padfoot in tow, retreated back to the center staircase.

The now Harry had to go back up the stairs. Again half way up the stairs moved again and this time they stopped in long hallway that led Harry discovered to many empty classrooms. He wandered in and out of them for a while, Padfoot still shadowing his steps, before trying the stairs again.

Harry had four more trips up and down the moving staircase trying to leave the school and was deposited in four different hallways. While each hallway was interesting none of them no matter how hard he looked lead him out of the castle. By his third trip up the stairs he was getting a little tired. On the fifth he was starting to weave in exhaustion.

On the sixth trip he arrived at the stairs nearly two hours later he put his hand on the banister he wished he could go back to the little room that he had spent last night in. He was so tired he just wanted to sit down and think. Four or five steps down the stairs, started to move again, this time Harry kept moving down them and when they stopped it was again not at the main hall. But there across the hall was the little room, Harry could even see the huge cloak that he had used as at tent. Harry hurried down and once again the little room was there, with a merry fire burning in the grate. Next to a new overstuffed chair of gold and red was a small table overflowing with a pot of tea and plate of biscuits.

Harry hurried across the vacant hall and plunged into the little room from the night before, he sat down in the chair before the fire wearily and gratefully. Padfoot looked at the child and whined. "No, I need to think, this is nicest place to do it. Something is very off here Padfoot, Snuffles, Sirius. I don't know which to call you anymore." Harry told the beast.

With a sigh he turned and tuned out the dog, took a biscuit or two off the tea tray and stared at the fire. A moment later Padfoot put head on the child's lap. Harry began to stroke the furry beast's head absently as he ate the biscuits and continued to stare into the fire.

Chapter Eight: As The Castle Moves:

Remus followed Minerva around a corner, heading for the main staircase and Dumbledore's office.

Ginny and Ron followed their Father around a corner, heading for the main staircase and Dumbledore's office.

The pile up in the hallway to main staircase heading to Headmaster's door was spectacular.

There was...

One Assistant Deputy Head Mistress,

One Member of the Ministry,

Two Students and

One Werewolf.

The amount of blushing by the two female member of the group could be explained as the three males tried everything in their power to get out of the heap in the shortest amount of time possible. Which meant that they were forced to come into contact with various bits of female anatomy that they really didn't want to come into contact with.

('_That's my sister, yuck_ ' followed quickly by,

'_That's my Teacher, Detentions for the rest of my life_.'

'_Underage non-related female, So NOT good_' which was superseded by

'_That was my Teacher, Can She Still Hand-Out Detentions?_'

and of course "_I'm a married man, I can't be in this situation._' which of course led to '_If Molly finds out SHE'LL give me a detention_.'

((Which was followed by rather strange grin on that particular wizard's face, but this is not that kind-of story, thank you very much.))

These were just a few of the thoughts floating around the hall way.

Now if the males involved in these various gymnastics would have had just stopped a minute and thought out how to get out of the pile, or even talked to each other or the females in the pile they were currently entangled in, they could have relieved some of the problems of the situation that would be producing this kind of facial problems. But they didn't, so there were.

A few moments later once all five were on their feet and the facial problems were a little more under control; Minerva McGonagall trying to establish some kind of authority over the situation turned to the two students. Their presence was not required and getting them back to the school holiday entertainments was an excellent reason to remove them from the equation for the present time. She decided that the truth was the best policy where these two were concerned, anything less would have been met with stiff resistance she knew the Weasley mind very well. ((Which reminded her that she would have to tell Molly about this debacle, Arthur would get a detention.))

"Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley. I… There is… There is no need for you to be here. I suggest that you take advantage of the unlimited flying time that the Headmaster has made available for the first and second year students. Both the outdoor and indoor Quidditch pitches are open at the moment. She said kindly but firmly.

"Oh but I, that is Me and Ginny were..." started Ron Weasley's protest was quickly over ridden by his father.

"First it's Ginny and I." corrected Arthur Weasley. "Second, I think that it would be best if you listened to Professor McGonagall." He stopped his youngest child who was about to protest as well with a very stern look. "You both need a little fun especially after this last week. I promise to explain everything at dinner this evening... Now off you go." His voice not brooking any argument.

A further stern look by both Professor and Parent was all that was needed to get the children moving down the hall way to towards the indoor Quidditch pitch. Grumbling all the way.

That is until they hit the corner and moved out of the sight line of the adults. At which point the adults grinned at each other as they heard them run, not walk, fast as they could towards the outdoor Quidditch pitch. Unlimited flying time was not a treat that any student in Hogwarts was willing to give up lightly.

Grinning at each other the adults were for a moment lost in memories of their own days as students at Hogwarts, how simple things like a chance to fly on the Quidditch Pitch could make them feel so happy. I would be a chance for those not on their house teams yet a chance to practice on the normally Out of Bounds except for those on the house teams. Or provide those on their house team extra practice time as images of being professional players dancing in their heads. The grins got bigger.

It was an instant latter that Minerva remembered herself. She turned a smiling face to Arthur and started to speak when she realized there were only adults present. Her face paled.

"ARTHUR!" She gasped.

The smile on Arthur's face vanished and his face turned as white as Minerva's when he realized what she was really inquiring about. "I KNOW, LOST HIM SOMEWHERE NEAR THE INFIRMARY. " He responded.

As one they looked at each other, picked up the hem of their robes and dashed off in the general direction of the infirmary.

"I'll just wait here then?" Asked Remus to the empty corridor.

Silence answered him back. Then he cocked his head and listened again.

Not quite quiet.

There was a whispering in the background. He's well attuned ears that had gotten the Marauders out of quite a few situations when he was a student here were turned to the task. First, he dismissed the background sounds of children. Next was the sound of potions making, as ingredients were being chopped, stirred and bubbling somewhere below him. Severus, Remus grinned to himself, would be using an extra day to catch up on potion's for the infirmary, or at least that is what his nose told him that the man was working on. Dreamless sleep potion, pain numbing and skel-e-grow from the odors' wafting his way.

The next of the list to dismiss were of course the house elves, industriously working on cleaning the castle. It was there that he stopped and listened more intently. The house elves were cleaning. No they weren't just cleaning they were going at it with an intensity that would rub the castle clean in a day if they had anything to say about it. And it was _how_ they were doing it, that was it, there was an underlining excitement to their cleaning as if, they didn't get it done right now they would never forgive themselves. Odd. This was very odd, even for house elves and that was saying something.

Musing on this and Minerva's strange statement she made as he reached the castle, Remus turned and headed off towards Dumbledore's office, pondering what could it all mean. He had reached the main staircase thinking about Arthur Weasley. Hadn't he just read in the Daily Profit that his twin son's were lost and presumed dead in the Forbidden Forest? Strange he didn't looked like a grieving parent, or could it have been another family, that Remus had gotten confused with the red headed Weasley's.

Half way up the first stair case Remus was made aware of the Castle's predilection to play with visitors. The staircase moved, stranding him on the wrong side of the castle with no way to get back to Albus' office. So he returned to the stairs which promptly moved when he got half way down them.

So grinning he went...

up,

down,

Up,

Down,

UP,

DOWN,

**UP,**

**DOWN,**

Twenty minutes later he was still no closer to Dumbledore's office. So putting his hand on the staircase rail he said out loud and as politely as possible seeing how being angry wouldn't help matters at all "Would you please take me to where you need me to go?"

Remus started up the staircase slowly. The staircase did not disappoint him. Half way up it started to change direction once again. Frustrated Remus slowed his step, why bother he thought, when the flight of stairs did something he had never even imagined was possible.

It stopped half way to the next landing.

Well the bottom half of the stair way stopped, he amended, as he watching with an almost horrified fascination as the top half of the staircase seemed to fold to the left, create a small landing in the middle of the stair case, and continue up. Stopping at the wall in front of a portrait, which was hanging well out of the way of all of the corridors that opened into the long thing column that was the main stair shaft. Meaning that it didn't lead anywhere, so thought Remus. 'Why is the castle taking me to a dead end?'

Gingerly Remus went up to the three more steps to the small landing, stepped onto it carefully, made the 90 degree left turn and walked up the send half of the stairs to the portrait that the castle wanted him to go to.

Inside the portrait was a well groomed wizard wearing a very old fashioned robe reading a book.

"Excuse me." Remus said politely.

The wizard in the portrait looked up, startled.

"Oh my goodness, I had no IDEA." he said standing up and putting down his book. "Well, that goes to show you. You CAN get totally lost in a good book can't you.' the wizard smiled down at Remus.' You must be important." The unidentified portrait said, then before Remus could even being to formulate a reply the Portrait looked down and said, "Well, you best come in before you run out of stairs." and motioned behind Remus.

Remus glanced back. What he saw worried him. The stairs were one by one disappearing into the flight he was standing on. He turned back and found that the portrait was actually a portal like the Fat Lady on Griffindor tower and had opened. There was nothing but darkness in front of him but feeling as if he had little choice in the matter, stepped into the nothingness before him.

He was please to discover a very solid floor beneath his feet, two steps into wherever this was, floating candles burst into life to reveal a fairly nice sized room. The floor was wood, covered with a fine rug. There was a fire place that exploded gently into a cozy fire as soon as Remus had looked at it. A set of fine high back chairs banked the fire place and a small table sat between them. There seemed to be a small writing desk in one corner and books upon books covered the walls.

And each and every inch of the place was covered in a think layer of dust, grime and cobwebs.

Remus sneezed.

"Bless you." Came a voice from behind him. Remus acted before he thought and had his wand out and pointed... straight at the head of the portrait. The wizard in the painting gasped in shock, mirrored by Remus own gasp.

The putting down his wand. "My apologies." Remus said to the wizard in the painting.

"My fault. Should have known you wouldn't have been expecting me." Replied the wizard painting.

Remus Lupin stood their amazed. Here was a magical thing of beauty. A double sided painting. Only a wizard painter of the highest degree of skill both artistically and magically every even considered making one. There were only three know to exist. And none of those three were the one that was smiling kindly at Remus at the moment.

"I think you might want to move over a little more towards me." The unidentified wizard said kindly, then asked hurriedly, "You don't mind house elves do you?"

For in the next instant there was a crack of sound and there were no less than 10 house elves cleaning the little room with a gusto. They were working so fast that Remus had barely enough time to count them all when in a second crack they were gone. He then had only a moment to grasp the enormous amount of cleaning that had gone on that the room. That it was indeed clean, sparkling even, before a third crack announced the arrival of a small house elf carrying a small tea tray with a steaming pot and a plate overflowing with tea biscuits. The elf put the whole thing down on a small table between the two chairs that flanked the small fire place, bowed first to the portrait, then Remus and with a final crack was gone.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Remus turned back to the portrait. "Excuse me." He said "Who are you, where am I and why did the castle, or you, bring me here?"

The wizard in the painting smiled.

"First, I'm Throckmorton Goldthwaite.' He bowed. "Or at least the best painting they made for me from the descriptions they had at the time. Second, well you're in the Waiting Room. And Third why did the castle bring you here? Well as I said before, you must be important, which is way I assume the castle wants you to wait." A second painted figure, a small girl in blue, dashed into Goldthwaite's painting and whispered in his ear then dashed back out of the frame.

At that Throckmorton Goldthwaite said, "Excuse me, I have to take care of a few things." walked to the back of the scene behind him. Opened a door that Remus had not noticed before and stepped out into what Remus could clearly see was the great staircase hall beyond that.

With that Remus Lupin was totally alone in a room with no windows, no door and what appeared to be the only way out abandoned by the portrait assigned to guarding it. And even if it did open he would most certainly drop to his death, with no stairs at the portrait hole to walk down.

With little else to do, he went over and sat in the comfy chair next to the little fire. There was a very nice book on DADA sitting next to the tea pot. He poured himself a cup of tea picked up the book and started to read, wondering how long he would be asked to "wait" by the castle and when Throckmorton Goldthwaite might be back to tell him, anything. Remus glanced at the empty painting.

"I'm going to be a little delayed Albus." he commented out loud, then turned his attention to the book in his hands.

About two hours later, in a very similar room, sat a small boy and a very large dog.

And a very pleased portrait.

Neither of them had noticed the portrait of a man that now hung on the wall behind them. Or the fact that if they had really paid attention to the man in the portrait they would have notice that it was the same figure that had been staking them through the castle's picture frames for the last two hours.

But they didn't notice him then, so they didn't notice him now. Which was fine with entity with in the picture frame. Now how to go about talking to the pair of them, break the ice as it were. That was the question.

The answer was taken out of his pigmented toned hands.

The scream of pain came through the door.

Both the boy and the dog were on their feet out the door before Throckmorton could say anything to either of them. "Bother." was all that Throckmorton said and went to consider his next action.

Harry dashed out of the door and into the main hall that led out of the castle, but for the first time in three hours he wasn't thinking about leaving. He was thinking of defense. The scene before him made him angry. Scream of pain was issued from a small girl with red hair. He knew that girl it was Ginny, Ginny Weasley. She was being hurt by a boy, taller than Harry, with silver blond hair. Also there were two dark haired goons laughing and holding back another girl, with long brown hair, from going to assisting Ginny. Ginny was giving as good as she got to the blond but she was just too small for the overly tall blond. In addition the two goons were about to really hurt the other girl and two against one just wasn't fair so the first problem was to take care of the two goons.

Harry immediately stepped up behind goon number one. First he brought his arm up sharply under the arm holding on to the girl. This freed her from the first goon's grasp. An instant later, before the goon had a chance to react, hand he pulled back on the goon's shoulder and at the same time swept his foot hard, thus connecting with the back of the goon's right knee. The two actions happening at the same time felling the oaf with a thud.

Turning he was pleased to see that the second girl was, now free of goon number one, more than able to handle the first goon by herself. There was a fair fight if ever he ever saw one. Harry turned his attention to the blond boy hurting one of_ HIS Weasley's._ 'One of His Weasley's?' He shook his head at that thought but didn't let it stop him much.

Padfoot of course wasn't keeping out of the action either. As he saw Harry dispatch goon number one, and the girl with brown hair start to go on goon number two, it seemed as if he wanted to help Harry with the ring leader. So he moved to stand directly behind the boy with the blond hair, knowing that Harry would know what to do next.

Harry grinned as he saw his huge black friend position himself perfectly behind the tall blond boy. It was perfect all he had to was reach out grabbed the back of his boys weird clothes and pulled him over Padfoot's back. Ginny seeing what was about to happen, brought her arm's up sharply and forced his hands off her. The instant that Ginny was free Harry pulled the boy over Padfoot's back. The boy hit the floor with a thud.

There was yet a third thud accompanied by a groan. Harry glanced over and found the brown haired girl standing over goon number one, grinning. Glancing down at the goon Harry winced, goon number one was moaning and holding his private bits.

Moving quickly Harry took a defensive position in front of Ginny, only to realize that she was not buying that option and was instead, along with the girl with brown hair, taking a defensive position in front of him. Not just that but that Padfoot was doing so as well with a growl.

A second later he saw why. The Blond and the two goons, had risen to their feet. They were very mad. At him it seemed.

"Stupid Muggle. Meddling in affairs that don't concern him." Growled the Blond.

"Watch it Malfoy." Replied the Brown Haired Girl. "He seems to have beaten you, even without magic."

"Well he hasn't come up against any has he Granger, til now. " With that the blond youth pulled out a long think stick from his robes and started to shout "Ris..." when a arm shot out behind him and grabbed the stick out of his hand.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Malfoy?" Asked an stern voice, with an underling threat to it.

"Give me back my." Snarled Malfoy who turned as he started to speak.

"Because it looked suspiciously like you were about to use magic on a muggle. Which of course if grounds for expulsion. But I know that you weren't about to that, they don't allow idiots into Slytherin." Finished one of the tall Weasley's.

Harry had been so worried about getting Ginny and the brown hair girl safe, then preparing to defend himself, concentrating solely on blondie and the two goons he had not noticed the other Weasley's come in. So it was with a bit of relief that he realized that the odds had just gotten much, much better.

Behind Malfoy stood four very tall very angry, red heads. The one currently holding Malfoy's stick was Percy. Harry recognized him from breakfast. The other three, Bill, Charlie and Ron, who was holding a broom for some reason, were standing shoulder to shoulder behind him.

The two goons at this point proved that they did indeed have functioning grey matter and slipped away from Malfoy. Although he was no longer facing Harry, he could see the blond boy did pale. Malfoy understood where Harry did not, that two of the additional wizards behind Percy were fully trained wizards, not just students. Worst all four Weasley's were older brothers of a single baby sister.

"Quite right, We Why no. I was just going to show him a few parlor tricks, a few air fireworks, Ripstaria, first year glitter charm. No harm intended, now or in the future. May I have my wand back now." He replied pleasantly holding out his hand.

Percy returned the stick to Malfoy's out stretched hand. Beyond taking the other student's wand away from for a moment there was no way he could legitimately keep the younger student's wand. Neither he or his brothers had actually seen anything happen only stopped what might have happened.

"Thank you." Replied Malfoy, knowing that they could do nothing to him. He moved to where his two goons were waiting. Smirking at them said "Come on Crab, Goyle, the breeze around here might give me a cold." Gesturing to the great door that were open behind the four Weasley's but his true meaning was very clear to the rest of the room. Grinning like idiots the two goons Goyle and Crabb went with him down one of the dark steps off a side hallway.

There was a collected sigh of relief when the trio was gone.

Charlie had had enough. Walking forward he knelt down so that he was at eye level to the lad who had taken such cared of his family.

Put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder he began.

"I know that you don't understand what I.' Charlie stopped for a moment to, with a sweep his other hand indicated the other Weasley's in the entry hall before he continued. 'What WE mean when we say that we owe you a Wizard's or Witch's debt. But this is the second time in two days that you have saved the life of, or protected at the risk of your own life, a member of the Weasley family or our friends." Here he grinned at the girl with brown bushy hair. "On the behalf of the Weasley Family, Thank you, Again. However, part of a wizard debt is that _We_ protect you too. It's now our duty, it reflects on our honor and it is our right to do so. We need You to let us protect YOU from now on. Please, say you understand. That from now on you let US, protect YOU." Charlie said with a smile and taking his right hand off Harry's shoulder held out his hand for him to shake.

Harry was torn. On the one hand he really wanted to do what Charlie was asking him to agree to. He wanted to let someone else take care of him. If only for a little while. But the black robes. Always the black robes. They didn't realize what they were asking, what kind of problems that agreeing would cost them. Harry just couldn't do it.

The sadness of his decision must have shown in his eyes for Charlie grinned even harder, if that were possible, and said, "What ever is bothering you, don't worry, we can handle it."

About to refuse outright, Harry was startled when Padfoot nudged him.

Sirius Black was worried. He had gotten Harry to Hogwarts, but now that he was here, his Godson didn't want to leave him. Sirius hadn't missed the subtle ploy by Dumbledore to gently separate Harry from him. Saddened that he would never be able to explain to his Godson the truth but knowing that it was best for the boy, he had hung back after breakfast, to allow the Weasley's to sweep him out of the room. He wondered if he would ever see his godson again. It had therefore been quite a shock when Harry had realized what was going on and had returned forcing him along to the Infirmary.

The Weasley's had been wonderful he had thought he had recognized that red hair from last night. Sirius had been overjoyed to see that His Twin, well both of the twins really, were going to be fine. But he could see that Harry had decided to leave. The boy wasn't talking, he had made up his mind about something and it wasn't open to discussion. It was SOOO Lily he wanted to cry. Sirius could see that by not talking to anyone Harry wasn't going to let anyone close enough to find out who he was. Probably, a vain attempt to keep the students, staff and the Weasley's safe from the Death Eaters. If Harry only knew, if only Sirius could explain to the boy.

Harry had, as Sirius predicted, slipped away from the Weasley's when none of them were looking. What wizard or witch had a chance of beating a street kid when it came to sneakiness? Well maybe Severus could. Now there was a name he hadn't thought about in a long time, he wonder whatever happened to Severus? After that last debacle, Sirius sighed, Severus had never given a them a chance to explain, not that they blamed him, really the four of them should have been expelled. He heaved a great sigh. Yet another thing that he had screwed up in his life.

What happened next still confused, but amused Sirius. Harry had tried to leave and the castle wouldn't let him. Now he was use to Hogwarts, but this was seriously strange, even for Hogwarts standards. For two hours they had wandered around the various classroom wings meeting no one. If Sirius didn't know better he would have thought that Hogwarts was also keeping other's away from Harry. Ridiculous of course. Finally the very oddest thing is that when Harry had wanted to come back to the little room with the fireplace, bam there it was, almost as if the Castle had waited for Harry to ask for it and moved it around . He sighed again, he really didn't understand.

The scream that shook Sirius out of his musings, had the hair standing up on his back, literately. He was turned and pointing himself at the door realizing that Harry, street child that he was, had beaten him to it and was nearly out the same door. Sirius followed.

What Sirius found that Harry and he were back in the entry hall. It was the five students that were the cause of concern however. First there were there were three students, Slytherin boys by the look of their robes. The first two goons were huge and the third, a pale haired boy, much thinner but about the same height as the other two was leading the attacking two smaller female students. In an instant he realized the two girls being attacked were Gryffindor. He understood too that all Harry would see was three against two as the young boy headed off to flattened one of the Slytherin goons with a thud, leaving the older girl to handle goon number two. Seemed to be a fair fight to him.

Sirius saw his chance to be helpful, he moved to stand behind the thin blond boy. Harry needed no prompting but quickly pulled the youth over his Animagus' self with a thud. He grinned a very doggy grin when there was a third thud, followed the unmistakable sounds of a male in pain from only one kind of wound, to both his pride and his person.

Knowing that the Slytherins would be quick to retaliate Sirius moved into a defensive position in front of Harry, even as his Godson was trying, fruitlessly to protect the other two students, one of which Sirius realized was yet another of Arthur Weasley's children. Weasley's seemed to keep popping up in the most unusual places for the last two days.

The sight that met his eyes as he looked up however, made him wiggle with glee. There were no fewer than four Weasley's walking through both the front door of the Castle or from the hallway coming from the indoor Quidditch pitch, broom in hand. Popping up Weasley's were a good thing. He was all for it.

By now the Blond and the two goons, had risen to their feet. They were very mad. And as far as they knew Harry was a Muggle, therefore fair game. Sirius almost smiled at that the thought of them finding out differently. Before he could do anything the Slytherin' had regrouped. Unbeknownst to them the Weasley's had re-group too.

"Stupid Muggle. Meddling in affairs that don't concern him." Growled the Blond.

"Watch it Malfoy." Replied the Brown Haired Girl.

'Malfoy? Great Merlin, Lucius Malfoy reproduced?' The thought made Sirius shudder, here then was the reason that Harry had sensed Death Eaters at King's Cross Street. Lucius Malfoy was the worst of the lot when it came to Death Eaters. The Aurors had tried for years to pin something on him but he was just to slippery. Padfoot growled his displeasure at the news.

"He seems to have beaten you, even without magic." The girl continued after a second. Sirius realized that she was stalling for time. And for good reason. The oldest Weasley in school robes wore a prefects badge under his Gryffindor Lion. All she had to do was let the little Malfoy incriminate himself in front of a prefect. But the blond boy moved before she was ready.

"Well he hasn't come up against any has he Granger, 'til now. " With that the blond youth pulled out a long think stick from his robes and started to shout "Ris..." That was all that the Weasley with a prefects badge needed. His arm shot out and over the blond Malfoy's shoulder, grabbing the wand out of his hand.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked an stern voice, with an underling threat to it. To accentuate the point Sirius growled, low and deadly.

"Give me back my." Snarled the boy. Sirius grinned as he watched the blond boy turned, what he wouldn't have given at that moment to see the lad's face when he got a good look at who was waiting for him.

The Weasley with a prefects badge, what was his name, Pierce, Percy? Percy, that was it was not happy by the look of him. The other three brothers lined up behind him, their eyes promising death in full measure. Although Sirius couldn't help but notice the youngest boy was looking both at his sister and the little brown hair witch. Sirius took all this in quickly but then started to growl low in his throat when Malfoy backed up a step or two towards Harry. The boy was well and truly between a rock and hard place.

Percy continued speaking, "Because it looked suspiciously like you were about to use magic on a friend of mine, who just happens to be a muggle. Which of course if grounds for expulsion. But I know that you weren't about to that, they don't allow idiots into Slytherin." he finished.

Percy was a shrewd one. He was giving the boy an out, but giving him a fair warning that if there was another incident he wouldn't hesitate, he would come down on Malfoy with every thing he had. The warning and the threat were very subtle, and nicely handled Sirius though, might be a future in the Auror's for this one.

Proof that the latest Malfoy wasn't stupid came as the young boy smiled. "Quite right. We…(he realized that the goons had deserted him)… I was just going to show him a few parlor tricks, a few air fireworks, Ripstaria, first year glitter charm. No harm intended, now or in the future. May I have my wand back now." He replied pleasantly holding out his hand.

Percy returned the stick to Malfoy's out stretched hand. Beyond taking the other student's wand away from for a moment there was no way he could legitimately keep the younger student's wand. Neither he or his brothers had actually seen anything happen only stopped what might have happened and Malfoy's carefully constructed story would keep him out of trouble, for now.

"Thank you." Replied Malfoy, knowing that leaving the area would be a good thing at this point. He moved to where his two goons were waiting, smirking at them he said "Come on Crab, Goyle, the awful breeze around here might give me a cold." Gesturing to the great doors that were open behind the four Weasley's but his true meaning was very clear to the rest of the room. Grinning like idiots the two goons Goyle and Crabb went with him down one of the dark steps off a side hallway.

There was a collected sigh of relief when the trio was gone.

Sirius watched as the eldest Weasley, Charlie had had enough. It was obvious as he walked forward and he knelt down so that he was at eye level with Harry, putting is hand gently on Harry's shoulder that he had come to a decision.

"I know that you don't understand what I.' Charlie stopped for a moment to, with a sweep his other hand indicated the other Weasley's in the entry hall. With this gesture the other four Weasley's had slowly surrounded them in a vague circle, before he continued.

"What WE mean when we say that we owe you a Wizard's or Witch's debt. But this is the second time in two days that you have saved the life of, or protected at the risk of your own life, a member of our family or our friends' friends. Charlie smiled at the brown haired girl and Sirius laughed inside as the youngest Weasley boy blushed. _'Oh Merlin that boy so taken and he didn't even know it.'_ But Charlie was continuing in a much more serious tone "On the behalf of the Weasley Family, Thank you, Again. However, part of a wizard debt is that We protect you too. It's now our duty, it reflects on our honor and it is our right to do so. We need You to let us protect YOU from now on. Please, say you understand. That from now on you let US, protect YOU." With that Charlie held out his hand to shake on it. The rest of the Weasley's were smiling and nodding at the little boy that had very suddenly become so important to them.

Sirius was elated. This was just what Harry needed. Here was a family that had never had a wizard go evil, so firmly committed to the light that he knew for a fact that Arthur was a member of the Order. They would never let Harry go back to Petunia's house, he would be brought up properly, to the life he deserved. But the escaped prisoner knew that out of a sense of honor and duty Harry would not want to accept what Charlie was offering, that he would not want to put anyone in danger of the Death Eaters. He knew he was right, and his estimation of Charlie Weasley rose when Charlie must have seen the hesitation in Harry's eyes as well as well as the lads move to shake his head no.

The sadness of his decision must have shown in his eyes for Charlie grinned even harder, if that were possible, and said, "What ever is bothering you, don't worry, we can handle it."

'_Merlin Harry's about to refuse outright_ ' Sirius thought to himself and nudged his godson.

Harry was about to refuse, just to keep the Weasley's safe when Padfoot nudged him.

Harry looked at Padfoot.

Padfoot looked at Harry, then at Charlie. The huge dog then nudged him again on the arm closest to the hand that Charlie Weasley was extending.

After looking at Charlie and his extended hand, Harry bent over to his constant companion and whispered into his ear. "I should?"

At Padfoot's nod, the boy whispered again. "But the black robes..."

At this Animagus growled and nudged the boy's arm again towards Charlie for the third time.

Harry looking very worried about what he was doing, but trusting his friend, he hesitantly reached out and shook Charlie's hand.

Charlie broke into a huge but that wasn't quite good enough, so saying firmly, "Promise us now." keeping a firm grip onto Harry's hand.

Harry, still worried about the whole thing said very very quietly, "I promise, the Weasley's can protect me.' and then quickly as he heard Padfoot sigh, he quickly added, "and Snuffles's can too." pulling his hand out of Charlie's grip and putting it on Padfoot's shoulder, who then grumbled a little and butted Harry in the side with his head in a sign of affection.

The Weasley's were standing around and breaking into very large smiles and chuckles, when Padfoot cocked his head, listened intently and turning dashed back into the little room off the main hall. Harry took one look at his retreating friend and dodging the Weasley's, hurried after him, the doors shutting behind them again.

"Great, Just Great." Commented Bill.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ron.

"We owe that boy a life debt, we are now his sworn protectors." Replied Charlie, standing up as he did so.

"Don't forget we share the honor with a very large 'grim like' dog." Inserted Percy, wanting to be correct about it.

"Yes, so what's wrong with that?" Asked Ginny, mirroring the looks of confusion from Ron and the brown haired girl.

"Ron, we still don't know what his name is." Charlie explained.

"Or the name of the dog." Finished Bill, going over to inspect the wall where the door used to be.

Chapter Nine: **Portraits-R-Us**

The Weasley's children, minus the twins, wandered around in the main entry way for a few minutes before Percy the Planner took over.

"Right, we should inform the Headmaster. Mother and Father will need to be informed too. Charlie, will you go with me to the Headmaster's office with me, please?" Percy asked politely before he started to turn to this other older brother.

"I know, I'll take Ron, Ginny and Hermione with me to tell Mom, Dad and the Twins." Bill replied holding up a hand to stop Percy before he began and to agree with Percy's plans. (Hey, they did make sense.)

Mutter of mutually agreements could be heard in the hall and the two groups started up the main staircase to their self appointed tasks.

Half way out of the entrance hall, Percy realized that they were missing a member of the family.

"Ron, come on." Percy called out in his Prefect tone.

"No." stated Ron firmly, knowing that two could play that game. He went over to lean on the wall of the Entrance Hall, looking directly across at the empty wall that use to have a door in it.

"Why?" Asked Bill waving off Percy's outrage with a hand, he knew that look on his littlest brother's face, this was important.

"Well." Ron started then stopped for a moment to get his thoughts together. "That muggle boy, who I'm not so sure is, if you know what I mean, came into the Great Hall this morning from around 'here,' his arm waved vaguely at the space in front of him, 'I think'. Ron paused for a breath and a mental shake of his head before continuing. "Then a couple of hours later, when Ginny and Hermione yell for help, he comes out of a door that 'was' on that wall, didn't he Hermione? Didn't he Ginny?" Ron waited for the two girls to nod before he continued. "Now we watched that huge Grim of a dog his and him vanish into a room that was there, but shouldn't be there, but might be somewhere over there." Ron pointed at the very normal looking wall across the entrance hall.

"Right." Said Charlie trying hard to following his rather distracted logic. "So?"

"So.' Ron said putting his conclusion in front of his family. 'Sooner or later, he'll be back, right around here and I'm going to wait until he does." With that he straighten his back to the wall leaned back onto it and slid down, to sit with a bump, staring at the mysterious wall that might or might not have a door to a mysterious room in it. He ignored the rest of his family, he wasn't going to take is eyes off that wall.

As one the rest of the Weasley's and one brown hair girl glanced at each other, came to a silent agreement, "Mental that one, I'm telling you." shrugged and started up the stairs, dividing into two teams to carry out their self appointed tasks, leaving Ron sitting staring at a blank wall.

Remus Lupin had been patient.

He really had. He hadn't done anything to express his displeasure at the... well really, all in all he had been rather calm about the last two and a half hours sitting in the "waiting room". In honest truth the small book on defense against the dark arts had been rather fascinating.

Which really didn't then explain why he was currently in a shouting match with a portrait.

"No." Replied, Throckmorton Goldthwaite.

"Listen here you you… inaccurately drawn, under emotionalized, badly dusted, under pigmented, short brush stroked, with a inappropriately designed background I might add, over shadowy knock-off of a Hals' original . If you don't open up, I'm going to rip your fake gold frame off your hinges, pull your canvas from your frame and take great delight in pulling your fibers out one by one. Starting at the center threads and working outward from there… "

"First of all I'm not a knock off, you facial hair challenged, PMS canine, and I suspect a failure at History of Magic, Or you would have know that Hals' was a wizard, SO you can just..."

At that moment the picture was open from the back.

Not just opened exploded.

Remus could see the shocked expression on Throckmorton's image before it was banged back on its hinges all the way to the wall. The portal behind the painting revealed a view that wasn't the main hall way but a small sitting room. It was a very fleeting impression however, for in the next instant he was bowled backwards by a huge black shape. His head hit the floor behind him and there were a few stars floating in front of his eyes. For a second everything was black. Black fur that is.

Through his dazed Remus realized dimly that he could hardly breathe and he was being licked by a large black dog.

There was something very wrong with this situation. Even in his dazed state he tried to analysis the situation. He was a werewolf. Dogs hated werewolves. Right so why was this one licking his face? The only dog that had ever willing come near him had been, had been...

Remus' eyes widen in shock. Sirius, murderer... before he could do more than register this fact when a small strangely familiar voice said "Padfoot, get off him, he can't breathe." In the next instant three things happened.

First the heavy pressure on his chest that had been inhibiting his oxygen supply was removed although it didn't go far and was pressed firmly against his side.

Next the clear view he had of the ceiling of the "waiting room" was suddenly blocked by the face of a small boy with wild black hair and green eyes. Lily's green eyes. "There you are Moony." The little boy with sparkling emerald eyes smiled at him. "We're so glad we found you Moony, aren't we Padfoot?"

A small boy with James' voice, Lily's eyes and Padfoot beside him. Unable to handle the confusion whirling in his mind, the exhaustion of the full moon only two nights before coupled with by the pain radiating from his skull, all he could think about were "hippogriffs." He muttered out loud for some reason, blackness washed over him and he knew no more.

"Bother." Harry said.

He looked around the little room. There wasn't a small sofa in this room like in the other one, just two chairs. He wished there was, he really didn't want to leave Moony on the floor. He looked at the two chairs before the fire. They would be ok if only they were pushed together, and the armrest were taken out. Harry watched as the two chairs moved slowly together. Once side by side, the arm rests that were pressed together were slowly absorbed into the backs of the two chairs, then the backs themselves seemed to flow together into one solid form. Next the whole thing needed to be longer so Moony wouldn't be squashed. The new extra wide chair slowly stretched to the length of a sofa and the backs melted down a little. Now instead of two chairs in front of the fire there was a comfortable sofa. Harry grinned faintly.

Looking down at the unconscious man the boy wondered how to get him onto the sofa. Padfoot wasn't helping, he was just laying there next to Moony whining every few moments and licking his friends face.

This was getting ridiculous, he needed help. "You know, getting him on the sofa would be much easier if you used your hands Sirius." Harry said firmly staring at the dog.

Shocked Sirius stopped whining and looked up shocked at his godson. Had Harry just called him Sirius? The Animagus looked first at his godson who was calmly looking at him. Use his hands? What sofa. Oh that sofa. Where had that sofa come from? Then back and forth between the sofa, his godson who was ignoring him and Moony.

"Come on. Stop wasting time, I don't want to leave him there, the floors too cold." commented Harry practically and reached down grasped Moony's shoulders and started to ineffectually tug him towards the new sofa. A moment later Harry wasn't surprised when a second pair of weather worn hand turned themselves to the task of moving the unconscious man. Harry's hands were replaced as the huge hands first slipped beneath Moony's shoulders, then under his knees. There was a grunt and the tall but thin man was hefted off the floor by a huge man with wild brown hair.

Sirius carried his unconscious friend over to the new sofa and laid him gently down. Harry hurried over and pulled a pillow off of one of the shelves and put it down so that when the huge man put down Moony, his head lay on the pillow. Sirius started to feel around Remus' head and found a very large lump on the back where he had fallen. He knew that with the full moon only two days' before that his friend wouldn't have been up to par to begin with so he was sure not to need this added injury.

"Is he going to be ok?" a small voice asked.

Startled Sirius looked up and into the eyes of his godson, for the first time as a human since he was a little over a year old. He nodded not knowing what to say. What was going through his godson's mind right now? Would he run in terror for seeing a dog transform into a human.

"It is Sirius? Right?" The huge man nodded. Harry cocked his head and looked at him. Harry smiled at the huge man with deep brown hair. "You have chocolate brown eyes." The man's hair was longish and not well combed but hey what could he expect? They had just spent three weeks walking here, wherever here was, from London. And before that they had been living on the streets of London for well for Harry it had been two and half years. For Sirius it had only been six months. Wondering where Sirius had been before the two had joined forces would be a waste of time. On the street only the here and now that mattered. What Padfoot, er, Sirius had shown him was that the dog could be trusted. Harry just wasn't so sure about the man.

The street child had learned from bitter experience that trust was something not to be given lightly and he was starting to feel worried. He didn't trust grown ups. But this was Padfoot and he did trust Padfoot.

And then there was Moony. Harry looked long and hard at the man on the sofa. He had soft brown hair and looked rather wasted. Could he trust this Moony with his Padfoot? Just because he saw the two of them in his mind getting along didn't mean anything, not really. Of course if he could trust Moony, it would make things much better. IF and it was a pretty big if, if he could leave Padfoot with Moony, they could to protect each other from the black robes.

That only left worrying about the Wesley's who wanted to protect him. Which was nice but now he had to find a way to protect them from the black robes now too. He sighed. When had his world gotten so complicated.

"Harry?" The voice sounded, rusty as if it were unused to being used, which Harry supposed it wasn't. It also sounded worried. He's probably splitting his worry between his friend Moony and what I'm thinking about, considered the young street child.

Harry decided to have him worry about Moony. "He needs a cold compress." he commented turning Sirius' attention of his small person and onto the still man laying on the sofa who was starting to moan slightly.

There was a small crack, Harry whirled around and came face to face with someone.

A little someone who was sort of bowing to him.

The creature wasn't a human. It was smaller than Harry with huge yellow green eyes and ears that stuck out from his, her, its head. Finally he, she, it, whatever the creature was, was wearing a tea towel with a big H embossed on it. The small being was holding a bowl of water so cold that condensation could be seen on the outside of the bowl, a small towel hung over his arm.

The creature held the bowl out to him. "Thank you." Harry told the small being taking the bowl from it. The small being looked as if was going to faint from joy, then moved the small towel, obviously to be used as a compress, off his arm and transferred it to Harry's arm. "Oh, thank you very much, sir." Harry said again smiling at the small creature wanting to be polite.

The small being seemed to wiggle in delight that Harry had even talked to it. The small creature bowed even lower than it had before and with a small crack disappeared.

"Did that, that..." Harry ran out of steam with what to say, what to call the little creature without giving offense.

"House Elf." Supplied the raw but laughing voice of Sirius behind, him provided the correct pro-noun.

"Right... House Elf, just disappear?' Asked Harry.

"Yup." croaked Sirius, grinning at his godson's confusion. "They don't like to stay around long." He finished badly.

Harry glanced down at the bowl of cold water in his hands and then at his, his Sirius he supposed, then at Moony. Shrugging and putting it down on his mental list of things to figure out when he had a minute, hurried the few steps over with the bowl and towel so that they could put the cold compress on Moony's head.

The man in front of them moaned. Sirius hurriedly snatched the towel from Harry's arm and wetting it in the cold water of the bowl applied the chilled compress to Remus' forehead. The moaning turned from that of hurt, to that of lessening of pain.

"Someone get the number on that Hippogriff." Remus his eyes still not open, complained from the couch.

Harry looked at Sirius with question in his eyes moving to put the very cold bowl of water down on the small table by Remus' feet.

Sirius shook his head and mouthed the word 'Later.' at his godson who nodded wisely at him.

The cloth was getting warm and Sirius removed it from Remus' forehead and turned to the bowl Harry had placed on the table at the foot of the couch.

Remus opened his eyes and found him self looking into the face of James Potter, only something was very off in this image as the eyes weren't the nice comfortable brown that he remembered they were green. Where had he seen that green before? Oh yes, Lily had green eyes just that color. Sensory overload at that point short circuited his brain and moaning he passed out again.

"Fainted again?" Sirius asked in that very rusty voice of his. Harry was quiet getting to like it actually.

"Yes." Harry replied nodding as he did so.

There was the oddest sound from Sirius and it took Harry a moment or two to realize that it was Sirius chuckling. It sounded more like a short series of swallowed dog barks to him.

Sirius had returned to putting the cold compress on Remus' forehead, commenting as he did so "Should be out for a few more moments, ten at the out side before he wakes up again."

"Why did you laugh?" Harry asked as he looked first at

"Remmy always says that, "get the number of that hippogriff,' right before he passes out. Happens every time." Sirius smiled at the boy and the smile was so infectious that Harry could help but smile back.

Another trip to the bowl of cold water and the cool compress was again placed on Remus' head.

Wondering what to do while they waited for him to wake up, Harry watched the pair of men. Sirius was caring for the smaller man most gently, almost as if he were a fine china tea cup that could break at any moment. The only time Harry could ever recall anyone acting like that was when Uncle Vernon had been really sick. He had almost died from a burst appendix, Aunt Petunia had worried so. Sirius now had the same look in his eyes as he gazed worriedly at Moony. Harry realized there were deeper feelings here than just friends. He smiled. Good that meant Moony would take care of his Sirius.

"What's his real name?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to bother the huge man to much, as he was so worried.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." Sirius replied almost reverently applying the cold compress again to his friends face and neck.

"Has he been your friend long?" Harry asked going and plopping down in front of the fire and continuing to watch the two men.

"Since our first year here at Hogwarts." Sirius replied distractedly, he was by this time methodically cooling the beloved face in front of him.

It seemed to Harry that he was drinking in the sight of his friend. As if he was memorizing every line and shadow in case he never had the chance again. Silly Sirius, Harry thought to himself.

Remus groaned. He knew that he was laying down and that someone was applying a cold compress to his head. He could have sworn he had seen, or was it heard, James before he had passed out. Which of course was nonsense as James and Lily had been dead for nearly 11 years. He took a deep breath. He also thought that he had seen, no scratch that, felt, (A this point he did a count of the bruises). Yep, felt Padfoot drop on top of him like a ton of brinks.

But that was impossible as well. Right now Sirius was in some safe Death Eater strong hold. Had been since his escape from Azkaban, yes he was probably with Malfoy right now, plotting the destruction of the entire wizarding world. Remus took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Sirius was sitting next to him.

"Now Remmy, don't start to hyperventilate."

Remus started to hyperventilate in anger. "You, YOU. YOU!" He screamed surging off the sofa. For such a small man he had tremendous reserves of power to draw on and in an instant had pushed Sirius across the room and against the wall.

"You Murdered James, You Murdered Lily, You killed Peter. Give me one good reason I don't kill you right now." Remus growled tightening his hand around Sirius neck.

Before Sirius had a chance to do more than grumble through the hands slowly crushing his windpipe they were gone.

Remus felt himself pulled away from Sirius. As if a huge hand had just plucked him way from the off the floor and pulled him quickly and carefully away from the scruffy Animagus. Remus gasped as he felt himself moved back to the couch and a full body bind was placed on him. He hadn't heard anyone cast any spells or charms, great Merlin what...?

"Are you ok Padfoot." a small worried voice asked. Remus shook his head, it sounding like James. "He didn't hurt you did he?" the small voice continued.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and then a small boy dressed in rags ran over and stood giving comfort to Sirius as the huge man massaged his throat.

"I'm fine." Croaked Sirius who even now started to stagger a little moving slowly to the thin man now laying on the small sofa not out of need by out of magical bounds. "What you do to Remmy?"

"Just made him stop." replied the small boy un-surely, as if he were worried that he was going to be yelled at. "I thought he'd be safest on the sofa." he finished as if trying to justify his actions. It was one of his oldest tricks, he had learned it when he was seven, it kept Dudley from hitting him. After the first time he hadn't had to do it that often.

Sirius smiled and nodded his approval at the little boy to reassure him that he had, then moved slowly as to not startle Remus who was still laying stunned by shock on sofa. He smiled down at his old friend. The small boy appeared at his elbow.

Remus gasp in surprise James. James as he had been when Remus had first met him on Platform 9 3/4. James with green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Sensory overload flooded his brain at this point and his eyes rolled up in his head and muttering "hippogriffs" blacked out.

Sirius chuckled and getting the cold compress started to wipe down Remus face again. "You were right about the sofa. Would have dropped on his head again if he'd seen you while he was standing up. Never been one to be able to handle shocks, our Remmy." He muttered as he restarted patting his friend down with the cold compress.

"Are you sure you want him to wake up again?" Harry asked still worried that his friend would be attacked again.

"Oh sure." Replied Sirius airily, "He was just startled that's all. Once I talk to him a bit, everything will be fine. You'll see." he finished confidently.

Harry wasn't so sure. "But what if he attacks you again?" Voicing his worry.

"Oh he won't, he'll want to talk to you." Sirius assured him.

"Me? But he doesn't know me." Harry assured him earnestly.

"Well, he hasn't seen you since you were a baby Harry. Now then, don't worry so, Remus will be overjoyed in seeing you to worry about me for a little while." Sirius finished ruefully.

There was little else but quiet in the little room except for the slight sounds of water being wrung out of the compress from time to time.

"Who are James and Lily?" Harry asked startling the huge man into stillness.

Sirius had not been expecting that question. He stopped sponging cool water on to Remus face. He swallowed, this was going to be harder than he thought. He knew from Harry's journal that he had been lied to by Petunia. As far as he was able to determine Harry didn't know his parents names or the truth about their deaths. How could he explain, where to start.

"Lily and James were your parents." He said quietly.

"Oh, Lily and James." Harry said trying the names out then smiled. "Those are nice names. My aunt never told me. And Moony thinks that you killed them." Harry concluded cheerfully.

"Yes, Harry..." was as far as Sirius got before he realized that Harry wasn't screaming in terror. Far from it, he was still smiling at the huge man.

"You didn't of course. You loved them very much didn't you?" Harry waited for the man to nod an agreement before continuing

"And Peter?" he probed.

"He was a friend." Sirius said with little emotion in his voice.

"It was... it was the small mousey man, Peter wasn't it? He was the one that, that.' Harry shook his head, something was picking at this brain and now wasn't the time to concentrate on it. "They, they didn't die in a car crash did they? " Harry finished quietly, sadly.

"No, they didn't." Replied Black. "But, it was really my fault Harry, I'm the..." Sirius seemed unable to go on.

Harry suddenly realized what had been bothering him, Sirius was worried that he thought that, oh bother. "No... You didn't kill them. It was Peter and the black robes." Harry told him firmly closing the subject for good. Sirius looked ready to argue the point only to be cut off by a moan from the man on the couch.

Remus was waking up, again. Harry counted, for the third time, since they had come into the little room behind the portrait. Still not trusting the man and having serious doubts about leaving his Padfoot with this apparently violent man he tighten the bonds that were around him.

Opening his eyes, Remus' first sight was Sirius. Sirius the traitor, it made him want to strangle the man. But he was caught in some kind of body bind. His eyes started to blaze gold and surveyed the room when they came to rest on the face of James Potter, at which point they widened in shock. That wasn't James. It was a little boy, a little boy dressed in rags, that look liked James but who had Lily's eyes. Remus was connecting the dots, which could only mean.. "Harry?" Remus croaked, struggling to rise, to hold his dear friends son in his arms again, protect him from Black but found he could not rise. Anger began to rise with in him.

"Release me Black." He commanded quietly his eyes sliding to Sirius concerned face.

The concern was quickly displaced with mirth. Sirius grinned and shrugged. "I would, if I could, but I'm not the one holding you so I can't. It's Harry that won't let you up." replied Sirius with a grin, replacing the cold compress again in the bowl on the small table at the end of the couch.

Startled Remus' eyes swiveled back to the solemn looking boy standing next to the sofa. Remus' eyes widened again in shock when he realized that Harry was standing in front of Black, protecting Black.

"Harry." Remus began only to be cut off by the small boy.

"I'll let you up, but only if you promise not to try to hurt Padfoot again." Harry told him earnestly.

"But Harry, you don't understand… " Remus started.

"I do understand. Promise." Replied Harry folding his arms over his chest.

The move on the boys part was so reminiscent of Lily in one of her 'I'm not changing my mind." moods that Remus almost grinned at the sight of it. Glancing first at Black, who looked very amused about the whole thing and then at the stern look of the boy's face. How often had he seen the at face on Lily, nope it was promise or he was stuck here.

"I promise." He told the boy sincerely.

It was obvious that the boy didn't trust his reply as he first glanced at Black for a nod of assurance from the huge man before he looked back at the man on the couch.

Remus had expected a wand to be drawn out of a fold in the rags that covered the boy but what happen next stunned him for the rest of his life.

Harry merely raised his hand, his eyes shut as a look of concentration crossed his features. Remus felt the bonds holding him to the couch disappear, he glanced down at himself then back at Harry. The look of concentration was easing and he was putting his hand back down, with a large intake of breath as if he had just accomplished something very hard.

"Harry." Remus began as he sat up slowly, wanting not to startle the boy or Black. "How did you do that?" He asked gently.

Harry shrugged. He could always do weird stuff like that. He didn't like to talk about it.

"Last time I saw you, you were this high." Remus held a hand over the floor at about foot and a half off the floor. "You were toddling around and laughing so." he finished.

The thin lycanthrope looked over the boy and didn't like what he saw. "Why are you so thin? Why are you dressed like that?" Remus turned with angry golden eyes to Sirius and growled, "What you and your legions decided that keeping starved and in rags would help your cause."

Harry laughed. It stopped Remus in full tirade and he turned back to the little boy standing and giggling in front of him. It was when Sirius started to chuckle as well that he started to get a little exasperated at the pair of them. He stood up but froze in place when he realized that with that action Harry had stopped giggling and had backed away from him as quickly as he could, backed up to hide behind Sirius actually. He took a deep breath and slowly very very slowly sat back down. Clearly Harry trusted the worthless traitor and he wasn't going to be able to break that bond quickly. And then there was the worrying question of... "How did you trick Harry out of Petunia's house anyway?" He kept the question from being a howl but it was a close thing.

Harry laughed again at that moment made a decision. He thought the two needed to talk, without a kid around to muck stuff up. While he still didn't like idea of leaving his Padfoot with Moony, something inside of him told him that he had to take the chance. He moved away from Sirius. "I'm hungry." He announced suddenly and moved to the painting that led out of the room. He disappeared for a moment then was back carrying his travel pack. He took out a worn spiral notebook. "You, you can let him read my journal. If you think it would help." He told Sirius handing it to him.

Harry turned back to the painting and stopping for a moment before pulling on the frame for a second time. The figure in it was laying on the floor unconscious. Harry stared at it a moment and wondered why anyone would paint a figure on a painting like that. Shrugged and slipped out the portal.

To be continued...

A/N

I try to keep the A/N's short because IMHO most people want to read the story and it should be handled off line. (Not that I ever have any time to ... Sigh.) BUT I must say a special Thank You to HARMONI and AZNTGR01 and MIA for realizing that the dude in the painting was out cold. I didn't think anyone would get it. :)

Chapter Ten: Werewolf Tales

Lucius Malfoy stormed into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as if he owned the place.

Thanks to the little parchment in his pocket, he believed he did.

He was wrong.

He passed through the entrance hall of the castle without noticing the small red headed boy sitting next to a wall.

He was so pleased with the acceleration of his time table that he didn't even notice the door that suddenly appeared behind the red headed boy where a door had never been before.

His next mistake, one of many that morning, was not to notice that the door swung inwards and a small boy, dressed in what could be best described as muggle rags, carrying a small backpack, came out and looked around.

(Not to mention the red headed boy who was sitting on the floor with his back to the door fall backwards at the other boy's feet when it opened.)

But he had More Important Things on his mind and muggles were beneath his notice.

On the stairs of the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office he might have remembered that there had been a muggle in the entrance hall for a moment and wondered in passing how a muggle might have gotten into Hogwarts but the gargoyle stopped at the office door and he had much More Important Things to deal with. His time table was flawless. His Master would be restored and a small side problem would be neatly handled.

He smiled.

Finally, he was going to get the best of Albus Dumbledore.

He was wrong about the smile too.

Harry pulled open the door to the outside expecting to see the main entrance way. He was quite relieved to see that it did. He was rather startled when a head covered with red hair landing on his feet when he opened the door. What he did not expect and what made him want to slam the door and hide was the man storming across the entrance hall. It was the closest he had ever gotten to a black robe, except that time on the street in London, he shivered and watch the man rage up the stairs. They were getting close again. He'd have to go. Harry was considering this weighty matter when the boy, Ron, sat back up.

"There goes Malfoy Senior. Polished git." Commented Ron disgustedly from his view on the floor.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned startled, holding his hand out to help Ron up from the floor.

"Yup. Draco's dad, the little git you met early, the result of the Malfoy's breeding program. Disgusting isn't?" Replied Ron with a grin, taking Harry's hand and pulling himself to his feet.

"Yes." Said Harry sadly, thinking it would explain why the blonde boy earlier had been so nasty, he had learned it at home.

Turning back to Ron, Harry was stopped by the huge grin on Ron's face.

"I'm Ron by the way." he told Harry happily.

"I know, I remember. Hum, why did you fall through the door?" Harry asked confused.

"Well it wasn't suppose to be there.' Ron pointed at the door, 'it was supposed to be over there." At which point he pointed to the door had been earlier.

"Oh." Replied Harry who felt he needed to say something.

"So, what's up?" Asked Ron.

Harry's stomach answered for him growling loudly at that moment.

"Pardon me." Harry said politely swallowing.

Ron only laughed. "Hungry heh? You're lucky it's a Hogsmeade Day. They lay out a long lunch in the Great Hall. Just sandwiches and fruit, but is always good. Come on." Leading the way to the huge doors that let to the big room with table.

Following where Ron led, Harry cautiously entered the "Great Hall" there were still four long tables that ran the length of the room with the one on the dais at the end. Now however there were only a handful of students at each table eating in little clusters here and there. Much safer he thought as he came into the hall more fully. Fewer people to worry about. Ron had taken a step towards to the same table that they had eaten at that morning. Something pulled Harry to the right, to the table next to the wall.

"Not there, that's the Hufflepuff table." Ron cautioned.

At Harry's look of confusion Ron blushed and said "Sorry, I forgot that you wouldn't know. There are four houses and one table for each house.' At a second confused from the dark haired boy he explained further. "There were four founders of Hogwarts. Each founder had a set of rooms in the castle and dormitories connected to their rooms for their special students, called houses. The dormitories kept the names and the traditions of the founders." He finished, hoping the boy wouldn't ask to many questions.

It was one of the unwritten rules of Hogwarts. You didn't tell the little ones how the sorting into houses happened. That way the Sorting Hat would have a clear mind to work with. He didn't understand it last year, but his brothers had explained it to him after they had all gotten back to Gryffindor tower. Then his brother explained that he couldn't tell Ginny, just as they couldn't tell him. They had looked so sorry, Ron had nearly laughed. But he knew that they were right, he couldn't tell Ginny, and she had to be sorted fairly. Ron knew the little black haired boy really was a wizard, he didn't know how he knew, but he did. The boy looked a little small to be a first year but still, he would probably get his Hogwarts letter next summer so he had to keep him in the dark so to speak.

Once the confusion had cleared out of the boy's face Ron continued "The four houses are 'Hufflepuff," he pointed to the table on the far right, the one the boy had started to go to, "Gryffindor." he pointed to the Lion Table as Harry had been calling it in his head. "Ravenclaw." Ron pointed to the second center table "Slytherin." He finished pointing to the table on the far left.

Thinking on the information for a moment Harry smiled a very tiny smile and wondered what he would see if he touched those tables. He didn't like to try this trick often, it made him dizzy and he was so hungry. But he was in a room where he could get food, or at least that's was Ron had said, so it couldn't hurt too much. Could it?

With purposeful steps he moved over to the Hufflepuff table and put his hand on the top of the table.

**SOUND: **The most beautiful music, as if a symphony orchestra were playing just for him. There were a few sour notes here and there but the underline care and patience and constant practice came through. There was a feeling of waves of work, of a great line of musicians, new ones taking over as the older ones moved on, building blocks onto building blocks of music. Behind that a choir of voices layering sound and sound upon sound and sound. Here too, there was a feeling of welcome from the table, but it was more for a visitor or honor guest that said _'come in, sit down, make yourself at home, would you care for a cup of tea?_' Not the deep feeling from the Gryffindor table that said _"There you are, were have you been?"_

Pulling his hand from the table he turned and hurried past an outraged Ron past the Gryffindor table to the, what had Ron called it? "Ravenclaw." Harry muttered to himself and without stopping to think put his hand flat against the table's top.

_SPEED: _There was a rush of wind and voices. Images of theories. Image of how to do things, build things, brew things, chess and paintings. Weird sort of mathematical formula's and even odder diagrams of geography, of the stars as they moved in the night sky. All of it was in a rush, as if there wasn't enough time in the day to learn all the wonderful things that were out there. _'Come in' it_ seem to say, _'can we help you? Can we find the information for you, just step this way, careful we don't want to run over you, it won't be long, till we get an answer for you, anything we can do to help.'_ It was all to fast for Harry and he pulled it hand away with a surprised gasp. He was almost dizzy with the speed.

Ignoring Ron's hurried under toned question of "What are you doing?" entirely this time, as well as the few students who had stopped to stare at the silly little muggle; he took a few unsteady steps and reached the last table. 'Slytherin', that was it he thought to himself. For the third time he put his hand flat on surface of the last table in the room.

**COLOR: **He was almost blinding by the beauty that was playing out in front of his eyes. Each view of the Great Hall started out as one color, then he didn't move his head, rather he was moved to another view, a totally new perspective on the original view. Soft hissing said '_Yes you **SEE**, we move to see all the options, all the variations, all the permutations, all the interconnections. Only when all the consequences of all the actions are know, do we move, for then we are prepared for all eventualities. You could live here with us, you don't quite fit, but you understand, come back, visit often, or stay, or go, as you wish._'

Harry would have answered the voice swirling in his mind but by now he was too tired and getting very dizzy not to mention hungry. He was about to pull his mind away, when his hand and his mind were ripped from the table.

He looked up into the eyes of tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. His black robes were like Ron's. But there was a silver and green snake patch on the front, instead of a red and gold lion that was on Ron's.

"What are you doing? What are you smiling at?" The questions weren't angry or upset, just curious.

Harry took a deep breath, "I was smiling at the beauty of the colors. How you see all the sides of, of everything before you decide to act. It was so wonderful. You, you must love it here." He finished a little shakily.

"Yes." A look of respect and joy that someone understood shined in the tall boys face. "That's what Slytherin truly is, not what some think it is." Commented the tall boy. He looked behind Harry he nodded and said "Weasley." Acknowledging the Gryffindor.

"Zabini." Replied Ron with a similar nod to his Slytherin counterpart.

"You should take your friend back to Gryffindor, it's not that you aren't welcome,' Zabini, assured Harry earnestly, "It's just that some people..." the boy didn't know how to finish. He looked uneasily at Ron who nodded at him. Ron understood but couldn't explain it either

"They're taking the best of it and twisting it." Harry finished for him.

Relived that the little wizard, for he couldn't possibly be a muggle and understand Slytherin like that, Zabini nodded again. And then scanned down the table relieved to see that for now, the rest of the Slytherin's had missed this little interaction.

"Come on." Urged Ron pulling on Harry's sleeve and leading him aback to Gryffindor table.

In a few moments Harry was sitting again and feeling very much at home at the Gryffindor table. As he sat down his stomach grumbled again plus he felt decidedly shaky. An instant later there were three steaming tureens of food laid out before him and carafe of that wonderful burnt orange drink from this morning.

Ron stared. It wasn't a mini feast or anything near it, but it was strange. Usually the house elves sent up cold sandwiches and plenty of fruit to cut the candy and other stuff everyone ate and brought back from Hogsmeade. But the food they sent up this time was different. Here were three hot dishes, chicken with rice, beef with noodles and fish & chips, almost as if the house elves wanted to give the visitor not only a choice but threw the best of what the kitchens had to offer on short notice just to please the little wizard beside him.

Harry was unaware of Ron's musings, dizziness from his pulling first the chairs together, then holding Moony down, then looking at the tables forced him to be concerned with only one thing. Food. Fuel to go keep moving, to get away from here. To keep Sirius and Moony and the Weasley's safe, to have the energy to just think. The street child took the arrival of the magical food for granted. He didn't care where it came from at that moment he was so hungry, he just started to eat. Stopping only long enough to pour out some of the wonderful liquid and drink it down too.

"Steady on." Commented Ron after a few moments a laugh in his voice, "it won't go anywhere, till you tell it you're finished. Besides you should save some room for later. Dumbledore will probably order a small feast tonight."

Harry did not stop eating but did look over at Ron with a question in his eyes. Ron seemed to understand the implied question and answered.

"Well, he declared a holiday and a Hogsmeade weekend when we weren't supposed to have one. Because, well, your bringing back my brothers is a bit of big thing. It's not often that two students come back from the Forbidden Forest." He finished.

Harry had slowed his eating the instant at the words 'save some room for later...' hit his brain.

Unconsciously he slowed as he considered all his options. He ate without seeing what he was eating, concentrating on the problem in front of him.

He didn't want to have to tell his new, to tell Ron, that he would be far away by dinner time. He really wanted Ron to be his friend, but having friends was dangerous. For them, he didn't care about himself. Nope, he would just have to admit it to himself. Ron was his friend, had been since he had seen him in his day dream so long ago, or else why would he have seen him? So he would have to keep him safe. So what to do.

Well first he would have to wait for Padfoot and Moody to finish with their talk. He HAD to know that it was really safe to leave Padfoot with Moony. Then check to see if they would watch out for the Weasley's for him. Then he would be off. He had to plan for that though too, so he slipped two apples into his pockets for later without Ron noticing.

Ron for his part noticed that his new friend was taking his advice to slow down and slipping apples into his pockets. The amount of food the kid put away was amazing. What was really strange was the dishes kept changing. The kitchen house elves must be working feverishly to keep dishes coming. There hadn't been one repeat dish in the last fifteen minutes. Weird.

But the look on the boy's face was worrying him. Ron had an uneasy feeling that the smaller boy would bolt as soon as he could. The tallish red headed boy tried to figure some way to break the news to his new friend. He wasn't going anywhere, not if the Weasley's had anything to say about it. So after about another ten minutes of silence and feeling the need to break the ice he looked over at the dark haired boy and asked "So what IS your name?"

Harry who hand not been expecting the question, choked on the food in his mouth. Ron whacked him on the back until he could breath again. After a moment or two Harry confused and not wishing to disappoint his new, to disappoint Ron turned worried eyes to him not knowing how to respond.

"I mean, I can't call you 'hey you.' or 'you who.' I mean you'd start getting confused with "You Know Who." Ron paled as he said the last part very very quietly.

As Ron said the words "You Know Who." Harry knew that Ron was talking about the black robes, the one that really liked to use the green light.

Harry, looking over at Ron he didn't know what to say. Telling Ron his name would make him a target, if the black robes ever knew that Ron knew his name, he shuddered. It was different for Padfoot and Moony they were grown-ups but Ron... Harry looked over the scattered students sitting at the other tables. No he couldn't put them in danger.

Ron watched the unhappy looks run across his new friends face. Something had to be really wrong if the skinny little kid couldn't even tell him his name. He hurriedly reassured him. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. Are you finished? Would you like to see more of Hogwarts?"

Considering this for a moment, Harry nodded. It would give Padfoot and Moony more time to talk before he checked in with them. Then left. So he nodded to Ron.

At the boy's nod Ron stood up got up led him out of the great hall. He was NOT going let the boy slip away again. This was a brilliant stall tactic, even if he did say so himself. He could even get his family in on it, IF he saw them in time. It was obvious that the boy with no name had no idea what a wizard debt entailed. In honest truth, he wasn't sure if he understood all of it himself, but he could leave any nasty parts, if their where nasty parts, to his Mom and Dad, Bill and Charlie and Percy, til he grew up enough to understand it all. Then he'd take over. He owed it to the boy because well this boy was special and more importantly he was Ron's friend.

Once they reached the main entrance way Ron looked around the door to the mysterious door. It had vanished again. "What would you like to see first. The astronomy tower? Or maybe the class rooms or.."

Ron suddenly had a burst of inspiration. "Oh my gosh, It's my turn to sit with the twins, I know it would be boring, they're going to be asleep but. Hey we could play chess until the Percy and Ginny come in to take their shift. Then I can take you all over, everywhere." Ron finished hurriedly hoping the boy with no name would by it.

Harry looked around, the main door out was gone but he wasn't too worried yet. Sirius and Remus hadn't finished talking, that door was still gone as well.

He considered Ron's suggestion. He would be out of the main stream of the School, less likely to run into people. He could save up his strength for getting out of here. A hospital would be quiet so he could think. And he liked chess. Smiling, his mind made up, he smiled and nodded at Ron.

Ron let out a silent sigh of relief and said "Cool. Come on it's this way." and started up the staircases.

Harry wanted to get to this infirmary, now that he thought about it, he would like to check on the twins again before he left.

The staircases didn't move until The Wizard was deposited on the correct landing for the correct hallway for where He wanted to go. Then, very happy at job well done, they cheerfully went back to playing with the little people who roamed up and down them. They were so much fun to play with. The last Wizard was so nice to make it so that they could all play together. Many were returning from outside. They played a lot that afternoon.

Sirius Black stared at the portrait as it closed, to shocked by his godson's actions to do much more then gape. He turned hurriedly to Remus "Did you..." He was staring at a wand point.

"I promise Harry I wouldn't TRY to Hurt You. I didn't say that I Wouldn't HURT you." the implied threat, _'Move, give me any reason and I'll hex you back to your chromosomes, heal you, then hex you again._' was lingering in the air.

Sirius froze at the anger and hate that he heard in Moony's voice. His heart nearly breaking from the sound, he moved his hands out away from his body and slowly circled to the sofa.

Remus watched and circled away from Sirius keeping his wand targeted on the murder the whole time.

Once he had reached the sofa, Sirius slowly, gingerly sat down, still holding Harry's journal in his hand. It was a muggle composition book, black stained with cardboard covers. Moving slowly he raised it up to a reading position in front of him and opened it to the first page.

"And what exactly, do you think you're doing, traitor." Growled the man with the wand.

"Didn't you hear him? He's hardly said more than two words to you or anyone here since we got here last night."

"Last night?" There was no question of the mistrust in Remus' voice.

"That's right." Sirius said calmly. "He, I think he wanted us to talk.' He paused as he heard a grumble from the wizard across the room and hurried on. "But, he wanted you have a look at his journal. He trusted you with it. He trusted me with it to show it to you. Said it might help.."

Remus broke in "Help with what? You foul cur..." he spat at the other man.

"Help with understanding about Harry, why you startled him, why he trust me, why he wants to trust you." came the quiet reply.

"Harry wants to trust me?" A Sirius' nod he moved to lean on the wall, keeping his wand pointed at the escaped convicts head. "Very well read, but if you so much as ..." Started Remus, startled at Sirius chuckle, "Remus, all I'm going to do is read." He sobered, "That's bad enough." he finished darkly.

"What?" Remus asked.

Ignoring the other man's remarks he started to read aloud...

**November **

_Dudley threw this out two weeks ago. I was really careful about getting it back out of the trash. They didn't catch me. I'm gonna putting it in the small space behind the third stair with the rest of my treasures when I'm at home so they don't find it. I'll take it with me during school. I'll have time to write there. I'm sorry I had to steal it, but Dudley did throw it out, does that still making it stealing?_

**December**

_Its christmas, I got to eat the left overs. I really like the ham, I got out of the trash. School is back in only seven more days. Only had three black robe dreams. Do they stop for the holidays. I don't want to dream on christmas _

_Some man, in a green cloak bowed to me on the street yesterday. AP told UV. When I woke up today the door on my cupboard was locked. I could to the lock trick, but no food so I'm stuck here till school starts again. Good thing I heal up fast. I won't have to explain the eye this time, enough time to hide it._

**January**

_School is ok, but I'm locked in my cupboard evenings and weekends, when I don't have chores. Don't know how I got on the roof of the school kitchen, the janitor had to get a ladder to get me down. So of course principle Matthews told AP UV. Good thing it happened on a Friday or else I'd never heal in time for school on Monday. _

**March**

_Haven't written APUV are watching me all the time now. I did mean to float the wheelbarrow, it happen, two weeks ago. I just wanted it to be lighter. They wouldn't have cared except it happened where the neighbors could have seen. School ok._

_May_

_I wish I could study, they wont' let me have time to do my homework, so I have to get it done before I come home. Hard to take tests. I got extra Chores because of the screaming. I thought I had it down the sock kept the sound down, but, I try to stop myself but the nightmares are really bad. black robes are are _

"He scratched out something here." Sirius commented before continuing.

_extra points. So I don't have time, I think they may be getting closer. Had another day dream today. This one was one of the nice ones. There was a boy and a little girl with red hair. They were with their family playing it was so nice. I burnt the potatoes. My scar hurts. _

_Tried to warn APUV about the black robes. I have missed two days of school. So hungry. _

"There some more scratching out here." Sirius commented not looking up.

**June.**

_I'm in the library. I've got pulled out of class, sent to the library. But I didn't do anything. Ms Adams looked at me funny but let me check out a history book. Saw AP in the hall talking to Principle Matthews, heard her tell him they are going to send me to another school next year. As long as its away from D and his gang its ok with me. Tests last week were bad, no time to study, chores. Result posted on Friday._

**June 17th**

_I think. Found out why I got called out of class. Three days ago AP&UV withdrew me from school, told them that I was going to someplace called St. Brutus'. We got in the car. D was not there. We drove three hours to London. I thought it was beautiful. When they got to Trafalgar Square they stopped the car and told me to get out. They drove off. This time they told me not to tell services who they were if I got caught. Its been three days. I really don't think they are going to come back. Sleeping in the trash cans near a bridge. Dreamed of the black robes, nice not to get hit in the morning, so hungry._

**July **

_Found a place to sleep. US embassy gave out hot dogs today. the men in the blue uniforms let me have three. I put two away for tomorrow and the next day. I'm checking all the free museums, won't go in till it gets cold. Found the BEST place at the zoo, really safe, I'll save it for emergencies. Birthday tomorrow, I'm going to take a bath in the train station wash room_.

**August.**

_Had to move. Woke up and Bob was... _

"There are more scratches here, but I guess you get the point." Remarked Remus. Out of the corner of his eye he watched a very pale Remus take a large steadying breath and wipe his free hand over his face.

Sirius kept reading, his low and gentle. He knew what this journal had done to him the first time he had read it. He could only imagine what it was going to do, was doing, to the studious mild wizard across the room.

His voice cracked a time or two as he read the brief comments about the deaths and the green light that Harry hated so. Reading through Harry's first year on the streets, followed by his second birthday he spent there.

Taking a deep breath Sirius then started to worked through Harry's second year.

The constant black robe comments, the dreams of torture and occasional almost casual death. The entries were full of practical matters as well. Where to find food, where to sleep, where not to sleep. Who could be trusted, who couldn't be trusted, who you could trust only so far. What shops threw out half eaten food, or gave away their three or four day old bread. Where and when not to be seen to keep Services from tracking his location. How he came up with a plan for free library rotation so he could keep up with his muggle studies, Latin, English, History. How he found a chemistry book.

Plus, the most important thing of all how to keep ahead of the black robes. What shops were normal, which shops tingled, of the pub called the Leaky Cauldron that positively crackled. How he had to stay way from those places, people with robes came and went from there.

Sirius tried to ignoring the gasps of disbelief, pain and horror that he could predict. He could predict them because they occurred at the same point in the reading that he had made them. Because of this, and the love he had for the wizard across the room, he knew when to stop entirely to allow the other wizard in the room to compose himself.

He read how Harry watch the Death Eaters catch and torture muggles in his dreams. How last spring he had watch a Death Eater die at Voldemorts hands when he wasn't able to deliver the sorcerer's stone. Thus starting in to Harry's third birthday, and his second year homeless on the streets of London.

**July**

_My birthday is at the end of the month. I may hitchhike to Bath, always wanted to see the sea. I think it is getting to hot around here, it's either that or move totally across town to somewhere I haven't been before. There is a huge man. He is not a black robe, he is gold and red, nice not scary. American embassy gave out hot dogs again. I got four this year, the man in the blue uniform said I looked like I needed it. I've seen him twice now. Better be safe though, moving tomorrow. Can't leave town black robes very active. Something about the oily one having a brilliant plan. My birthday is tomorrow I'm going to spend the day at the British Museum, Good restrooms, full doors so no one can see me, I can wash in the toilet and the soap smells nice. Only five black robe dreams this month. _

**August**

_Found a great place an abandoned hotel. If I'm careful I might be able to winter over there. Escape plan in place. It'll just take a little work. There is a huge black dog following me around. I'll try to get rid of it. _

"What did he do?"

The quiet question startled Sirius out of his reading. It was the first words from Remus in nearly an hour. It took him a moment to process the request before he responded.

"Threw rocks at me. Tried Not to hit me, but one missed. Shattered at my feet. Harry apologized and then fed me. I followed him back to his abandoned hotel." Sirius didn't look up just paused for any comment from Remus. When there was nothing forthcoming he continued reading.

**September**

_Dog and I are having a great time. With the dog around there are less problems with the neighbors. He growls at them and they go away :) _

"He drew a smiley face here." Sirius smiled as he told Remus but still didn't look up.

_Still worried about feeding him. I may have to find someone to take him. Someone who can take better care of him than me. Decided it call him Padfoot, name seems to fit, and I remember it from somewhere. Weird, but then again that's my life._

**October.**

_I hate October. They get more active and I don't know why. Night mares almost every night. I cant steal enough to drown them out. Padfoot howled at the full moon again. He does it every month,_' 'Sirius' voice cracked at his point.' _'third month in a row, he's so sad._

**November**

_1st. I spent the day in the big church down by the bridge. They can't get me there and its busy enough that the priest won't notice me, so I don't worry about Services. It was the worst Halloween that I can ever remember. They tortured so many last night. The oily voiced one says its FITTING, that by the end summer, if his plans go right they will RULE THE WORLD. Sounds like a bad sci fi movie to me. My Aunt and Uncle and Cousin are dead. The black robes found Privet Drive. They screamed a long time before the green light came. The one with out a name was angry when it happened. He took my stuff, my foreign coins, my picture, my earring and my little lily. I have new words. Lumos. It makes light, so I don't have to steal batteries anymore and Nox turns it off. Discoious points to what is hidden. Incendio makes things burn. Have to remember that one might come handy. He confuses me. He is a black robe but he isn't a black robe, he is really emerald green and polished silver. _

"He keeps a list of the 'words', spells, curses, charms, he's learned in his dreams at the back. Its not pretty." Sirius commented, hearing no response from Remus he continued.

**December **

_The black robes have quieted down for the holidays. Food is easier to get, but still Padfoot is starting to look very thin. I wish I could get him more food. Will have to stay inside for Christmas, won't look normal if I'm out. But then I can get out tomorrow and get food. _

**January**

_I had another one of those nightmares in the day again today. My scar hurt. I still have a headache. Can't tell Padfoot he would worry. I think I scared Padfoot when it happened. The black robes were looking for someone. I think they were looking for me. The last time I had one of these things was in the spring. There was a man I think his name was Quirill? Anyway, he was supposed to get something for for, well I'm not sure of what his name is, the black robes call him the dark lord. I think he is evil so lord is not what I'm going to call him. So back to the last time, Quirill didn't get what ever it was, a rock I think, and that thing killed him. Green lighted him. I really don't like green light. _

_So this morning, I had a great morning. Saint Nicholas visited. A week after but who cares. I found new shoes, and socks. I've never had new shoes before. I always got Dudley's hand me downs. They are the right size and everything. I can could run and run. Thats' when it happened. _

_My scar exploded and I was flying again. I wasn't flying over the country side this time, this time it was in London and I didn't go far. It was to the alley behind the old cotton warehouse. The black robes were there. The oily voiced one said that they had tracked to boy to a 20 block area and to spread out and look for him. The old hotel was only ten blocks away. So I guess we got out just in time. I'm so glad that padfoot was able to follow me. The black robes would have killed him. I know it. I don't want anyone else dead because of me. I think the black robes killed my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. I had a bad dream about that one too. I really wish I had a bottle of beer tonight I would like not to dream tonight. _

_I wonder who this Dumbledore? is. I wish I could warn him about the second plan the oily voiced one has in place. And then I have no clue about what to do about **HIM** he has to be working for this Dumbledude. At least I think he is. _

_But that doesn't matter as much as figuring out what to do next. I can't stay here. The black robes seem to be able to find me. So did that lady with silvery hair. Can't forget to mention her. Scary part is that she knew my name. Reminds me of a cat that one. So London is out and returning to Little Winging is out too. I'll have to figure out where to go. And soon. I only have the rest of today and tomorrow before the safe spot isn't anymore. _

_I hate stealing. But I'm going to have to clean out any of the cans of food and dry stuff that I can get here when I take off. Now I have to go where I can hide in plain sight. So It has to be a big city. And someplace they don't expect me. Once there I'll have to stay on the move and leave the city in no more than three months. That way I'll stay out of the way of children services AND the black robes. Services catch me, they'll try to send me back to the Dursleys, like the last time they threw me out. And when they can't they'll stick me in some orphanage or group home. Once I can't move the black robes will come. I'm dead either way I think. _

_North I think. I've never been north. Wonder what Scotland is like in January? They won't expect that, they'll think I'll stay in the south were the winter isn't so bad._

_I'm tired of thinking. I'm hungry, and still have to take Padfoot out before it gets dark._

_I stripped the zoo tonight. I promise to pay them back. (I left a note.) I don't' have a lot but it will have to do. I'm packed up tight and ready to go in the morning._

_I'm not in London anymore. Padfoot took me to the train station. But we couldn't stay. there were black robes there. When we went back the black robes were gone. There is a secret train platform It only goes to that Hogwarts place the silver hair cat lady wanted me to go to. Padfoot says that I have to go there now. So we are walking._

"WALKING " Screamed Remus Lupin his wand that had been resting on is thigh now back up in it's 'I'm going to hex you into next week' position.

"Do you want to hear the end of this or not?" Sirius asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence as the thin wizard contemplated his options.

"READ." Came the curt order.

_I don't know how far away this Hogwarts place is so I stripped the train station of anything I thought could be useful. Funny that there were no grownups around. We have walked till it started to get dark then, I made teepee out of a big cloak that I found. While Padfoot doesn't seem to mind carrying stuff, I don't think that he really wanted to walk, but the next train isn't for forever. I'm tired._

**Day four**

_We have gotten into a rhythm. Padfoot wakes me in the morning. We have a little breakfast with the rest of the night wood, tear down the teepee, and walk along the train tracks til lunch. Have a little lunch and walk the train tracks until it's nearly dark. Put up the tepee. Padfoot finds wood from the forest and I make it burn. Insendio is wonderful. Eat a little dinner then I have time I read some of my chemistry book. The bed. Tonight I'm writing in my journal. I don't have much space left. May have to find or steal another one. Funny the tracks seem safe somehow. I don't like getting off them in the evening._

**Day 7**

_its very cold. And the snow is starting to get bad._

**Day 10 **

_food running low._

**Day 14**

_out of food. Padfoot spends the day hunting. Rabbits, racoons, fox._

**Day 18**

no food for three days. All the game is hiding. Weather is very bad.

**Day 20**

_may have to leave the tracks tomorrow and find better shelter and food_.

**Day 22 **

_yesterday we found a little house. There is food and blankets and a real bathroom. There is a little sign saying we can stay if we are trying to get to Hogwarts. There are books and books and books. I can read and read and read. _

**Day 27**

_full moon last night. Padfoot got sad again and howled. I had a day dream, one of the nice ones. There was a man in it. He was thin and had light brown hair and gold eyes. There was wolf behind him. Then the big man from this summer came. He was laughing. They both were. Padfoot was standing behind the big man. The thin man called the huge one Sirius. The huge man called the thin man Remus. I'm going to find him soon. Then Padfoot will be safe. The weather is breaking. I think I'll make Hogwarts tomorrow. _

Sirius paused "The journal ends there. He hasn't had time.' he swallowed and pushed on 'We spent yesterday getting here. And last night.." He trailed off. If he told Remus the truth about what they had done Remus was going to scream.

There was a groan of pain.

Horrified that is friend was about to pass out again Sirius with panic filled eyes straighten up and turn worriedly to Remus. He had been standing next to the wall, he couldn't afford another fall. But Remus wasn't leaning on the wall, he had moved sometime in the last hour and was sitting next to him at the end of the long couch. He looked fine. In fact he looked as confused as Sirius' was at where the sound had come from.

Both men looked at each other questions and concerns filling both their eyes, neither were about to pass out.

There was another groan. Both men's eyes snapped to the sound, coming from the wall on the left.

"Somebody get the number of that hippogriff." came the shaky voice of Throckmorton Goldthwaite who was leaning heavily on the frame of his picture.

"Relative of yours then?" a smug voice ask.

Remus hit him.

TBC...


	3. Chapters Eleven to Fifteen

Chapters: Eleven to Fifteen

**Chapter Eleven: One of Our Red Heads is missing.**

Ron walked his new friend, who wasn't a muggle, up to the infirmary. He was happy, thinking to himself that it was wonderful that he had figured out a way to keep the little boy occupied for a while.

Harry walked beside his new friend worrying. He had to stop thinking of the red headed boy and his family as friends. He couldn't afford to have friends they'd be targets of the black robes.' He was also worrying about Padfoot and this Remus person. Additionally he was worrying about how to keep the Weasley's safe, the students and teachers at this school safe and getting out of here before the black robe who was in the school, (who for some odd reason he thought was the oily voiced one from his from his visions) could find out that he was here. Finally, he worried about the stairs doing funny things again and just getting to the infirmary without being seen.

The stairs were happy. The Wizard was back. The Wizard and his Friend wanted to go to the infirmary and The Wizard didn't want to be seen. The stairs were very happy to oblige The Wizard and The Wizards Friend. It had been a long time since there had been a Wizard in the castle and even longer since the Wizard had had a Friend in the castle too. Now that the castle considered the matter, there seemed to be nearly ten maybe even twelve Friends in the castle. The stairs and the castle were happy to take The Wizard anywhere he wanted to go. As long as it wasn't out of the castle. The Wizard was worrying about an enemy. The Wizard's enemies were the castles enemies. The castle stored the information away, and deposited The Wizard and the Wizards Friend on the landing next to the infirmary, having kept all the other little people in Hogwarts busy elsewhere. Once The Wizard was at the infirmary the staircase went back to playing. It was happy.

The infirmary door was in front of Harry for the second time that day. He really did want to check on the twins it was one of the things that was worrying him. Plus it was something to do while he waited for Remus and Sirius, er Padfoot, er Snuffles... Never mind, it was getting way to complicated for him, as he followed Ron in to the long room.

They pair entered quietly and spotted Mrs. Weasley sitting in between the two beds that held her sleeping son's knitting something very maroon.

"Hey Mum. How are they?' Ron called very quietly bending over to peck her on the cheek.

"Ron dear. Very well. The bones are almost all healed and Madam Pomfrey says that they may wake up in an hour or so. I see your plan of waiting for him worked." She replied smiling at Harry and set down her knitting in a small bag that was obviously meant for her knitting supplies as bits of yarn and other knitting needles were sticking out of it.

"Nice to see you again dear." She darted a peek at Harry before she continued. "Percy, Ginny and Hermione were up and told me you were waiting on this young man, I thought you would be showing him around the castle dear?" She asked.

"That's right.' replied Ron. 'But as it was my turn to sit with the twins, he agreed to come up with me and play a couple of games of chess until Percy and Ginny came to relieve me. Then I promised I would show him around."

Molly Weasley was not a stupid witch and didn't raise her children that way either, she recognized a ploy when she saw one and this was one big time, one that she could heartily agreed with. They just had to have more time to get this little boy to trust them. He so was so skittish at the moment he hardly even talked and he wouldn't even tell them his name. Not that Albus was helping there either, "He'll tell us when he's ready." he had said with his eyes twinkling even more merrily than usual. Drat that man. She smiled fondly at the memory and at the boys standing in front of her, playing along with Ron's brilliant stall with a little yawn.

"That would be lovely my dears, I could go and have a quick lie down." She sighed at the two boys.

She stood up but their plans were then changed yet again as Madame Pomfrey bustled quietly over and started to check on both of her patients. "Molly dear, the headmaster just called down and wondered if you could step up to his office. It sounded urgent, well as urgent as Albus ever does when he is sounding urgent that is." She finished with the first twin, George and had started on Fred before Molly could even respond.

Molly turned to the two boys and said "Well there goes a little lie down, you best be polite about those chess games Ronald." She said in a stern warning as she hurried out of the medical ward followed an instant later by Madame Pomfrey.

"What did she mean?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ron grinned. "I'm the best chess player in the family." He replied. He took out a long stick from his robe and with a swish, a flick and a 'Wingardium Leviosa' a small table with a chess board inlayed top floated over to center of the pair of beds and the chair his mother had relinquished. Ron then walked around George's bed and grabbed the chair that was there. He returned to the center of the two beds with the table and placed the second chair next to the small table. Sitting down on the first chair beside the little chess table Ron started to open the little drawer in the small table, he glanced up at the small as yet un-named boy and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Harry asked the worry in his eyes echoing in his voice.

Ron completely misunderstood. "Naw. As long as we're quiet Madam Pomfrey won't mind. That's why we have to use muggle chess pieced here. No noise."

"Oh." Harry said.

Now he had more things to think about. Here, wherever this Hogwarts place was, it seemed to ok to do, well his brand of weird stuff. That was nice but rather odd. But then he traveled here with Padfoot who could change into a man, or was he a man who could change into a dog? And no one seemed surprised when portraits talked and staircases moved. And everyone else seemed to think that waving those stick around was ok, maybe even... Harry shook his head it was starting to swim.

As Ron set up the chess pieces he took a good look around the infirmary for the first time. There hadn't been time when he had been here earlier and he didn't expect to see it again so... This time he planned on taking a good look around.

It was a large room and beds lined both of the walls. The walls themselves were made up of large windows that let in lots of light and air. The twins were half way down one side of the ward. At the far end and on the other side of the ward there was a curtained off section in the back. With the light from the huge windows shining through the curtains, he could see four beds. He walked over and peered around the curtains. He saw see two bodies laying stiff and silent. In a third bed a figure sort of floated about five inches over the immaculately made bed. There was still a fourth bed laying in it was a stretched-out cat. There were flowers, 'miss you' and 'get well soon' cards all over the place. The cat had colored yarn balls and catnip bags. None of the figures were breathing or moving. Well except the one that floated and was opaque, it... er... he floated back and forth a bit.

Harry returned to Ron looking worried again. "What about them?" He asked. Ron looked up as he finished arranging the pieces.

"Oh them. We won't disturb them. They're not dead.' he assured Harry who went pale at that last comment. "They're just petrified. We can wake them back up as soon as the mandrake root that's growing in Green House three gets big enough to pick. Then they'll be able to brew up the correct potion and un-petrify them. It's all because the Chamber of Secrets has been opened." Explained Ron, not really believing that the little 'not muggle' was really going to understand much about what he was explaining but still wanting to give him all the information he could just in case.

Harry understood more than Ron gave him credit for. He had quickly put this pieces of information in his mind together with other he had gathered before. "I have a second plan in place to confuse that old fool Dumbledore." the oily voiced one had said. A second plan that would bring Dumbledore down. This must be it. This Chamber of Secret's thing. So Dumbledore knew and it looked like he was handling it the best he could. But that didn't mean that Dumbledore had actually been able to shut the evil plan down yet. Still he did take comfort in the fact that he could assume that Dumbledore not only knew about plan number two but was taking steps countering it. So in the way of the streets it was no longer his problem. Funny, he didn't seem to be able to dismiss it completely. Which meant he would have to deal with in the future. Sigh. Another thing to worry about but just not now.

Taking a seat in front of Ron and the little table Harry found himself in front of the white pieces. He took a small pawn and started the queen's gambit. Ron countered. Then for a very long time there was no sound at all except chess pieces moving across a chess board.

Molly Weasley hurried up the stairs that lead to the Headmasters Office. Albus wouldn't have called her away from her children unless it was a true emergency. She opened the door and discovered a tall man with a shock of blond white hair that could only be Lucius Malfoy standing with his back to the door announcing...

"Your Removal as Headmaster."

"Remove Albus as Headmaster? What idiot.. Lucius dear how nice to see you.. could possibly want to remove Albus as Headmaster. So what's been going on then." Molly said all of this, shook Lucius' hand went and settled on a chair next to Minerva, giving a pointed look to her husband that said 'stall'.

After being married to Molly for so many year Arthur knew every one of her looks so he took his cue as ordered and passed the look/order to both of his sons who were also in the room.

The family united started stalling.

"Molly dear have you had tea yet?" Asked a concerned husband as her son's started to fluff pillows behind her back.

"No I haven't and I'm starting to get a bit parched dear." Molly said with a slight put upon sigh.

With a flick of his wand Albus summoned a full tea tray and poured out a cuppa to Molly asking "Molly dear do forgive me. Cream, no sugar as I recall?" Albus asked poured some tea and then cream in to a cup before passing the cup to Bill who was closest to him and who in turn handed it to his mother.

Molly took a sip and sighed. "Perfect. As always Albus. Thank you Albus. Thank you William." she said and smiled first at Albus then her son.

Albus Dumbledore had realized the importance of getting Molly Weasley up to his office. He spared half a glance at Lucius, who was starting to toast up nicely. Oh, things were going so well.

"Now who wants to tell me what's been going on?" Molly asked after taking a second slow sip of her tea.

"Well Mum, Percy, Bill and I went and took advantage of the Hogsmeade Holiday and picked up a few items from Zonko's." Started Charlie who with a look passed the conversation off to Bill.

"But, when we got back there were five students engaged in an altercation in the main entry. Luckily there was a School Perfect standing by to defuse the situation before it got serious. While I don't believe that the Prefect took house points, it being a School Holiday and all, I am sure that he will be speaking to both Heads of House of about all the student involved. Three larger students were picking on some two smaller ones.' Bill shook his head sadly and shot a look at Malfoy who had at that point had a sneaking suspicion that his son had been involved.

Charlie took over telling finishing the tale from Bill, "From there we came up to the Headmasters office to let Father and the Headmaster know we were back and because all visitors in Hogwarts have to report first to the Headmaster's or Deputy Headmistress." Charlie grinned at Lucius because it was evident that he had not reported promptly to the Headmasters office. The stairs had played with him a little slowing him down some, for some reason.

Minerva took over from Charlie. "Of course I was sent by the Headmaster to meet a visitor at the front steps. Not you Lucius, another visitor and on the way back to the Headmaster's office I ran into Arthur. That reminds me Molly, I do need to speak to you a little later about a personal matter." The two women grinned a knowing grin at each other and Arthur adjusted the collar of his robes.

"Of course Minerva dear." Replied Molly smiling at the Deputy Headmistress.

Before Lucius could get in a word edge wise, Arthur took over still blushing.

"Well Molly dear, after leaving you the infirmary, Ronald Ginny and I ran into Minerva and the second visitor, who was not Lucius,' he smiled at Malfoy "in the hall way. We came up here to the Headmasters office who of course set us up with a very nice tea and we started to discuss the castles current predilection to play with said visitors today." He grinned at Lucius Malfoy.

Before they group could get much beyond this Lucius finally wrestled the conversation away from them.

"As interesting as all this..." Malfoy started politely but his anger and frustration were clear in his next words "It does not negate the fact that Dumbledore has allowed 4 students to be killed while Headmaster of this school. He is clearly unable to keep up with the demands that such a position demands and I am here with an order from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate his removal and replacement with someone who is more competent. I would have thought that you of all wizards Weasley would be first in line demanding his removal. Which reminds me."

He turned to Molly. "You have my heartfelt condolences on the death of your sons. They would have been a...credit to the wizarding world." he intoned formally to Mrs. Weasley.

Molly smiled pleasantly at him but adopted a slightly puzzled expression. "The death of my sons?" She asked looking at Bill and Charlie, who in turned grinned back at her.

Lucius looked at the puzzled expression and assumed the air of one who clearly understands. "Ah. Forgive me my dear. I see the strain has been to much for her." he commented condescendingly to Arthur Weasley dismissing Molly with a slight wave of his hand.

Arthur on his part didn't look shock or worried or even put out, he merely grinned at the idiot and backed up.

His two sons backed up as well.

Albus merely smiled as if he knew something that no one else knew and sipped his tea.

Minerva thought that it was a pity that Lucius he hadn't learned that what was about to occur couldn't be helped with badges from the infirmary and took a deep sip of her tea and waited for the fireworks.

They weren't long in coming.

Molly sat her tea cup down with a slight chink and stood up.

"Lucius Malfoy, I may be many things, but I am not under any strain that you should worry about. And I am shocked and angry that you come in here pretending to be so comforting and utterly condescending. But did you even check your facts before you start try to have someone sacked or handing out condolences? Well, let's just start with my sons are shall we. My oldest, William and Charles are standing next to their father. My next oldest Percy, who is a Prefect of this school, is currently up in Gryffindor tower. My youngest son is sitting in the Infirmary playing chess with a friend. What is he doing the infirmary, you might ask? Well he is watching over my **SONS FRED AND GEORGE** who have been lost in the Dark Forest for the past week. My twin sons, who are currently **NOT DEAD** and are responding well to the excellent care they are receiving from Madam Pomfrey's hand.

She barely took a breath before continuing on her rant. "And by the way I don't remember you volunteering for any of the search teams that went into the forest looking for them. Additionally, I am angry and shocked that I was summoned from their side to come all this way to first listen to your stupid, inane, completely inappropriate condolences. But worst than that is the even more outrageous suggestion about removing Albus, who is undoubtedly the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever had and possibly the only person to handle the current emergency. He is the **ONLY** professor that was on staff the last time that Chamber was opened and the only one capable of or at the very least might have clue of how to handle the current emergency. Furthermore there has, unlike the last time, not been even one death of any student. There have been two students that have been petrified and even now steps that have been taken to restore them. You don't even seem to be worried about the feelings of a member of the staff's who has had his' pet cat, one that is almost a school mascot, has been petrified as well. Let's not forget that there is a House Ghost who is currently incapacitated as well. It is thanks to **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** and his staff, who in my opinion, have been doing all in their power to track this problem back to it source, that this situation hasn't turned deadly. If you really do have an order from the Ministry of Magic that removes Albus from his position, which I really doubt that you do, it would have be created without My input. I, for one, would have told anyone that would have listened that Albus and his staff have done and are doing everything in their power to keep the children of this school safe. Removing him would be the worst possible action and would result in an actual fatality. Yes. **MY** sons were lost in the dark forest. But they did it by their own youthful stupidity, something that none of the teachers, let alone Albus Dumbledore could be held responsible for. Furthermore, I would never had accused him of any such thing as placing them in danger and I certainly would never suggest that he be removed because who else would do a job this complex that fool Fudge or you Lucius? Albus is the only person I would **TRUST** to handle this school and along with the Chamber of Secrets being opened. I would have told anyone at the Ministry of Magic if they had asked. Which they didn't. I had to do it for them, when I got wind of that ridiculous rumor last night. You really should check your facts before you start making pronouncements **_You BLOND GIT_**" As the enraged witch continued to rant she took small but decisive steps closer and closer to Malfoy, who in turn backed uneasily back until he was standing un-surely near the door.

Albus' eyes were twinkling as he delivered the final blow.

"As to the letter of dismissal as Headmaster you have in your hand Lucius. The Cornelius owled me this morning. He had over a hundred owls last evening and this morning congratulating him on the successful efforts of the Hogwarts staff in locating and extricating the Weasley twins from the forbidden forest. Oh by the way did you see the announcement of the Twins recovery and report of that they are expected to make a full recovery? It made the Daily Profit this morning. It was right next to Arthur and Molly Weasley's publicly support of myself and the entire staff at Hogwarts and thanking everyone who came out to help search for their sons. Well, Cornelius was overjoyed to tell me all about the proposed dismissal and to rescind the order for my removal in the face of the continued existence of the Weasley twins."

The door behind Lucius opened. "Good day Lucius." Remarked Albus happily.

Stunned Lucius took another step back. He found himself on the top step of the Headmasters revolving staircase being moved rapidly downward and the door to Albus' office shutting in his face.

Enraged he swept out of the griffin statue staircase and to the main stair case hallway.

He might have failed in removing Dumbledore from Hogwarts but the game was still on. There were still moves on the board that could be played. He smirked and then of course the Heir of Slytherin would not fail him.

Lucius Malfoy smirked at the thought. Albus' attempt to dismiss him would fail in the end. He and the Dark Lord would win the day and replace all this muggle loving nonsense. They would be victorious he grinned to himself as he swept down the first staircase.

The staircases did not like this person.

They did not like this person because the Wizard did not like this person.

The staircases kept this person very busy.

Sirius rubbed his arm where his friend had whacked him and grinned at Remus.

Remus was not grinning back, in fact his wand was twitching the lycanthrope's hand, Sirius sobered immediately.

"Don't." The growl was almost feral followed by "I have major questions, a major head ache and I could use a cup of tea."

Remus hadn't realized he had spoken the last part out loud until an instant later there was a crack and a small house elf was standing there with a fresh tea tray. The little creature put it down on the newly cleared small table as a second house elf appeared for a moment picked up the spent tea tray and then disappeared in a flash. Before the elf who delivered the tea tray could disappear Sirius motioned it over with a wave and whispered in it's over sized ears.

Remus watched carefully as the elf nodded and with a crack was gone again.

Sirius started to pace up and down the small room.

Remus poured himself a cup of tea and watched the convicted murder pace the room.

Silence, except for Sirius' quiet pacing reigned in the room for nearly five minutes.

"What did you ask it?" Remus inquired tersely.

"Well, if he had half a brain it would be to inquire whether or not the child has left the castle. The reason the elf hasn't been back, and do please stop pacing you'll wear a whole in the carpet, is that the little elf, think her names Bitsy, knows that 'I' can assure you that he hasn't." replied a third voice.

Both wizards jumped at the sound and whirled to stare the portrait of a man that was finally standing up.

"Next time you enter a room. Please do so at a slower pace. I haven't been knocked cold like that since I was alive and not just a painting." The portrait remarked to Sirius with a huff. The wizard in the portrait then pulled out a wand and with a quick swish and flick and a few muttered words a chair floated over to him and he sat down. An instant later a small figure rushed into the portrait. A small girl with a blue robe whispered in his ear, he nodded and the little blue robed girl rushed out again.

"Now, I think you both be relieved to know that the boy is currently playing chess with his new red headed friend. They are in the infirmary and watching over that pair of red headed mischief makers that you and He,' with this he pointed his finger at Sirius 'hauled in here last night half dead."

Remus was so startled that his tea cup clattered on his saucer. "The Weasley Twin's?" He asked shock.

"Yeah, Fred and George, although Harry called them 'George' and 'Frodo' for some reason." Sirius replied looking at the painting with a worried expression that said 'that portrait just is NOT normal. Throckmorton smiled back, the smile said 'yes, I know."

"But the Weasley Twins were lost in the forbidden forest over a week ago." Remus explained slowly as if to himself. The thin wizard paled as he realized what the previous statements meant.

"YOU TOOK HARRY INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?" he screamed at Sirius.

The Animagus winced, replying, "Like I had any say in the matter. Let me tell you..."

"YOU… TOOK HARRY… INTO… THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?" Remus started to hyperventilate at the thought of his little Harry in the forbidden forest.

"No, it was more of him taking me." Sirius replied with a grin and watched as the Remus spluttered at him.

"YOU... I...IF I EVER... DANGEROUS... KILL YOU...YOU..." Remus was so upset he didn't even finish his sentences. That was ok Sirius had long ago learn Remus Speak short hand. He had learned the trick about half way through their second year. Remus shorthand worked out to a very intelligent construction of an argument, if you were willing to put a little effort into filling in the blanks.

Sirius grinned glad he could still figure out Remus Speak after all this time. Of course Remus would be so upset, he had a tendency to forget to breathe while he was trying to get whatever said that he couldn't quite say. He usually had to sit down or he would... Sirius caught the wizard by the shoulders and forced him gently back down onto to the sofa before he passed out. Next reaching over he picking up the other wizard's tea cup holding the rim of the cup to Remus' lips forcing some of the calming liquid down his throat.

"That was SO enlightening." Came the dry comment from the painting.

Sirius glanced at it and replied "Remus gets like this when he is really upset. The odd sentence works out in polite speech as being something along the lines of...' Sirius continued to force tea down Remus throat translating as he did so for the odd wizard in the painting, "Let's see it works out to...**YOU** stupid idiot what could you have been thinking with that small amoeboid brain of yours? **I **can't believe that some one of your limited IQ could have even begun to fashion a full picture of how utterly appalling your bad judgment has been. **IF I EVER** learn of you doing anything on this level of stupidity again I will take steps to remove the reproductive bits of your anatomy from the rest of your body, using long painfully slow strokes with dull instruments. The level of moronic actions on your part would have been bad enough but the fact that you took a child, our Harry of all children, into that situation was not only fool hardy but **DANGEROUS** in the extreme. So, I will only say this once, if you every place Harry into such a predicament again I will of course do everything in my power to end your life, I will **KILL YOU** with my bare hands. **YOU** git."

Remus who was now gasping as air was finally filling his lungs nodded vigorously as Sirius articulated each of the main points of his argument.

"Well, that's rather ... Does he do this often?" Throckmorton asked with a small smile.

"Nah. He's only like this when the danger has actually passed. In the clinch he's rock solid." Sirius replied refilling the now empty tea cup and handing it back to the other wizard who's color was finally returning.

"Excellent. I was rather worried about that. And the way he spoke, or rather didn't speak, about the little one. Would you say that he too, is a Protector of the boy?"

"Course. He Harry's unofficial Godfather. He'd be official but they, the ministry that is, would let James and Lily name him on the official paperwork." Remarked Sirius darkly. There were still many things that he really hated about the ministry, legal werewolf discrimination. That was near the top of the list, along with throwing people into Azkaban without a fair trial.

"Good to know." Replied the smiling portrait.

"What are you, exactly?" Sirius asked still holding onto Remus' shoulder but moving gently and slowly to sit beside the other wizard. Giving Remus a fair amount of time to object to his actions. He didn't.

"My name is Throckmorton Goldthwaite. I was painted by the Wizard Hal in 1593 to guard over the waiting room. Which you are now in. When I was alive it was my honor to guard serve and protect, in the same way you guard, serve and protect now." He replied smugly. "I believe the little one was correct. You do need to talk. But I think that you might need a witness or two."

Sirius and Remus looked up at the painting who was now rubbing his chin in his hand. "Ah, of course just the right person." He smiled and walked out of the frame, his head and upper torso returning a moment later. "You won't go anywhere will you?" He grinned at them and disappeared again.

"I'm beginning to really hate that portrait." Commented Sirius sincerely to Remus.

Who hit him. Again.

Taking a seat in front of Ron and the little table he found himself in front of the white pieces. He took a small pawn and started the queen's gambit. Ron countered. Then for a very long time there was no sound at all except chess pieces moving across a chess board.

"It won't work you know." Commented Ron a half hour later and about half way through their second game.

"But, I haven't moved yet." Harry replied looking up startled from the chess board.

"Not the game. Your name. Not telling me your name won't stop you from being my friend. Or making me or my family stop worrying about you. Just thought you should know." Replied the red head calmly.

"Second's on that, mate. And watch out for his queen's side castle." Came a groggy voice from the right hand bed.

"Third's from where I can see it old chum. Don't move that knight either. " Came an shaky echo from the left hand bed.

"Fourth's, if there is such a thing, from my point of view." Came the voice of Percy as he appeared next to the startled young boy. With a swish and flicked of his little stick another chair flew over and Percy sat down next to the two chess players.

"So. Who's winning?" Percy asked, ignoring the look of complete horror that was washing over the small black haired boy's face.

"I am." Replied Ron with a grin.

"Well no surprises there then." Commented Percy with a grin. "I say. Have either of you seen Ginny?"

Chapter Twelve: One of our Red Heads is Missing

A/N. Notice I keep them short folks.

No I haven't abandoned this fic.

Yes I will be finishing it, sooner or later. For those who don't know my tag line is "A firm believer in the Rabbits of War, and Saturday Afternoon Serials."

Harry was shocked.

His mind was spinning madly. His promise to the Weasley meant that he had to let them take care of him.

But the black robes were here in the castle.

And promise or no he had to keep_ them _safe.

The Weasley's had made their 'wizard oath' thingy before they knew about the black robes. Before he knew that the black robes could get into this Hogwarts school place.

Harry didn't think it was fair to hold them to some oath that would get them all killed.

How to slip out of here now?

He concentrated on the chess game hoping the answer would come to him.

The group in the Head Master's office; The Headmaster, the Deputy Head Mistress, and the Weasley's not in the infirmary or elsewhere were still grinning madly. It took a good fifteen minutes just to stop giggling after Lucius Malfoy exited the room.

Dumbledore had finally managed to stop grinning but his eyes were still twinkling madly as he sat back down at his desk.

Molly Weasley sipped her tea and asked a question that she had been rather puzzled over all morning. "Albus. Why didn't you want us to mention that little muggle boy? To either the Daily Profit, last night or... Well, I just assumed of course, you wouldn't want to mention him to Lucius."

Then the Headmaster eyes snapped to Mrs. Weasley, his eyes were curiously intense as pieces of information came together.

"Molly, you said earlier that Ron was in the infirmary was playing chess with a friend. Would that friend just happen to BE the small 'muggle' boy that brought in the twins?" Came the intense question.

"Yes. He came in with Ron about thirty minutes ago. I was going to come here and tell you but then you sent for me and with Lucius here I didn't think I should mention it."

"Ron's plan worked then?" Commented Charlie with a grin.

"It did indeed. Ron waited in the entry hall for the little boy to show up again.' She explained to the confused faces around her before continuing. 'Ron brought him up to the infirmary. They are planning on watching the twins for Arthur and I until Percy and Ginny's shift. Then Ron is going to show the 'little one', I swear his smaller than a first year, around the castle. Percy and Ginny should be there in a few minutes." Molly responded with a smile taking another sip of her tea.

"Did he have a huge black 'grim' like dog with him?" Came Minerva's terse question.

"No." Replied Molly confused by the anger behind the question, having seen the dog earlier and finding it a well behaved animal.

"Thank Merlin for small favors." Commented her husband.

As she and her two eldest son's watched the Head Master, the Deputy Headmistress and the Chairman of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department vanished. If she hadn't known for a fact that Hogwarts had anti-appearation wards she would have thought they had disapperated to the infirmary.

The door banged shut behind them.

"What's that all about, then." Commented Bill.

"Probably something about that little muggle boy, who isn't a muggle." Replied Charlie.

"Well, we should probably go and see about it then." Remarked Molly Weasley putting down her tea cup with a click.

She stood up and walked over to the fire place. Reaching up to the mantle she pulled handful of silver glitter out of a small chest. Throwing the silver powder into the fire, the fire turned into flames of sky blue six feet tall. Molly stepped into the flames shouting, "Hogwarts, Infirmary." and disappeared.

"Wicked." Commented Bill.

"Faster than walking." Commented Charlie.

"Should we?" Inquired Bill inclining his head towards the small chest on the mantle.

"And miss all the fun if we don't?" Replied Charlie half way there and opening the chest in the next instant.

There were duel shouts of 'Hogwarts, Infirmary.' and then silence reigned in the room.

In a very well stocked potions lab, a tall thin man dressed in black, worked.

The potion he was finishing was one that required a great deal of skill and concentration. He finished it precisely on time and poured the warm purple silvery liquid into two phials and corked them. He would need to get them to the infirmary quickly for two reasons. The first was that the Weasley twins would need to take the potion while still warm and before it congealed to insure a complete recovery. Secondly, once the phials were in Pomfrey's hands he would be relatively free for the rest of the day as Dumbledore had declared a school holiday.

He turned to the door way and stopped.

Instead of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that was supposed to be guarding his door, there was another portrait. One that hadn't been there when he had entered. What was really offending was that it was huge and rather Gryffindorish with a gold frame and scarlet background.

The figure in it smiled at Severus.

Severus Glared® back.

"All done with the potion then?" the person in the frame asked.

"Yes." Replied the potion's master with gritted teeth.

"Your next questions of course are 'how long have I been hanging here' and 'when will I get out of your dungeon.' the figure commented jovially.

While the face of the figure was not familiar to him, the robes the figure was wearing rather old fashion ones, he had seen those somewhere before and it vaguely worried him, but that wasn't the important issue at the moment.

"The answers are 'Not long.' I didn't want to disturb you when you were concentrating on a important potion. Interrupted Salazar when HE was working a potion once, it wasn't pretty." the portrait commented in an aside. "The second question is more difficult to answer." The portrait smiled and asked "Is that potion for the two in the medical wing? If it is, I would recommend you send it on with a house elf. I'm afraid I may be taking up a little bit of your time."

Stunned at the portrait's presumption Severus Glared® at the figure as he snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared a moment later and was handed the two vials of potion. "Careful with those and walk them there, apperating destroys the potion's effect. Thank you." He growled at the house elf softening his voice to a gentle growl by the 'thank you.' His command stopping the house elf from apperating before he could destroy the potions effect.

The elf grinned at Severus and then did the most extraordinary thing Severus had never seen a house elf do. It bowed to the portrait, then to Severus and then it disappeared out the regular portrait of Salazar Slytherin that guarded the entrance to his private rooms and potion's lab.

"Well, well." Commented the portrait with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Severus whirled on the portrait that had invaded his privacy and snarled, "WHO ARE YOU."

The portrait grinned. "Throckmorton Goldthwaite." He replied with a slight bow.

Snape paled.

Which considering his normal complexion was really saying something.

"Sir." Severus replied inclining his head.

"Ah, you know who I am then.' Commented Throckmorton with a grin. "I really love Slytherin House. They know history."

"What could 'I' possibly do for you?" Severus asked warily.

"That and their amazing ability to rebound from just about anything." Throckmorton finished with out missing a beat, grinning at the potion masters frustration.

The Snape Glare® was back in full force.

"Salazar' Throckmorton inclined his head to the portrait on the right who's place he had usurped 'says that you keep a vial of veritaserum on your person just in case you or the Headmaster or someone needs it." He explained with a grin.

"While what you say may be true, I must assume that you or someone you know, has need of it?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Spot on. I, well, not myself, no, but well why don't you step inside and I'll explain." The portrait sung open.

Severus stared at the opening suspiciously then over at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who was waving to him to get on with from his moved frame to the right.

Against his better judgment Severus Snape moved cautiously forward and through the unknown archway and into a small cozy sitting room.

The portrait snapped firmly shut behind him.

If Severus was startled by the snap was unknown. What he WAS startled by and what made him turn directly around to leave by the same method he came in was the fact that Remus Lupin and a giant 'grim' like dog were sitting on a couch next to the cheery little fire.

The potions master was further startled into stillness when he realized that he was again facing Throckmorton Goldthwaite smiling at him from a gold frame.

Impossible. There were only three known double portrait hole paintings in existence. None of them were in England, yet Severus' eyes went wide as he realized he was looking at the rumored fourth. Before he could voice anything however, Sir Cadogan stepped out of the right side of the painting, bowed to Goldthwaite, whispered quickly in his hear and with a "Forward, The Valiant" he rushed off the left side of the frame.

"You gentlemen will have to work this out yourselves. I've got to go and take care of something." With that the mysterious figure disappeared to the right of the frame.

He did not return.

What did happen was an instant later two house elves arrived with a heavily laden tea tray. One picked up the slightly nibbled tray and the second, which had the fresh tray put it on the empty table. The second now with empty hands looked at Snap then snapped it's fingers, at which a large comfy chair appeared across from the couch that currently held Lupin and the 'grim'. A second snap of it's fingers both of the house elves were gone.

Frustrated, angry and ready to kill someone, Severus watched as Lupin pouring tea into a cup.

"Lemon, no sugar." Commented Lupin who calmly "And your favor biscuits are short bread.' he finished putting three on the saucer and held steaming cup and it's treats out to Severus.

The tall man glided over to the werewolf and took the cup. There was no point in simply ignoring the man they were trapped in a small room for Merlin knew how long.

He sat in the freshly created comfy chair and sipped his tea, wondering how Lupin could have possible known what his tea preferences were. He skipped this and when onto the more important question.

"What could a werewolf need with vertiaserum? You are either immune or deathly allergic due to the silver weed used in it's creation." Putting the tea down on the small table that had arrived with the chair.

"I need to use it on him." Commented Remus nodding at the dog sitting next to him.

The dog whined and seemed to nod in agreement.

Severus laughed out loud at that comment and asked "What's the matter Lupin, don't trust your own dog? Need to know where he buried the really good soup bones, want them for yourself do you?"

"No, he need to know the truth and the only way anyone else believe that I am telling it is if you give me the veritaserum." Came a quiet gravely voice that seemed to be unused to speaking.

Severus was up and out of the chair, the tea hand in his cup hitting the floor with a crack as it was replaced in his hand by his wand.

Remus was also up in the same instance putting himself between Severus and Sirius.

"He's unarmed, Severus." Remus commented gently but firmly.

"Well, actually Remmy..." Started Sirius.

Remus rounded on the Animagus with anger in his eyes and simply held out his hand.

Sirius sighed and pulled the purloined wand out very gently from its hiding place and very slowly after Severus tightened his grip on his own wand, handed it over to Remus.

Remus looked at the wand and then at Sirius, who had the good grace to blush, "Borrowed it off a drunk wizard in Knockturn Alley." he explained with a slight shrug.

Remus was not impress and looked at both the wand and the wizard with disdain before turning back to Severus, who had not yet lowered his wand.

"He's unarmed Severus." repeated Remus with a thin smile.

The amusement was not echoed in the potion masters face.

"I'm not impressed.' Severus replied dryly, 'Now just move out of the way so I can finish this mongrel. He's an escapee from Azkaban. Or have you conveniently forgotten the 'kill on sight' order, issued by the Minister of Magic. It is still in effect, not to mention his added crime of the 'borrowed' wand' and lets see', commented Severus warming to the subject, "An added offence of being an 'illegal' Animagus. Now move aside I'll just finish what he started in our fifth year."

Remus did not move from between the two wizards. "No." he said simply and with a smile on his face.

Severus was ready to explode, but before he could Remus continued, as he pocketed the 'borrowed' wand. "If you kill him, we won't learn anything. And I, for one, have a few questions that I would like answered." he finished calmly looking serenely at the agitated Potions Master.

"Well," replied Severus coldly, "At least you have learned not to trust this creature."

"On the contrary. I trust him with my life. But, I know that I could not possibly expect you to trust him with yours or anyone else's for that matter. Unless we have him under veritaserum with another person as witness to the exchange we will never know the truth. The ministry WILL kill him or give him the 'Kiss' before we could even get the paperwork for questioning under veritaserum filled in. This is the only way to ensure not only the truth of those answers, but to have the answers themselves, if they are contrary to what we have been told, exposed." Remus explained gently.

The Potions Master hurmphed, with a sneer on his face considered the argument that Remus presented him with.

He slowly returned to the chair that was sitting across from the davenport and lowered himself into it slowly.

The other two wizards returned to the small couch as well and sat down gingerly, watching the Head of Slytherin house considering the situation.

Five minutes of silence filled the small room. The only noise was from the little cheerful fire in the hearth.

Severus slowly lowered his wand and turned to the tea tray. Keeping one eye on the pair sitting across from him he poured as cup of the amber liquid. Reaching into the folds of his robe he pulled a phial of clear liquid out and after eyeing up Sirius with a knowledgeable eye poured three fourths of the contents into the cup of tea.

"If I hand this to you Lupin, it is with the firm understanding that I will require the answer to a few questions of my own as well." Said Severus with a gleam in his eye.

"Of course Severus." replied Remus.

Sirius knew that was a condition that Severus would insist on and made no comment.

The tall thin man then handed the drugged cup of tea to Remus, who in turn handed it to Sirius; Who without hesitation drank the whole thing down in one gulp.

"How long?" Remus inquired nodding towards Sirius.

"A few moments." Replied Severus his wand was back in his hand but at least Remus noted not in a death grip this time.

Remus sipped his tea slowly.

"Now." Announced Severus.

Remus turned to Sirius the gentle face gone; instead it was serious and intense.

"Why did you betray James and Lily to Voldemort?" The first question shot out like a lighting flash.

"I didn't betray James and Lily to Voldemort." came the calm reply.

Severus and Remus both looked at the drug induced calm escape convict in shock and confusion.

"But you were there secret keeper." Remus stated.

Sirius started to look constipated.

Severus seeing this, shot a nasty look at Remus and commented "Direct questions Lupin; Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

Sirius face relaxed and he answered "Peter Pettigrew."

Now it was Severus turn to muse "I don't remember him at any of the Death Eater Meetings."

Sirius started to look constipated again, Remus shot an amused glance at Severus and asked "You were supposed to be the secret keeper. Why did James and Lily change secret keepers?"

"Double bluff. I talked James into switching to Peter. Then I could be a larger target and Peter would go into hiding as well. The plan was that Voldemort would come after me, no one would expect Peter to be made the secret keeper. I didn't know that Peter was a Death Eater. He gave James and Lily and Harry over to Voldemort." Sirius explained.

"But the next day. Everyone saw you kill Peter and you killed all those Muggles in the process, how do you explain that?"

"I tracked Peter down to the street. He started to shout, 'How could I betray James and Lily.' He made it sound like I was the one that had handed them over to Voldemort. After he had that fact firmly imbedded into the minds of the muggles that were standing around he dropped a destructo ball. It created a crater twenty feet across. He killed all those muggles." Sirius explained.

"And did he kill himself as well?" Asked Remus.

"No, replied Sirius, 'He transformed after he dropped the destructo ball. I saw him slip down a drainage pipe."

"Was Pettigrew an Animagus?" Severus asked Remus.

It was Sirius who replied. "Yes, he can transform into a rat."

Severus looked at both wizards before asking "How long have you been able to do this? And why did you decide to learn this little trick."

"Ever since fifth year. We wanted to be with Remus when he transformed each month because he is our friend." Sirius was compelled to answer.

Severus snorted at that comment and looked annoyed.

Remus was quiet for a few moments and then asked "Why didn't you say anything about this at the trail."

The smiling calm drugged wizard responded, "Because I was drugged with the confuseomus potion. Fudge ordered it, so I wouldn't be a problem during the proceedings. As if I cared at that point, because ..." Sirius trailed off with a shrug.

"Because what Black?" Growled Severus.

"Because I didn't have anyone left to live for." replied Sirius softly and sadly.

Remus and Severus exchanged confused glances when Severus' eyes narrowed and he asked sharply "Who was gone? That you had no one left to live for?"

"Remus. Peter said that the Death Eaters had killed him that night. With silver bullets. Went to his house, broke through the wards. It was easy Peter said; the wards were designed to keep Remus in and there were only minimal wards up to keep people out. Just light wards that warned that it was a werewolf holding. Nothing that wouldn't stop a determined semi-competent wizard. And...And.." Sirius' voice was choked with tears.

"Who else was dead Sirius?" asked a stunned Remus.

"Harry. Hagrid had him, was going to babysit him for the day before he took him to Petunia's. Dumbledore's orders. So I went after Peter. I thought I could get him later in the week... But Peter said.. Peter said that he had already given Petunia's address to Voldemort. That the Death Eaters were under orders to kill all the Potters relatives as well, that Harry was as good as dead because he was at the Dursley's."

"Is that why you were so lethargic at the trial." murmured Remus to himself.

"Yes." responded the drugged wizard truthfully.

"But you thought Harry and I were dead, then why did you break out of Azkaban?" Questioned Remus.

"Fudge brought a copy of the Daily Profit on his annual visit. I asked him for it. Told him I missed the crossword puzzle. On the last page, it had a... a little notice about Harry. How he had not arrived at school as planned. That the Ministry was looking for him. I knew then that Peter had lied about Harry. I KNEW that if Harry was alive and not at Hogwarts, then the Death Eater's would be looking for him too. I had to get out, I HAD to find him. I had failed Lily, James and and you. I would not fail Harry. Not again. I would make sure he was safe." Explained the drugged escapee.

"So that little muggle child from last night was, IS HARRY POTTER." Severus exclaimed shocked.

"Yes." Sirius said with a much happier grin on his face.

"Got it in one Severus." Remus commented.

"Were you with him in London? Were you the one that got him away from..." Severus seemed to realized what he was about to ask and his words came to a halt. It didn't matter to Sirius on the other hand and he answered the question anyway.

"Yes, I was with him in London. Yes. I got him away from Minerva. No. I didn't get him away from the Death Eaters. I was with him when he realized that there were Death Eaters closing in on his position. He had an escape plan in place and I followed him." Replied Sirius calmly.

"I personally made the port key to get Minerva to him at Christmas. Minerva said that he wouldn't come. How does that boy continue to slip through the hands of friend and foe alike?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Minerva called Harry by name. That instantly turned him against her, you don't do that to a street kid, it means you are muggle 'services.' The muggle children's authorities. He constantly worries about being caught by them, because they would send him back to Petunia's or put him in a muggle orphanage. He'd be trapped where the Death Eaters could get him or hurt those around him. Next, Harry didn't know anything about Hogwarts, he didn't know what she was talking about. So he ran. It didn't help that I, sorta growled at her. As to the Death Eaters, Harry seems to know when they are near and takes off like a broom without a rider. He felt them when I tried to get him on the train at 9 3/4's, took off like a shot. We missed the train and had to walk." Replied Sirius.

Severus Snape was many things, Potions Master, Ex-Death Eater, Greasy Git and the terror of most students in the school. What he was not was stupid or one to needlessly put children in danger. The bits of information came together in his head.

"YOU TOOK HARRY INTO THE FORBIDDEN FORREST! " He surged out of his chair wand in hand to hex Sirius.

Sirius, drugged didn't mind in the least, smiling replied. "Nope. It was all his idea. We were on the tracks just outside Hogsmeade and wham he up and stops and announces 'somebody is in trouble' and charges in. I just went along, he did all of the leading. At least until we found the Weasley twins. Once we had them safe, Harry let me lead. Straight to the main steps of the castle."

"Where is he now?" Demanded Severus.

Fred, George and Percy were giving the 'not quite muggle kid' advice as Ron reached out and moved a knight.

"Check." he said smugly leaning back in his chair.

At that moment the door of the infirmary opened and in a small figure slipped into the ward.

"Would you look at that." Came a hurried comment from Fred's bed.

"Coo, I didn't think that House Elves ever came out of the kitchens except at night." Commented George with a yawn.

"Yes, they do. If there is a good enough reason." Replied Percy concerned.

They watched as the little elf did a half bow to each of them followed by a startled squeak and an extra low bow to Harry.

"What did you think was important enough to bring out a house elf?" asked Ron watching the little one hurry into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Bet you, it will be a potion. One that both of you will have to take." Replied Percy.

"You think?" asked Fred without a lot of enthusiasm for this possibility.

"I know." replied Percy.

"Right. How do you know then?" Asked George in an depressed tone.

Ron replied with grin before Percy could "Because that elf is the one that takes care of Professor Snape exclusively. Next, he was holding two phials of purple potions. Third, they were steaming. Which means that need to be taken soon."

"Before they solidify." Percy concurred with nod to Ron who nodded aback at him.

"Urughyuch." commented Fred.

"Double Urughyuck." commented George.

Before they could comment again the door of the infirmary burst open again.

And the fireplace exploded.

Severus Snape Glare® is a Registered Trademark of the Ministry of Magic.

Those wishing to use the SSG in day to day situations need to successfully attend and pass the required classes.

MM04 Developing a Unpleasant Disposition.

MM16 Insulting 101

MM26 Choosing to be Evil (Covers Employment and Lifestyle Decisions)

MM99 Snape Glare

Required Prerequisite

Please contact the Ministry of Magic for information on class times and cost of attendance.

AN. First: Thank you to all my kind reviewers. Second: To those who wished to beta for me, thank you. But no thank you. I've had nothing but horrible experiences with beta's/editors who have tried to change the meaning, intent or message of what I was working on. I do edit before I post and return to fix mistakes if they are pointed out to me in a kindly fashion. Third: No I have not abandoned this fic. I have an online class, work, I'm looking for new job and a busy concert schedule. I'm a bit tight on time.

**Chapter Thirteen: You're a Wizard Harry**

The atmosphere in the infirmary was tense. Two boys stared intently at the chess board in front of them. All was hush. Except for the constant babble of advice that Fred, George and Percy was raining down on the head of the little 'not quite muggle' boy that was playing against their brother.

Harry was ignoring the advice that Fred, George and Percy were giving him. It was very bad advice, but he was too polite to tell them that. Besides it made them feel like they were helping. Which in away they were. Their constant unsolicited advice was annoying Ron, but not enough to throw him off his game.

Ron reached out and moved a knight saying "Check."

Then leaned back in his chair, a self satisfied grin gracing his features.

At that moment the door of the infirmary opened and in a small figure slipped into the ward. There was a way out of the trap that Ron had left for him on the chess board. Harry knew that he had read it once in a chess book, if only he could remember what it was. Harry had felt something coming down the hall for the last few moments. Then he heard the footsteps a moment or two before the door open, but didn't look up as he was concentrating on the chess game in front of him. As the 'something' wasn't coming for him, he dismissed it and worked on the chess game.

"Would you look at that." Came a hurried comment from Fred's bed.

"Coo, I didn't think that House Elves ever came out of the kitchens except at night." Commented George with a yawn.

"Yes, they do. If there is a good enough reason." Replied Percy concerned.

They watched as the little elf did a half bow to each of them. 'House elf?' Harry thought to himself and looked up smiling. He hoped he would have the chance to see another of the little people before he left. They were wonderful and if Padfoot was correct then these little people didn't stay around long. What Padfoot had implied was that they were shy little people. Harry could understand why they would be so shy and sent an extra large smile the little person's way. The eyes on the little elf when even wider if that was at all possible and (he/she? Harry had no way of knowing), gave a startled squeak and an extra low bow to Harry. Which confused him, but in that instant he realized what chess move he needed to make and forgot all about the weird actions of the little house elf.

Harry reached out and moved his queen into position and whispered "Checkmate."

But Ron hadn't heard or seen the move. Ron was totally engrossed in the existence of the little person that was out during the day.

"What did you think was important enough to bring out a house elf?" He asked.

"Bet you, it will be a potion. One that both of you will have to take." Replied Percy looking at Fred and George.

Harry smirked behind a hand that covered his mouth grinning as he watched the interaction of the family.

"You think?" asked Fred without a lot of enthusiasm for this possibility.

"I know." replied Percy.

"Right. How do you know then?" Asked George in an depressed tone.

Ron replied with grin before Percy could "Because that elf is the one that takes care of Professor Snape exclusively. Next, he was holding two phials of purple potions. Third, they were steaming. Which means that need to be taken soon."

Ron's comment brought Harry up and out of his chair. Snape, could it be his 'Snape'? The Severus Snape from his dreams?

Before that thought could take up much room in his head he felt the approach of something. Like the little person before, he could sensed it, before he heard or saw it. Unlike the before this 'something' was coming here rapidly. And this 'something' was coming for _him_. Something was coming from two different directions. Harry's face went white and he backed up until he hit the wall of the infirmary. He wished desperately for someway to get out of here unseen, unnoticed and now. He stared at the door in horror. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

"Before they solidify." Percy concurred with nod to Ron who nodded aback at him.

Ron turned to nod at his new friend and include him in the joke but all he saw was the little 'not' quite muggle' backing up to the wall looking terrified. Ron worried at the look stood up and joined him next to the wall.

Harry looked first at Ron and then at the door of the infirmary, wishing in with all his might that he could get out of here. Before whatever it was that was coming for him got here. If only there was a door... Harry found that a door handle had appeared beneath his hand. Not questioning how a door handle or an attached door could appeared in a solid wall Harry turned the handle pushed back on the door opening it silently. It was a musty, and pitch black but it was an escape and Harry uncaring of where it led as long as it was away from here, plunged into the blackness away from the 'something' that was about to come through the infirmary door.

Ron watched in fascination as a door appeared in the infirmary behind his new friend, who then opened it and disappeared into the blackness. Before the door could vanish as quickly as it had come, Ron took two steps and stepped through the arch, thinking that stalling him might just be just a tad harder than he originally thought. The door vanished.

The other three Weasleys' were still concerned with the possibility of having to face one of Professor Snape's perfectly produced potions with the incomprehensible taste of yesterday's sewage. So they did not see the appearing and disappearing door or the two younger boys pass through and disappear with it.

"Urugggyuch." commented Fred. "Double Urugggyuck." commented George.

Before they could comment further on the possibility of permanent damage to their taste buds the door of the infirmary burst open and the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and their father rushed through the infirmary door. Their Mother exploded out of the fireplace. Madam Pomfrey alerted either by the noise or because she was about to come into the ward anyway stepped out of her door at the same instant.

"Where is he?" commanded Dumbledore.

"Who?" asked Fred who was the first to recover the use of his vocal cords.

"The little boy from this morning." Came Professor McGonagall's terse reply as she swept up and down the infirmary searching.

"Well, he's right there..." George's voice trailed off as he realized that the little chess table and it's two chairs were empty.

"They were right here a moment ago." Stated Percy confused and walking over to the table and starting to study the chess board. Then the fireplace exploded again and the two oldest Weasley brothers stepped of the fire place as well.

"What have we missed?" Bill asked.

"The Ron and the little 'not quite muggle boy' have bolted." Replied Arthur Weasley moping his brow with a large orange and yellow polka-dot handkerchief. Percy still staring at the chess board.

"Impossible" Replied Madam Pomfrey. "I spelled the door to keep him in here." As she said this she calmly walked over to the twins, potion vials in her hands. First Fred and then George were forced to drink the purple mixture which turned out to be a sweet pineapple flavor.

"Never the less it would seem as if both of them have indeed vanished from your infirmary, Pompy." Replied Albus thoughtfully.

"Albus Dumbledore you have side stepped my question twice.' Stated Molly Weasley crossing her arms and planting herself in front of him.

"Who is that little boy!" She demanded. The entire room looked at Albus. He smiled and opened his mouth " ."

He looked around the room opened his mouth again and ". !"

Pomfrey walked over and ordered him to open his mouth and say 'Ahhhhhh'.

Dumbledore dutifully opened his mouth and said "Chirp.Chirrp" and looked rather worried.

Pomfrey looked more than worried as she pulled a tuning fork out of her pocket. Striking it on the rail of a near by bed so it rang, she reached over and held it, still ringing, to Albus' right elbow ordering him to stick out his tongue and say "Ahhhhh." He did so as she listened intently.

"Really Albus' what is so difficult in saying 'Burrp, Burrup? ", Minerva grabbing her throat in shock. Pompy looked up from Albus alarmed and hurried over to Minerva and repeated the tuning fork on the elbow procedure.

Molly looked over at Arthur. Arthur looked back at Molly with a concerned expression on his face. Swallowing gently, Arthur opened his mouth "Belch, Bellch." Looking very embarrassed at his lack of vocal ability. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and walked over to check Arthur's elbow with a tuning fork as well. Next she pulled out her wand and levitated a small black board and a piece of chalk from her office into her hand. She handed the small board to Albus. "Right the name down." was the command. "_Mary Had a Little Lamb, It's fleece was white as snow_." was what was written on the board when Albus handed it back to Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva's said "_Pooka's appear here and there, to this one and that one, a benign but mischievous creature. Does that answer your question, Madam Pomfrey_?"

While a grinning sheepishly Arthur Weasley handed back. "_Oh little bird, oh Pointy Pointy. Annoint my head annointy, annointy._"

Madam Pomfrey harumphed and turning to the startled group "Magical Vapor Lock." She informed them. They Weasley's gasped in horror. MVL was incurable because it was started by an external force. They would have to find the external force and make it see reason before the MVL could be removed. The chances of that happening were very slim. There was pandemonium in the infirmary. Until lasted until it was discovered that the three inflicted adults could write or talk about anything else just not the little 'not muggles' name.

While this was going on no one in the room noticed a huge picture with a gold frame hanging on the wall, that had not been there earlier. Nor did they notice the wizard in old fashioned robes who was blowing smoke off the wand in his hand. Nor did they notice when the figure tapped his wand on the edge of the frame and the whole thing vanished into the wall.

Percy finally looked up from the chess board. "Checkmate." he commented to the room in general.

&&&&&&8

Harry was running at top speed down a long hall way terrified. Ron was running down a long hall way just trying to keep up. "Man this kid was fast,' Ron thought to himself, 'wonder what he would be like if I ever get him on a broom."

"Wait up. Hey, Wait Up." Ron panted out to the little 'not muggle' boy. Who stopped.

Not because of any prompting from Ron but because then dark long narrow hall way had finally run out and there was nothing a head of him but a dead end. Both boys didn't speak for a moment as they leaned on the wall and tried to catch their breath. Ron looked up and discovered a very small window letting in a very small amount of light from the late afternoon sun, shining over where the were standing.

The wall wasn't a blank as he thought there was a strange device on the right side of it. The 'not muggle' kid walked over as soon as he saw it, pushed a strange handle near the top and a small fountain of water emerged and the kid drank.

The small boy stepped away indicating that it was Ron's turn. Ron stepped up to the odd thing pushed the little handle and ahhhhh water, cool and clear. Ron inhaled the water stopping only to take a large breath of air because he couldn't drink anymore.

The red head turned to the little black haired 'not muggle' boy and asked. "You still need some?" and moved out of the way to allow the other access. The smaller boy moved in and drank a second time, then waited for Ron to have a second go as well.

Ron looked up after his second drink and inspected where they were. Which was a far as he could tell was no where that he had ever been before in the castle. That and with the sun which at that moment must have disappeared behind a cloud it was a very dark unused hall way indeed.

"Why did you follow me?" Came the terse question from the darkest corner of the hallway.

Ron abandoned trying to figure out where they were and placed all his attention on the 'not muggle' beside him. Gathering his wits to give his new friend an honest reply. "First, because doors do not just appear in the infirmary and usually lead to dangerous places. Second, because I'm a Gryffindor and heroically stupid things like charging into previously unknown hallways are right up our alley. Third, well this is the one that's most important. It's the one you haven't figured out yet mate. You. Are. My. Friend. Something was terrifying you back there in the infirmary and before I could even ask, up pops a door in the middle of no where and wham you are out of there. So you see, I had to come along. You need a friend in a situation like that, and I'm it." He finished with a grin.

"But, but you don't understand.' Started Harry but was quickly interrupted by Ron. "You're spot on with that one mate. I don't understand and I'm not gonna until you explain it to me. AND I'm not leaving you do explain to me, AND I'm not leaving AFTER you explain it to me either. And would you mind telling me your name? I'm not going to keep call you 'not muggle' or.." Ron was growling at this point.

"If I tell you my name,' came a very patient but irritate reply, 'I would be putting you in danger. You would know who I am and the..' The once sure and annoyed voice faltered for a moment before continuing 'the black robes might, they'd hunt you down too.

" "Black what?" asked Ron confused. Gripping the moment with both hands Harry plunged on sharing his greatest fear to his new friend.

"The black robes, they're following me. If you knew my name they might think that YOU would know were I am, where I was going. Don't you see? If the black robes thought that 'you' knew where I was; then you and the rest of your family would be targets. Not Just Me. You didn't know about the 'black robes' when you made that oath thing. So its off, it's all off! I won't allow you or your family to be hurt. Not because of me." It was easily the most that Harry had said to anyone in a very long time and he was already regretting saying that much.

Ron on the other hand had started to look even more cheerful. In fact he was grinning ear to ear in the rapidly dimming hallway. "Well, I still don't know who you mean by 'black robes' but if you don't like them they must be nasty. Still, they probably haven't been up against a determined Weasley, so they won't know what hit them." Ron's next words turned thoughtful. "We'll tell dad. He'll know how to fix it. Nah, forget that. We'll tell Mum. She'll TELL Dad how to fix it." He ended cheerfully again.

"No! We can't tell you're Dad or you're Mum. It would just make it worse. Don't you see?" The 'not quite a muggle's' voice from somewhere to Ron's right. The day was shaping up into another winter's storm and what little light coming in from the small window above them had vanished completely as dark clouds had covered the sky in the last few moments. "

Sorry mate." Ron laughed. "At this point I can't 'see' anything at all. Let me just get my..."

There was a soft "Lumenos" is the hall and a glowing ball lit up the dark hallway. Ron stopped. His new friend was holding a glowing ball of light about a foot above his hand, a worried expression across his face. "It. It is ok, isn't it? I mean you did that stuff with the table and chairs earlier, so I didn't think that you would mind if I..." Harry trailed off at the look on Ron's face. Harry waited for the shock to get over with, then Ron would start to yell at him for doing freakish things. It didn't happen.

Ron gurgled, a little though as if trying to say something. Harry worried a little more and looked at the ball of light above his hand, then back to Ron. Maybe he was doing it wrong?

"You can do that without a wand?" Ron's voice came out rather high pitched. "What's a wand?" Asked Harry innocently but a bit concerned. Instead of answering, Ron still staring at the globe of light that his new friend had floating above his hand, pulled out his own hand-me-down wand and held it up for the other wizard to see. Harry looked at the wand and then at Ron and then back at the wand in Ron's hand. "Oh." Harry replied sincerely. "I thought that's what you meant but, I wasn't sure."

"How could you not know what a wand is?" Ron asked incredulous. "I've seen them before." Harry explained earnestly, "I just didn't know that's what they were called." He turned suddenly and where there was a solid wall before there was now a new hallway. Harry turned and moved down the hallway, the small globe of light bobbing above his head.

"Hey, wait up. Look would you please just tell me your FIRST name then?" Ron asked jogging to catch up with the little wizard who was illuminated by the lighting spell about a foot above their heads. "I mean, I already am in trouble with these black robes because I'm your friend. Right? Not to mention the wizard oath. SO, It Can't Hurt me, if I know your first name. I mean the black robes knowyour first name don't they? Or how else could they follow you? SOoo, if they show up, then I could honestly say that...'

"Harry." Came a soft reply.

"That I did know your name. BUT I can tell them that that's all I know. Soooo then it can't, er... it won't help them. So, so hurting me or my family won't work...Which does seem to be worrying point for you... Where was I? Oh, so hurting me or my family won't work AT all because I only know HALF you name. Besides they know all of your name and could they please tell ME the rest..." Ron continued to rant for a moment before his voice faded away as he realized what had just happened

There was silence in the long hallway broken only by the sounds of footfalls from the two boys as they turned a corner and started down another corridor. There were more windows here and large window seats underneath them. From the window's Ron could see the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry." Ron said trying out the name. There was a smile in his voice. "I'm sorry about that mate." That made Harry stop for a moment and look at Ron in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"

"Because there are three 'Harry's' in Ginny's year. Not their first name of course. No one was that brave. There are three in Gryffindor in Ginny's year and who knows how many others in the other houses. You must be muggle born, no wizarding family would be brave enough to use Harry as a first name. " Ron replied with a laugh.

"Why not and why so many Harry's?" asked Harry confused. "Because everyone wanted name their son's, and a few daughters come to think of it, after 'The Boy Who Lived'." replied Ron with a grin.

The reason that Harry could see the grin was that the clouds had lighten' a little. The view from the windows showed that black winter storm clouds were drifting in over the forest that he had walked through the day before.

"Didn't you ask your parents why they named you Harry?" Ron asked after a moment or two of quiet walking.

"My parents are dead. They died in a car crash." Replied Harry.

"Oh. Sorry. Hey, that explains why you didn't know what to call a wand. Probably don't even know you're a wizard did you, er... do you?" Commented Ron stopping for a second to look out of a window that overlooked the lake.

"I'm a what?" Asked Harry even more confused.

"You're a Wizard." Replied Ron turning away from the window.

"No. I'm not a wizard. I'm just Harry." Replied the smaller boy continuing down the hallway.

Ron grinned and shook his head. Clueless. "Then how did you make that lumeno's ball then. And I bet you can do all sorts a neat stuff. Can't you?" He questioned the stone faced looking Harry who keep walking down the hall.

Harry didn't say anything.

Taking a good look around Ron decided that they were somewhere near the north wing fifth floor corridor and commented this fact to Harry. Who said thing and kept walking. Ron realized his friend need to think and left him walking thinking next to him. The two friends turned left and entered a corridor with windows that over looking the Hogwarts lake in hallway that hadn't existed before an quarter of an hour before.

Harry put his hand out and felt the cold seeping through the castle's thick skin. He looked out the windows for a moment, Ron standing silently beside him. The storm seemed to be getting worse. He had escaped the 'something' in the hospital wing, and he had to check in with Padfoot and that 'Remus' person. And ditch Ron, and figure out what else was wrong, because something was, before he left. He hoped the storm would blow itself out soon. He had to leave and didn't want to have to go out into that.

He wouldn't wish his worst enemy out in that storm, he thought to himself, as he turned and tried to find the little room where his Padfoot was, Ron following quietly behind.

&(&$#

Lucius Malfoy was Furious.

He had been walking around Hogwarts for a solid forty five minutes.

For the last twenty of them he had been walking down stairs.

He kept trying to leave the castle but it wasn't letting him go. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn that he was being toyed with. Finally, he reached the bottom of this flight of stairs and found a doorway.

He moved forward seething at the thought of being finally getting out of Hogwarts, getting on with the plan of getting Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy found himself on the narrowest balcony, on the top of the second tallest of Hogwarts towers. The door behind him had vanished. The storm that he had paid thirteen weather witches a pretty knut to call down on Hogwarts was just starting to hit.

He was not having a good day.

&)(&$

Severus Snape was furious.

That stupid escaped convict, illegal Animagus, bane of his youth that Gryffindor was sitting there with the audacity to be smiling at him when Harry Potter was loose in Hogwarts. He had been searching for that child for nearly...and that idiot Black, with not a iota of potions sense in his brain walks, WALKS him here from London. And picks up the Weasley twins as an aside thought. Didn't he realized the danger the boy was in? If they didn't get him shoved under that bloody hat soon...

"Where is he now?" Demanded Severus. Sirius grinned at Severus. "In the infirmary. Playing chess with Ron Weasley."

Severus counted to ten and continued questioning "Why didn't you bring the boy to Hogwarts immediately?"

"Because, he was to skitterish. I could hardly get near him and that was when I was using my dog form." was the quick reply.

"What made you decide to bring him to Hogwarts." Remus asked a smile on his lips as he looked Severus in the eye.

"I didn't really. Harry was being followed by Death Eaters. He decided to leave London, and to go north, to Scotland actually, because he didn't expect the Death Eater's, he calls them black robes, to follow him here." Replied Sirius calmly.

Severus stared at Black pondering whether or not if he should kill him using Advra Kedavra or perhaps just strangling the idiot with his bare hands would be more satisfying.

"You had other questions, Severus." Remus reminded the potion master gently. Taking a deep breathe and mentally changing gears to remind himself of the need to have those questions answered that had waited nearly 20 years. He took a deep breath.

"Why did you try to kill me in our fifth year?" He asked with a growl.

"I didn't try to kill you in our fifth year." Sirius replied calmly. Severus was incensed and whirled away to stare at the empty portrait that had locked him in this room with these dunderheads. lying insufferable idiot dunderheads at that.

"But Sirius, you sent the letter to Severus, asking him to meet us at the Shack. You send it when you knew I was in my transformed state. Why did you do it?"

"Because Snape is a greasy git who deserves to die." Replied the Animagus with a growl.

Severus stood in front of the empty portrait as he listened to Black speak the truth to his friend. He began to wonder where the potion could have gone wrong. He was considering the possible combinations of variation that he would use to check the formula when he glanced at the Animagus in disgust. To see Black's face turn a interesting shade of purple with yellow spots. Three steps brought the potion's masters back to Black side and on one knee before him.

"Sirius what color is Remus' robe?" he asked firmly, taking the man's wrist in his own and beginning to count Sirius' heart rate.

"Brown." The answer ended on a gasp of pain.

"Severus?" The quiet question came from the wizard in the brown robe.

"Not now." was the clear and firm reply. "What color is my robe?" He asked Sirius another benign question.

"Black." The steady reply came without the gasp of pain this time.

Severus keep his hand on Sirius' wrist with his other he checked the escaped convicts eyes.

Afterward, being satisfied with whatever it was that he saw there, his right hand moved to his robes and started to withdraw his wand. His arm was instantly grabbed by a strong hand with un-natural strength. Severus looked up in to Remus' eyes and cocked one eyebrow. Remus looked into the eyes of Severus Snape and finding what he saw there to be truthful, or at least trustful, released the other man's arm. Severus half grinned and finished with drawing his wand. With deep breath he intoned "Memoriam Reparro." and circling his wand shot a bolt of pure white light at Sirius' head.

There was for an instant the look of pure pleasure on Sirius face before his eyes rolled back up in his head and he would have fallen to the floor if the other two wizards had not caught him and laid him gently on the long couch.

"Sirius." Cried Remus in panic as he help to lower his friend to the low long couch. "Severus?" Remus demanded. then asked as he took the place Sirius had had only a short time ago as he found the charmed bowl of water and the towel to being to pat the beloved face in front of him. "Explain. Lavender. Mate. Pain. "

Severus looked over at the wizard amused he had heard of _Remus Speak_ of course but never thought that it would be aimed at himself. The potion master worked it out to mean something along the lines of "Would you be kind enough to **Explain** what has just occurred to turn Sirius in to the most interesting shade of **Lavender**? I fear that if you do not enlighten me as to reason why my **Mate** is now unconscious. If you would be so go as to tell me before I leave you writhing in **Pain** upon the floor."

"I improved the Vertiserum potion I gave him. The purple, or lavender as you call it, discoloration of the skin is the first part of the improvement. When a person is put under Vertiserum and is also suffering from Obliviate charm any question is asked that is in conflict with that memory charm, then a purple or lavender tone appears. The yellow spot indicated not only a Oblivate memory charm has been employed but a that he had be placed under modified memories charm as well." There was silence for a few moments as Remus absorbed this information and continued to wipe Sirius' brow with the cool towel. Severus returned to monitoring the Animagus heart rate.

"The robe questions?" he asked.

"To get his mind off the paradox that had just been created. He subconscious realized that he was speaking a lie and the veritaserum in his system was ordering him acknowledge it. However, the Oblivate command and the modified memory were also commanding him not to. The only draw back to the formula is that the intense pain that such a paradox creates. A few more tests.' Severus commented with a shrug, '

When the memory charm and memories are restored the pain disappears. Hence, the Memoriam Reparro, ergo the passing out from relief." Remus continued to look worried.

"Relax Lupin, your pet dog will be fine." Severus smirked at him.

987987987987987987987987

"Not by any design of mine, I assure you.' the potion master would tell the twins years later. 'It is the combination of the rall-let plant and the erad root. The combination of the two in any potion results in a taste that is always sweet pineapple."

**Chapter Fourteen: Figuring it out**

In a dark passage filled with the bones of many forgotten things a young girl walked.

Slowly.

As if trying to stop the forward motion of her feet.

But the pull foreword was inescapable.

The odd sound of crunching as she trod on brittle white bones that occasionally snapped in the silence. She still did not stop the slow treading downwards into the depths of the pit.

Ahead of her was a large circular door.

She stood in front of it for a moment with clenched teeth.

Sweat broke out on her forehead.

Slowly her jaws slackened and her mouth opened.

The sound of hissing issued forth and the great circular door opened.

She stepped through.

The circular door closed gently behind her.

The sound of a high pitch laughter followed by a girl's scream filled the empty depths of the cavern.

(&(&(&#!#

"Oh. Is he dead? Did you kill him?" Came the comment from behind them.

Severus and Remus glanced back at the portrait hanging on the wall.

Both of the glances thrown the portraits way were that of annoyance.

"Not dead then." Throckmorton commented smiling at them. "It must be something about the room." He smiled at the pair and wandered out of the frame to check on other things.

"That is the most annoying portrait I've ever seen." commented Remus to Severus.

"You have no idea." muttered Severus returning to monitoring Sirius' health.

Silence reigned, but not for long.

Severus wanted the silence back.

"Somebody get the number of that broomstick." Sirius groaned as his hands came up to hold his head and he raised himself into a sitting position.

Remus chuckled.

There was a crack and Sirius groaned louder.

There were two house elves standing there. The first elf had an enchanted bowl of warm water and wash cloth which they left on a small table near the couch. The second held yet another fresh tea tray holding fruit and small sandwiches. It was nearly overflowing.

There was a second crack eliciting a second groan from Sirius, as they flashed out of the room.

Remus took the wash cloth dip it in the warm water, wrung it out and put it on his friends eyes.

There was a hiss of pleasure from the escaped convict.

"Oh my head aches, Remus would you please pour me a cuppa? What was in that thing Severus." Sirius asked.

Severus instead of commenting, returned to begin taking Sirius' pulse again.

"Headache?" Severus questioned checking his patients pulse.

"Yeah, and..." Started Sirius...then stopping

"And what." Severus demanded releasing Sirius' wrist to take out a small notepad and a self inking quill. He started to jot down some notes.

"My eyes hurt. The light is hurting them. I never had that problem before when I had to take Verituserum. Its starting to fade now." Sirius took the cup of tea that Remus held out to him and downed it.

"Hmm." Commented Severus writing furiously in his pad.

"Remus can I have another?" Sirius asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the tall man who was muttering to himself and taking notes.

"Sensitivity to light, possibility of the fennel root, hmmm." Severus muttered turning back to Sirius, the pad and quill hanging in mid air as he began peering into the Animagus' eyes, and checking his glans. "Open your mouth." He demanded and Sirius complied.

Remus smiled and poured out again, waiting until Severus had returned to taking notes and wandering up and down muttering before passing it to Sirius.

Smiling Sirius took the second cup of tea and downed it, then held the cup to Remus with a silent plea in his eyes. Sighing Remus refilled the cup for a third time. Severus' head snapped up at the sound. "Thirsty?" He inquired forcefully. Startled Sirius said "Yeah." and downed this cup, then held it out for Remus to pour out for the fourth time.

There were more scratching in the note pad. Sirius and Remus watched as the tall man muttered to himself for a few moments. Sirius transferred the cup of tea from one had to the other and shook his hand.

"Why did you just do that." Demanded the intense potion's master noticing the gesture.

Sirius stared. First at Severus and then his hand. "Because it, it, well all of my fingers and toes are tingling, a little. Like just before I transform but I know I'm not." Replied a confused Sirius.

Swooping in on the man Severus and grabbing his hand began to examine the tips of his fingers. "Is that all, Headache, Thirst, Sensitivity to Light and Tingling? Nothing else?" He demanded.

"Nope." Sirius replied after a moment of consideration and the potions master returned to note taking.

The other two men in the room knew they had been forgotten, when the absorbed potion's professor continued to jot notes and mutter to himself for a few minutes more. He suddenly whirled on the pair of them and demanded, "Why are you being so helpful?"

The convicted murder and illegal Animagus smiled at Severus. "Because you restored my memory." He grinned at the nonplused face in front of him. "Why am I having these after effects, I never had this problem with Verituserum before." he asked directing the conversation off track for a moment or two.

"I'd like an answer to that one as well Severus." Commented Remus calmly, refilling both men's cups and sitting down next to his companion.

After finishing taking a few additional notes, he pocketed the pad and reached over and took a sip of his tea Severus looked up and said. "Black, you are suffering from the after effects of my improved Verituserum. The headache and sensitivity to light should pass in a few moments. The new formula is made up of three parts. The first part is the Verituserum itself, which forces you to tell the truth. The second ingredient which I have developed and added uncovers the existence of Obliviate charms that might have been applied to you, hense any un-truths you might unintentionally be speaking. It results in a purple shade to your skin. The final ingredient.'

Here Severus smiled a self satisfied grin. "My own discovery.' he confided. 'It takes up the bulk of the potion, acting as a delicate holder for the Veritaserum and my first ingredient, hense the amount I poured in your drink. I theorized that it might be dehydrating, but your reaction was, never mind. I had also theorized that and you have proven that it also has the added bonus of revealing if any modified memory charms were used on the...' here Severus curled his lips as if the rest of the sentence were distasteful. "Victim." he concluded and sipped his tea to remove the bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh." replied Sirius behind his warm washcloth. "So, umm, what do I do now?" he asked.

"Well, telling that ridiculous wolf hovering over you, and myself I might add, what you remembered might be a start." He nearly growled at the escapee.

The taciturn professor moved back to the chair across from the long sofa and settling into it, reached over for one of his favorite biscuits. One thing about the Hogwarts house elves they did figure out your preferences very quickly.

"Oh right." Sirius replied.

Looking first at Severus then at Remus he downed his cup of tea in one gulp. The escaped convict looked at Remus' kind face then at Severus' stony one. He held out his tea cup and Severus obligingly poured him a second cup that he quickly downed.

The scruffy man eyes swung yet again from the face of Severus to that of Remus and ran his hand agitate through his hair.

"I'd tell you but I don't think you would believe me." He said finally.

Severus snorted indelicately, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm er... Serious." He said painfully "Before this goes another step Severus you need to use the same counter curse on Remus that you used on me."

"Sirius I don't see how this is going to..." Remus began.

"No Remus, please if you ever trusted me before trust me on this. He has to use that counter curse on you too. Gryffindor's Honor." he explained.

Remus thought about this statement a moment weighing it's implications. Finally understanding broke over his face and turning to Severus he spoke. "If you would be so kind Severus." and smiled at him.

Severus looked at them both and said. "Bloody Gryffindor." But he did remove his wand and sent a very forceful "Memoriam Reparro'' At Remus.

Who at the end of it swayed slightly and rubbed his eyes. "That's odd. I feel light

headed."

Severus frowned. "That interesting." and the potion's master began note taking again.

Sipping his tea seemed to help his light handedness and mildly amused he asked "What's interesting Severus?"

"Memoriam Reparro only works on the combined Obliviate and Memory Charms." He said off handedly as he continued jotting down notes. "Slight headache may indicate that what ever was on you wasn't as strong as the ones used on Black."

Remus shook his head as if to clear it and then looked expectantly at Sirius.

Sirius grinned at him.

Severus on the other hand was now finished note taking and getting fed up snapping "Fine I've done as you asked as. Not that I believe that it will help this matter at all but as long as I am forced to exist in the carefully appointed holding cell the least you canines can do is get on with it " Sounding very much like a man a the end of his rope.

"Ok. Severus' Replied Sirius soothingly, knowing his next words might set the thin man off dangerously, looking directly into to black eyes he asked gently, 'Do you remember the letter 'I' sent you, the one that nearly got you killed?"

The black eyes before him got dangerously angry, and barely controlled. "Yes." was the clipped reply.

"What did it say?" Sirius asked softly.

Severus looked like he was about to explode, doing so verbally. "You know perfectly well what it said Black. _'If you want to know what we do every month, meet me 200 yards north of the Cared of Magical Creatures class I'll show you.'_ then you signed your name, you..." he was so livid that he couldn't continue.

Remus on the other hand was looking horrified. But before he could say anything Sirius turned to him. "Remus, do you remember the letter? The one we agreed to send to Severus."

"Yes, of course. Oh Great Merlin, Of course ' A look of complete horror flashed over his face. "But that would mean ..."

He was ruthlessly cut off. "If you can... Would you recite what you can remember to Severus, please." Sirius spoke the last as if he didn't know what was going to happen next.

Looking first at Sirius' desperate eyes and Severus' murderous ones Remus took a deep breath and began slowly articulating every word as if he were afraid something would break.

"_Dear Mr. Snape, _

_Please accept this letter in the spirit of respect and hopefully future friendship in which it is sent. _

_In the last four and a half years you have been the target of our undivided attention on several occasions. In reply you have been most creative in your responses to this attention. (Sirius still projecting a very interesting green and silver aura at this writing.) _

_Additionally, it has come to our notice that your name has come up in several instances where the results were, may we bold to call them, spectacular? _

_For example at the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch match, when the entire student body's clothing turned silver and green. We like you to know that we thought that the pulsating color changes were the best part. The fact that half, if not more, of the student body were violently ill because of this, was a wonderful, if unplanned side effect. _

_Let us not forget to mention the clearing of the entire Ravenclaw dormitory, this last Halloween, occurring directly after several Ravenclaws were reported to have been insulting your houses' mascot in your presence. Might we humbly add here that turning all their feet green as well as the over powering stench of honeysuckle on their clothes that the house elves couldn't get rid of for a week, was of course a master stroke. _

_It is in this vein that we humbly ask you to meet us next Hogsmeade weekend to discuss, at the very least a cessation of hostilities between our two camps. We hope that this will prove to be the foundation for even greater discussions. We assure and give you our wizard bond that we will be wandless and waiting for you 200 yards north of the Care of Magical Creatures class at two pm the next Hogsmeade weekend. _

_Yours respectfully,_

_James Potter,_

_Sirius Black,_

_Lily Evans,_

_Remus Lupin,_

_Peter Pettigrew."_

There was quiet for a few moments.

"When did we write the letter Remus?" Sirius asked quietly never taking his eyes away from Severus' unbelieving black ones.

"Right before the Christmas Holiday in our fifth year." Remus replied.

"Who,' Sirius ask "who." he didn't know how to ask the next question.

"Who suggested it?' Remus grinned at him. "You did you silly mutt. James, Lily and I were just waiting until you got your courage up. Or didn't you notice how quickly we all agreed with you, and how fast we wrote the letter."

Turning Remus spoke to Severus "We all knew who was behind getting us back, even when we were targeting Lucius or one of the others, it was you who did the actual work. Oh, they might have thought up an idea or two but it was always you that did the dirty jobs. That alone earned you our respect. We wanted to talk to you for the longest time, but Lucius was always there. And well for the longest time Sirius was being well stubborn and stupid. So when Sirius finally came around and said he wanted to talk to you about well, just starting with talking to you, we jumped on it."

Severus looked like he wanted to throw an unforgivable curse at them.

"Please Severus, you have to believe us. It was Peter. He started changing out our memories when he realized we were serious about calling a truce. He must have changed our memories, then. Just after Christmas. That's when the change to hating you started. Lily didn't like the changes but...I guess that he never was able to get her alone. Not then. But us, Remus, James and me we slept in the same dorm with him. Plenty of opportunities to 'fix' us. We didn't even have to be awake just a flick of a wand. Once or twice a week, when we were all asleep and hey he was our dorm mate, another Gryffindor, we didn't question anything. He just kept making us hate you more all the rest of the winter, and then that spring...So, I don't know, he must have made it look worse and worse, when he swapped out his the letter for the one we wrote . I didn't send it, that letter you saw. I swear it on whatever is left of my wizards honor. I swear I never sent you out to get in the way of Remus." He begged the man to understand.

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Severus.' Replied Remus. 'I remember now how Peter, coming in after the Christmas holiday wasn't happy about our decision. He was so casual about it all. It must have been then when he started changing our memories and instilling the feelings of hate towards you. On my honor as a wizard it was Lily was the one that found out that Peter had sent out that letter. I don't know how she never told me. She sent James to intercept you while she went to confront Peter. She explained it all to me when I awoke the next morning in the infirmary. The next thing that happened was that Peter walked in with that git from Hufflepuff, what was his name, Lockwood? Lock-something, he was brilliant at memory charms if nothing else. Peter must have known that he would have to have a better memory charmer than he was to effect Lily." Remus said with a sigh in his voice.

"I was in Gryffindor tower that night.' Sirius took over again. 'I was just finishing my homework, getting ready to go out and meet up with the rest of the Marauders so we could be with Remus when he changed. I had just gotten on my night clothes when Peter and that Hufflepuff idiot came in. That's when they changed my memory about that day. Made me believe that I had sent that letter. Told me that I would tell the rest of the world that you were a git that deserved to die. He laughed that Hufflepuff, he... he said he had just the thing. He fixed the spell so that if anyone asked me about that day, I was to lie and say that you were a greasy git that deserved to die. Then he laughed some more and when Peter asked him why he was laughing he said because I would only be able to tell YOU the truth if YOU ever asked. But, and this really sent him off, he said that the best part was that YOU would never asked me, so I would never tell the truth to anyone. Oh Merlin Severus, I never, Never thought you deserved to die. Greasy git sure, but Never to think you deserved to be hurt. Never that you deserved to die. Please believe me, even if you never forgive me. I didn't try and kill you that day. I didn't sent that letter." Sirius was unable to continue do to the tears filling his eyes.

"James and Lily never understood why we all changed. I know it upset them. Great Merlin, they went to their graves thinking that Sirius tried to kill you." Remus realized, suddenly appalled.

There was silence in the room. As all three men considered the implications of this.

The tall thin man got up and began to pace up and down the waiting room considering all that he had been told.

"I understand." Replied Severus after quite a bit of time had passed. "I do not forgive or forget but I understand."

After a pregnant pause Severus returned to the chair. "The past is the past. We have another situation that we must turn our attention to. The Potter boy."

"Harry?" Asked Sirius, not understanding where Severus was going with this.

"Yes, Potter." Snapped Snape, "We will need to get that stupid portrait to let us out of here at once. We will need to collect the boy from the infirmary and get him under the Sorting Hat within the hour." he bit off sharply.

"Why under the Sorting Hat?" Asked Remus.

The potions' professor sighed, "Have you never Read _'Hogwarts a History'_? Every student that is enrolled at Hogwarts, is placed under the Sorting Hat. The Hat's first job is of course is to sorts all the students into their proper houses. The second is that the Hat sets the protection of the castle on the student. As long as the child in enrolled here and in the castle, the castle itself will protect the student from the dark forces in this world."

"Oh, well I don't think that 'Throckmorton Goldthwaite' is going to let us out of here. I wouldn't worry to much about Harry though. He seem to be allowed to come and go anywhere he wants." Replied Remus with a grin.

"Yeah ' Agreed Sirius, 'The portrait seems to be very happy to let him come and go. In fact, last night I think this room sort of created itself because Harry wanted safe place to go. It was a bit of pandemonium in here when we brought in the boys that were hurt." Sirius confided to the pair of men in the room.

Facts were sorting themselves out in Severus Snapes' meticulous mind. The child had deflected the Avada Kedavra all those years ago. Slipped out from between Albus' fingers, and those ridiculous muggles he had placed them with, then the Death Eaters hunting him. Next the child had brought the lost Weasley twins back from the Forbidden Forest. Next, he could, if Sirius claims were correct, slip in and out of the castle at will. Then there was the worrying presence of the double hung portrait of Throckmorton Goldthwaite who was the First Protector of the First ...of the...

Light headed Severus stood up and looked over at the portrait.

Throckmorton was back in the frame and grinning at him.

"Figure it out then?" Asked the portrait kindly.

Severus' completion had never been what one might described as rosy. The cryptic confirmation from the painting, drove what little color there was to a shade best described as 'deathly pale' with a strangled gurgle Severus nodded his head.

At that his eyes rolled back up in his head and he passed out.

The other two in the room, complete taken back by the outburst, barely had time to catch the tall man before he hit the floor. They laid him on the sofa and put pillows under his feet and started to wipe his face with the warm compress.

"Definitely something about this room then." Sighed Throckmorton worriedly.

To be continued...

**Chapter Fifteen: This Just a Step to the Right…**

(First time post message: Thank you to all the reviewers 83,525 hits. Wow.)

Harry was looking out the windows at the storm slowing coming into the valley that held the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He watched as the wind created small mini cyclones in the valley running this way and that. Frost was tinting the windows nicely. The small boy leaned into the wall and spoke his thoughts out loud. "I wouldn't wish my worst enemy was out in that."

The redheaded boy looked over at him and grinned. "Yeah, not even Malfoy deserves to be out in that." Ron jerked his thumb at the storm brewing outside the window.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, with a frown, which quickly cleared up. "Oh, the blond from earlier. Yes, I wouldn't even wish Malfoy out in this storm." He sighed and getting up from the window seat the two boys started off down the hall.

One was worried about his new friend.

The other was worried about his new friend.

The hall noted the comment.

!#$&&((()

Madam Pomfrey, after ascertaining that the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and Visiting Ministry official could indeed speak at will on any subject, other than the little 'not quite a muggle', shooed them, and the rest of the Weasleys not in her care out of the infirmary door.

"The potion that Severus sent up will be taking effect in a very short period of time and those two will be asleep until after dinner. " She commented.

As predicted both of the twins did indeed start to yawn, nod and drift off.

Molly tucked both of the twins up well and kiss first one and then the other. Molly then helped Pomfrey to usher her clan and Albus and Minerva into the hall.

The group were a bit startled when they felt Pomfrey put the strongest DO NOT DISTURB spell up on the ward in years. Grinning the collective started down the hall.

"Well,' Bill called out cheerfully from the back, "what do we do now?"

"I'm up for a drink." Replied Charlie.

"Yes, Please." Said Percy.

"Now that you mention it boys, I wouldn't mind..." Arthur wasn't able to finish the sentence before his wife quelled the rest of that comment with a "That will be quite enough of that." Half turning to glaring at her three son's walking behind their father, who was walking with Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva who was walking next to Arthur merely grinned and reminded herself to have a that little 'chat' with Molly later.

Molly turned to Albus and said. "I have a question."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Of course my dear." he responded.

"Now you know who the little boy from this morning is, but you can't tell us, correct."

"Unfortunately, you are correct." Replied Albus seriously.

"Yes." Commented Minerva behind her.

"Well then. He isn't the..." She got no further before being interrupted.

"Twenty Question?" Exclaimed Bill happily.

"Brilliant." Commented Charlie.

"Pity the twins are asleep. They are the best at twenty questions." Percy assured her.

The group stopped when Molly stopped. She turned and gave her oldest children a look.

The three then concentrated on a portrait of Slemna Fortuscous, an witch from the fifteenth century who had discovered the accio spell.

Once the insurrection behind her was quelled she returned her attention to the headmaster.

"Now when we were in your office earlier, it was either Minerva or Arthur I can't remember which, said that you were waiting for a visitor that was not Lucius. I was just wondering who that might be."

Albus looked shocked. He glanced in horror at both Minerva and Arthur.

"Oh we've totally forgotten about Remus." Minerva murmured to the Headmaster.

"Yes." Dumbledore.

"Remus, Remus Lupin?" Asked Molly astonished, wondering how the lycanthrope was doing. It had been a long time since she had seen that member of the Order and she missed him.

"I wonder where he could have gotten off to?" Wondered Arthur aloud.

"Yet, another good question." Commented Dumbledore to himself, stroking his beard and he seemed to be in deep thought.

It was at that moment that the announcement rang through the building.

"All students report to their common rooms! Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. All students report to their common rooms. Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. Thank you."

The voice belonged to Xenomena Hooch the flying instructor and head of Ravenclaw house.

The group looked at each other and started to move with speed. All thoughts of Remus Lupin forgotten. The emergency announcement system wasn't used unless it was truly a dire situation. It had been used three times before this school year. Each had ended with another student or familiar or ghost petrified. Everyone in the group worried that it was yet another petrifaction.

#$&)(&$&&&

On a balcony.

On the tallest turret of a huge castle.

In the middle of the worst storm in half a century.

There stood a half frozen blond wizard.

Wondering why he had paid all those weather witches all that gold.

The floor beneath his feet vanish.

There was a half strangled yelp as the wizard fell into the hole connected to a pipe circled the outside of the turret for about half its height. It had not been there when he was a student, of that he could be sure. The pipe that he was falling down suddenly angled back into the castle, and the controlled fall continued in a slightly warmer location.

An instant later the entire balcony vanished, and like a giant snake retreating into a hole the pipe too, slid back re-absorbed into the castle.

The sounds of a large object falling through a narrow and rapidly twisted tube could be heard in the common room of the Gryffindor tower startling a few first years, before it faded away.

The was a sharp cry of surprise as the object landed with a thump.

A moment later there was an annoyed voice. "This place is really quite disgusting."

A rather satisfied flushing sound happened as the castle helped it be a little more disgusting.

&(&&&#$

"Perhaps I should rename it the fainting room." Throckmorton commented as he watched to two men rush to the tall Slytherins aid.

His comment was met with twin looks of annoyance and anger. Throckmorton merely grinned and summoned a chair from the back of his painting, sat down and to watch with amusement the actions of the two men still awake in the room.

Remus and Sirius rushed to carry Severus to the well used sofa, with comments of "Raise his feet up on pillows" "Here's a cold compress." "Pat his hands." "No, that does nothing but make the person doing it look silly." "What could have done this?" "Has to do with that portrait."

Throckmorton smirked. Gryffindors were always so amusing.

The tall Slytherin didn't stay down for long. He didn't groan he didn't give any indication at all that he was regaining consciousness. He was just up. Sitting up that is. Nearly hitting the head of the two who had been hovering over him.

He glared at them, then the portrait. They could almost see little gears whirring his brain.

"Sirius Black you are an idiot." Was the first thing that came out of the dark man's mouth.

The two Gryffindors looked at Severus in silence considering this fact.

Remus looked over at Sirius, who was looking over at Remus. "He's right you know. You always have been." Remus informed his friend gently.

Sirius considered this for a moment. "Well, it's a fair cop." he replied with a shrug and a grin.

The potion's master looked like he was going to explode or kill the pair of them, so Throckmorton grinned and gave him a less messy and violent option.

"Going to clue them in are you?" He inquired from his chair in the portrait.

Severus, now given a target for his anger, surged out of his chair and walked mincingly to the portrait. "You are worse. You are letting Him walk around this school un-protected." He snarled in his clipped upper crust wizard tones.

Throckmorton stood at that comment. The painting looked angrier than anyone or thing the potion master had ever seen, including the dark lord. The whole painting was shaking with his anger. In short clipped, rigidly controlled tones the said. "I did not, while I was a live, every leave my charge un-guarded, un-protected or un-chaperoned. I have not, nor shall I while HE remains in this castle leave my current charge un-guarded, un-protected or un-chaperoned. I will forgive you for not noticing that the castle itself has responded to HIS presence, and moves as HE wishes. You were involved with creating potions for two of HIS own, and I would not permit anyone to bother you while you were doing so. Since then you have been here, therefore you have not been aware of the lengths to protect HIM that I and this castle have gone to. So I shall forgive your insult this once. **Never. Let. It. Happen. Again.**" He said quietly, yet with such power that the frame shook on the wall. Severus felt compelled to back up a step.

Remus and Sirius were looking worried at this comment and moved to back up Severus in case he needed it from this very strange portrait.

Throckmorton looked as if he had to control the urge to reach out from the painting and physically shake the tall man. Instead he visibly seemed to take a huge calming breath. He's face was totally passive he looked at the threesome. First he nodded to the two Gryffindors, he gave lesson to Severus in Glaring® and walked out of the frame.

After taking a deep breath Severus turned to come face to face with two concerned face.

"Severus, could you..." Started Sirius.

The Snape Glare was back in full force. Severus stalked to the high back chair and sat down quickly. He poured himself a cup of tea, charmed to stay hot, taking a few calming sips.

"Lupin." Severus began, then stopped at Remus' visual distress at the use of sir name. "Remus, Sirius," he amended grudgingly.

"Yes, Severus." Remus replied and sat on the couch across from the Potions Master. Sirius, who was an idiot but not stupid, kept his mouth shut and sat next to Remus on the couch waiting for Severus to clue them.

Once he had the pairs attention, "Remus. You came in to the castle this morning." He said it as both a question and a statement.

"Yes." Replied Remus confused at the non-sequitur.

"And what color were the flags?" He asked.

"Well they were... tipped with white." Remus trailed off as he realized the implication of that color for the flags.

"Sirius. Other than yourself and Remus, who entered Hogwarts in the last say, twelve hours."

"Well, I don't know, Severus. I know that we brought those the twins, the ones who were lost in the forest, in last night." Replied the man looking confused at Severus and Remus who had gone very pale.

"Who is **_WE._**" Came the short clipped sentence.

Still confused confirmed, "Harry and I."

"So, of the those four, that you know entered Hogwarts in the last day, who was the only one that had never been here before?" Severus asked sarcasm while not exactly dripping from his tongue it was spattering here and there.

"Well, now that you mention it. I don't think Harry has ever been here before. I don't remember James and Lily ever bring him here. In fact I don't think that they took him much of anywhere, come to think about. They were very particular about keeping Harry pretty close to home." the Animagus mused as he watched at both Severus and Remus turn a little green.

"Severus, you don't mean..." Started Remus who stopped not wanting to go on with the sentence.

After a moment, Severus gestured to the empty gold framed empty painting with a nod of his head. "Sirius. Fifth year. History of Magic. Constitution and Government of Witches and Wizards. Binns, still takes the same amount of time covering it. Three weeks. In the last week, on the last day, he covers exceptions to Wizarding Law. Throckmorton Goldthwaite is still a popular topic for the three feet of parchment due the next class period."

"Oh yeah." Sirius laughed, "I remember now there was a rush to get the books out of the library. Not many on the Wizard of Wiz.." Sirius ground his words to a halt, clues, organizing themselves in his head.

White Flags, A wizarding portrait of Throckmorton Goldthwaite. The comments he made about the 'castle moving to 'HIS' command & a current charge.' Sirius looked at Remus. The lycanthrope was looking ill. His mind played over and over again the power that Harry possessed. The wandless magic he performed over and over again. How a room, this room, that he had never seen before in the castle appeared when Harry wanted somewhere safe to spend the night. He had just thought his godson was precocious, not, not...

"Not Harry." Remus pleaded his voice a shocked whisper of it's normal tone.

Remus realized now why James and Lily had never taken Harry out much, they couldn't risk it being known, not to soon. And why they had so readily agreed with going into hiding. They knew that if the word got out, Voldemort would come after them even sooner to kill their child before he could become strong enough to protect himself.

Severus merely nodded.

The escaped convict look at the other two in the room appalled, as the full implications hit him. He was an convicted murder, even if he was innocent, they would never let him see Harry again.

"Please Not my Harry." Sirius begged, his face very pale his heart breaking.

Severus nodded again.

The three men sat in a small well appointed room and stared at nothing.

Contemplating the facts as they knew them.

"I could use a drink." Came a voice.

"But Remus, you don't drink." Sirius commented absently.

"Then it's high time he started." Severus replied tiredly.

There was a crack and two house elves stood there. One cleared the tea tray away, the second had a tray three classes and a decanter of cognac. Once the table was cleared the tray was placed on it. The pair made a timid half bow and with a crack the pair disappeared.

Severus poured out.

Severus sipped.

Remus sipped. (Then choked.)

Sirius quaffed.

The three men just sat there for sometime not moving. All lost in their own thoughts, they were started when a voice boomed.

"All student reports to their common rooms! Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. All students report to their common rooms. Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. Thank you."

The three men looked at each other panic in their eyes, one thought on their minds.

XxxxXX

You know that look, the one that your mother gives you that says, 'Say one more thing and you will regret it for the rest of the year and forget about I'm talking major coal here.

She had been trying to turn the vase of flowers into scented body lotion. The original spell was 'Ac Ciccio' but they were both a little drunk and it came out Accio. The resulting romantic flower shower and produced a bouncy 7 pound baby girl nine months later.# (_#The original history was cleaned up for the history books.)_


	4. Chapters Sixteen to Nineteen

**Chapters: Sixteen to Nineteen**

**AN: Yes, this is a repost, I have through chapter 22 done and am hoping to finishing this fic by the end of the summer. I'm not sure of the netiquette of posting Eureka's Twist of Fate here, but I'll see what I can do. Notice: My yahoo group is changing, it will be for authors actually interested in finishing-a-fic, as a discussion group. **

**Chapter Sixteen: This is a Girl's Bathroom**

Harry Potter felt uneasy.

This was, he felt sure, an understatement.

His unease existed on several levels.

First. He was currently wandering around a castle. What as a London street rat doing in a Scottish castle? Was his first reaction.

Next there was castle itself. Nice place, filled to the brim with people. Oh, and we aren't talking tourists here. Most of these people were looking for him. Oh just for fun, lets not forget to mention that one of the group of people looking for him, where the very black robes that he had been escaping from. Ok, to be fair he didn't know if the black robes were looking for him here. But then he was use to working on worst case scenario, and that was it so he was using it as a known condition. The second group was much nicer. The majority of them had a great deal of red, or black hair and he had to leave just to keep them safe. The third and largest group of all in the castle were students, just like Ron. And then there were the House Elves, who were he was sure in a league all their own, if only he could figure out which. He sighed, he could couldn't stay here, he would put them all in danger. He didn't know which group worried him more. He wasn't even going to go near the whole concept of appearing doors and portraits that talked and walked around in their frames.

Second was Ron. The small boy shuddered, where was his head? He had broken the first of all the street rules. Never tell a normal your name. Normal being anyone not on the street. And Ron was everything he wasn't. He was a normal kid, going to school, and with a very large, very happy family. Harry's heart ached at that thought, there was no use wishing for things that couldn't be. He had learned that one at the Dursley's hands. Forcing his thoughts away from his own family he concentrated on the Weasleys. What a family. There had to be ten of them at least. Also, Harry couldn't shake the feeling as if he knew them somehow. Oh sure, there was the day dream he had seen of Ron when he was nine. Then there was the whole wizards oath thingy, but beyond that he couldn't help to shake the feeling that he knew them from somewhere else. Somewhere he had felt safe, if only he could remember where.

The pair of boys had reached a set of stair cases. The light was much brighter here because of the torches that started lighting up when the pair walked by them. Harry waved his hand and the small ball of light that had been following the pair of boys vanished.

With a gulp of astonishment, Ron stated. "We're somewhere near the fifth floor." he said after a moment. The Hogwarts student knew where the landing was that they were standing, on but had never seen the corridor before. "We have to go down this way. I want to show you the green houses." Said Ron picking the first thing that came into his head that they could get to from here.

Harry had looked up from his musing and after nodding at Ron, the pair started down the staircase. Harry's mind took note of the new information and then returning to his list of worries, his body was working on automatic.

Number three on his top three list of worries was his dog...er...man...Padfoot or Sirius. Whatever. The man/dog was obviously 'his' to worry about. Really, they had been together for what six or seven months now, since the beginning of the fall. And then there was the trip north that they took. He had needed the dog or man...er dog to get here. But then here is where both the cat lady and the Padfoot had, after some consideration, wanted him to go. So when push came to shove he trusted Sirius. But then Sirius had wanted him to come to Hogwarts. He pondered that a moment. Should he be trying to stay? But that would mean putting everyone here in trouble. Which was something he was not going to do. Before he did anything else he needed to find out how things were going with Sirius and Remus. Shirley, Sirius and Remus had enough time to talk things out. Hadn't they? He knew that they belonged together somehow, but still. Could he trust Remus? That was his biggest worry at the moment.

He looked up and realized that he and Ron had come down a flight of stairs. The windows showed that the storm was still going strong. Harry figured it was about three in the afternoon, and if this storm continued much longer he would be stuck here for the night. The upside of which was that he figured no more black robes would be able to get in. The down side of course would be that if they couldn't get in he couldn't get out. Getting out meant getting away from, well at this point; He stopped to make a list, getting away from Ron first; Sirius second, then the Castle third. That one was going to be much harder to do undetected. He had the oddest sensation that the Castle was watching him.

Which of course led to worry number four; That was way down on the list, that something was wrong in the castle itself. And that wrongness was totally unconnected with himself, it was that 'something' to annoy 'Dumbledore' that the oily black robe had mentioned. His weird senses about these things said watch out. He wondered idly if he could get out of here before that happened. That was of course if... IF he could leave his... He gave up at this point searching for the right word and worried if he could leave Sirius with Remus.

He started to consider this fifth major worry of the day. He looked up to discover that Ron had started to lead him down a second flight of stairs. His body snapped back onto automatic as he considered this "wizard's oath" thing. He wondered idly if he could give it back. Or maybe it was just for the day sort of thing. Nope, he mentally shook his head he knew he wasn't that lucky. Knowing his luck it was two way thing that the Weasleys would start arguing was only a one way thing. He sighed, why was his life so complicated.

They were half way down a second stair case when something tingled. Harry's head snapped up and moving with the swiftness that was learned in world that Ron might see but never understand, grabbed his new friend with one hand and as his other slapped over the startled boy's mouth. Before the other boy could protest Harry jerked the red headed boy behind a large marble statue that was set in front of a small alcove in the wall a few steps above the landing that they had almost reached. Harry pulled the taller boy down and crouched there waiting. His eyes taking in both the right and left hand corridors that lead off the landing a few feet down from them.

Ron eyes were bulging out of his head and he was gurgling behind the hand that Harry had clamped firmly over his mouth. Harry frowned at him and shook his own head then nodded toward the end of the right hand hallway. Ron took the hint and swivelled his eyes to the right to look down the hall. He didn't have to wait long to for the reason for Harry's caution to appear.

Down the long hallway came two witches. Well that was what Harry thought they were called. In between them was a floating body, much like the ones Harry had seen up in the infirmary a little while ago. The two witches were talking.

"What do you mean." Asked the first.

"I mean,' came the exasperated reply from the second witch, 'just what I said. The monster has struck in broad daylight, as this child, at that... that message are evidence of. She'll have to join the rest of the unfortunates in the infirmary. I only hope that they will be able to brew the Mandrake Potion soon."

"But what about..." started the first witch.

She was cut off by the second witch to said sharply her voice on the edge of panic. "Enough. You get this girl to the Infirmary and under Madam Pomfrey's care. I'm going to make the announcement and check in with my Head Boy and Girl to take over the head count in my house. Then I'll meet the Headmaster back here. We must get all the students back in their dormitories where they will be save and discover the identity of the, of the victim. After that, well, we'll let the Headmaster handle it."

She pulled out one of those funny sticks that Ron called a wand and said 'Emergentia Senoris' suddenly startling both boys they heard. "All students report to their common rooms! Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. All students report to their common rooms. Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. Thank you."

The first witch started up the stairs with the floating body beside her. The second witch started down the stairs to the first floor, Harry presumed she was going to check on her students or something, before she returned to meet the headmaster back here.

Taking the opportunity to snoop he released Ron to hurried down the now abandoned hall. There was a few shocked looking portraits and there at the end of the hall, on the wall in red paint was a message.

"_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE." **_

Beneath it there was another message.

"_**HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER."**_

He didn't take time to do more than memorize both before he hurried back down the hall to the landing where he left Ron who was now standing almost distractedly. The witches had asked that the Headmaster report to the third floor right hand corridor. And that was enough for Harry. 'Headmaster' meant Dumbledore and Harry was not going to hang around for that. He checked that the coast was clear and pulling a lethargic Ron out from behind the statue, he headed down the nearest escape route, the third floor left hand corridor.

Fifteen steps down the hall there was a girls bathroom with a sign that said 'Out of Order' on it. What better place for two boys to hide than in an abandoned girls bathroom? Still dragging a lethargic Ron after him he opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was so dark that the first thing he did was to call the small lumos ball back into being.

Ron was leaning against a wall. Well more of sliding down it into a puddle on the floor muttering 'Hermione."

"I know." Replied Harry running his hand over his face. Why him? Why did his life always get this strange, this complicated? He should have known that he was going to get involved somehow, into this little 'Dumbledore' diversion. Now he was going to have do something about it. This had suddenly had just become very personal and he was just a little more than miffed. But Ron was so out of it he didn't notice that every torch in the room roared to life.

"I..." He started to say to Ron. But he got not further when he felt something whoosh past him.

"What.." Harry started when he was cut off.

"This is a GIRLS bathroom." Came a very loud very annoyed girl's voice.

Three men in a small waiting room where on the verge of ripping either the painting off the wall or ripping into each other within seconds of hearing the announcement.

Luckily Throckmorton Goldthwaite re-entered the portrait at that moment. All sense of mirth or frivolity was erased for he looked stern and urgent at the same time. He then demonstrated to them why he had been asked to be the first Protector.

"First, HE is still in the castle and safe.' he held up this hand to halt any comments from the three men. 'HE was no where near the attack when it happened. And Yes, I know his exact location. HE is in the company of the one of the red headed Protectors. I will keep you three apprised of any movements He and the boy with him might make. Second, Mr Lupin, Mr Black I would recommend that you both meet the Headmaster at the third floor right hand corridor. You will assist in this matter and discuss the current situation with him. Mr Black I suggest you go in your canine form. I realize Professor Snape, you will want to check on the children in your care but then I urge you to stop first in the Infirmary and then report to the Headmaster. Fourth, I will continue to watch over HIM until you three Get This Mess Straightened Out." The last coming out as a direct order.

The portrait then opened and the three men, alright two men and a very large grim like dog, rushed out of the room and found themselves in the main hall.

The visiting lycanthrope and unregistered Animagus hurried up the main staircase.

Severus of course rushed off down the staircase to the dungeons.

Half way up the first staircase Padfoot looked back at the bat like robed man disappear down the stairs and barked sharply at Remus. Remus glanced down at Padfoot then back at Severus and grinned. "He's head of Slytherin House." He explained to the barked question.

The Animagus barked with what the only could be described as astonished joy. He was wiggling with pleasure from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tale. With an accompanying grin from Remus the pair turned to bound up the stairs. Oh the pranks the three of them would play, once this was all straightened out.

"All students report to their common rooms! Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. All students report to their common rooms. Will the Headmaster please report to the third floor right hand corridor. Thank you."

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley who had just reached the Headmasters office hitched up their robes took off at a run. Percy startled, shouted after Professor McGonagall that he would handle Gryffindor tower and would come to report to her. McGonagall waved back at him that she had heard him and taking that as a go ahead, and he sprinted away in the opposite direction.

A few moments later the adults arrived at the third floor right hand corridor. They were met by a very flustered head of Ravenclaw house. She started before the Headmaster had a chance to speak.

"I was walking down the stairs. Coming down to check my classroom, for the next week when I heard a splash. Then this." A sweep of her hand indicated the water on the floor and the new message on the wall with the motion.

The group looked on to the wall and realized that the message had been added onto. Madam Hooch continued. "There was girl petrified in front of the wall.' she glanced at McGonagall. 'I don't know her name but she was a Gryffindor." she confided gently to Minerva.

At the gasp from the Weasley's she smiled "No, she didn't have red hair." There were relieved breaths that were released.

"Oh my." Gasped Minerva looking even more alarmed. "I have.. Percy Weasley volunteered to check Gryffindor tower." she stated weakly.

Hooch looking just as shell shocked. "I have my head girl in my house checking my house as well." She confided to Minerva as if to reassure the deputy headmistress.

Albus nodded and turned to Minerva. "We must have a head count of all the students. We'll need to know which student had been taken. There is no way that we will be able to keep this out of the press now. I fear that the Board of Ministers will order that Hogwarts will be closed, if only to attempt to save more children from being petrified."

Dumbledore turned to the younger Weasleys. "Charlie, would you be so kind as to go and sit with Hagrid? I fear he will blamed again for something he had no part in and I want him surrounded by friends." Albus asked them kindly.

The young man nodded at the Headmaster and after kissing his mother he hurried away to take the huge gamekeeper in hand.

The Headmaster then turned. "We'll need be to get back to my office. The others heads of house will, I feel sure, be reporting to me there. And I feel that there is nothing more than we can do here." He spoke gently to the group but was speaking more to Minerva who still looked shaky.

There was a thunder up the stairs and the group was joined by Remus Lupin and a huge dog. Looking around and seeing both Hooch and Minerva he slightly out of breath said "Severus is checking on the Slytherins', then he'll check in at the infirmary to see if anything can be done."

"I'll send him word there to have him to join us in my office after he is finished there." Albus commented coolly. Albus looked at the dog sharply. "And the boy?"

Remus looked at first at the Headmaster then down to his friend who was now sitting on his haunches and looking smug. "He is in the castle and was not involved in the attack. Oh, and he is being accompanied by a red head boy from the infirmary. We have a... friend keeping an eye on him. We do need to talk about Him, and the dog, Albus." He confided to Albus knowing the man would take the unspoken request to discuss all of this, privately, in his office.

"Very well." Albus replied frostily. .

The Headmaster then turned to Madam Hooch and said "If you could check in with Professor Sprout and check on the head count in Hufflepuff. Then send me word of both houses through the house elves.

Madam Hooch nodded her agreement and hurried off in the general direction of the Hufflepuff caverns, while the rest of the group turned to move to back to the Headmasters office.

The group of wizards witches and a dog walked soberly, and if Arthur Weasley had his wand trained on the dog walking ahead of him, no one made a comment. Although the dog did seem to smirk a little each time his head swiveled around to check if the Weasley patriarch was still keeping him in his sights, as it were.

They had reached the griffin that guarded the Headmasters door. "Lemon sherbet." he intoned. And the griffin swung around so that the group in could traipse up the stair case all the while Arthur Weasley kept his wand trained on the dog.

Once in the Headmasters office, they discovered two house elves waiting for them.

Albus bent over and they whispered quickly into his ears. One into his right and one into his left. At the same time. They then vanished quietly and quickly.

Albus straighten and turned back to the group. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff report all students are accounted for." he reported soberly.

Minerva swayed perceptible and pulling his own wand out Remus transfigured a book into a wingback chair and helped here into it. "Oh dear." She murmured.

Molly patted her shoulder and said "Tea?" to the room in general.

Albus nodded and snapping his fingers a house elf appeared. Albus bent down again to the small creature and a moment later it disappeared to reappear a almost instantly with two other elves and enough tea for a group three times the size of the current group.

Remus grinned at the appearance of the tea but did not take any. Padfoot looked worriedly from Minerva to Arthur as he sat down next to the fire.

Molly poured out and put an extra dollop of honey into her tea.

"So, what's so dangerous about the dog, that dad's keeping his wand on him?" Bill asked the room in general as he accepted his cup of tea from his mother.

"An excellent question." Replied Albus, "One that will have to wait until we have the student situation in hand. This is a reprieve only. We will be dealing with you shortly." With this the Headmaster's voice hit its coldest that Remus had ever heard it.

Padfoot did nothing but Bill could have sworn to the Ministry of Magic that the dog nodded back to Dumbledore.

A third small crack filled the room and there stood a very small house elf. The Headmaster bent down for a third time, the elf after delivering whatever message it had, disappeared as quietly as it had arrive.

Dumbledore straightened almost resignedly, reported gravelly. "That was the elf from Professor Snape. All of the Slytherins have been accounted for."

A moment later there was the sound of someone pounding on the door of the headmasters office.

There was then a pounding on the door and it swung open to reveal a very dis-shelved Percy Weasley. He was panting as if he had run all the way from Gryffindor tower. Which everyone in the room assumed he had.

Tears running down his face he said. "The girl in the infirmary." Gasp. "Its Hermione Granger." He broke down at that and started to sob. Bill crossed to him and wrapped his arm around his younger brother looking very confused.

Minerva alone in the room realized the implications of that statement. In that instant she was up and out of the wingback chair and holding on to Molly Weasley very firmly. When she spoke she did so very clearly and very gently. "Molly. Where Ms. Granger went, Ginevra went. They were as close, if not closer, than your Fred and George. They were inseparable. "

Molly looked from Minerva to her son sobbing in his brother's arms and then finally understood what Minerva was telling her.

It was her daughter that the monster had taken.

It was her daughter, her littlest, that was either dead or would be dead soon.

It was the apple of the families eye, the along waited girl child that they would never see again.

Molly felt herself being placed gently into the wingback chair, by two sets of hands, both Molly's and Remus' as she was unable to move under her own steam.

Sirius caught Arthur Weasley before he hit the floor.

**Chapter Seventeen: Discussions in the ethereal plane**

"This is a GIRLS' bathroom." Snapped the irritated comment.

Harry looked up into the eyes of a girl.

And through the girl to the wall behind her.

She was transparent and floating, a few feet above the floor.

Blinking a few times Harry looked a second time and then his mind connected. A look of wonder spreading crossed his face. "Excuse me. I do beg your pardon, but are you a ghost?" He asked her.

"Of course I'm a ghost" she retorted nastily floating back a few feet.

"Oh, I thought you might be." Harry replied placatingly. "You see I've never met a ghost before. I wasn't sure how to ask such a...' he paused, 'a personal question, without being rude." He explained.

"Hmm." Replied the ghost who it seemed to blush as this comment.

The ghost thought this over and started to reply when, there was a groan from near the door. Harry and the Ghost looked over at the boy with red head hair, he was leaning on the wall and sliding down it to sit in a bump on the floor.

"What's wrong with him then." Came the girl ghosts voice.

"He's...he's had a bit of a shock." Harry replied walking over to his friend.

"Ginny." He looked up at Harry, "You don't understand, Hermione never goes anywhere without Ginny." Ron's eyes were hollow.

"I do understand." Replied a Harry. He just didn't know what to do about it. Not yet anyway. It was his street training kicking in. Don't get mad, get even, but don't bring the cops down on you.

He turned back to the ghost who was floating near a large circular window behind a circular row of sinks. "Pardon me, but did you see or hear anything a little while ago? We, we seem to be hunting a monster. It's petrified a friend of ours and taken Ron's sister." He explained.

The girl looked down at him, "Well, I was sitting in the u-bend, thinking about death, when I thought I heard a scrapping sound a little earlier, but by the time I poked out it was gone." She replied with a shrug.

Harry thought this over. It didn't seem to help at all.

"It's very rude not to introduce yourself." Came the huffed comment from above him.

"I apologize. I'm, I'm Harry. Just Harry." He replied with a smile to the apparition floating next to him.

Something about this bathroom bothered the boy from the London streets.

And when something bothered him like this bathroom was bothering him, he had to check it out. He started looking at the door and started to moved counter clockwise around the room.

"My name's Myrtle." She replied on a painful moan.

"What a lovely name. Your parents must have loved you very much." Was Harry's distracted reply he was checking out the stalls having passed over a still moaning Ron to get there.

"Why would you say that?" Myrtle asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, Myrtle is a very pretty flower. Silver Myrtle and purple Myrtle, are my favorites. And in ancient Greek 'Myrtle' means both sturdy tree; Greeks loved sturdy trees, which the Greeks made everything out of. Everything meaning weapons. Very big with Ancient Greeks; and it means victorious as well." Harry informed her, looking around the sinks that were standing in a circle in the center of the room, while he spoke.

"How did you..." Started Myrtle unsure how to continue her question.

Harry looked up at her when he realized that the rest of the question was not being posed. He grinned when he realized what she wanted to ask and answered her unspoken question.

"There are wonderful places to hide from the Librarians in the British Library, if you know where." He explained, as if this explained everything, which it did not.

"You're not a student at Hogwarts then?" came Myrtle's next question as she floated up to look out the window at the storm that was no where near dying down.

"No, I'm not. I'm just visiting." Replied Harry who was still examining the circular arrangement of sinks that was currently worrying him.

"I don't get many visitors, at least not boy's in a girls bathroom.' Myrtle commented thoughtfully, 'The last time there was a boy in the girls bathroom was the night I was... the night I was..." as Myrtle was talking her words became extremely distressed an the sentence ended on a wail and she flew up to the ceiling to cry.

He would have to turned to comfort the distressed ghost had not his scar flashed in a pain and once again he was lost in a day-mare, from which he could not awaken. His scream so startled Myrtle that she plunged into her favorite u-bend, sending a shower of water up as she disappeared.

Ron on the other was on his feet in an instant and beside his new friend calling out,

"Harry! HARRY!"

But the small London street waif could not hear him he was watching the oddest things in front of his eyes.

He wasn't flying this time. In fact he was still in this very bathroom. But everything was moving very fast, he could hardly keep up with the visions as they flashed like still camera shots, in front of his eyes. At first he saw nothing but the bathroom. Then his vision centered on the funny circular arrangement of sinks as they began to move. To fly up and out, revealing a long dark tunnel. He shuddered as he was sucked down the black hole and into its slimy depths. He had a quick visions, of a dank cavern, then of a door and snakes and a boy with blood red eyes and finally a glimpse of a struggling girl with red hair. Just as suddenly as this day-mare had started he felt as if he was jerked backwards, back past the cavern, up the long pipe and it was over.

Harry realized he was back in the bathroom and the day-mare was over when he fell over.

The oddest thing was that this time when he fell over, because he often fell over after having one of these day-mares, is that someone caught him. Blinking a few times Harry looked up in the worried eyes of Ron Weasley.

"Thanks." Said Harry with a grin.

"Anytime." replied Ron matching the dark haired boy's grin.

"You mind telling me what just happened?" Asked Ron his grin quickly giving way to a look of concern and worry.

"Don't worry about it, it happens every now and then." Harry was already starting to stand up and shakily make his way over the worrisome circular collection of sinks.

"Don't worry. You suddenly scream at the top of your lungs, pass-out but are still wide awake and shaking, then fall over. This is something to worry about." He replied hotly, he voice getting a little higher at the end of the sentence.

Harry grinned at him and keep looking at those movable sinks.

Ron followed him around them three times before he finally gave up and asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"Don't know. But I'll know it when I find it." Harry replied truthfully.

"Then what." Asked Ron.

"Then we hunt down a monster, and get our Ginny back." Replied Harry grimily his eyes flashing a brilliant green.

"Cool." Replied a grinning Ron.

Sirius Black looked up to find no less than five wands trained on his head, heart and various other parts of his anatomy that he was rather fond of. He glanced with a look of 'help' over at Remus, but the man was grinning madly at him, and pouring out a cup of tea. He then walked over and handed it to a distraught but wand holding Molly Weasley.

"Help me out here Remus." Sirius pleaded.

"Oh, certainly." Replied Remus, who pulling out his wand quickly transformed the rug underneath his feet into a couch that he could lay the unconscious man onto.

Sirius growled "Oh, thank you very much." Sarcastically enough to be compare to Severus Snape.

"Not at all. Here Molly, you look a little pale take a little something stronger with that tea." Remus replied replacing his own wand, took a small silver phial out of his inside coat pocket poured some scotch into the tea she was holding. "Remember, this is Hogwarts, where anything can happen. You must keep your hopes up." He said kindly. Then moved to pour out a second cup for Minerva and added in a stronger dash of scotch to her cup before handing it to her.

Moving slowly the Animagus laid the man down on the small couch and then keeping his hands out from the sides of his body, he straightened slowly and backed away from the prone figure, as the three remain wands followed his every move.

"Where is the child, what have you done with him you, you..." Minerva began but was unsure how to continue.

"You 'Fiend'?" Remus suggested helpfully, startling Percy and Bill Weasley out of their minds as he handed them both a cup of steaming tea. "Drink that up, both of you." He then urged the pair as they accepted their libation.

Remus then turned back to Minerva. "The boy is fine Minerva. He was no where near the attack when it happened. I don't know the young man's name but the youngest Weasley boy was with Him. They are both fine.' He assured Molly, who gasped at this information. "I know this because we are being constantly updated with His location by, well let's just say a two dimensional friend. The 'we' I speak about it, Sirius, Severus Snape and myself. We had quite a conversation, before the attack happened. A discussion that...We will need to talk to you about Albus. However, the real problem here is the disappearance of Ms. Weasley and these attacks on the students. I recommend that for now we should concentrate energies on these attacks." Remus finished by handing Albus a cup of tea that the had prepared as he was talking.

It was then that Sirius realized that his very brave, smart, and skillful friend had indeed helped him out by disarming the entire room. He lowered his hands slowly and backing up to the wall carefully sat down with his back to it staying very still as not to startle anyone into pulling their wands again.

The headmaster sighed.

Taking the cup with a slight frown, Albus walked around and sat in his chair behind his desk. "I reluctantly agree.' He said sitting down.

'But, Sirius Black, do not for one moment think that I have forgotten about you. Only your obvious wandlessness, and apparent help to the Weasley twins last night, not to mention getting the boy here at all, is keeping me from summoning the aurors.' Albus Dumbledore glanced out the window at the howling snow and wind. "That and the current storm we seem to caught in the middle of." His eyes twinkled as he shrugged and sipped his tea with a grin

Remus grinned, "We'll deal with the 'Sirius' situation that later. Now what can you tell us about the attacks. What wasn't in the papers?"

Taking a deep breath Albus recounted the attacks which had left three students, one house ghost and a cat petrified in the hospital wing.

"If we can not get to the bottom of this mystery soon, I fear that the school ministers will order Hogwarts closed." For the first time in a long time the twinkle had left the eyes of the man's eyes.

"Surely, it can't be that bad." Remarked Molly Weasley.

"I can not think that the appearance of Lucius Malfoy, calling for my removal on the very day of an attack is a coincidence. As the most vocal of the school ministers he has already tried to have me removed twice before." Albus commented as took a small tin from his robes and said "Lemon Drop, anyone." offering the tin around.

"You know I wonder where Malfoy is at the moment. He couldn't have made it farther than Hogsmeade in this storm." Molly commented worriedly as she looked over at her husband.

"Does it matter?" Grinned Bill back at her, trying to cheer her up a little.

"No. I supposed it doesn't." She replied tiredly, tears streaming down her face.

"So, you have search the entire castle?" Remus asked.

"Every stone. Every room. From the highest tower to the lowest dungeon." Replied Minerva. "We even checked the old records of searches that are kept in the restricted section of the library. Nothing." She informed them dis-heartedly.

"Older records?" Asked Sirius to find several frowns thrown his way as he asked the question.

"I fear that this has happened before." Replied Dumbledore.

"When?" Asked a confused Bill.

"It was when I was a very young professor here. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened there was a death of a student." Albus reported, "At least this time there have not been an deaths. And we might still have time to save young Ms. Weasley."

"Well, there has to be a way out of this. Who was killed? And where..." Remus started but was interrupted by the sound of a groan.

All eyes in the room swung around and looked at the man who had been laying on the couch.

Arthur Weasley was waking up.

Sirius who was closest was quickly at his side and steadying the man who was slowly sitting up, and holding his head with one hand. Remus quickly poured a final cup of tea and passed it to Sirius.

Sirius guided the tea to Arthur's lips saying gently, "Easy now, here drink this.'

Concentrating solely on the steaming cup of tea in front of him. Finally under control he looked up at the man holding him. "Thank y... SIRIUS BLACK!" at which his eyes rolled back up into his eyes and he fainted dead away.

"Are you ever in a room where there ISN'T someone FAINTING?" Came annoyed voice of Throckmorton Goldthwaite.

Severus Snape was not pleased. If there had been any students in the hallways at the time, they would have jumped out of the windows to get out of the way.

After getting out of that ridiculous room with the werewolf and dog, his only concern were his Slytherins. By some luck it was not one of his that was missing. But it was a student in this school and he was worried. His left arm had begun to sting. He had just finished his head count and sent a house elf off to Dumbledore when he had first noted it. He commanded his Head Boy and Girl to keep the students amused as if they could with that Malfoy whelp in his house.

The tall man was half way to the hospital wing when he had realized to his horror why he was shaking his arm, as if he could rid himself of something pinching him. The Dark Mark. He would have gone at once to Dumbledore, but that painting had been very animate, well for a painting anyway, that he need to check in with Madam Pomfrey. First, he would see to what ever was wrong in the infirmary and then go to inform Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was involved in this mess in some way.

The tall potion master stalked into the infirmary with long strides. He would have made this quick, but what he found however changed those plans drastically.

"Severus. I was just going to send for you. They're worse." Said the matron in a brisk tone meeting him at the door.

The matron and the potion master moved quickly to the beds holding the identical twins. Severus picked up first one then the other of the charts holding the boys progress. He studied both charts for several minutes.

The medical witch stayed silent as the dour potions master's mind worked. She knew that he would identify the problem but only if allowed to concentrate uninterrupted. The tall man suddenly moved forward and reached under the covers of the nearest boys (Fred's) and pulled his hands out from under the bed spread.

Severus examined the boy's fingernails, then moved to check George's hands and fingernails as well. The black robed man ran a hand over his own chin and moved to stare out of the nearest window, the storm that continued to blow unseen as he moved the bits of the puzzle, looking at the problem one way then another until they fell into place.

"The concise algae flowers, they must have found them, harvested them and were starting back when they were waylaid." He growled suddenly, whirled and headed for the infirmary medicine cabinet pulled out several bottles of potions. "Tell Albus I'll be back and that I will need to speak to him on Order business." He commanded the startled witch as he headed for the door. "Keep them warm and get as much fluids down them as you can, use those muggle IV's." The last part of the sentence coming out as a direct order as he dashed out of the door.

Shaking her head the medical witch turned and started to gather the items she would need to force fluids into the youngsters. She knew exactly what the concise algae flowers had to do with this. She started the IV's. At this point she wasn't going to question Snape about the fluids, he had saved to many of children in her hospital over the years.

Severus Snape ran towards the front hall of Hogwarts. If he could find Hagrid, the huge man might be able to lead him to where the twins 'might' have found the flowers. If he were very lucky, he might find the remains of the flowers and could then make the antidote to the additional poison in their systems.

It was a the concise algae flowers that were now the twins problem. Neither Madam Pomfrey or he and thought that they had found them. Now he knew that the foolish children had obviously found them, or he and they, wouldn't find themselves in this ridiculous position. Knowing those two, they might have even taken the correct precautions to keep from getting themselves killed. If...IF...those foolish Gryffindors had gotten back to the Castle in time, and if... If... they had pre-prepared the correct cleansing potion before hand, which Severus grudgingly admitted to himself that they would have. The Weasley twins were almost Slytherin in their preparations for a good prank. He didn't believe the extra homework story for a minute.

But they hadn't gotten back to the Castle in time and both he and Poppy had overlooked the possibility that they had harvested the flowers. Without a cleaning potion to bath in after collection, a slow and deadly poison would building up, was building up in the twins systems. The cure was the remains of the flowers. A basic cleansing potion and the ash of the flowers was the antidote. It was simple to brew and could be done in only a few moments. If he and the game keeper could find the spot in time, he would brew it there and then and send resulting potion back with his owl, straight to Poppy, who would know what to do with it.

He dashed out the front door whirling his cape about him. He calling out to his owl to follow him and started to struggle through the howling wind and snow towards to Hagrid's hut.

It was going to be along afternoon.

Deep in the bowels of the Slytherin Common Room Draco Malfoy was holding court. Snape had done a head count and left the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Draco smirked, as if they would do anything without his approval first. His personal flunkies Crabb and Goyle were sitting near him and the rest of the house fawned him. Even the seventh years knew who was in charge of Slytherin now.

Draco was currently plotting the complete destruction of the Gryffindors.

After this morning's humiliation he was angry and activity plotting their destruction, Gryffindors in general and the Weasley's specifically.

First up was how to overcome the physical aspect of the plan. The Slytherin's had long known exactly where Gryffindor tower was, destroying it was of course another matter.

"So, what we will need is a three part plan. First, to physically bring the tower down I think that we will have the fourth years work on that. Don't they have that engineering/construction enthusiast in the fourth years? Check on it for me won't you Crabb." Who grunted in the affirmative.

Grinning Draco continued. "Next, on the agenda will be the finding the correct spells to remove the safely wards on the tower. You'll take care of that won't you my dear Marcus. I know how you have built up the whole athletic image, but you're just would love to wrap your mind around this one wouldn't you." The captain of the Quidditch team smiled at the younger Malfoy.

"As soon as the Heir takes care of 'whomever' sending us all scurrying, into our houses,' at this there were chuckles around the room, 'we'll work on the final part of the problem. Keeping the Slytherin involvement totally out of the picture." Finished Malfoy with a grin. There were the general sound of agreement from all sides.

"I don't think you have a very good idea there, Malfoy. I have a feeling this will blow up in your face." Blaise Zabini commented coolly, looking up from his history of magic essay.

"I didn't ask your opinion Zabini." Draco snapped. "How you got sorted into Slytherin, I'll never know. Head always in a book, should have been a bloody bird." He commented, provoking further to the giggles and laughs in the surrounded the common room.

Zabini made no further comment but picked up his school work and moved away from the other boy. He didn't want to be anywhere near Malfoy when the revolution came.

Draco stood up and moved to stand next to the three huge marble pillars that stood in the corner. Laughing he commented. "That's right Zabini, hurry away, I'm sure that there is..." The pillar behind him rumbled.

It started slowly, like a small avalanche of sound and a gentle vibration that began somewhere behind him startled Draco. The second year turned to look for the source of the disturbance. Suddenly, it had become a huge roar, startling the blonde boy as he realized that the huge columns was where the sound was emanating from.

Horrified, Draco backed away, as did most of the rest of the Slytherin's. The grey swirl patterns that for generations the Slytherin's had taken for the veins in the purest wizarding marble began to crack, move and shift.

Very quickly the grey was washed away as the common room realized that the column weren't marble but the filth that had actually lined the insides of three huge clear glass pipes. The sound of water moving through the pipes intensified slightly and now and again a beautiful tropical fish or electric eel was observed swimming by.

There was a second roar of sound. In the center clear crystal pipe there rose from its base a huge swirl of water bubbles and motion.

Floating up from bottom of this central pipe, as in slow motion, was the figure of a man. Dressed in the finest robes, holding a cane, with wild pale blond hair that rippled in the water currents it was caught in.

Father and son looked at each other for a moment before Lucius was washed up, up, and away when a third roar of water swept him from view.

Draco turned back to completely empty common room.

Empty except for Zabini, who merely arched an eyebrow at his classmate before turning and walking out as well.

**Chapter Eighteen: The reports of my death**...

Charlie Weasley had to take over making the tea.

At Dumbledore's suggestion Charlie had ventured out into the winter storm, across the Hogwarts grounds, to the small hut that was the Gamekeepers and the Keeper of the Keys' home. After nearly getting shot with a crossbow, Hagrid and he had a very strained chat on how not to greet visitors. After that they slipped into a normal conversation, but not even the latest dragon news could keep Hagrid engaged in conversation for along.

Always trying to be a good host Hagrid, even though he was rather distracted, had suggested tea. But when it came to brewing of it Hagrid's hands had been shaking to hard to hold the kettle. Plus the huge man was tending to drop things to jump up at the slightest sound from outside and cross to the door with his crossbow in his hands. Charlie couldn't blame him. The last time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened a student had died, and Hagrid's pet had been blamed. Hagrid himself had been unfairly expelled. Few knew the truth about Hagrid's past, the Charlie had found out the secret one day when the Gamekeeper had not shown up for the Halloween Feast in Charlie's final year at Hogwarts.

Charlie as Head Boy, asked for, and was granted permission to, find the huge man. The Head Boy had found Hagrid sobbing into his beer at the Three Broomsticks with Miss Rosmerta wringing her hands at the sight of him. The with Charlie's assistance they had had bundled him up and Charlie had walked him home before he could embarrass himself further. It was as Hagrid was being helped into to bed that the whole story had come out. Charlie had stayed with his new friend all night and in the morning had gotten up early to brewed a hangover potion so that it would be ready for Hagrid. Charlie waited until Hagrid was fully awake and no longer an interesting shade of green before pumping the whole story out of him. He then promised Hagrid that his secret would stay just that, a secret. The two wizards had been firm friends ever since. In fact it was Hagrid's friendship and his infusing Charlie with a love of Dragons that had prompted Charlie to become a Dragon Handler. Charlie routinely supplied Hagrid with pictures and letters from the Romanian Dragon Colony.

The 'other' upside of being a Dragon Handler was that it required no up front costs, only a six month apprenticeship. _If _you lived through the apprenticeship, the pay was great, and it allowed him to afford his University distance education classes in his first love, Potions. By combining the two he was going to become the first Potion Master with a Specialties in Dragon Potions.

So when the water ended up on the floor for the fifth time, instead of in the tea kettle, Charlie had taken over making the tea. The pair of wizards were currently sitting in front of the large fire place and sipping the tea and munching on Hagrid's rock cakes. Well, sort of. Charlie was trying to LOOK like he was eating and hiding them in his pockets, he really didn't want to break his teeth. Besides, the dragon's thought the rock cakes were great, so he would place a stay fresh charm on them and owl them off to Romania later.

In an attempt to distract the keeper of the Keys, and get another rock cake into his pocket, Charlie finally asked "When did you get an owl?" Nodding over at the huge Snowy White owl that was resting on an owl perch next to an enchanted owl window.

This question seemed to depress the man even more... "I bought her' 2 summers ago." he said darkly.

"Oh, really!' Charlie said brightly, thankful to find a safe subject to discuss, 'What did you name her?"

"Didn't. She was to be a birthday present for, but he, he died..." tears were forming Hagrid's eyes as he continued... "He was going to start at Hogwarts same as your little brother... But he never answered his letters, so the headmaster sent me out. On his birthday...It should hav' been his second year by now but, but, but... His family had to tell me...he was killed in a Muggle car crash...Never even got his Hogwarts owl.." the huge man was sobbing as he confided this to Charlie.

'Out of the frying pan into the fire' thought Charlie as he handed a huge handkerchief to the man who was crying into his tea. "There, there, Hagrid." he said kindly patting the man on the arm, this mind working furiously, trying to thing up something to say. Dash it all. His mother was better at this sort of thing.

There was a pounding at the door. Hagrid was on his feet, in an instant his eyes clearing, crossbow in his hands and pointing it at the exterior portal when the pounding sounded a second time.

"Now Hagrid, don't do anything foolish. It might be nothing." Charlie tried to sound encouraging and soothing at the same time. The younger wizard stood and joined him facing the door.

The pounding echoed around the small cabin for the third time, this time accompanied by a voice that could be barely heard over the wind howling outside.

"HAGRID! ARE YOU IN THERE? OPEN UP YOU OVERSIZED EXCUSE FOR A GARDENER!"

Hagrid moving with surprising swiftness, shot to the door, un-stringing his crossbow as he did so. The huge man quickly pulling back the door bolt. The howling wind seemed to hurl in not only the door, but also the figure of a tall wizard in a sharp black cloak, that was softened only by the film of white snow flakes that covered all available fabric.

Once the wizard was safely inside the door had to be pushed, with all the huge man's strength, his massive shoulder pressed to the wood, to close it again. Once Hagrid had his front door shut, he threw the bolt home locking the wind out. The door seemed to raddle against this action in protest.

"What were you thinking, you greasy git? Coming out in this weather?" Asked the huge man with gruff kindness. Hagrid then bustling over to the kettle and pour out a steaming cup of tea which he then forced into the Potion's Master's hands.

Severus Snape took the tea cup, warming his hands on its sides and sipping it without answering.

He was too busy Glaring®.

The person whom he was Glaring® at was grinning at him, as the younger man deftly relieved the sodden black cloak about his shoulders.

This made Severus Glare® all the more.

Charlie grinned at the thin man before him. He had not been the Potions Master's student for many years and dealing with dragons had taught him a thing or two about prickly stallions.

"Yes indeed, what brings you out on such a day Severus?" Charlie asked the tall man pulling out his wand, charming the dour man's cloak, first with a drying spell, then added a very handy spell his younger brother Bill had taught him. The second spell would add a heating and water repelling charm that would keep the handsome yet irritating man warm and dry when he left to return to Hogwarts. This done the then hung it over a cloak peg next to the door before turning to smile at Severus.

"Your brothers." Severus replied with a concerned scowl.

"Which ones?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"The twins." replied the tall man tersely. Charlie's grin faded, he had a horrible suspicion he knew what had brought the Potion Master out of the castle in this kind of weather.

"What could they have possibly done now? They're in the infirmary." Hagrid wondered aloud.

"The Concise Algae Flowers. They found them." Charlie stated, waiting for the tall man's confirming nod. He had not been the first Weasley to take a Potion's Newt in two hundred years, let alone work for a Potions Mastery for nothing. (That fact that the Potions Master in front of him was tall, dark and handsome and had a voice that would melt butter had Nothing to do with it.)

Hagrid, who had not taken his Potions Newts, looked from one to another of the wizards in front of him and ask said "Huh."

"For the potion the twins were trying to create, the Concise Algae Flowers must be picked with the bare hand, then added into the potion within an hour. One draw back. Once the flowers ARE picked the wizard or witch, who picked them, must use an external cleansing potion, the key ingredient being the Concise Algae Flowers or..." Charlie shuttered. "We have to find those remaining flowers."

"Exactly, Madam Pomfrey is administering fluids to keep to stabilize their condition but it is only a temporary measure. I must find those remaining flowers to create the cleansing potion." Severus explained as he placed his now empty tea cup down with the rest of the tea things.

"Won't that be hard?" Hagrid asked already on his feet and at the door, pulling on his heavy winter coat.

"The potion itself is simple to brew, only the ingredients are... difficult." Severus unexpectedly stumbled over the last word as he felt his cloak being gently placed back around his shoulders. He looked over to discover Charlie Weasley cloaked as well. His eyes' narrowed as he took a second look at the dragon handler's cloak. Shocked, he looked up into the face of the man standing before him.

"Then we should go quickly." Charlie said resolutely, steadily looking into Severus' eyes.

"Right." Hagrid swung into action. "Charlie you carry the emergency potions box, you'll find it over there, top shelf, next to the pickled dodo eggs. You take up the rear behind Severus. Severus you're behind me. Wands out at all times, the both of you." Hagrid commanded, as he gathered a few more knives, as was in the process of getting out the wind resistant charmed lantern, and another quills of arrows for his crossbow.

Charlie, breaking eye contact, crossed to the side pantry and quickly found the featherweight charmed box with the two crossed red wands twinkling on the side. Pulling it off the shelf by its handle, he pulled his wand out with the other hand and went to stand patiently next to the door.

"You can't mean to drag another Weasley into the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid!" Severus exclaimed, as he watched the younger man retrieve the emergency box and cross to the hut's door. (He also mentally making a note to find out where Hagrid was getting Dodo eggs.) He was appalled at the thought of the younger man exposed to danger. The fact that Charlie was the only student of his to pass his' potions NEWT's with a perfect score, in the last ten years, or that he had shoulders that went on forever, and had a voice that could charm a dragon out of the sky, had Nothing to do with it. The additional fact that Charlie was a dragon handler of the first rank, and that the Forbidden Forest would be child's play to him, was completely ignored.

"He'll need to carry the emergency box." Hagrid commented absently as he was checking a few of his arrows, "Are you ready for a little flying Girl?" He said as he looked up to discover a second owl sitting next to the first. This one was jet black and sat still looking at the white owl next to it.

"My owl Midnight." Commented Severus still annoyed.

"We'll tak'm both. Well? What are you waiting for? Off! The both of you." Stated Hagrid.

The White owl without a name looked at the Black owl named Midnight hooted once, shook her feathers and took off from the perch, the charmed window opening for her as she swooped out. After a moment a rather put upon hoot came from the black owl who followed her out the window.

"Ready now?" Hagrid asked the other two men, and without waiting for an answer, threw the bolt on the door and strode out of the hut and into the forest.

Charlie grinned at Severus and motioned him to proceed him out the door.

Severus just Glared® at him and muttering under his breath 'Idiotic Griffindor's. The pair of them." as he did so.

Charlie just grinned all the more and pulled the door shut behind himself as he followed the huge man and the still grumbling, still handsome professor, out and into the forbidden forest.

Currently, the first supporter of Voldemort was getting a tour.

A very unique tour.

One saved for those select few that the castle had marked down on it's 'special' list.

The castle hadn't like the little blond twerp when he had been a student here and she didn't like him now.

On top of that, the little one didn't seem to like him either, which was another mark against the twerp, and good enough for her to act on the dislike.

Besides, it had been years since some of those pipes had been cleaned.

Oh wait, she just remembered a few pipes that no one had used in years, surely they needed a good cleaning too.

The insiders guided tour of Hogwarts continued.

Harry had gone around the strange circle of sinks three times before a confused Ron asked "What are you doing?"

The small boy from the London streets smiled as he looked up. "Looking it all over, like the guy who built it would have." Was the reply and he went back to looking.

Ron looked at Myrtle, who shrugged.

Myrtle looked back a Ron, who shrugged.

Both Hogwarts student and ghost went to lean, and float, next to the wall as they watched the boy circle it again. And again. And again.

At the seventeenth time around, Ron called out, "Can't you at least go the other way? I'm getting dizzy."

Harry looked up at Ron, grinned and changed direction circling the other way around. After seventeen times around the other way, even Harry was getting seriously dizzy. At that moment there was a very loud rush of water through the pipes behind the north wall. The fact that screaming seemed to be coming from the wall as well startled all three in the bathroom. Ron look at Harry who shook his head, he didn't know what was going on. Ron looked at Myrtle who giggled and said the pair of boys. "The Castle isn't happy with someone. She hasn't sent anyone through the sewage pipes in ages."

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

Harry thought that perhaps he needed a new perspective and went to explore the rest of the bathroom.

Ron, having watched silently from beneath the one round window in the room, decided to asked a question, well one of them anyway, that was bothering him.

"Harry, back there, in the infirmary. Why did you run? That is, look, I know you were scared of something. What you scared of ?"

Harry looked up from his inspection of the first of the toilet stalls. He wasn't use to answering questions but Ron was a friend, and you did tell friends the truth. Didn't you? It seemed to work with Padfoot, er., Sirius. He took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "Well, you know that man, the one with the twinkling eyes, from the big table. At breakfast?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Ron asked confused.

Harry nodded and went to look at the second toilet stall. A small pot on a tripod sat in the stall. Surrounding it were various small bottles full of stuff, marked first, second, 3 stirs counter clockwise, third five minutes later, fourth: One/ half stir counter clockwise, three clockwise. From left to right, the last one read fifteen petals added one per minute on the minute with a figure eight pattern twice between each petal. The other stalls were empty, and Harry looked at them feeling perhaps he had said too much already.

After a few moments of silence Ron gave up and asked "Well, what about him."

The smaller boy was looking at the last empty toilets. 'Well it's not like I'm staying after all. I'll just help Ron find Ginny, check on Padfoot, er. Sirius and Remus, then go.' he thought to himself and with his brows pulled together he replied. "He was coming, and I don't trust him." the small street urchin finished in a rush.

Ron grinned at his new friend and started to reassure him that this was just not something he was every going to have to worry about.

"Don't worry, if there is anyone in this castle you can trust it's the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world! He defeated the Dark Wizard Gridewald, and he's Headmaster of Hogwarts, and he gives out great candy, and he never yells at students, and you never have to worry about getting killed, or eaten by something with huge fangs, if you get a detention from him. He's very powerful, even my parents say that he was the only person that 'You Know Who' feared. "You Know Who" never tried to attack Hogwarts because Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster here." Ron stated confidently.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. Ron seeing the look rushed on, "You'll see how wonderful he is when you come to school at Hogwarts next year."

"I'm not coming to school at Hogwarts." Harry said firmly.

Ron laughed. "Sure you will. You'll be getting your Hogwarts owl as soon as you turn eleven. Then you'll come to Hogwarts with the rest of the first years."

Harry shook his head in disbelief and explained patiently, "I'm twelve and a half."

This stunned the taller boy. "But then you should be in my year. How come you didn't answer your owl?" Ron demanded.

Harry shrugged, not sure what Ron was on about, "I didn't get an owl. Whatever that is."

"Right." Ron was beside himself. "Let me just get this straight. My sister has been taken in the lair of the monster of the Heir of Slytherin. My best friend, Hermonie Granger, has been petrified by said monster and is currently laying Motionless in the hospital wing, with the rest of it's victims. And to top all of this off my newest friend, who I had to twist his arm to just get his name out of him, and to whom I and my entire family owed a wizards debt, a friend who literally walked two, **TWO** of my brothers, who, lets not forget this part, Were ABOUT TO BE DECLARED **DEAD**! Out of the Forbidden Forest! And He Doesn't Think He's a Wizard! Even though he can create light balls, and doors out of thin air, he doesn't get fazed by a ghost, No offense Myrtle. Oh wait, Did I forgot to mention that he seems to have some kind of magical dog. And after all of this HE DOESN'T Think He Should Be at HOGWARTS." Ron had to take a breath at this part before he started again, "Well, mate, take it from me; **YOU Are a WIZARD**, You should be Here at Hogwarts, and any of the Houses would be bloody glad to have you. AND Headmaster Dumbledore Will Fix whatever is wrong so you can come to Hogwarts. And if he Can't, I'll eat my Wand." Ron finished his rant with his hands on his hips and staring at the small dark haired boy.

Harry looked up at the start of Ron's rant, fascinated by his view of the description of the last day and a half. What really impressed him though was the faith that the other boy had for this Dumbledore person. It was shining out of Ron's eyes. Perhaps he was wrong about the man with the long white beard and twinkling eyes. For Ron's sake he was willing to give Dumbledore the benefit of the doubt. For the moment though the would have to get Ron away from the thought that he was staying. He didn't want to disappoint his new friend, by telling him that even if Dumbledore could fix it so he could stay, Harry knew he couldn't. He would always be a danger to those around him, as long as the Black Robes were free and able to track him down. He grasped at the first thing that he didn't understand from the before the rant to ask and distract the other boy.

"Oh. Ok. Ok. I believe you. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world, and he gives out great candy. Who's 'You Know Who?' Harry asked, trying to give Ron something else to bother with. Harry walked over to look at a toilet that was bothering him almost as much the sinks were.

"Oh you know.' Ron's answered Harry's question, his voice becoming very soft, almost fearful. 'Voldemort." he disclosed with a whispered.

"Who's Voldemort?" Harry asked looking at the worrisome toilet.

"Don't Say That Name!" Ron almost shouted, he looked scared and was looking around as if someone or something was going to jump out at them.

Startled, Harry looked around checking to see that the coast was clear. Yup. Nothing.

"So 'who' is 'he'?" Harry tried again using a pronoun instead of the name that seemed to bother his friend.

"You don't know who? Oh. Sorry. I forgot you're a muggle born. Must have been why you didn't get your owl." Ron mused.

"Muggle? Owl? What do owls have to do with anything?" Harry asked even more puzzled than before.

"Muggle's are Non-Magical people, we wizards call them muggles for short. Muggle-borns, like yourself, are new wizards that have non-magical parents. In the Wizarding world we send letters and packages by owl through the Owl Post." Ron explain confidently. "As for 'You Know Who,' see,' and at this he went into a full lecture mode. 'Well its like this, not all wizards are good. About twenty years ago there was a really nasty one called...called..."

"Voldemort?" Harry supplied helpfully.

Ron looked around the bathroom very worried but nodded and continued "Yeah. And Don't say that name to loud, he might come back. Anyway, I hear it was terrible, he and his followers were going around killing people. Muggles, muggle-born wizards, wizards that were married to muggle born wizard. He didn't like muggles or anyone or anything that had to do with muggles."

"Nasty." commented Harry. "And Dumbledore stopped him?"

"No, it was..." Ron still ready to explain to his new friend, got no further when Myrtle wailed and floated through the bathroom.

"Myrtle? Is everything alright? Is there anything we can do?" Harry called out. The ghost seemed to stop wailing in mid-wail. No one had ever asked that of her before, well, not since she had become a ghost that is.

"No. There's nothing you can do. But, it was very kind of you to ask." She replied, dabbing her eyes with a shimmering ghostly handkerchief.

Something, and he had no idea where the thought had come from, urged Harry to blurt out "Ms. Myrtle, I wondering, if it was ok, I don't want to offend you or anything, but I was wondering... How did you die?"

Myrtle, if was possible for a ghost to blush, blushed, for no one had ever asked her that question before.

"Oh, it was just Awful. I died in this very toilet.' She floated over to where Harry was standing. 'I was crying. There had been a girl who was horrible to me that day at school. So I was having a good cry, when I heard a boy in the bathroom. He was talking a funny made up language. I opened up the door to tell him to go away, and then I died. Just sort of floated away." She finished with a sigh.

"Nothing else?" Asked Harry fascinated.

Myrtle tilted her head for a moment, remembering. "Well, just for a second, I remember seeing a pair of big yellow eyes."

"Where were those yellow eyes?" Harry asked, feeling it was important.

"Over there." Myrtle replied and pointed to the one sink that had bothered Harry the most.

He went over and looked at that one sink again. Up, down, left to right, right to left, he saw nothing until...There on the side of the hot water handle, so delicately traced that if you had not been looking straight at it you wouldn't have noticed it, a beautiful coiled snake.

The question was of course, what to do now.

Ron stifled in his attempts to bring his new friend up on the current state of wizard history wandered over and asked "Whatcha find?"

"A snake on the sink handle." Harry answered studying it intensely.

"Well, that fits." Replied Ron looking at the snake as well.

Harry looked over at his new friend with confusion in his eyes. "Oh,' Replied Ron. 'The symbol for Salazar Slytherin, and Slytherin house is a snake. The thing is, what's it doing here? I mean in the middle of a girls bathroom?"

"I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry replied, his eyes narrowing as he studied the etching.

"Wonderful.' replied Ron. 'Well, what now? We say Open Sesame?" Ron wondered aloud as he started to poke and prod under the sink, trying to locate a hidden spring or lever.

"_**Open-Up" **_

Ron jumped back in surprise as the sounds came from the boy standing next to him. He watched in horrified fascination as the young, nope can't be a muggle born, and how did he learn to do that, repeated the hissing sounds coming from his throat.

"**_Open-Up"_** Harry said again and this time it worked.

The sink seemed to simply float up and out of the way, to reveal a long dark tunnel that poured forth a foul wind that howled in a soft lower, and threatening tones.

Harry peered over the edge.

Ron peered over the edge.

Myrtle floated over to peer over the boys and then over the edge.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Harry answered.

"It that?" Which came out on a gulp.

"Yes." the firm replied came.

"And our Ginny is..." The voice trailed off.

"Yes." the other boy said darkly.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up in to the concerned face of the ghost that haunted this bathroom.

"Yes Myrtle?" the small urchin asked.

"Are you two going down there?" Myrtle indicated the hole.

Harry confirmed with a nod.

"Oh. Well. If you die down there. You're welcome to share my toilet." Myrtle invited.

"Thank you, Ms. Myrtle." Harry said very formally and sincerely. Myrtle blushed again, then giggling she floated away.

The smaller boy looked over at the taller one. Harry nodded at the hole. Ron squared his shoulders and nodded as well. The smaller boy took a step forward and disappeared down the hole.

Ron took a deep breath and followed.

The sink slowly descended back into place and all traces of the entrance disappeared.

"Its not my fault." Sirius proclaimed testily.

"Of course its your fault." Replied the painting calmly, "I mean look at yourself. It doesn't look like you've had a bath in ten years, let a hair cut or a shave. In fact you look like you've been living on the streets of Muggle Lundinium for six or seven months. Really, IF I wasn't so use to odd things like this, I would have fainted myself."

Sirius looked over for help from Remus but the wizard was merely grinning at him, nodding and refilling Minerva's cup with the liquid from his silver flask.

Albus Dumbledore decide at moment that perhaps he should start to find out what was going on in his castle. "Good afternoon sir." Directing this comment to the portrait.

The portrait looked over at Dumbledore as if he was something he might have found on the bottom of his shoe.

"Good afternoon." Throckmorton replied coolly.

"I was wondering..." Started Albus.

"Wonder all you like." replied Throckmorton coldly.

Albus was astonished, he was rarely insulted by the portraits in the castle, well the Hufflepuffs Headmasters portraits get rather creative now and then, but other than that...

The painting looked over at the assembly. Rather interesting collection this. At that moment a the figure of a small girl in a pink robe dashed into his painting and tugged at his robes.

"Excuse me." he murmured to the room, and turned and gave the small child his full attention.

It was during this interim that Arthur Weasley woke up for a second time. He wondered briefly why he was laying on a small chaise and why his son Bill was handing him a warm cup of tea. Oh Great Merlin GINNY, Ginny was, his little Ginny was in hands of the monster. And something else was nudging the back of his brain for attention, what was it. Oh yes, Sirius Black the mass murderer, and escapee from Azkaban was in the room. Arthur scanned the room desperately, he had to be wrong about that, he had to, his eyes raking the room. Ah there. Yes. Sirius Black was indeed leaning on the wall next to the portrait of that odd wizard and currently smiling at him. Arthur gulped down the rest of the tea in the cup and his son filled it again from the small flask that Remus handed over to him.

This time Sirius wisely stayed on the other side of the room as Bill Weasley handed his father a cup of tea, laced with whatever was in the silver flask that Remus Lupin was carrying around with him.

Arthur took a several small sips as the restorative liquid, (Wiseacres XXX Phire Whiskey if he had been asked to identify it) to calmed his nerves. The Arthur closed his eyes, counted to ten and glanced back over at the wall. Yes, that was very much Sirius Black, ex-auror, convicted mass murderer, escaped Azkaban prisoner, repudiated wizard, leaning against the wall smiling at him. He shuddered and took another sip of 'tea.'

"The little one and his new red headed friend. You have very sturdy son' madam." The painting of Throckmorton smiled at Molly Weasley from across the room. "The boys have ducked inside a girls bathroom on the third floor." Throckmorton informed Sirius who had turned to look into the painting, as the sound of a small child skipping reached his ears. Sirius was just quick enough in his turn to see the small girl in a pink robe skipping out of the picture frame.

"You sure he'll be safe?" Sirius asked up at Throckmorton, still worried.

"Please, what can happen to a boy in an out of order girls bathroom?" Throckmorton snickered. Then summoned a painted chair, and sat down in it to watch the fireworks about to go off.

Sirius saw the argument, though not totally convinced he shrugged, before turning back to face the occupants of the room.

"By 'little one' I would assume that the portrait means the muggle boy. The one that came in last night with the dog, er... Right. The boy that came in with you last night. YOU! You were the one that saved my brothers, the twins last night. Mother! He's the dog that was with the little muggle boy that brought Fred and George out of the Forbidden forest last night. He was at breakfast this morning and then the hospital wing." Bill explained to his flabbergasted mother as the realization that he was correct washed over her as well.

Arthur Weasley smiled weakly. His wife was going to kill him when she one found out that he had known exactly who the small boy was, and what, and who, the dog was since breakfast. He momentarily considered the ways she would do him in. Of course, Molly was then going to bring him back to life and kill him again when she realized not only had he had known Who the boy was but that He hadn't told her. The fact that if he tried to say the child's name he started to spout bad poetry wouldn't come into it. He had been ok about the whole thing when Dumbledore had spoken to him across the Head table at breakfast. It had been simple then, just separate the boy from the murder/Animagus. Oh yes, that had gone so well hadn't it. He could just add Albus to the list of people who where going to kill him shortly. First Molly and then, if there was anything left she would turn him over to Albus. He was toast. He glanced at his wife, he could see the gears shifting in that brilliant mind of hers. He was so doomed. Oh well, it had been a good life, he raised six fine son's, one beautiful daughter. A sharp pain in his heart reminded him that now he had only sons.

Molly Weasley tilted her head and looked again at the scraggly man in front of her, then the wizard/werewolf pouring out more tea, and more of the puzzle pieces came together in her mind. Startled she he started to speak "You two, you were, best friends with... and the only child that you would ever go to this much trouble for would be 'their' child, let alone might care for,... which would mean that little boy with Ron is..." She didn't drop her cup but it did rattle on her saucer loudly. "Dear Merlin, that little muggle boy isn't a muggle boy at all is he?" She demanded of the two men.

Remus had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

Sirius grinned a feral grin and shook his head.

"But how? I thought... you haven't killed him." She said stunned.

"KILL HIM! I'd die before I let anything happen to..." Sirius exclaimed coming off the wall, only to find Bill's wand at his neck.

"Settle down Sirius." Remus chided. "And you. Put that away, he won't hurt anyone here. He's just a little hmmm... overprotective when it come to family, shall we say."

Bill looked at Sirius and read in his eyes that he would not harm anyone in the room or the castle and returned his wand to his robe.

"I don't understand." Bill said quietly.

"You aren't the only one." Came Minerva's quiet comment as she sipped her tea.

"Perhaps now, might be the time to have that conversation that Remus spoke of when you arrived." Dumbledore spoke quietly but firmly, seated behind his desk, sipping his tea. "There is little else we can do to find Miss Weasley, that we have not already done. The storm is keeping the Aurors and Ministry officials who wish to conduct a more extensive search of the castle, at bay. The decision to close the school and return the students home for the remainder of the school year is hampered for a similar reason. The School Ministers can not make that determination without the report of the Aurors. And at the moment neither group can reach us to do the storm. Which for some reason has doubled in intensity in the last hour." The fact that his eyes were tinkling was not lost on any of the members of the room.

"Albus. What have you done?" Demanded Minerva with a stern look.

Before he could speak there was a sharp crack and a small house elf in a tea towel was standing at the Headmaster's elbow. It pondered the room with huge eyes and handed Dumbledore a small envelope. With another crack it was gone.

Dumbledore opened the letter and his face grew very grave as he read the missive's major points aloud to the assemble. "Its from Poppy. Arthur, Molly." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "It seems that I must impart even more bad news. Poppy reports that the twins must found the Concise Algae Flowers. But because of their delay in the Forbidden Forest, they were not able to create and use the necessary counter potion. Currently, she has them on muggle intravenous fluids, which has stabilize their condition, but this not a solution, only a temporary remedy. She reports that Severus was the one that diagnosed their condition and he has gone to enlist Hagrid's help in finding the last of the Concise Algae Flowers to make the counter potion she will need to cure them. She says that they twins are safe for now and that she has ever expectation that they will be back on the mend as soon as Severus can brew the cleansing solution." He finished slowly handing the note over to Minerva who passed on to Molly.

Molly quickly read through the note and nodded to herself before slipping it into one of the many pockets in her robes. "If Severus says he'll find the flowers, he will. I won't loose Any of my children today." She said firmly.

"That's right, Molly dear.' Arthur went and sat by his wife. 'Don't forget, Charlie is out at Hagrid's right now too. If anyone can help Severus find and brew those flowers it will be Hagrid and Charlie."

Molly nodded at her husband and Arthur put his arm around her as she smiled through watery eyes at him.

"I believe that you might wish to return to the discussion of the boy." Commented Throckmorton, from his comfy chair in the portrait.

Albus stood up and crossed briskly to the portrait. "I have been at Hogwarts as for a good many years, but I don't believe that I have ever seen you before." He commented.

"Oh, if only it could have lasted longer." Drawled Throckmorton.

"If there is some reason for this animosity? I don't believe I've every ordered your portrait disposed of, or moved to a, shall we say, unique location." Albus' eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"I don't care one way or the other.' replied Throckmorton. "It's just the boy doesn't trust you, and until he changes he's mind, and for that you will have to give him a very good reason to do so, I won't trust you either." at which point Throckmorton waived his wand and table with a complete tea, floated into the painting and he started to pour out.

Completely astonished Albus looked at first Remus and then Sirius both of whom looked as perplexed as he was. Bill confused and knowing that he was the only one in the room still no in the know, but not wanting to annoy a mass murder pulled out all his Griffindor courage and addressed the scruffy man.

"Perhaps, you can tell me, Mr. Black. Who exactly is the boy? I mean what's his name" Asked Bill, the only person still in the dark as to the identify of the small savior of the twins from the night before.

"Just call me Sirius. And the answer to your first question, the boy is my godson." Replied Sirius with a grin.

"And his name would be?" Bill asked both men. "Or are you going to start spouting bad poetry too?"

"Bad poetry?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes, it seems that whenever we attempt to say young...There once was a rover from Dover...' started Arthur, slapping his had over his mouth appalled at himself.

Molly looked shocked and said "Arthur."

"Sorry dear." Arthur Replied.

"The poetry seems to be getting worse. Its moved onto dirty limericks" Commented Minerva.

Both Sirius and Remus' only response was to break into a coughing fit, barely covering their smiles and laughter. Only a stern look from their former Head of House was able to reign in the pair.

"That's you all over Throckmorton." Sirius said after he could speak again.

"I had a hand in it." Replied the smug voice from the portrait.

"But why?" Asked a bewildered Bill.

"Because the little one doesn't trust the current Headmaster." Replied Throckmorton. "And because it was obvious that he didn't want any here to know his name. At the time that I cast the spell, that is."

"And now? You seemed to be implying that... the child doesn't mind now, why continue with the spell" asked Minerva.

"Well, you have to admit it is rather fun to listen to." Commented Throckmorton.

Suppressed giggles from almost everyone in the room annoyed Minerva who with a shake of her head sipped her tea.

"And the 'little one' is? I assume one of you two can Say his name." Asked Bill refusing to allow the conversation to be diverted from his line of questioning.

"His name is Harry, Harry James Potter. He's my Godson." Replied Sirius.

Bill's eyes got very wide and there was a very strange gurgling sound from his throat. Remus handed Bill his small silver flask that he quickly drained.

"Kinda has an kick, doesn't it?" Remarked Sirius, knowing what kind of spirits that Remus favored smiling at Bill. The escapee then frowned as he noticed Remus' silver flask.

"Remus?" He growled, looking pointedly at the flask.

Remus smiled gently and pulling the flask from Bill's semi numb fingers pocketing the now empty flask remarking. "Tell you later."

The Animagus growled but held his peace.

Bill having finally recovered looked up and asked worriedly, "But I thought, didn't I read something in the Royal Scarab, that the Daily Prophet reported Harry Potter died in a muggle car crash?"

"Perhaps, we should tell this story Chronologically. Before we all be come hopelessly muddled." Commented Dumbledore, who nodded to Minerva to start.

"The summer before last the First Year's letters went out as usual. All the letters were answered but one.' She glanced at the Painting. Throckmorton waved his hand and she continued. "Harry Potter's letter was not answered. So a day later we sent another, then two, then four, then eight. When the letters being sent out reached the triple digits, we sent Hagrid to hand delivered Mr. Potter's Hogwarts letter. Hagrid, arrived at the Dursley's home. They were less than cordial from what Hagrid reported later. Vernon and Peony." The Transfiguration professor explained then looked over to Albus to continue.

"Petunia." Sirius corrected with a growled.

"Met her at James and Lily's wedding. Not happy to be there, I believe I heard her describe Lily as a 'Freak'." Commented Remus with a shudder.

"I can't believe you left Harry with her." Sirius growled at Albus.

"At the time it was the best option in a bad situation. The blood magic that could be created between Harry and his aunt allowed for several layers of protection spells to be placed that could not have been created otherwise. Alas, we found out to late the family was not all that we hoped." Albus remarked darkly, his eyes failing to twinkle.

"Albus Dumbledore if I thought for one minute that you knew one tenth of what was written in Harry's journal, I'd hex you back to your chromosomes." Sirius promised darkly.

Albus nodded his head, he understood Sirius comment all to well, but continued the telling. "Hagrid arriving at the Dursley's asked to see Harry. That is when Vernon told Hagrid about the muggle car crash. As Hagrid was on a second errand for me at the time he didn't report that information straight back here, but continued on to Diagon Alley. There he finished his errand for me, but stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a spot."

Remus and Sirius both groaned. "Let me guess. Hagrid had his usual, and spilled the beans." Remus supplied what happened next.

"Yes. Before 'We' could check on the veracity of the Dursley's story it was already out." Replied Minerva.

"Who do you mean when you said 'we' there?" Asked Sirius.

"Any of the old crowd." Replied Arthur. "Fudge, current Minister of Magic,' he said to Sirius, who nodded, before he continued. 'Got wind of it and he sent one of the Muggle/Child Relationship Specialist out to check things out. You know the job, a wizard or witch that is send the family of a muggle born witch or wizard. The children who have received their Hogwarts letter and don't know what to do next, the specialist explains it all to them, sort of ease them into our world. The witch that the Department sent was a muggle specialist, not an investigator, no Auror training at all. She bought the Dursley's story, hook, line and sinker." Arthur' sounded exasperated.

"So of course the Daily Prophet got hold of it." Molly explained gently to the pair who where starting to look steamed around the edges.

"At that point, the Ministry presented the official statement that Harry had died in a car crash. Certain elements in the Ministry, were ready to believe that he was dead, and were unwilling to allow me to investigate further. They had Dursley's home watched, not for any sign of Harry but for a sign that I or anyone from the old crowd might make contact with them. It wasn't until this last summer First Years letters were compiled that we could act." Albus said confidently.

"Why?" ask Bill.

"Because, Harry's name was again listed among the First Years. It meant that the child was alive and the Dursley's were lying.' Minerva said with a grin.

"You should have seen their faces when Minerva got done with them." Arthur grinned.

"It was then Minerva learned that Harry had run away from home." Albus said thoughtfully.

"RAN AWAY FROM HOME?" Exploded Sirius.

Remus shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALIS" and then caught his friend before he could fall to the floor and hurt himself. Laying him on the conjured sofa, Remus replaced his wand in his sleeve and turned to the room "You've been lied to again. Harry Didn't run away from home. The Dursley's dropped him off in the middle of Muggle London almost three years ago.' he growled. Remus looked around for a moment. 'We left Harry's bag in that little room, it has a journal in it. Harry told Sirius that he could read it to me, said it would help. To explain things. It is quite detailed about the how the Dursley's, treated him. Then got rid of him, where and when. And the only reason I immobilized Sirius, is because I may rip you limb from limb myself."

"Get in line." came the furious voice of Throckmorton.

"Hear Us Out! Please!" Remarked Albus holding up his hand for silence. "Minerva."

"Really, You don't have much of an opinion of me Remus Lupin, if you think for even a moment that _I BELIEVED_ them. They had already lied to the wizarding world once. I was not prepared to believed them again." The head of Gryffindor House was livid, but with the apologetic looks on Remus' and Sirius' faces, and how Sirius' did that while being petrified she hadn't a clue, mollified her slightly.

"I apologize, Lady." remarked Throckmorton.

"As well you should, whoever you are.' She replied hotly, it was rare for her to get angry but when she was, watch out. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I realized at once that they were lying and went into full, 'how dare he leave such a wonderful home' mode. The Dursley's bought that and I was invited inside to have a cup of tea. Forty Five minutes looking at their son's baby pictures. Pictures I might add that did not once show a single sign that they had another boy living in the house. Ten years of baby pictures and not one sign of Harry in any of them. Fearing that they might again lie to us, before I left Hogwarts.' At this the witch looked slightly ashamed of herself, 'I picked up a phial of Veritserum from Severus. I poured it in their tea. I asked them again what happened to the child and that's when they told me that they had abandoned him on the streets of London nearly a year and a half before his eleventh birthday."

Molly, Arthur and Bill as well as several others in the room looked like they wanted to murder someone, if not that then destroy several large pieces of furniture.

"Once Minerva was back and told us the truth the Order went into full search mode." Arthur hasted to assure his wife and son. "We started looking every where for Harry, but he seems to have a natural notice me not spell about him and he is barely plottable too. But of course that,' here the man had to stop himself from saying something that would have had his mouth washed out with soap if there had been any round and continued. 'Minister Fudge found out and ordered the whole thing sealed up again."

"It was only when the information reached the Death Eaters, that Harry was still alive, were we able to do something." Minerva informed them.

"We have a contact in the Death Eater ring, shall we say.' Remarked Albus dryly, 'While we could not approach the Dursley residence, he could. He used a little known locater spell using something of Harry's. It would not get us directly to the boy, but it would get us to a two mile radius position of him. The agent, shall we say, informed the Death Eaters, but not before he informed us. Our first attempt to locate the boy, resulted in..."

The sound that reached the rooms' ears was one of muffled rage filled with laughter. A very odd combination but one that they quickly discovered coming from the still petrified wizard.. Remus, one eye brow winging upwards, muttered the counter curse and Sirius was free, laughing and raging at Minerva at the same time.

"First Attempt? You nearly cost me months of work gaining Harry's trust. And it doesn't come easy to a London street kid. And another thing, you should have worked that last point out. He was and still considers himself to be a street kid. There are only two kinds of people who use your real name when you are on the street. The first is street family, Harry had none and he didn't know you from Merlin. The only other person that would use his real name, to him anyway, is the muggle equivalent of Wizarding Children's Aid, which is what he thought you were, so of course he ran."

Minerva nodded sadly, "I didn't realize until that moment that what the Dursley's told me was the truth, I didn't want to believe it that they hadn't told him anything about his parents, his heritage, about the Wizarding World."

"And I didn't realize the Death Eaters were closing in either. Sorry Minerva." Came Sirius sincere reply.

"How did he get away from us, New Year's Day?" Arthur wondered allowed.

This sent Sirius laughing again. He was about to launch into the tale when he noticed Remus staring to his right. Sirius followed his gaze and watched as The Bloody Barron, floated out of the picture frame with some speed. Sirius got up and went over to the portrait. Throckmorton was looking worried.

'We have a problem." he told the First.

"What problem would that be?" Sirius asked warily.

"The boy." Throckmorton stated.

"What about the boy." the soft growl came from the normally easy going werewolf.

"I don't know where he is." Explained the portrait darkly.

"You said he was in a girls bathroom on the second floor. You said you would know where he was at all times." Exploded Sirius furious.

"I did. But he and the second youngest Protector ducked into the bathroom on the third floor. One without a painting in it. It still wasn't a problem,' he hastened to assure the two men who had by this point were ready to rip him off the wall. 'I had the house ghosts keeping and eye on them. But..."

"But what?" growled Remus.

"But now, he is not there." Confessed Throckmorton, frustrated and running his hand through his hair.

"How." Came the barely contained anger from Sirius's throat.

Before the portrait could reply, there was a sound, a horrid sound filling the room. Even Fawkes who was sleeping at the time, woke up and gave a very startled trill as the sound of something heavy and screaming could be heard falling through the pipes.

"Ha. The castle is having the pipes cleaned. Argus will be so please." Dumbledore commented.

Owl translation spell "Idiotic Griffindor's

**Chapter 19: Catch**

Thank you! For all the kind reviews:

Harry found himself falling down through a pipe, a surprisingly clean pipe. It was kind of like the pipe that was at the water park that Dudley had screamed and whined to be taken to one summer. The commercials were right, it was a lot of fun, but at the moment Harry was more concerned with other things too truly enjoy it.

What was he concerned about? Oh, the usual. Where the heck was this pipe going? Where and when would he get his next meal, what was he going to do with these new friends that seemed to be spring up all over the place. The pipe curved quickly to the right as he pondered how he was going to get Ginny out of this mess, getting out of this castle before the black robes found him, finding somewhere to sleep to night and most worrisome if Padfoot would be coming with him tonight. This was all getting way to complicated.

Concentrating instead on the inadvertent amusement park ride he was taking, Harry mused that it seemed as if he had been falling through the pipe for ages. He estimating that they must have gone a good mile from Myrtle's bathroom. The exclamations and protestations he heard coming from behind him meant that Ron had followed him down the pipe. The pipe was angling slowly straight and was not as steep in its decent. Harry realized that the pipe was nearing an end. He realized he was correct, as just then angle of decent was gone and he slid forward, slowly coming to the end of the line lying now in the open air and half of the pipe. Harry popped off this odd shelf, trying to get out of the way, knowing that Ron who would arrive an instant later.

After hitting the ground Harry wished he hadn't. His feet reached the ground in the blackness that surround him, then they sunk into a layer of moist muck, slimy muck that crunched as he stepped away from the end of the pipe. Grimacing, he wondered briefly where and when he would be able to get his shoes cleaned. He heard rather than saw the thump that announced Ron's arrival. Grumbling followed along with the sound of more crunching as Harry surmised that Ron had also swung his legs off the ledge and down onto, er into the mucky floor as a "Ooo, Yuck." resounded across the darkness.

"Luminos." Responded Harry and immediately there was a small light ball floating above the boys heads. They both at that moment wished that Harry had not summoned the ball of light.

The pair were standing in a circular room of grey stone. The pipe that had carried them here wrapped serpentine around the curved walls until it ended where Ron was currently standing. The room was not the problem. It was the floor covered from wall to wall with the skeletons of a multitude of small animals, skin, and what looked like half digested bits of other animals, some of which Harry could only guess at. Worst, beyond the smell, was the distinct impression in the litter on the floor was the foot prints of a pair of small feet crossing the room and disappearing into the archway across from the end of the pipe.

"Ginny." Said Ron desperately, as he waded through the skeletons crunching noisily as he went. Harry nodded his understanding and with a sweep of his hand the small light ball preceded Ron under the archway and into the darkness. Ron plunged forward and Harry followed.

The boys found themselves in a strange cavern, half formed as if someone had blasted the thing out of the shear rock. Most sections were rough and sharp yet other sections were weirdly polished smooth as if a careful craftsman had been hard at work trying to create a thing of beauty out of the raw rock of the cavern. Here too there were the skeletons of small animals littering the walk way. The boy moved slowly forward following the trail of small foot prints in the litter. Ron's mind which until this point had been running in low gear, shifted up a notch and a small but persistent worry surfaced.

"Harry, I know you said your parents are dead, but I was wondering how..." The embarrassed boy trailed off.

"They died in a car crash." Harry replied automatically.

There must have been something in his voice because Ron immediately said "But?"

"But,' he said with a sigh, 'I checked. I looked in ALL the records. On October 31st there were 18 car crashes in England, 13 in Scotland, and 8 in Wales, no deaths and no Potters. None." He said frustrated.

"Potter?" Ron quietly squeaked.

"Yeah." Harry replied mentally kicking himself.

That was it. He had lost his mind, Harry admonished himself. Ron now had both parts of his name. You never told a 'normal' what your full name was. You told them whatever you would think that a 'normal' kid would believe, and pass the believable story onto their parents. Of course by the time you knew a 'normal' i.e. a non-street kid well enough for the parental concern to kick in, it was time to move on anyway.

It was a given, a 'normal' kid's moms and dads always wanted to know all about who their kids hung with. Giving out your real name was the stupidest thing a street kid could do, the first thing a 'normal' kid would do would be to answer the simple question a Mom or Dad asked "And What is So-n-So's last name?" Last names. If you lived in a normal house you have a last name, on the street you didn't. Or if you did, you forgot it real quick.

Not many street kids made the mistake of giving a last name. The 'normal' kid would tell the 'normals' parents who would in turn would look up the name in the telephone directory and start calling around. Meet the other parent's kinda thing. It might only take a day or two, but it was always the same, the kid's parents would discover no one by that surname, had a kid that age in town. Concerned the parents would of course call Child Protective Services.

That is what happened to him the first time the Dursley's had kicked him out of the house. What had he been seven? Harry had told some 'normal' he had met in the park his full name. The kid's parents had called Children's Protective Services. Who must have showed up a couple of days later at the kid's house and grilled him. 'What had been the kid's name? Colin something?' Always taking pictures.

Harry could just imagine the conservation Services had with the kid... "Where did you meet him dear? Do you see him there very day? When, after school? Now, we just want find out more about your little friend and get him help if he needs it. You Want to Help your Friend Don't You? Then we can count on you to not tell him we want to talk to him? No, you're not in trouble dear, No, no! We don't want to hurt him we just want to talk to him." Services knew all the buttons to push and the kid must have caved. Harry was back in his cupboard in less than a week. He still winced when he thought of the bruises plus the month in the dark he had lived through.

The second and the last time he had been picked up it had been in a raid. There had been an area that the street kids had banded together for warmth. It had been the following winter? That time it had been a repeat of what had happened a year and a half before. The lot of them had been taken to a processing center. Then Services had re-photographed and fingerprinted him, quickly checking their database and finding the file on him, then came the promises; "Well, let just get you a hot meal. Don't worry, we believe you. We're always ready to listen. Just a few days and we'll get you into a good foster home, somewhere that they can take care of you." After a few days in the center for 'evaluation'. Harry knew that what Services had actually been doing was looking for each of the street's kids family and interview them. In his case the Dursley's had been easy to find. They had filed a runaway report on him just to make it look good.

Next came the lies "So you live with your Aunt and Uncle and Cousin?" "No, you won't have to go back there." "We just want the best for you dear." "We're just going to take a little drive. We'll all be back before dinner; we're having hot dogs tonight." Only they hadn't been back before dinner, Harry had tried to run as soon as the car had pulled into Privet Drive and the lies had continued. "Calm down dear. No you won't be staying. We just wanted to have a little chat with you and your Aunt and Uncle and your Cousin, he missed you so! Won't that be fun?" and then wham, "Well, here he is. Back home safe again."

The Dursley's had been all smiles, hand shaking, and fake tears, fake thank yous all around, but as soon as Services had left, back to the cupboard under the stairs. Harry shuttered.

It was the one rule you just didn't break. You don't tell normal your name. Where was his brain? Harry berated himself walking quietly behind Ron the darkness. The Black Robes! How was Harry going to keep them all safe from the Black Robes too... Harry just shook his head and trudged after his friend.

Ron Weasley on the other hand, was trying not to hyperventilate.

This explained so much. How Harry was so powerful and all the stuff he could do. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Ron knew that Boy Who Lived was a kid, but whoa, Harry was smaller than he was. He was glad that Harry couldn't see his face.

Questions were zipping around in his head faster than a snitch. Why didn't Harry know anything about the wizarding world? Did Harry even know he was The Boy Who Lived? Where had he been? He was supposed to start at Hogwarts last year and be in the same year as him. He should be a second year now. McGonagall called his name and everything last year when Ron had been waiting to be sorted. Did his Mum and Dad know that' Ron swallowed, 'the Weasley's had a Wizard Debt to Harry Potter? How was he going to explain all of this to Harry?'

Just then Ron's foot trod on something that crinkled not snapped. Glancing wildly downward at the change of the noise, he realized that now was not the time. "Harry, once we sort this all out... Ginny that is, and well, everything, we have to talk." he informed his new friend over his shoulder.

Harry looked up to where Ron was walking and shrugged. Harry too, had stopped suddenly when his feet too crinkled instead of crunched. Waving the small ball of light downward the pair of boys found that they were treading on a huge dried snake skin.

"It's a snake skin. Whoa, this thing must be 40 feet long." Ron estimated walking the length of it.

"Bigger than a boa. Anaconda maybe?" Harry commented worriedly.

They stared at the skin for a moment but a faint shriek brought the pair back to the real reason they were in this strange cavern. As one the pair moved downward deeper into the cavern to where they felt the sound had come from. Only one thing on their minds. Ginny.

A second later they rounded a corner and were stopped in the tracks of small bones littering the floor. The small ball of light that had moved obediently in front of them had hit a wall. But it wasn't a wall. What had stopped it was a huge circular portal.

Ron and Harry stared at the door.

It was a huge metal door was decorated with snakes and old runes, left half open, as if someone had rushed through it in a hurry and forgotten to shut it behind them. The pair heard another groan coming from inside.

Ron rushed through the portal and found himself in long dim chamber with columns of stone snakes holding up the ceiling flanking each side of a long walkway. He wondered where Ginny was and moved forward peering into the shadows on both the right and left of the wide slippery walk way that lead deeper into the chamber. Suddenly, the long entrance spilled into a huge semi-circular room. The circular room was twice as wide as the long hall way that he had just emerged from. The back of the chamber was dominated by the statue of a man's face. It was the sound of a soft moan that shook him from his shock and pulled his eyes downward to a small lump of clothes at the base of the statue.

"Ginny" Ron cried and ran the twenty or so yards to her still form.

His sister was didn't move as he shook her and called her name. He put his head down to her chest and listened relieved to find a heart beat. "Come on Ginny, wake up, we have to get out of here."

"She won't wake." A calm voice behind Ron spoke firmly.

The second year Gryffindor whirled around and found himself staring at a tall thin boy he had never seen before wearing Slytherin house robes.

"Who are you?" Demanded Ron.

The tall thin Slytherin smiled and said "Tom Marvolo Riddle." with a half bow.

"But you can't be. I mean there's a plaque with your name on for Special Services to the School in the trophy room. It's dated sixty years ago.' Noticing the slightly fuzzy edges of the boy Ron asked 'Are you ghost?"

"A memory. Preserved for sixty years in a diary." Tom pointed to a small slim book clutched in Ginny's hand.

"Whatever' Replied Ron. 'We have to get out of here. There's a huge snake down here. It's at least 40 feet long. Give me a hand..."

Tom went and leaned against a column. "Don't worry. The monster won't come until its called." he replied calmly.

Ron looked at him. "I'm not taking any chances!' he replied hotly, attempting to scoop up his sisters arms. "Come on, you're a Prefect. You have to help me get my sister out of here." He commanded.

"No." Tom smiled as he said it.

The red head looked at him in shock; he gave up and went back to trying to wake up his sister. "Wake up Ginny, come on now Gin..."

"I told you she wouldn't wake." Tom commented more forcefully this time.

"How do you know?" Demanded Ron looking over at the fuzzy boy who was now leaning on a column. He looked entirely too smug, even for a Slytherin. "Do you know how Ginny got like this?" he asked warily.

Tom grinned. It was not a reassuring grin. "A much better question. And on only your fourth try. Gryffindor must be getting smarter. I'll have to do something about that later. As to the answer, to your first sensible question that is, my diary.' he nodded again to the slim volume on Ginny's chest. 'She has been writing in it. Writing to me."

"So?" Asked a confused older brother.

"SO...It was rather boring really. Listening to her boring little life. The new friends she was making, how having four big brothers at school with her was such a pain, her little troubles, grades in classes. Who had a crush on whom. I was ready to, what do the call it now a days? Oh yes. I was ready to hurl." The boy informed Ron with a sneer on his face.

"What does all this have to do with why she won't wake up?" Ron asked uneasily.

The thin Slytherin smiled again. "Every time she opened the diary, she was pouring out her troubles and woes to me. Every time she shared her feelings with me, to me. And each time I look a little bit of the energy that makes her alive. Just a little at time so she wouldn't notice, mind you. Nothing too much or too fast, taking over her a little at time."

"And all of this has a point how!" Ron demanded confused.

The tall boy laughed. "Maybe I won't have to worry about Gryffindor at all, if they're all as stupid as you and your sister are. Come on. Put it all together. She's unconscious lying in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny's are the only foot prints leading into or out of the chamber. Until now.' Tom interrupted himself, 'she must have left the bathroom door open when she came down, stupid girl.'

The memory of Tom Riddle returned his full force of its passion at Ron. "It was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was she that called the monster. It was she that set it to the kill the mudbloods in the Castle. And all the while confiding in 'her' diary daily. Daily giving me a bit more here a little more there of her life energy. As more of her power, and life energy was transferred to me, the more power over her I HAD. The easier it was to take over her and make her do all the little things I needed done."

"No!" Ron denied horrified.

Tom laughed even harder walking to stand and stare almost longingly at the statue that dominated the end of the chamber. "She didn't realize what was happening at first.' he informed the other boy almost lazily. 'She started to tell me in the diary about missing time and how her older brother, the prefect... what's his name again?"

"Percy." Ron spat out at the boy.

"Oh yes... Percy the Prefect was starting to suspect her..." Tom was most amused with his little tale he didn't notice that Ron had stalked up to him and trying to grab his arm to swing him around to face him. But all that Ron caught was a film hanging in the air as his hand went through the taller lad.

Extremely angry at the affront of the Gryffindor Tom turned and struck the boy across the face. Unlike Ron's hand which had gone through nothing, Tom's hand was solid with quite a bit of power behind it. Ron flew back, and landed stunned against one of the pillars. Ginny moaned in pain.

Tom continued as if he hadn't even been interrupted, let alone thrown the other boy across the room. "So it was Dear Ginny that painted the first message on the wall. And sent the monster to kill the mudbloods above. Pity really. That they haven't been killed yet. Still, it's only a matter of time. A little longer and I'll have all the power I will need." the boy mused half to himself reaching down to pick something up off of the floor.

Shaking off the pain Ron rose and demanded. "Undo whatever spell you cast on my sister!"

"Never." replied Tom his tone cold as ice. "I've been waiting too long to come back from where that 'brat' sent me. I have to speed up the time table as it is. Something strange is happening in the Castle...' the half spirit said bemused, 'I had to unleash the creature again and then bring her down here for the final transfer sooner than I had planned. She's fighting it, silly girl."

"Final transfer, final transfer of what?" Ron asked standing a little unsteadily, his ears still ringing.

"Final transfer of ALL of her life energy to me." The tall boy patiently explained.

"No!" Ron denied looking horrified, finally realizing why Ginny wouldn't wake.

"Oh, Yes! You see, she's dying. Slowly. Much more slowly than I planned, as I said, she's fighting the transfer.' Ron watched horror stricken as the tall boy passed the room and calmly, dispassionately explained Ginny's current condition. "I didn't have time to drain as much of her life force as I would have liked. I wasn't expecting to do this so soon, but with the odd things going on upstairs... Well, I'm sure Ginny won't mind me upping the time table just a little bit." He laughed. "Oh and thank you for the wand by the way." Twirling it in his fingers

Ron tried to get his hand around the older boy a second time but again his hands failed to gain a purchase on the semi-transparent youth. He tried to get his wand back as well but that to just passed through his hands.

Tom just leaned his head back and laughed.

Severus Snape trudged behind Hagrid and in front of the Dragon Handler out of the Forbidden Forest. If he hadn't needed to create a cleansing potion from the ingredients from the Concise Algae Flowers he wouldn't have been out about in this storm. Of course the problem with the weather was that it was cold and wet and did nothing for his temper at all.

The fact that he had a nice warm weather insulating cloak was not lost on him.

That infernal red headed Gryffindor had charmed it Severus just knew it. He was at a loss, wondering what he had ever done that would have led Charles to think for an instant that the younger wizard would be allowed to lavish this kind of attention on the prickly Potions Master. A warming and drying spell and on such a personal item, the thought just left a most unexpected warming of his heart region. Such a spell was very tricky and rather hard to do and required a great deal of force behind it to cast. Let alone the amount of time it had continued. Such a charm reflected the strength of the emotions of the caster that placed it and Charles had done it swiftly and almost silently bemused the older wizard. And it had been what several hours at least. Of course it was rather flattering, in an odd sort of way, but really... It just wouldn't do for his image as the dark man of the dungeons.

The wraith like Potions Master thought to himself as he marched along behind Hagrid's sheltering hulk. He was going to have 'words' with the Dragon Handler. Come to think of it, he was also going to demand an explanation about that potion too. A gale force wind blew out of the north, as if it were trying to halt the trio's advance. The weather, which had let up slightly around noon was getting steadily worst through out the day. It seemed to the tall potions master that Hogwarts itself had gone out and insulted half the weather witches in Britain. Severus began to speculate who had paid for the weather witches for such a week they had been having. Who was behind it? And for what reason would this unknown person want Hogwarts isolated like this. None of his thoughts were pleasant.

Severus pulled his cloak a little tighter and turned as Hagrid turned, hopefully towards Hogwarts. Was Hagrid walking them through his Favorite Forest Spot's? Severus shuttered. What had he been thinking about? Oh yes. The Red Head. Severus thought back to how Charles had been rather good in potions when he was at Hogwarts but now... just this afternoon in the Forbidden Forest... well; it was like having a lab assistant in the forest with him. The younger wizard had handed him the ingredients in the correct order and had anticipated each item needed. Chopping and shredding to perfection the potion ingredients without his direction. Severus grumbled to himself annoyed, that potion was very much beyond a N.E.W.T. Level Potion. If he had not been so worried about those idiot twins in the Infirmary, or those strange sounds that had been circling the trio as they had brewed the antidote, let alone having to leave his Slytherins alone when there was a monster about the castle, he would have demanded an explanation there and then.

As it was, those noises that had left Hagrid, who had been standing guard, holding his crossbow very softly, almost twitching, in his hands. Severus shuddered, he might have asked the Dragon Handler about his potions skill at the time, but there was just to many strange things going on in that forest to warrant the distraction.

The potion with Charles' help, was completed in just under an hour. It should have taken only half an hour at most but the patch of flowers were too decayed to simply pick. The trio had to spend an extra half an hour just to find fresh enough specimens to use in the potion itself. After that, extra chopping was required to get the ingredients to the correct proportions for the potion. Once Severus had filled four phials of the potion, both owls were then entrusted with two phials of the mixture each and sent off to the hospital wing. If one owl didn't get through this horrid weather, it was hoped that the second owl would succeed.

If neither owl made it Severus had filled four additional phials with the last of the potion; two he had handed the Dragon handler and two he kept himself. One of them had to make it back to the castle. At Hagrids' insistence the threesome had quickly packed up, stomped out the fire and headed, post haste, out of the Forbidden Forest. It had taken them an hour and a half to find the flowers, and hour to brew the potion and they were looking at least an hour walk back. With the sun setting so early at this time of year and the weather so foul, they all hoped to be back safe in Hogwarts before dinner.

While walking, Severus planned. He was a Slytherin; it was second nature to him. The first thing he would do when he got back to the school would be to check on his Slytherins. Great Caesars Ghost! This situation was impossible, a monster running about petrifying students and he was in the Forbidden forest with a Dragon Handler. He just thanked Merlin he had trustworthy prefects and the Baron guarding the Slytherins dorms. If this hadn't been life threatening situation for the Weasley Twins, he would have never left the castle.

Next, on the 'to do list' was to find out where that wretched boy had gotten off to. Just like a Potter to make his life complicated. If those two mangy canines hadn't roped that child in and stuck him under the Sorting Hat by the time he got back. At this point the Pride of all of British Wizard society was at stake. Any of the other schools could claim the boy, if he wasn't enrolled in Hogwarts by the time the International Wizengot found out about…

It hit Severus like an epiphany. This then was why Potter and Lily never told anyone about the child. They would have wanted him safe at home, here at Hogwarts, before the rest of the Wizarding World found out. The last three Wizards had been born in England but not one of them had attended Hogwarts, the Wizengot had ordered them educated at elsewhere. He humpfted to himself. That was a reason for not shouting the child's birth from the roof tops he could understand, rather Slytherin of the pair of them really. He would have to care of the matter himself he supposed. And IF he had to take care of it himself... As his mind move on to task three a look of intense pleasure echoed across his face.

Task three consisted of hunting down that infernal Black, skinning him and nailing his hide to his potion class room wall. The thought gave him a warm glow, bringing an rare smile to his face. Finally, after all that was done, he was going to sit that infernal Red Head, that Gryffindor Dragon Handler, down and demand some answers.

Charlie Weasley on the other hand was having a fine time. Getting to look at his favorite tall, dark, and handsome, potion professor without interruption was a treat he was going to savor as long as he could. He couldn't wait to tell his university tutor that he had been able to assist Severus with a cleansing potion. His tutor had never had a chance to create that particular potion correctly, let alone get to assist the premier potion maker of Britain in making it. Charlie grinned to himself, he could write a paper on a study of just the movements of Severus hands had made while he completing the potion. Such a paper, properly submitted to the International Journal of Potions and Deadly Drafts, well, it was a given that they would publish it.

It was a know fact in the potions world.

Severus Snape never gave interviews, never took apprentices and rarely submitted anything to the leading potions journal in the world. But when he did...Whoa... the last one rocked the wizarding world. "A Potion for the Removal of Homicidal Traits of Werewolves." The 'Wolfsbane Potion', as it came to be called, was heralded to be the first step to the complete eradication of the curse of lycanthrope. For the first time werewolves could be studied in close range without the fear of death or spreading the curse on to the wizards researching with them. Charles sighed and continued to study fondly the man in front of him. He hoped the warming and water repelling charm he had put on Sev's cloak was still holding up. He made a note to add a booster to the charm when they got back to the castle.

Hagrid was worried with getting all three of them out of the Forbidden Forest. So, he was watching the trail. Again.

In actuality he had watched it carefully on the way in and quickly discovered the correct path back to the Concise Algae flowers patch. He was in no way going to risk these two particular wizards near Aragog's family. So the huge man had safely skirted the huge spiders' lair, plus a dozen or so really nasty spots, leading the two men to the patch of decaying flowers that had bloomed a week ago. It had taken twice the time to get there than Hagrid had expected it too.

This was due to the strange weather that seemed to be buffeting Hogwarts for the last week had added several inches of snow to the ground, making it harder to find the correct semi hollow that sheltered the herbalogical specimens. Hagrid had watched with crossbow at the ready as the two potions wizards had concocted the brew that would save the lives of the Weasley twins. Such a snow storm would have brought out a few rather nasty little creatures that he just as soon not have to deal with at the moment. Thank you very much. A screeching white pinknard was not something to take on without at least four extra wizards to watch your back.

As soon as the Potions Masters were finished, he had watched as the pair sent the potions skyward on the wings of the black and white owls that valiantly followed them into the Forest. Breaking the emergency potions camp he had lost no time stomping out the fire and was hustling the full and soon to be full potions masters' out of the Forbidden Forest. The sooner they were out of the Forest altogether the sooner Hagrid would breath easier.

The weather was getting worst and it was dangerous ground to get back to the castle from where the flowers had bloomed this year. Thought he didn't tell the either of the two wizards, even Hagrid worried when he had to travel into this part of the Forbidden Forest. To take two irreplaceable potions masters into the Forbidden Forest. He shuddered. It was one thing to take in a student or two, when it was comparatively safe, say early fall or late spring. But in the middle of the winter, and a snowstorm to boot?... It was nearly two hours of hard walking before they broke the edge of the ancient wood and caught sight of the towers with flying white trimmed flags of the four houses merry calling the potions expedition home. The daylight was just starting to wane in the sky, and Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief once they were clear of the Forest. He hadn't told either Severus or Charlie but it had taken an hour longer to get the two potions wizards in and out of the Forbidden Forest than he had planned. At least here near castle, the weather was a bit better.

For the first time since the trio had left the hut that was Hagrid's home he voiced a question that had worried him since the night before.

"Nope. I just can't rightly figure it. I just don't rightly know how that little muggle boy got his'self through the Forest, what with the weather being as bad as it has been the last few days or so. Let alone finding the twins, plus getting them two away from... Nope just can't rightly figure out how that little muggle did it." Hagrid's train of thought rumbled off as he hosted his crossbow to his shoulder, no longer needing the weapon this close to the protective wards of Hogwarts.

"What Muggle?" Severus asked irritated.

"The one that found the Twins." replied Hagrid.

"He's just a little boy, can't be more than eight or nine from the look of him." Supplied Charlie, and when Hagrid half turned in his walking and tossed him a questioning look over his shoulder, Charlie continued. 'Met him this morning. He and that Grim like of a dog of his, came into the great hall for breakfast, just appeared out of nowhere. Its official too. Father invoked with a Wizards Debt and shook his hand. We all did, every Weasley including the twins. Then wouldn't you know it, a little after lunch, Bill, Percy and I were just getting back from Hogsmeade.

Here the dragon handler interrupted himself. 'Percy realized how bad the weather was getting and ordered the whole student body at Hogsmeade back to the castle, just in time too. Well, anyway the three of us were bringing up the rear, making sure everyone got back safely, no stragglers, when there he was again. He and that dog of his were in the entry hall keeping Ginny and Hermione from getting hurt. Some… bigger boys were being particularly nasty." Here Charlie changed directions not wanting to get any Slytherins in trouble with their Head of House.

"Must have been Malfoy." replied Severus shaking his head. He would have to have yet another talk with the boy.

"Well, that's right nice of him.' Hagrid smiled jovially, "But, I still wonder how an eight year old got his 'self here..."

"He's not a muggle and he's 12." Commented Severus absently, his mind still on his miscreant Slytherin.

"How do you know he's 12 Severus?" Asked Charlie from behind him stopping in surprise.

"How do you know he's not a Muggle?" Asked Hagrid stopping in surprise.

Severus, who was watching where he was putting his feet, not Hagrid, ran into the back of the huge wizard, halting his forward movement. Annoyed, the potion master stepped back and looked up at the huge man who had turned around to face the smaller wizards he had been leading. He didn't look like he was going to move without an answer to his question.

"Severus?" Asked Charlie quietly behind him.

"Gryffindors.' He muttered. 'On what day was the 'Boy who Lived' born?" he asked Hagrid.

" 'arry was born on July 31." Hagrid answered promptly.

"Would you consider him to be a muggle?" Severus directed the next question to Charlie.

"Of course not." replied Charlie instantly.

Severus merely cocked an eyebrow at them and waited for them to figure it out.

Charles paled first.

Hagrid's confused expression remained there for few moments more as he considered the information that the tall man was telling him. You could see when the candle wick caught, as his eyes grew very large and white.

"Arry?" Hagrid gasped at the tall man in black.

Severus inclined his head at the huge wizard and glanced at Charles who was as white as the snow around them. Severus realized that Charles had moved on past the whole 'Boy Who Lived' stage and had mentally moved on to the personal repercussions.

"But the muggles, his aunt and uncle...they said..." Hagrid gushed confused.

Severus sighed. The keeper of the keys deserved at the very least, a minimal explanation. Hagrid had been the one that had discovered Potter's 'death' as it were. It had shaken the Gamekeeper to the core, as he had been the instrument to take the child to the Muggles and the one that Dumbledore had sent to bring him back to the Wizarding World. Tom from the Leaky Cauldron had to fire call Albus after the third day of heavy drinking. The tall man paused for a moment, glanced at the castle and then began.

"Potter's name appeared on the Sorting Hat's roll again this last summer, for a second year. The Order,' here Severus paused for an instant glancing at Charlie unsure how much the younger wizard understood. Charlie's eyes were full of understanding nodded slightly at the tall man to continued. "We realized at once that we had been lied to."

Hagrid sniffed loudly and searched in the pockets of his huge coat for handkerchief, trying to hold back the tears that seemed to hover at the edge of erupting.

"When the owl with the second Hogwarts letter was released a tracing spell was attached to it. We assumed that it would head straight for the Dursleys, the child's muggle relatives, and that we could then force them to surrender the boy. It did nothing of the kind, the owl merely circled over London for several days, before giving up and returning to Hogwarts. The relatives,' at this Severus sneered sardonically, 'after a little Firm persuasion, revealed that they had abandoned the boy on the streets of London two and a half years. Before Potter's first Hogwarts letter arrived. Some nonsense about a teacher's hair turning blue. They didn't know where the child was, nor did they care."

"Regretfully, because of the tracing spell, the Ministry of Magic had become involved at that point and that was all the Order could do officially. With the Ministry involved it was only a matter of time before the information found its way into the hand of the Dark Lords forces. Who quickly found the Dursleys. Without the boy there and no protection from the Ministry…" He let the sentence trail off, the other two wizards understood what was unspoken. The Dursley's did not survive meeting the Death Eaters.

"The house itself did reveal a bit of useful information. It allowed for the creation of a tracing potion. Minerva used it just before Christmas to locate the boy. It worked perfectly. It took her straight to the child. McGonagall explained at she was there to escort Potter to Hogwarts.' They could hear Severus' teeth grind with annoyance. 'She reported that the boy acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about. She was still arguing with Potter when the portkey that she had with her activated and she was forced to return without him. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters had the same idea. But they used rather… faulty potions ingredients."

"Old Fennel Root and over-ripe Pickled Ginger..." Charlie supplied absently.

Nodding the older wizard continued. 'So their potion only allowed them to locate the general area in London the child was hiding in. Luckily, someone warned the Order, and we sent in as many agents as we could muster. The boy simply disappeared in front of both groups." Severus concluded sounding vaguely frustrated by that turn of events.

"And he hasn't been seen again until last night. When he marches out the Forbidden Forest, a month later with my lost and half dead brothers in tow." Concluded Charlie in a shocked tone. "We've pledged a Wizards Debt to the 'Boy Who Lived'.

After a moment or two Severus commented dryly. "I don't believe that is one of his formal titles."

The manner in which he said it made Charlie's hair stand on end. That and the look on the dark haired wizards face had him worried. "One of his _formal_ titles?" he asked.

The tall potions master inclined his head at the Castle.

The Keeper of the Keys and the Dragon Handler/Potions Apprentice both looked back at Hogwarts standing like a fortress against the stormy sky. Seeing, nothing.

Confused they glanced back at Severus, who with a raised eyebrow looked pointedly skyward, or at least at the top of the castles towers.

It was expected that Hagrid would realize the difference first; his long familiarity with the imposing structure would allow him to quickly spot the difference. Severus watched as the huge wizard realized the change on the castles battlements. Hagrid's face turned into one of marked puzzlement and he wondered aloud. "Why they go and put white on all the house flags fer?"

This revelation had a similar effect on Charlie as well. He turned to Severus a question in his eyes.

The tall dark wizard only looked even more amused as he asked. "When did you change your cloak Charles?"

The first thing that popped into Charlie's head was to start to explain to the other wizard that he would really like it if Severus would call him Charlie, or Lee, or anything other than Charles. Calling him that made it seem very formal and formal wasn't what he wanted to be with this particular wizard.

The second thing that went through his head was that the fumes from the potion might have affected Severus' mind, which worried him. All his money from dragon handling went for potions ingredients and paying for tuition at his distance education program at Britain Wizarding University. He really didn't have any money for... he glanced down at his old worn and stained traveling cloak. Same as before, really, what was Severus trying to...

Charlie froze as he caught sight of a small patch on the front of his cloak that hadn't been there when he had put it on this morning. On his right chest was patch of silver with a gold shield centered on it. In the four quarter fields of a golden shield there were a wand, a staff, a sword and a lighting bolt. The shield shined like a newly minted galleon. In the center of the shield shining in silver was a very plain looking capital P.

For an instant Charlie was confused how did that get there... Then memories washed over his mind.

"..._for the last three weeks have be discussing the Constitution and Government of Witches and Wizards. On this final day we will cover the only exception to all the previous Wizarding laws. Today we will cover that rarest of wizards..._" Professor Binns droned endlessly on. "_My owl was great fun...Oh you'll love it Trelawney is up to it again...with the house Protectors, Gryffindors red and black...the best designs, updated robes..._" Bill's voice speaking in the darkness from the night before. "_But the shield always stays the same, though the robes might change with the fashion of the time... Silver patch, with a gold shield in the center. The shield is divided into four quarters with a wand, a staff, a sword...the fourth is the only part that changes symbols, it is reflective of the current Wizard._" Binns voice again. "_They hadn't shamed the dignity of the office that they were aspiring to..._" Bill voice overlaid on Binns in his head...

All of the color drained out of Charlie's face as he turned to Severus shaking his head as if to clear the voices of the memories out with the movement. "I...We...have a Wizards Debt to the Wizard of Wizards?" Severus nodded. "And his 'Protectors shall arrive with him red and black'. Weasley's have been red heads for five centuries. And that huge dog was coal black. How did she know?"

"You would be surprised at the number of correct predictions that she does make, and as for that dog..." Severus started to remark as he watched the huge Keeper of the Keys before him.

Hagrid seemed to be swaying on his feet. " 'arry, little 'arry?" He asked as if not wanting to believe it.

"Yes." confirmed Severus gently.

A worried glance between the potions master and the potions graduate student had both their wands out at that instant. As the huge man fell forward the shouts of their combined spells keep him from hitting the ground.

"Hospital Wing?" Asked Charlie.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey will give him a calming draft. I can take the opportunity to check on your younger brothers and we could both drop off the extra phials of antidote as well." Severus pointed out logically.

"Alright' agreed Charlie, "But after that, we have to talk."

A slight smile touched the darker man's face and an interesting procession returned to the safety of Hogwarts shortly before sundown.

It had to be the most personally mortifying afternoon of Lucius Malfoy's entire life.

After what had seemed like hours of being used as a human scouring tool in the most disgusting parts of Hogwarts plumbing system he had at last been dumped out of the pluming system and into some kind of septic tank. For an instant he wondered how many scourging charms he was going to have to employ before he would ever feel clean again. He wondered where he was and how he was going to get out of this particular nasty tub of excrement.

His shock at being able to move freely did not last long. He was grabbed by what seemed like hundreds of little hands and cared like a trophy on his back through the lower halls of Hogwarts. For an instant he thought that he was going to be cooked by the House Elves for that evening dinner. But he quickly regained his senses and ordered them to put him down at once.

That's when the giggling started. You never wanted to hear a house elf giggle. It was a high pitched maniacal almost hysterical in its glee of being able to do almost anything it wanted. The last time he had heard it, was when he was visiting an old aunt's house on Narissa's side of the family. He simply shuddered and pondered his fate.

His fate it seemed was to be washed within an inch of his life. He was stripped in the middle of a huge room of all of his vestments, and he watched in horror as his wand was born away in one direction and his clothes in another by a horde of gleefully house elves. He was then lifted again and like sack of boober tubers, hauled down yet another hallway. He had fleeting impressions of various portraits laughing at him and one that... For a moment he could have sworn that the portrait was dressed in ancient wizarding robes and was giving the house elves orders. Orders that the house elves seemed to be obeying. He instantly dismissed this as impossible but before he could consider extricating himself he had other issues to deal with.

Lucius found himself hauled into a warm humid room where he was dumped head first into an impossible deep bath. When his feet could not find a purchase and he kicked upwards gasping for air as soon as he hit the surface. He noted that it was bubble bath and that it was of course his favorite kind of bubble bath. House elves were very good on the small points. And he even thought for an instant that he thought he saw his own house elf standing on the side wringing his hands gleefully about the current situation. Dobby would of course not be a part of any of the current humiliation, not if he wanted to be beheaded instantly on arrival home. But his personal house elf would not be above watching this spectacle, and for that Dobby could and would be punished for when Lucius removed himself from this situation.

All thoughts of pain and degradation he planned on inflicting on the house elf disappeared when he reached for the edge of the tub. Hundreds of small hands appeared in the water and were washing every inch of his body. The first time he tried to lash out and hit one of the hands a house elf on the edge of the tub simply pushed his head under water. It was quickly clear to the tall man that he would either permitted the bathing of himself to continue at the house elves discretion or get half drowned should he refuse to submit to this invasion of privacy. It was the fact that so many small hands touching him and that he could do nothing about it that he found reprehensible. Lucius attempted to shout that he could do it himself or to release him at once, but this had been met with only more maniacal giggling and head dunking.

Just as he began to tire of treading water in a hot scented bath, he was then hauled out by his ears and attacked. Well it seemed like an attack to him. Thousands of small hands with towels or better described at bits of towels were patting him dry. It seemed to him, that they were taking great delight in batting down his most embarrassing spots. It seemed to him that they were bloody well getting off on the entire situation!

As however he was out of the bath, he supposed for a moment that he would have an advantage. He supposed wrong and as he started to swing out about to strike the small things away from himself when he heard a sardonic voice say..."I don't think so." He had again a brief impression of portrait in a gold frame, of a wizard in ancient robes when he was frozen. It was if a first year had placed a Petrificus Totalus on him. To the sound of a man's laughter and to the giggling of house elves he was picked up yet again and placed in a small room.

When the spell had worn off he found that he had been placed in a room approximately six feet by seven feet square. With the one extra foot on one of the square room having a build in bench stretched across it. The bench was covered with a plush red velvet cushion and was very comfortable. Across from the bench, on which he was currently sitting was clearly a door that seemed to be split right down the middle of the wall and on a small panel next to the door various intriguing buttons that lit up when pushed. They said various things like. "Last stop before you drop." Or "Up and Out" Or for some strange reason "Square Candies that Look Round". None of them seemed to work when he had tried them.

There were three additional drawbacks to the present situation. First, there was the oddest sensation was that the room itself was moving slowly up and down, pausing occasionally for some unknown reason and then starting again. As far as he could tell there was no pattern to the movements.

Second, his clothing had not been returned to him, so he was currently draped in a huge enchanted Hogwarts bath towel that he had found on the cushion. He knew it was charmed because every time he tried to move the towel so that the Hogwarts crest was behind him, the crest magically returned to the front of his 'robe'. He was just thankful that no one could see him like this, he looked like an overgrown blond house elf in a roman toga.

Third. There was a small plaque proclaiming MUSAK compliments of the Wizard World Wireless. He realized it was the musical equivalent of a auditory calming potion. But he had never been forced to listen to it before. Now he realized that he had been lucky in missing it before. The music grated on his nerves and the off switch on the control panel was either broken or had been deliberately deactivated. He was currently listening to what the announcer had the pleasure of introduced as a "Girl from Ifiagina."

In the past hour he had been subjected to the pleasure of "Pink Floyd's the Wall." "We're not going to take it." "The Macharana" "Bang your head." "I can't drive 55." "Helter Skelter" and "Don't Worry, Be Happy." And the announcer with quiet and cultured tones promised that coming up next was the Wizard and T'Neal, starting with "Muskrat Love" followed by a full of hour of their greatest hits. He had tried to rip the panel off the wall but the resulting stunning charm had left his finger numb for nearly seven songs.

He slowly was going to go insane.

The room had stopped and there was an auditory ping. The doors parted, but before Lucius could do more than stand up, he heard a snicker, the giggling of many little girls. Lucius caught a impression of a room that was decorated in gold and scarlet with a huge fire before the door snapped. An instant later the little room had resumed its seemingly endless traveling up and down. The second time the doors opened it was to room of rows of books, for a second Lucius thought it was the library before he caught sight of an eagle on a banner. Luckily, either there were no students present or they were all studying elsewhere. 'Ravenclaw' Lucias thought to himself, 'it will be Hufflepuff next.'

Again the door closed smoothly, but the slow motion room had previously displayed was replaced by a sudden terrifying drop. He automatically reached for the walls with his perfectly manicured nails. When the room came to an abrupt halt, he was slammed down onto the bench and barely time to right himself before the doors jerked open. He gathered his wits and gingerly stood up, straightening his 'towel' as he did so. He looked out of the small room and into the silver eyes of a startled second year Slytherin. They pair contemplated each other for an instant before doors snapped shut, like huge jaws of a wild animal trap.

The cultured tones of the announcer of the WWW was informing him that the next hour would be a selection from the best of Wizard Al Yakovic. And the room restarted its seemingly endless up and down.

Harry, much more cautious than Ron, stepping through the strange portal tentatively.

Moving into the chamber slowly, Harry discovered that were wide side passages leading to the torch lit central cavern. He shifted into the darkness sneaking around the pillars that lined the main walk way and hiding in the shadows on the darker left side of the ante-chambers. There was a boy talking to Ron, both standing over Ginny's prone still figure.

There was a small dark object lying on top of Ginny. It was pulsing slightly, almost like a heart beat. The boy that Harry could see through the shadows, there was something about that boy that Ron had started to talk to. Something tingled in green, however before Harry could identify why he was feel uneasy the sound of decidedly feminine melodic voice, one very near tears, reached his ears.

**_Eat, Eat, Eat you must EAT. Eat my destroyer! Eat so 'I' can take over the world, you must get stronger… the voice was obviously mimicking someone else. Silly two legs. I feel ugly. If I have to eat one more rat I'm going to hurl, I swear. Shed, shed, shed, then itch, itch, itch, and I. Look. FAT. Of course there is always that one spot that Never sheds right…maybe if I curl this way…And will HE help me? Noooooo! Won't even listen when I tell him it HURTS..._**The voice sounded like it was ready to cry and Harry felt rather than saw the now 42 foot snake slither past one of the columns, engaging in the oddest gyrations he had ever seen a snake do. On the other hand, hearing a snake talk was for Harry, one of the most normal things he had heard in the last 24 hours.

Snakes were nothing new to him (Harry had had long conservations with several garden snakes about just this type of nasty shedding problem.) and snakes, being very nice creatures he had found, he piped up with **_Sounds painful. May I help?_** he inquired gently and without waiting for an answer he stated firmly._ **Now don't jump, I'm just going to put my hands on your lower third and check things out.**_

Pain radiated up through his hands from the serpent below him startling him._ **Oh my.** _ Harry ran his hands up past the lower portion on the snake and moved up gently exploring and trying to find where the shedding 'problem' was.

**_Oh, this feels awful. I can't imagine what it must feel like for you. You're muscles are all knotted up._**Commented Harry soothingly, as he continued to gently run his hands up the snakes back.

The snake had started to hum while he was doing this. He quickly found the patch of scales that had been the major complaint for the beast and began to manipulate the dead and flaking skin so that it would come loose.

Startled the snake started to move around but Harry stopped it by saying **_Now don't wriggle. I've got to do it that way to get rid of the nasty patch, there... yes... just there..._**Harry commented as he continued to work on the harder section of dried skin that refused to release from the snake and was causing all the problems.

**_Now, I'm going to do this very slowly, but you will tell me if I'm moving too fast won't you?_**The small boy asked worriedly as he continued to pull dried skin. **_Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Harry. What's yours? Steady now this last bit is just about to shed and I don't want to hurt you when it comes…off. _**At that the final bit of snake skin released from the over grown serpent and he tossed it way over his shoulder.

The serpent hissed with mix of pain and relief as the last of the dead skin was finally removed from its back. The surrounding area looked tender and slightly less colorful than the rest of the beast scales now that it was out in the open.

**_Oh dear. These are Not happy scales._**Commented Harry cupping his hands together until a small gentle pink glow appeared between them he then moved both the pink ball of light and his hands very carefully onto the offending area. The serpent hissed with pleasure as the warmth of his hands and the gentle massage that Harry was providing eased its pain.

**_Better?_**Harry asked continuing to massage the knots out of the beast's muscles.

The snake hissed in contentment and raised its head slightly to nod at the question.

**_You have a crown on your hood! I've Never seen a snake with a crown on its hood like that!_**Exclaimed the small boy.

**_Of course I do. I'm a Basilisk. I'm the monarch of snakes. _**Replied the beast.

**_Oh. How do you do? Er... Your Majesty? _**Harry asked uncertainly.

The snake giggled, well as much as snake could giggle._ **Silly two legs.**_

Thinking about it a minute Harry shrugged his shoulder and said **_Can't argue with that one. What may I call you then?_**

**_Well, _**the snake mused. _'**He' calls me 'Destroyer' or 'Monster' but I don't like either of those names.**_

**_I can see why. They aren't nice names. Hmmm. Well, how about I call you Salz? After the dude that built the place. Salazar Slytherin? _**Harry suggested.

**_YOU Want to Name Me! After the Great One, The Maker? _**Salz was shocked, pleased but shocked.

**_Well why not? You're the greatest snake I've ever met and you do live in 'his' chamber. I don't think that he would mind. So that's what I'm going to call you._**Harry decided firmly settling the matter and continuing his ministrations. **_I take it that you don't like the 'kid' that's been giving you orders?_**The young boy then asked leaning around one of the pillars to take a look at where the oddly fuzzy around the edges boy in question was still talking to Ron.

**_No. _**The snake shifted irritated under Harry's hands **_He's not The Wizard and he's not like my last Master either. He woke me up with a spell. It's the second time he has too. And he makes me eat till I get big enough too... _**Here the snake stopped and looked fearfully towards the boys in the main chamber then changed the subject. **_And he never wants to play any games. My last Master always played games with me. _**It confided.

Harry knew the kinds of games that snakes played. It was all those conversations with snakes in his Aunt Petunia's gardens were very informative. But he could tell that Salz was upset about something else and the best way to get to it might be by letting the serpent vent._ **Really. What kind of games do snakes play?**_

Salz took the diversion and ran, er, slithered with it. **_Oh wonderful games! There's staring of course if you can find a partner, and then there's hanging, you hold on to one end of a tree with your tail and see how low you can hang down. Yo-yo of course is where you catch prey in your coils and well yo-yo it up into the tree with you. I like coiling myself, how many times around a prey you can go, long prey is best for that game. The best game of all is knotting. That's were you..._**

The boy who was currently trying to unknot the muscles of the snake in front of himself cut the creature off sharply. **_I get the idea! Don't You Even Think about showing me. I've only just got half of you done and I'm not going back to re-do you._**

If a snake could laugh, Salz did so then. Harry grinned and creating another ball of pink light went back to kneading and stroking the scales in front of him. He was now nearly three fourths done.

**_I wish 'He' was more like my last Master, more like you. You'd never make me..._**Salz stopped talking suddenly and laid down on the floor in a dejected lump.

The boy currently massaging the strained muscles of a forty odd foot snake considered his options and decided that prudence was the best course of action.

**_Well, I don't know about coiling, Can't do that one. Yo-Yo's... well we two legs use a round ball on a piece of string to make it come back to us. _**Harry explained. Then continued with **_Of course if you have a partner you can play hide and seek..._**

**_Ohhh... Hunting! I like that game._**Interjected Salz.

**_And then there's catch and keep away._**Harry finished his thought while smiling at the serpent.

**_What's that?_**Salz inquired.

**_Catch?_**The snake nodded.

**_Oh that were you toss a ball back and forth to a friend. _**Explained the small boy to the huge snake.

**_Oh. Like snatching your dinner out of the air? And Keep Away? _**Ask Salz understanding 'catch' and valiantly moving on to 'keep away'.

**_Well you need three for that. It's were you toss a ball or something 'Over' the person in the middle someone's head, to your partner, so you keep it away from the one in the middle._**commented Harry.

**_Hmmmm sort of like protecting your dinner?_**Mused Salz not understanding at all.

**_Something like that. _**Harry agreed with a grin, all the while gently easing the snakes aches and pains.

The pair lapsed into a companionable silence as Harry finished his massage. Now he was just stroking the snake as if it were a cat.

Harry could take it no longer. **_What does 'he' make you do? _**he asked very gently.

As if it had only been waiting for someone to unburden herself on Salz burst into tears. **_The Maker, the great Slytherin said it was bad. My last 'real' master said it was bad too, you see. So I've been soooo careful, my eyes they don't just stun if I'm too big. If...'He' sends me hunting... you see, up above. I have to! HE orders me to. But I do it with my eyes half closed. I can kill two legs if I'm not careful and the Great Maker Slytherin and my last Master said that I was Never ever to get big enough to use my eyes to kill two legs. But "He' keeps making me eat and sending me hunting in the pipes above. But I'm too big! I don't have to even be hunting! If I just look at a two legs and and I could, I could... I've been so careful this time! I don't think that any two legs have been killed but the last time the last time...he...woke...me...uppppp..._**Salz couldn't talk any more, it was sobbing to hard.

The small street waif merely held the huge beast and rocked it back and forth and finished the sentence for it. **_But the last time he woke you up, you popped up out of the pipe and there was a little two legs there and she got killed._**

The beast was so over come with grief that all it could do was nod while sobbing on the boy's shoulder.

**_Well, don't worry so. We'll figure out what to do about 'Him". And I'll tell Myrtle you didn't mean it._**Soothed Harry.

**_But he's just going to order me to do nasty things again. _**Sobbed Salz.

**_Hmmmmmm. Why do you take 'his' orders? _**Asked Harry trying to understand.

**_Because he is the one that opened the Chamber and he's the only one that can talk to me._**She explained her, for she was most defiantly a 'she', her sobs winding down only slightly.

**_The ONLY one?_**Harry asked with a grin.

Salz, realized in that moment that she wasn't alone anymore and wriggled from the top of her crown to the tip of her tale. For a second Harry wondered if there was a little bit of rattle snake in her.

Harry leaned back, poking his head out from behind the column that that shielded the pair to look over at Ron and the odd boy again. They were arguing, and that thing on top of Ginny looked like it was pulsing weirdly magenta even harder.

**_Salz, do me a favor, just hang around here. And DON'T come if he calls you. Only come if I call you. You'll know it's me I'll use your name. _SALZ. _Like that. Ok? Now wait here, I think I gotta take care of something. _**Harry told the snake waiting only for a nod of understanding before he slipped into the shadows of the larger cavern.

It was clear that the two boys were arguing. Harry for his part had been concentrating so much on Salz that he hadn't paying much attention to what was going on in the rest of the chamber. But with the increase of just plain bad vibes in the area he had cut his discussions with Slaz short and moved in the shadows to see what the heck was going on.

"Final transfer? Final transfer of what?" He heard Ron asked standing up and looking like he was very unsteady on his feet.

Harry circled left, one ear listening to the argument while the rest of his mind was concentrated on that thing lying on Ginny's chest. It just seemed to pulse with a weird magenta light. Light that seemed to moving from Ginny to the tall boy Ron was talking to.

"The final transfer of ALL her life energy to me." Replied boy smugly going to stand over Ginny's prostrate form.

Harry watched as Ron screamed "No!" and fumbled toward the boy standing over his sister. He watched as Ron tried to fight the half shadow boy. The tall boy merely chuckled backing way from Ginny to walk to the great statue at the rear. In the shadows, Harry moved a rounded the pillar and circled to the other side of the chamber away from Salz and closer to Ginny. That thing was still pulsing like a heart beat.

While the odd boy ignored Ron and stared intently at the face of the stature in the semi darkness, Harry reached out his hand and pulled. But the thing on Ginny's chest would not budge. Harry glanced between the thing and the odd boy. The power was traveling from Ginny to the boy that much Harry could tell. But something was keeping him from pulling it through the air. He didn't want to wait for that thing to really harm Ginny.

"Look, you can see her dying. Slowly. Much more slowly than I planned, she's fighting the transfer. I didn't have time to drain her as much as I would have liked I wasn't expecting to do this so soon, but with the odd things going on upstairs... Well, I'm sure Ginny won't mind me upping the time table just a little bit." The boy looking at the over sized statue, threw his head back and laughed. "Oh and thank you for the wand by the way." The laugh cut short as if he had a sudden sharp pain that stopped the merriment.

It was in that instant that Harry took a calculated risk and darted out from the shadows and snatched the thing from off of Ginny's chest. It felt slick and slimy in his hands and he backed away from Ginny and realized that the pulsing was going slower but still pulsing. He didn't know what it was but it was hurting Ginny. In that moment he knew that he would have to destroy this thing to keep it from killing his new little red headed friend.

The tall boy's gasp of shock echoed through the hall. He turned and scanned the area, with his eyes falling on Harry. They narrowed in anger and contempt as his eyes took in the appearance of the small child dressed in rags and standing resolutely before him.

"So, you pathetic son of a muggle lover. Don't think I don't realize exactly how your family has disgraced the title of wizard. You... First you dared enter the Great Salazar Slytherins' chamber. But to compound that sacrilege you've brought a filthy muggle with you!" He sneered. "I will pull that stupid Gryffindor tower down brick by brick for this insult. But before I do that I will kill you, and then your muggle servant. You will sleep in the belly of the monster for this outrage." He spoke to Ron as if Harry was not even there. **_MONSTER! COME! I COMMAND IT! _**Shouted the tall boy.

Harry grinned to himself and took a step back and a few steps to the right. In doing so he placed the tall boy and Ginny firmly between Ron and himself. The Tall boy was now turned with this back to Harry as he vented at Ron and screamed for Salz. So he didn't see Harry's grin and or the wave he gave to Ron. Harry held up the diary and pantomimed the throwing of it to Ron. Ron who had been watching Riddle caught the movement in the corner of his eye. Understand the instructions but not the reasons for it, Ron gave the slightest of nods. Harry grinned even harder and nodded back. As the tall boy finished his rant of promised pain and death, Harry couldn't take it and giggled.

The boy whirled at the sound even angrier then before. It was at the moment that he realized what Harry was holding in his hands.

"Return that to where you found it, muggle." Commanded Tom.

"No. It's hurting Ginny." Harry replied taking yet another step to the side in a clear line of sight with Ron.

"Gryffindor Fool, if you know what is good for you, you will order your servant to return it at once." Tom had swung around and was venting his anger at Ron.

Harry watched Ron's eyes and nodded. Ron gave a half nod to Harry turned his attention to the half ghost in front of him.

"You know you are really a smeg head." Commented Harry lazily. In the instant that the half phantom had turned towards Harry, the smaller boy had tossed the diary to Ron.

Tom had just caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and had whirled back to Ron.

"Give me that." He demanded.

"Sorry.' Ron replied. 'Just can't help you there. You're just too much of a smeg head." Replied Ron grinning at the apparition having no clue what a 'smeg head' was but going along with whatever his friend was cooking up.

The tall thin boy made two steps towards Ron, as Ron backed away from him. At the third step Ron lifted his arm and tossed the leather bound object to Harry. Tom had raised his hand to catch the book but it sailed cleanly over his head and into Harry's waiting hands.

"You know I don't think that you are a nice wizard. I bet you grow up to be a black robe." Commented Harry absently, as he watched like a hawk each move the tall boy in the middle made. As the older boy stalked him, the more nimbly Harry danced away.

"The pair of you are trying my patience! Return the book and I will spare you from the monster." Riddle promised them.

"What do you think Ron?' Asked Harry, who tossed the book to his friend at the same time he spoke. 'Do you think he looks very trustworthy? Do you think if we give the book back he'll call off his 'Monster'? "

"I wouldn't trust him even if I had a Quidditch pitch between us and a hundred wands pointed at his head." Replied Ron coldly.

"I don't think so either. Where I come from we'd have pegged him as either a snitch or a player. At Ron's confused look he continued. "You know someone who plays both sides of a situation until to get what he wants? Why don't like him?" Inquired Harry as he caught the next pass of the leather book from Ron discussing Tom as if he were a specimen in a lab.

"He might be wearing a Head Boy's Badge, but he doesn't have a CLUE what that means. It's the reason they entrust you with the job, you're supposed to defend and protect the students, not try to hurt them." Ron explained as he caught and then tossed the book back to Harry.

"You will both pay for this insult.** _MONSTER COME TO ME!_** Screamed the tall boy. Tom face was now red with anger.

"You know Ron you're right. He doesn't have a clue!' and directed his next comment to the tall enraged boy, 'You are never going to get a girl if you talk to them like that. Girls ignore you if you shouted at them mate." Harry told the boy seriously.

The book went sailing back through the air and as the tall boy leaped for it it was snatched out the air by the agile Weasley. Laughing Ron quickly back peddled to get away from the enraged youth. "But the question is would he know what to do with a girl if one actually talked back to him?" Ron queried.

"You will know exactly the extent of my knowledge of pleasure it will afford me, as I watch my Monster slowly devour you bit by muggle loving bit." Snarled the enraged head boy.

**_SALZ? Would you please come here? Oh and keep your eyes half shut will you, Please? _**Harry called softly, too softly for the other two arguing boys to hear. Then deftly caught the tome as it hurled upward from Ron. As Harry danced away from the tall half ghost of a boy, the sound of something huge moving reached the ears of the three boys.

"Finally,' said Tom with a grim satisfaction. 'You will soon be nothing but a stain on the floor for the house elves to clean up. **_Monster! Attack them, kill them_.**

Salz did nothing of the kind and merely slithered over and around Harry to get a good look at the smaller body on the floor. Her tongue realizing it was a human, and therefore not a food source, moved around it and with half lidded eyes kept watching the interaction of the evil one and her new friend and her new friend's friend.

_**Monster! I command you, attack and kill the intruders!**_

Salz did nothing but flick her tongue out at him, content to lazily watch the four humans and consider the next thing that her new Master would ask her to do.

En-Rage the tall boy realizing that the monster was either not obeying him or to full to eat. "Whatever spell you used on the monster will avail you not!" and pulling Ron's wand from this robes shouted "Rictusempra."

Chuckling Ron hurried over to the stunned lad who had been thrown against one of the pillars from the force of the backlash. The stunned boy was now slowly shaking head as to clear the ringing that was currently effecting his hearing.

"Could have told you not to try that mate. M'wand got almost snapped back at start of term. Hasn't worked right since, been misfiring all year. Guess, I'm going to have to thank those Slytherins now." Ron chuckled, then gasped and ran across the room as the formerly stunned boy rose quickly making a grab for him.

While Ron had been watching Tom, Harry had been watching Ginny. At the moment that Tom had hit the pillar and was knocked out for a moment, Ginny had moaned. It seemed to Harry that she had struggled almost awake when 'Tom' had been almost out cold. Also there was the nasty book in his hand, it had seemed to not pulse quite so hard when 'Tom' was out of it.

The en-raged boy was up on his feet and and following Ron around the room, heaping verbal insults at him. While this was happening Harry looked down at the thing in his hand and then at the boy that was more spirit then flesh. He looked up at Salz, who had taken an half raised position near the entrance of the cavern. Harry raised up his hand and waived the book at Salz. Fascinated she followed it with her eyes.

Tom must have sensed the eminent danger, or perhaps he had noticed Salz moments out of the corner of his eye. Confident that the monster was finally going to act on his he turned and smiled for an instant. It was then that he realized that the monster was watching the smaller black haired boy who's arm had just swung as if he were going to toss something.

"NO" he screamed.

In that instant Harry hurled the book at the huge snake, who like the good hunter she was, snatched it out of the air and caught in one of her foot long fangs.

Two things happened simultaneously.

First, 'Tom' took three steps trying to reach the snake, when there was an explosion from inside of his torso, huge rays of light blinding in their golden radiance poured out of him and across the room to where Ginny lay. He boy seemed to thrash in mid-air for a moment as if he was a rag doll being pulled and pushed back and forth in a giant's invisible fist.

Across the room the book, now firmly embedded on one of Salz's fangs was gushing a black substance from its pages. As it did so, Salz's attempted to remove the thing from her fang, trashing her head back and forth as to rid herself of the oozing tome.

A powerful but silence explosion rocked the room as the book was wrenched from off Salz's fang and the boy who was only a memory from the past finally disappeared with a final shower of lights exploding and imploding his body.

Salzs continued to attempt to clean out her mouth of whatever the foul substance was spewing from the book and complaining loudly. (At least to Harry said that she did not like this version of 'catch' because it didn't taste good, and she would stick to birds and bats thank you very much.) In that moment Ginny sat straight up and gasped in pain and shock.

"Ginny." Exclaimed Ron and rushed to his sister's side, helping her to stand on shaking legs.

"Oh, Ron. It was me." she said in tears.

Putting an arm around his crying sister, Ron hugged her awkwardly. "It'll be O.K. Gin."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around to see Salz start to slither off into the darkness.

**_That it, I'm going back to bed. Call me when you need me, or when I get back down to a nice length. 20 feet or so should be slim enough. _**She groused as she slithered into the mouth of the large statue of a Salazar Slytherin.

Harry laughed gently as he bid Salz a **_Alright! Good night, Sweet dreams! _**as she disappeared into her sleeping bower. He turned around and found both Ron and Ginny staring at him.

"Er. Harry." Ron started.

"You can talk to snakes?" A shocked Ginny asked.

"Yep." Replied Harry turning around and looked at the pair with a grin.

"Harry? Your name is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Er. Gin. We have to talk." Ron stated with a worried look on his face, as he hugged her a little closer. Ginny took the hint and shut up.

Harry looked at them both and shaking his head said, "I think that we need to get out of here, lets her sleep." Crossing the floor he picked up the black stained book and headed back to the passageway.

"Her?" Ron asked shocked as he started to follow Harry back out of the large room.

"Yep, definitely a her. Lumos." Harry stated firmly, recreating the little light globe and sending it in front of the threesome as they started back through the semi-carved passage. Grinning a little as he heard the small soprano intake of breath as he created the ball.

"Harry, we have to talk." Ginny squeaked.

Laughing out loud now Ron, Ginny and he started into the cavern.

"Ginny, don't worry about that right now. Lets just worry about getting back up to the school and to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will want to check you over for Dark Magic. I know that Mom and Dad, Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to want an explanation, might as just as well save it till then."

"Oh, Ron. I'm going to be expelled." Ginny voice was as near to a sob at it could be.

"No you're not." Replied Harry reaching back to help Ron who was helping Ginny over a very large boulder.

"Thats right, you're not. Huh.." Ron started to assure her.

Harry grinned. "How old was that 'boy'?

Ron thought for a moment. "He had to be over sixty. There is a plaque to him for special services to the school dated at least 60 years ago in the trophy room."

"So. What he really was, was a grown-up. You can't be blamed because you were taken in by a grown-up. Kids aren't responsible for what grown-up make us do, you know."

"Still, it was me, wasn't it?" Replied Ginny still not convinced.

Harry sighed. 'Normal' kids were lucky. "Ginny. That boy wasn't a 'boy' he was a grown-up. He was using you, for something bad. Your Mum and Dad are not going to blame you for being taken in by a grown up who should have known better."

"He's right Ginny. That kid 'Tom Riddle' had on a Head Boy's badge, and still he was using you to hurt you and the other kids that got petrified. We tell 'that' to Dumbledore he is going to be angry! But not at you. It's like I told that kid, you get the Head Boys Badge because you're supposed to take care of the little kids. This guy didn't, he was bad, you weren't." Ron assured the sniffling girl. Who was comforted but not yet truly convinced.

The three continued onward to the entrance.

"What I want to know is, where did you get this thing." Harry asked holding the dripping book up into the light for the other two to see.

"It was in my cauldron, when we got back home from getting our school supplies at Diagon Alley." Ginny informed him.

"Anything funny happen while you were there?" Harry inquired, not knowing what a Diagon Alley was but ignoring it for the more important information. He glanced at the ground followed their trail to the correct corridor. He still had a funny feeling about the book he had in his hand.

"No." replied Ginny.

"Ron?" Harry asked the other boy.

"Nope. Oh, except that Dad almost popped Malfoy's dad in the nose. The blond git was going on about pure blood wizards." Ron grumbled as he nearly tripped over a part of huge snake skin, as the three children had entered that part of the cavern.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that. Yuck." Remarked Ginny as she walked around another part of the dried skin, trying to find an easier route to walk past it.

"Hmmm." Harry replied, looking at the book suspiciously. 'Malfoy again.' he thought to himself.

There was quiet for another few minutes, punctuated only by the sound of feet shuffling across hard stone, until the trio reached the entrance to the chamber that contained the pipe from Myrtles bathroom. For Ginny it was the first time she was aware of what was in the entrance her comment of "Ugh." echoed the sentiments of the two boys when they had arrived earlier.

"How are we going to get back up that pipe." Ron worried.

"I don't know.' replied Ginny, 'I'm not sure if I've been down here before. If I have been; Well, whenever I woke up, I was always in my room in Gryffindor tower." Ginny supplied on a unsure note.

Harry looked over the walls and sent the small globe around the room slowly as he did so. He reached out one are and stopped the ball in front of a seemingly empty section of formed stone.

**_OPEN _**he hissed at the small very faint outline of a snake carved into the ancient wall.

The wall swung back to reveal a small room. Gesturing for first the ball of light and then the other two to proceed him, the three adventurers entered the room. Ginny's eyes becoming very concerned as the wall swung back encasing them in the small room. Ron's arm went back around her shoulders. "Its O.K. Gin." He said firmly.

Harry grinned at the pair of them, and locating another small carved snake on the inside of the wall that had just closed on them commanded it **_UP._**

The three were for a moment were jostled off balance as the floor beneath them rumbled and then started to move back up to the castle that Harry estimated was a mile above them. They quickly regained their equilibrium and grinned at each other as they watched the walls move passed them. Every few moments there would be bright green snake painted or etched into the wall to mark the passage up they were taking. But whether the other two noticed it or not Harry couldn't tell.

"Easier go up than going down." Remarked Ron.

Ginny looked puzzled, so he explained. "To get down you have to jump into a huge pipe and ride it all the way to the bottom."

Both boys smiled at her indignant expression. "That sounds like a lot of fun and I don't remember it? Bother." replied Ginny.

Harry and Ron's laughter echoed out into the bathroom as the stone elevator came to a stop and opened into an empty toilet stall. Harry supposed correctly that the toilet like the wash basin had moved out of the way for creating the entrance. He let Ron and Ginny step out first and turned to watch exactly that as the stone wall closed on the elevator and the toilet raise up from the floor, moving back into position and concealing the exit again. Harry grinned and exiting the stall himself moved passed the sinks in the middle of the room and headed to the door

"OI! Hang On" Ron cried. "This isn't Myrtle's bathroom. This is the boy's bathroom across the hall."

"Of course it's not Myrtle's bathroom." Replied Harry striding for the door.

"But WHY isn't it Myrtle's bathroom?" Ask Ron completely confused but following him.

"Really Ron! Have you ever tried to Sneak Out of a Girl's Bathroom?" Commented Harry as he opened the door a crack, checked both ways and exited.

Grinning Ginny tugged at her bemused brother's arm and pulled him out of bathroom. "Well, he does have point there." he muttered to himself.

The hall way that the trio found themselves in was empty and Harry looking around asked, "Which way?"

Ron took the lead this time and started back towards the stairs, "That way.' he pointed as he started off. "First thing; Ginny to the infirmary for a check up with Madam Pomfrey, and No Arguments Gin! Then we'll check in with Mum, Dad and the Headmaster." he stated firmly.

"Right." Harry agreed following Ron who was holding Ginny's hand tightly in his own as if to keep her from disappearing again. Ginny still looked worried that she was going to be expelled only nodded her head in resignation, and trailed after her brother.

It was when they reached the grand staircase and Harry put his hand on the rail that he felt it.

"Ron, Take Ginny and Go! Get your Mum and Dad." Dashing down the stairs as Ron started up the staircase.

"But..." Started Ron.

"Don't ask! Just Get Them! Or My Dog! Hurry!" Came the shouted reply, as Harry dashed down the Great Stairs.

Malfoy wisely did not push that particular button and it alone was the only button not currently glowing.


	5. Chapter Twenty

AN: I think that some of you might be reading this fic just to see what I do to Malfoy next... Hmmmmm, not a bad reason in my opinion. I hope y'all enjoy this.

**Chapter 20: The War for Severus Snape**

Remus Lupin fingered his wand.

Nervously.

Sirius Black had gone quiet since the announcement a moment ago that Harry was no longer in the bathroom and that the portrait did not know where the boy was.

What many people did not understand, or chose to forget about Sirius was that he was first and for most a Black. Where did the wizarding world think that the family had gotten the name? If anyone had ever bothered to look in any of the wizarding family linages they would have seen the underlining family trait was that of a berserker. Every single Black had the ability to go into a black rage if provoked. Remus had been glad that up to this date that he had never been called upon to witness this family idiosyncrasy, today however it might be a close thing.

Throckmorton seemed to be aware of both the family history and the impending explosion and started to calm and soothe the huge man. "It has happened before to the last Wizard that visited Hogwarts. Don't panic! The flags are still up. Therefore He is still technically** In **the castle. The last Wizard did the same thing. Every time He visited Hogwarts, He would disappear for an hour or two, neither I nor anyone in the castle was able to track Him. Understand this! The last Wizard, HE only gone an hour or two, at the most! He was never harmed, He always returned unharmed. The castle has never panicked when it happened, the flags always flew, just like now, the flags are still flying which means HE as not left the Castle. He will return shortly, and He will be Fine! Don't go off the deep end, we need you sane and logical, HE NEEDS YOU! Sane and logical. YOU are the only one here he trust. In this room, in this Castle, YOU are the only one he trust, HE will NEED YOU. You Know That."

"Now. Just take a deep breath and let it out, that right. Now, just listen to my voice, breathe in and out, that's right. I've got all the entrances and exits to the castle covered, ALL of them, even the ones the staff here are unaware of. He will be fine, we just have to wait for him to reappear where the Castle will let us see him. Every painting is on the the look out and every ghost has been alerted. They are all reporting to me, here. Everything that can be done, has been done. I know that waiting is hard, but it is all that we can do right now. You must trust me, the Child will be back unharmed, before you know it."

The soothing and logical words of the pigmented wizard seemed to help. The dark haired man took several deep breaths as he leaned against the wall, slowly sitting down his eyes unfocused, worry clearly etched in his face.

"Wish we had our old map." Sirius said on an out breath to Remus.

Remus nodded at the nonsequitur.

"Old map?" questioned Bill who this time was doing the honors and pouring a cup of tea and handing it to the escapee who began sipping it slowly to keep himself calm.

"Oh yes, a wonderful map. We made it of the school, lost it just at the end of seventh year." replied Remus with a grin. A grin that was echoed on Sirius' face as he sipped his tea, the strain of not knowing where Harry was clearly showing on his face.

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Sirius wasn't going to blow but it had been a near thing. Like a sleeping volcano; the man who was clearly very near the end of his rope, and could erupt at any moment. The werewolf moved the conversation back to safer and less worrisome conversation.

"Albus, what have you done? And don't try to set your twinkling eyes on me. I know you've done something to the weather. You as good as admitted it a few moments ago." Asked Remus in a firm but amused tone.

His eyes twinkling madly, and realizing this was a verbal nudge to move to safer topics of conversation, Albus Dumbledore with an almost imperceptible nod did just that.

"I've added a little boost to the bad weather we've been experiencing. The weather it would seem was paid for by an acquaintances of ours. The weather witches involved sent me a note spelled to inform me half way through. They were very sorry for the inconvenience but they were caught between, let us say a rock and hard place to accept the job. So, when I realized that the Ms. Weasley was somehow mixed up in all of this Chamber of Secrets business, and that the Ministry would thoughtfully be here to 'assist' us soon. I merely added to the weather 'enhancements. The ladies were glad to have a little extra spending cash, so soon after Winter Solstices."

"And with the weather by keeping the Ministry at bay, it will give us a little, not much, but a little more time to handle the situation. Find Ginny, our lost lads, and keep the fools at the ministry out." Finished Bill with understand in his tone.

"Precisely." Commented Minerva sipping her tea.

"The twins lost in the Forbidden Forest, the Chamber of Secrets being opened, and now our Ginny going missing. It all just a ploy by Malfoy to take over as Headmaster. That was the real reason he was here this morning, wasn't it Albus?" Remarked Arthur worriedly.

Albus sighed, "Yes, I fear you are correct. If I can not find a way out of this soon, either Malfoy or one of his ilk will try again to replace me. They think I'm getting to old for the job." He said as he stroked his beard and dunked his ginger bread man into the tea before biting its head off with a smile.

"We all know perfectly well the real reason those people want you gone Albus. And don't think that you'll be the first. Once they have you out they will replace every single once of the staff you hired." Molly said with a pained expression on her face.

Alarmed Bill asked, "Replace the whole staff? But WHY?"

Surprisingly it was Throckmorton who answered the young curse breakers question.

"Simple my boy.' Replied the painting. 'Dumbledore, as every Headmaster before him was chosen to defend what Hogwarts stands for. Here children learn responsibility to go along with the their growing powers. Here children are taught slowly, first Light Magic, then slowly the difference between Light Magic and Dark Magic. Then the really truth that Dark Magic is not Evil and can be used for good. But such magic can also very quickly become Evil, through the intent of the caster. That each witch and wizard must choose their path in life and be aware of the choices, and the consequences of the choices they make. Choices poorly made can very easy lead a Witch or Wizard from Light Magic to Dark Magic, which can become Evil. This Malfoy character, and other like him through the years, have always wanted our careful formula of teaching changed or abandoned all together. To strip the understanding about the choices we make and to accept the responsibility and consequences for our actions, away. To them there is not right or wrong, light or dark there is only power."

"The current Ministry, like many before it, is to stupid or blind to see what is really going on. To understand the intent behind the request for Dumbledore's removal. Building blocks to a fully competent and responsible witch or wizard start here. Have been since the founders. It has been the responsibility of every Headmaster since Hogwarts founding to keep to that program of learning intact. It is the only way the wizarding world survives when Evil Wizards step out of the shadows. Those that learn here, those that understand the real teaching of Hogwarts, will always be ready to fight against the forces of evil when they arise. This is why Hogwarts would never allow a character like Malfoy to be a Headmaster here." The painted wizard finished to sip his tea and looked out serenely from the golden frame.

"But how could 'Hogwarts' stop them." Asked Bill.

"Hogwarts picks the next Headmaster or Mistress. Only those that the castle herself feels responsible are allowed access to these chambers." Explained Albus his eye twinkling. "I was quite shocked when they opened for me, I was merely on my way to the kitchens for a midnight snack at the time."

The chuckles around the room brightened the atmosphere a bit, and eager to keep the lighter mood going, Remus turned and asked, "Albus, what do the pipes being cleaned have to do with anything. That was what the sound was a moment ago wasn't it?"

The headmaster smiled and Minerva answered for him. "Sometimes, if the castle doesn't like someone it, **_she_**, has a tendency to run a special tour of the plumbing system."

"The pipes are the castles first way of...' here Albus continued, 'Let us say, 'rewarding' those fortunate few that have truly inspired the castle's consideration and interest." the man's eyes were twinkling as if there there had been a two for one sale at the ice-cream parlor.

"The pipes, get a through cleaning. They run so much more smoothly, after such a treatment, so Argus is always very pleased." Remarked Minerva barely containing her mirth.

"At the moment, the only person that I believe might have given such an honor would be. Lucius Malfoy." The headmaster ended with a contented sigh. "Lemon drop, anyone?" he asked over the chuckles sweeping the room.

"The other thing that I'm rather confused about...' Started Arthur looking warily at Sirius who was still sitting, his back the the wall across from that odd portrait. Sirius seemed to be a bit out of it but blinked at the man and nodded at him to continue once he realized that his attention would be needed for the next part of the discussion. "How did you, Why did you break out of Azkaban? I never thought that anyone could..." For a man who was usually very articulate Arthur was stumbling over his words.

Sirius grinned. "You might have noticed that I'm an animagus."

"Yes." replied Minerva dryly.

The escaped convict rubbed the back of his neck, he did not want to have to explain to his old transfiguration teacher where, when, and how he had done it so he plunged on with the second part of Arthur's question. "When I was in Azkaban, I discovered that when I was in my animagus form, I wasn't _as_ effected by the Dementors. I didn't really cared, it's just... every now and then, when I couldn't take it anymore and I transformed. I never really lost my sanity. All I could think about was that they were dead. It wasn't a happy thought so the Dementor's couldn't take it from me. That... Well I guess that's why I survived this long. I never thought about escape, until last summer."

"Fudge makes his annual visit late spring. He has this thing he does, each year he stops at each cell door and asks each inmate if they need anything. This year, I don't know why but he, he had the Daily Prophet with him. Well, when he asked me that time, I noticed he had a copy of the paper with him. So, I said I'd like the paper as I missed doing the crossword. I don't know who was more surprised, me or Fudge. Well, he just goggled at me for a moment and out of shock I guess, handed me his paper. I immediately started on the crossword, right in front of him. "Excuse me Minister can you tell me a five letter word that means 'brown, inaccurate', oh yes...FUDGE."

While the rest of the room smiled or laughed the grubby man rubbed his eyes, before he continued. "It was such a good prank, that I rattled his cage. It wasn't until later in the day that I read the paper all the way through. It was on page 3, below the fold. _'Boy who Lived, Missing or Dead?' _The article went on to state that the report of Harry's death the previous summer might be under question but that the Ministry was standing by its report that Harry was was... I was... I don't think that I can say how I felt at that moment. Rage, anger." the words seemed to choke his throat closed and tears were pouring down his face.

Remus, unable to keep from his friends side, crossed the space between them in two steps and had his arm around the dark man in an instant. The sobbing continued for a many minutes before they dwindled. All the while the sandy haired man kept up a gentle stream of murmuring in the mans ear that seemed to finally calm the distraught man.

After a few more murmured urgings to take a deep breath which were then taken before the quiet question came "Are you ready Siri? They need to understand it all." Remus gently urged.

The gaunt man nodded his assent and taking a deep breath continued. "It was at that moment that I resolved to get out. I had to live. I had to find Harry. Protect Harry."

"Protect Harry?" Inquired Albus with steel in his voice.

"Harry Potter?" Molly asked just to be sure.

Nodding Sirius continued. "I had failed, James, Lily, and Remus.' his voice quavering only slightly on the last name. "I was not going to fail Harry a second time." he vowed before them. "The paper said...I realized that maybe, Harry had survived the attack at Petunia's. If he was alive, if he was out there, cold and alone, I was getting out. I was going to find him and protect him. All I could think of was getting to Harry. So, I waited for the new moon, and when the Dementor's came to hose out my cell, I transformed, slipped out the open door and fled. It took a month to get to Petunia's house, because I was so weak. Another two to track Harry to London."

"What did you mean? Attack at Petunia's? Petunia Who?" Asked Molly completely confused.

"Petunia Dursley. Lily's sister. Married a muggle name Vernon." Replied Remus without leaving his friends side.

"Sirius Black! Who told you that Harry had been attacked at the Dursley's? Its preposterous." Exclaimed Minerva.

"The Rat, I tracked down the Rat, the one that had betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort' Here Sirius had to choke back a sob, 'When I finally corned him, he said that he had given Petunia's address to 'trusted friends.' I think he mentioned Goyle. That Harry was dying as we were standing there."

"But why did you betray the Potters, kill all those Muggles, they hadn't done anything to you?" Asked Arthur reproachfully.

Choking back a laugh, "Don't you get it Arthur? I wasn't the secret keeper, Peter was. When I cornered the 'Rat', he told me what he had done. First, he betrayed Lily and James' location to Voldemort. That Harry's had lived, but not for long, that every Death Eater knew Petunia's address, it was already done. Then he said that Remus... Remus... The Rat told me that Remus had been killed that night too, at the same time his _Lord _had..had organized the event himself. _"It easy to get into a werewolf holding, the wards are designed to keep him in, not us out." _ He said. After that he started shouting 'why had **_I_** done it?' yelling, gathering a crowd. Once he had enough Muggles around, he started screaming at me 'Why had **_I_** betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. Then Rat sent off 'Destrucitum, Sandtizm' spell and transformed back into a the rat he was and scurried away down a drain. Everything was gone, the street, the people, James, Lily, Remus, Harry it was all gone."

"So that is why you were almost catatonic." Remarked Albus thoughtfully.

"You mean Peter, Peter Pettigrew is alive?" Asked Bill shocked having put all the pieces together.

"Yes." but Remus was not paying much attention he was instead again murmuring reassurances to the escapee.

"And a Rat Animagus?" This time Remus only nodded at Arthur's question, his attention elsewhere.

"Grey, starry with a missing toe.." Sirius intoned as he stared straight ahead.

"But surely at his trial, they would have used veritaserum. How could it Not work?" Bill demanded of the room.

It was Albus who sighed painfully "Sirius' 'trial' lasted about 10 minutes. I'm sorry to say that no member of the Order was present and it was not until last summer after his escape that his 'court document' were finally released to the Order. No veritaserum was used, and it was nothing more than an a... What is it the muggles call it Arthur?"

"Koala Court." Arthur responded firmly.

"But I still would like to know. How did you do it?" Arthur asked. 'How did you track Young Potter? We'd tried every tracking spell and potion that we could think of, so how did you do it. Closest we ever got was in London New Years Day, and even that we had help from Severus, but then nothing."

"I'm wondering on the answer to that myself." Commented Albus.

"So that was how Death Eaters found him. They had to get help from someone smart. They're to stupid to do it themselves. It scared Harry something awful, though. He had an escape plan if place, but me being a dog at the time did slow us up a bit. As to your question of how I found Harry, it was simple. I would know James' scent anywhere. I could track Lily just as well. It was only a matter of getting into Harry's 'room' finding something that still had his scent on it. It is a blend of James and Lily and his own special something that makes him uniquely Harry. I found him in just shy of a week once I realized he wasn't with Petunia anymore. Even two years old the trail took me straight to London."

Bill spoke up with a confused. "I still don't understand. Tracked him how?"

"Yeah, well. I'm a dog animagus. A dog has... more nasal receptors than humans. I always rather figured part of me was a hound dog." Sirius smiled for an instant until he caught the look on his old Head of House and Transfiguration teachers face.

"An _Illegal_ animagus." Spat an annoyed McGonagall. "Where, When, Who, How." She demanded.

Sirius had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed. "Hogwarts, First through Fourth Years. No-One, and '_Bringing out Your Inner Animagus',_ by M. McGonagall."

Everyone in the room could hear Minerva's teeth being ground slowly. "FIRST THROUGH FOURTH YEARS! You could have **Died**, you could have been **Killed**. How did you get a copy of that book its in the RESTRICTED SECTION for a reason."

"They got it from the Black family library, Minerva.' Replied Remus calmly. "Sirius, James and the Rat,' He spat the last part. 'They did it so that they could be with me when I transformed each month."

"We figured out Remus was a werewolf in our first year. That's when we decided to become animagus. So we could be with him, I'm a dog, James was a Stag, and well Peter was a Rat. We just didn't want Remus wouldn't be alone during the full moon."

"Werewolves do not effect animagus." Commented Albus with understanding.

Nodding at the Headmasters words, Sirius continued. "I took the the book from the Black family library the last Christmas I spent there. That was the last Christmas I had to endured the Black family holidays. After that we spent Christmas here at Hogwarts, or at Godricks Hollow to work on the process. It took us three more years to get it right. We didn't have the transformation potion to help us along." he shrugged.

"Still, it was fool hardy, reckless, dangerous and life threatening thing to do. That will be a hundred and fifty points from Gryfindor. Mr. Black. And YOU Mr. Lupin, an the same amount will be taken from Gryfindor for your serious lack of judgment for not informing a teacher. And Both of you will serve detention with Mr. Filch. For a month. " Minerva fumed at them. Sirius and Remus hung their heads in disgrace.

The rest of the room looked on in stunned shock. Then they grinned, and then giggled and laughed along with Minerva at the look on both of the men's chagrined faces at been caught. Then the dawning realization on the pair faces that the punishment wasn't enforceable as they had already graduated. The mood of the chamber had lighted but there was still the missing children and attacks internally and externally to be dealt with. After the laughter had died away Bill commented "So you're a werewolf."

Remus nodded.

"Cool." Bill responded "Is it true about werewolves mating for life?"

Remus and Sirius look at anything in the room except each other and turned bright red.

987654321

The Weasley twins were thinking.

Their creative minds were working on overdrive about a certain little black haired green eyed boy. And where he was at this very minute. Because their little brother was probably with him coupled with the fact there was something horrid going on at the school and if they were not mistaken their younger brother and sister were in the middle of it. Why did they think that? Because of what or rather _who_ had been floated into the Hospital wing only 30 minutes before, plus the general lock down that had been announced for all students.

They had tried unsuccessfully to get information out of Madam Pomfrey but the school nurse was reticent. Then there was the strange lack of any of their family members popping in to check up on them. Plus the discovery at the same time of on their school robes a very interesting shield... They had wanted to get up and go and add to the mass hysteria in their own unique way but Madam Pomfrey had caught sight of them and spelled the pair of them to their beds. Which is why they had had time to start working through the puzzle pieces.

To start off with was, except for the fact that Percy wouldn't prank someone to save his own life; (Very straight laced their older brother Percy was, thank you very much.) They would have sworn that it would have been Percy, who had put the the Protector's shields back on their robes. Their two older brothers did know what the shields looked like, so that left Percy. Ron wasn't more of the Hero than the Pranking type, and Ginny was... Well, one should never underestimate a Weasley woman, but for some strange reason they could see her doing a prank like that, for some reason.

However, the oddest thing they noted, was that the shields had appeared _after _their family had just pledged a wizard dept with the boy that had pulled their butts out of a very nasty scrap the night before. A quick look out the castle windows, with a mirror floated over, when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking, had confirmed the fact that the shields on their robes might not be fake. Well, all the facts were added up to something major in the works, now they only waited for one more member of their family to arrive and confirm their suspicion's.

At that moment Percy walked back into the ward. The two looked at first the serious expression on Percy's face, and then at his robes. Bingo.

Their older brother was obviously preparing to tell them something. Taking a deep breath Percy started. "Fred, George. I'm glad you're wake. I have something I have to tell you. It about Ginny. She's been...

"Taken by the Monster,"

"Into the,"

"Chamber of Secrets."

"We know. "

"They brought in ,"

"Hermione Granger,"

"about 45 minutes ago,"

"And you,"

"know wherever,"

"Hermione went,"

"Our Ginny, "

"went too."

"I..." started Percy

"Couldn't come and,"

"tell us before,

"because,"

"you had to stay,"

"with the,"

"first years in,"

"Gryffindor tower."

"Had to,"

"Put on a good show,"

"You being the,"

"only Weasley there,"

"at the moment."

"It wouldn't,"

"do if you had,"

"broken down mate."

"They,"

"everyone in the tower,"

"would've given' up,"

"all hope of,"

"our Ginny,"

"being rescued."

"Which is"

"why you,"

"weren't here mate."

"You were up,"

"in the tower,"

"Keeping them,"

"from panicking."

"Taking care of,"

"of everybody else,"

"before you,"

"even thought about,"

"taking care,"

"Of Yourself."

"Just like you,"

"always do."

"But its ok."

"You here now,"

"So you can,"

"just let go,"

"we've got you."

Percy looked from one twin to the other and what little control that he had slipped away.

The tears that had been held so firmly back behind his eye broke free and they streamed down his face. He did not seem to be able to breath and had to open his mouth to take huge gobs of air into his distressed lungs. The sounds brought Madam Pomfrey out of her office. With a wave of her wand the twins were released from their beds, and she returned to her office to give the family some privacy.

Sobbing, Percy had fallen into Fred's arms and a moment later felt arms wrap around his middle and a chest, warm and strong, press into his back. He sobbed harder as surrounded by those that loved him, he let out all the fears and frustrations from not only this morning but the past week that had been filled with the terror of nearly loosing the twins.

It was nearly a quarter of an hour later before Percy was able to lift his head from his brother's shoulders. "I must look a fright." He said wiping at his eyes. A large handkerchief appeared from one of the arms surrounding him.

"Yes you do. But you always have you know." Came the voice from behind him.

The voice wasn't George's.

Startled, Percy looked up to see Fred grinning at him. Next to Fred, George was sitting, one arm around Fred and had his other arm on Percy's shoulder. Percy glanced down where a pair of arms, that were most decidedly Not a Weasley's gently encircled his waist.

Percy looked behind him to find the pale hazel eyes of Penelope looking back into his blue ones. "You really didn't think I was going to let you go walking around the castle without me, did you?" she asked with a smile.

"But, how?"

"Simple, Ravenclaw Prefects know the override security codes for all the lock down passwords. We figure them out the first week of school, when their nothing else to do. Its tradition." She replied with a gentle smile and a small kiss to Percy's redding cheek. "We are going to have a long talk about this Gryffindor nobleness of yours, Percy. But that will have to wait until have this mess cleared away. So, until then, a four handed game of chess while we're waiting?"

"Sounds good,"

"to us mate." replied the twins with identical nods.

Wiping his eyes with the handkerchief with a large PC on it Percy nodded as well.

They could do nothing but wait at this point and they might as well be together as they did so.

"Percy's got,"

"A girlfriend."

"Wait till,"

"Our Mum,"

"Hears about you."

The twins laughed out loud and then laughed harder as their older brother turned as red as his hair. Penelope on the other hand swatted the pair of them and with a swish and flick had the chess board up and ready to play.

There was a good start on the chess game. And about fifteen minutes into the opening game, George spoke quietly, moving the queen to d5.

"So,"

"Penelope,"

"Did you,"

"Ever Hear,"

"Of the,"

"Weasley Curse?"

"FRED! GEORGE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Shouted their brother.

9876543212

Lucius Malfoy's day just kept getting better and better.

The next time the box that moved up and down stopped he discovered a set of clothing had been left out for him. He had not put them on. While they had been an exact exactly like his previous clothes, they were in a hideous rainbow assortment of colors. He looked away in disgust and the moving box resumed its random up and downing. The second time the box stopped the haute couture that present itself was that of a old fashioned ladies robe, with a huge red handbag and pointed witches hat with a vulture on it. The third time the door had opened all Lucius could tell about the clothing was that it was black leather with a great deal of studs and loops and buckles on it.

The four time the door opened there was a scrape of shinny baby blue cloth, that, well he thought it was underclothing. But he had never seen a something like that before. It had had sparkles on it, it had appeared to be very 'form fitting' with room for his extra bits. And had it been his imagination but beyond the fact that there was very little on the front to cover his, his, er.. manhood, there had been only been three strings to hold the whole thing up?

The fifth time the door had opened, and fearing the worst, Lucius had grabbed the clothing before it could be snatched away.

Which was now why he was wearing a hideous pink white flowered Hawaiian mu-mu with a circle of white flowers around his throat. Sandals that slipped on and off, sans underclothing. It was however the small pink flower that kept reappearing on his hair that annoyed him most of all. At that point he thought that he was at least dressed er... covered which would be at least acceptable, until he could get his wand back from those basted house elves. Then he would transfigure his clothing into something, much more befitting his station.

The box that moved hummed and came to a smooth stop. After a moment the doors opened revealing a sea of green and the distinct outline in the sky of the Hogwarts roof line through the ceiling of the green houses. With a sigh of relief Lucius moved confidently out into the green house intent on reaching the door so he could get back to the castle.

So intent on his goal, that he didn't failed to notice the box behind him, disappear back into the floor, removing his only means of escape. Nor did he notice the small pullings at the bottom of his mu-mu as he walked briskly towards the green house door, at first.

It was when he was halfway through the tropical vegetation to the door that his steps faltered, at that moment he realized he was in Green House TWO: forbidden to all students, keep under lock and key by the Herbology teachers at all times, the third most secure spot in Hogwarts. He had heard a ridiculous rumor when he was attending Hogwarts that there were some type of weird wizard eating plants kept there.

It was then that he felt the plants touching him. Stroking his calves, his tights, lifting the mu-mu, pulling him gently into a peaceful secluded patch of grass in the center of the greenhouses.1

987654321

Harry tore down the staircases as if all the hounds so hell were at his heels. It was bad, worst than anything in the chamber. He didn't know how he knew but he knew.

When he reached the big doors that created the main entrance to the castle, turned his blood cold. There were three men. first there was a huge giant of a man out cold and beside him was a tall red headed man, who Harry could see was one of _his _Weasley's. If that thought didn't anger him it, the sight of the third man did. Down on one knee, as if a slave, he supplicated himself before a... well a thing that sorta looked like Myrtle the ghost.

But Harry had could that this was not a ghost like Myrtle was. This creature was more solid somehow, more insidious, this thing was pure evil. In the next instant Harry understood that this was the true self of the half ghost boy that had been in Salz chamber only a little while before.

The thing was speaking, it's voice hissed in anger, pain, and in it was an underling treat that was the hallmark of a bully forcing weaker person to doing what the bully wanted.

"Ah, but you can't say _no_ my dear dear Severus. The Mark, which you accepted, means you SHALL do as I require. You will take the place of that incompetent Quirrel.' the thing mused aloud. 'You will have the privilege of being my arms and legs until I can reform them. After I have taken control, you will help me kill these two. No witnesses." The hissing voice decreed with almost a glimmer of relish in its voice.

Harry knew who the silent bowing figure dressed in black was now. It was the Snape he had seen in his visions. Harry might not have understood what the thing was planning now but he understood what he had to do next.

"Leave him alone."

The thing that had been the Chamber blinked and Harry dashed into the middle of the large entry hall, allowing himself to be seen.

"This does not concern you boy, leave." Snape snapped at him.

Harry grinned at the comment, said nothing, but keep his eyes firmly attached to the thing that floated in front of him.

A long small ugly smile seemed to spread across the ghastly mis-formed snake like face that looked down at him. The small boy could see the evil that had been hidden behind the pleasing face of the boy that he had met in the Chamber, here was the creatures' true face. Like stone it's face was hard, with eyes of red that seemed to not have pupils but rather slits, like a cat. Its lips were almost not there, as if they were no longer needed for speaking but only to keep the sharp fangs that seemed to shift and move behind them within the terrible mouth.

"Really, Severus a muggle champion? We will discuss this you and I.' He hissed at the kneeling figure. Then turning Harry who had moved closer to Snape. "Well, well, if it isn't my little friend from the chamber. It is most fortunate that you are here actually. I suppose that if you had been wizard, you would have been in Gryffindor. Once I have finished with my dear Severus, it will give me great pleasure in disposing of you. No wizard to save you now boy."

As the thing spoke Harry walked slowly around the the specter and edged even closer to Snape, staring back at the monster, without blinking. The last bit of the creature's speech was spat out, as if even talking to Harry, would give the thing floating in front of him a disease. "Now, out of the way, filth. My loyal follower has something he must do for me." Command the ghost like thing with all the authority of one expecting compliance, for Harry, who had continued his slowly circling of the room, was now in front of the kneeling man.

"No. He's not your servant." Harry replied with a snarl of his own and whirling he dropped to his knees in front of a startled potions master and grabbed his hands, knowing that he might only have one chance at this.

Startled ebony eyes met determined emerald ones.

"You said No to him. I know that you said No to him. He hurt you for days and you still said no. He hurt you, and you said No. But he put that thing in you anyway. And I know you don't know me or anything but, well you kinda do, cause were at my aunts house, but that doesn't count. Please sir, Will you say 'Yes' to me? Please, Pleas say Yes!" asked Harry in a rushed but polite tone.

Severus Snape had never been so startled in his life. The few thoughts that were zipping about his brain at that point were; 'How could the child have known that?; 'Not even Albus knew that.'; and, 'Eyes, his eyes are the exact replica of Lily's eyes.' Eyes that currently were begged him to agree. Dazed Severus ,who had always trusted his instincts to a point, (He was a Slytherin after all...) answered with the only thing he could think to say. "Yes."

Harry moved faster that he ever had before in his life, erecting a ball of gold that surrounded the four of them, like gerbils in a gerbil ball. He heard as from faraway the shout of anger and rage when the weird ghost, realized what he had done. Harry ignored ranting coming from behind him and the hiss of pain that the tall man in front of him had just let out, and crossed his eyes and looked hard. He hadn't done this sort of thing in a while and he was tired, but he had to try.

Snape had started to pull back, but by now Harry could see the black diamond embedded in the the base of his arm, so he clutched the arm tighter. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, then pushed with every bit of his mind into surrounding what on first glance looked like a beautiful black jewel with a similar golden ball that currently protected the two of them. The hissing from Snape stopped abruptly as the pain that had been with him constantly since he was seventeen suddenly stopped.

Harry on the other hand was now as pale as a sheet and working harder than he ever hand before in his life.

The premise was simple. The black jewel had been locked into _His_ Severus' arm by the ghost boy from the down below. It was only a matter of pulling it out.

Simple.

Only Harry found that he was fighting a war on two fronts. The first was the gerbil ball. Harry had learned to construct the invisible barrier when he was five. It had always kept snow balls, formed around rocks, from hitting him during the endless winters he had spent at the Dursley's. The shrieking ghost was kept well away from Severus and the other two men who lay so still behind the dark man and himself, because of its protection.

Harry's second front was encasing the black thing in a similar but smaller gerbil ball. Severus gasped in pain as tread of light got through both his outer and inner protection balls. It quickly became apparent to Harry that while he could keep the wraith physically way from them, stopping Severus' pain was another matter altogether. Yes, he could stop the power that was running out of Severus and the pain that was running in, but... Harry was very tired, he knew he wouldn't have the power to remove the black embedded jewel from Severus if he tried to stop the pain for the man as well. So Harry re-enforced the outer gerbil ball, dropped th inner one, wincing as the man hissed in agony, then redoubled his efforts on his primary task.

The shimmering black thing embedded in his Severus' arm had for an instant looked like a brilliant black diamond. But when Harry looked at it more closely he discovered that it as soft as putty and deep like a tar pit that kept trying to suck him in. And it wasn't a diamond at all but rather a sea urchin with tentacles everywhere. He realized that was what the thing was doing. The black thing was designed to siphon off Severus' life and then as he traced the lines, feed it back out to that evil ghost like thing beyond this wards. A personal portable mini power plant.

The shrieking behind him was getting weaker and weaker, but Harry paid it no attention and continued to puzzle over the riddle that was the black urchin. He hardly noticed as Severus fell to the ground. The threads or tentacles that were pulling the life from Severus were like a weed burrs, pull one out and it tore a hole out of Severus. After just one like that Harry discovered two things, first if he cut the tentacle/line with his mind it would not tear open Severus, and the bit left on his skin would quickly wither and die. Second that it was like a self replicating monster, cut one tentacle/line and another would try to form. Harry quickly learned how to deal with this development, each time he cut a thread heading to Severus he would sealed it with his power like a little gold patch of light, covering the end of each tentacle, it seemed to slow them down. Do this fast enough and they didn't keep reforming, and he was gaining over the urchin.

Finally, it was down to the last thread. This thread/tentacle line was thick and pulsing. Harry knew that this one was different, that this was the one that held the nasty thing in Severus arm. Harry's insides were starting to echo hollowly as he spent his energy to remove the black urchin.

The specter behind him had almost stopped whaling, fading away to almost nothing. But as if the ghost realizing that it was the final chance to stop Harry's work it exploded at the gerbil ball. Harry reeled, as he resisted the power that rammed onto his outer shield, but the ghost was a weaker then Harry was tired, and his outer defenses held, barely.

As Harry looked at the last thread again, he realized the attack on his outer shield had been funny. Not funny ha-ha, but funny strange. It was full of anger sure, but underlining that there was a sense of smugness, like 'it' was about to win. So just to be sure, and to distract Harry, it had started a constant undercurrent of the power. Harry was aware of the wave after wave, of power hitting is shield, as if to keep him from concentrating on the black urchin. That ghost thing was a pain and Harry was getting annoyed.

So digging down, to the rest of what little strength he had left, he examined the urchin more closely. The thread wasn't a thread at all. The thing seemed to be a tether? Following the line it down with his odd eyes, it seemed to... whirled around the man. It was only when Harry had traced its path downward did he realize that this thing, unlike the others that had only been pulling at Severus' outer energy lines, this tether/tentacle seemed to be attached into the center of Severus' bright and shinny core. Like an anchor it would have to be reeled in. Harry tugged on it. The scream of pain from Severus, unconscious on the floor, had him quickly abandon that line of action. So, the problem was, how was it attached to Severus?

There was then no other help for it. Taking an unsteady breath, not even sure what he was doing Harry plunged himself down and followed the anchor line to the center of the brightness that was Severus. As the slimly black line plunged down, down, down, into the brightness, twice he thought he had lost it, so bright was the light, but finally he found the end of the trail. What he found there confused him for a moment. It wasn't a ships anchor at all. It was a fish hook, with nasty barbs, it was hooked straight through the bright center of Severus core. Pulling the fish hook out would tear at the very heart of Severus. It would leave a hole so large that he knew that the man could not have survived. This thing was evil, the fish hook had been designed to destroy everything around it, including Severus, you pulled it back out of the core.

It was then that Harry grinned.

He had read every one of Dudley's Boy Scout Books, including Emergency First Aid. Fish hooks were easy. The trick wasn't to pull them out. The trick was to cut the end closest skin. Then pull the head out, hook end first, so the deadly barbs would make no more cuts as it came out. It was only when you tried to 'back' a fish hook out the way it had come in, that it would caused more damage. With a pull on what little energy he had left, he did just that, cutting the bottom of the shaft of hook closest where it went into Severus. He watched the tether as it whipped out and away from the center of Severus, and felt, rather than heard, the bellow of outrage from somewhere beyond. There was still the head to get rid of, so he turned back to his task. The head was slowly and carefully removed. There was no cutting or bleeding or anything, as if it realized that the ugliness was being removed from the brightness around it, the brightness that endured the intrusion seemed to seal back up over itself, as the fishhook came out.

Harry looked up and for an instant didn't know what to do. But some internal compass pointed his way and he headed back up and out of the brightness that he had been in, taking the 'fish hook head' with him. In that instant he was back inside his own head.

"Whoa." came inadvertently from his lips, in his hand was a ball. It sorta looked like one of his light balls. But this was black, it pulsed and if felt like it was reaching out, looking for something to latch onto. It made Harry's hand ache to simply hold it, and all he wanted to do was throw it far away from himself.

"So, you're a wizard." Snarled an voice behind him spat.

Harry dizzily turned toward the voice, his outer shield faltering, then dropping as his exhaustion nearly over came him. Glancing up to see that the ghost thing face was now distorted even more in a wave rage and anger.

"I don't know you are boy, but I will..' Before the creature before him could say another word Harry gave into to his first impulse and gently tossed the remains of the black hook that had been in his Severus' arm, to the ghost. "I think this is yours." He remarked tiredly as he took a step back to lean on the wall behind himself, unable to stand without its support a moment longer. He watched as the ball made a slow arch in the hall and the look of horror on the creature's face when he realized what was about to hit him.

It was like something from an old black and white silent movie. First, the black ball seemed to just sink into creature, almost like a water droplet falling back into a pool of water. For a moment, it seemed as if the ghost was fine, but slowly there was a white shimmering glow all around the edges him. The black ball seemed to be pulsing, slowly growing larger. Harry, watched as he slid down the wall to rest a few feet away from Severus and the other two men. Now the ghost furiously started to pull and tug at himself as if to expel the black thing, sitting in the middle of his chest. A look of complete agony flashed on the face of the ghost before the black thing seemed to explode from with in.

With a whoosh of air, the ghost was jerked back and was flung out of the huge doors into the raging winter storm. The two huge doors, that a moment ago had seemed to part just to let the thing be flung out, were slowly closing almost with a contented sigh, shutting tightly, locking back down.

Harry could hear thunderous sound of many feet and shouts, coming down the steps. Ron and Ginny must have reached the infirmary, or the headmaster, Harry thought to himself with a touch of regret. Grown ups, just what he needed. His last conciseness though was that he wished he could just go lie down in that nice little room for a little while without any grown ups, or people in the castle, or black robes, to bothering him.

123456789

Bill grinned, he had wondered about those two since they had come in the door, but now he knew for sure. The next question that had lingered in the back of his head, was then asked by his father.

"Well,' Arthur said with a grin. 'That clears that up nicely, thank you gentlemen. However it does not answer the question of why a painting, that looks very familiar to me for some strange reason, wants with our young Harry."

At this the whole room, every person, phoenix and painting looked at Throckmorton who was currently lounging in the ornate chair in the picture.

"Professional interest." He replied lazily.

"I was wondering if you could be a little more specific." Replied Arthur dryly.

"Look to yourself for the answer to that question. You were the one that swore a Wizards Dept to Him this morning. A Wizards' Dept that He took." Throckmorton replied lazily.

Arthur, Molly and Bill looked at each other in confusion, as Remus and Sirius caught the gist of what Throckmorton was attempting to get across to the confused family.

It was Molly's sharp eyes that picked it up first. With a gasp she reached out and stroked the new shield that was attached to her husband's robes, then to the identical one that was now attached to her second eldest son's. Wildly she looked down at her own robes, "Oh my, Protector Shields." She gasped aloud.

"Throckmorton Goldthwaite." Intoned Dumbledore understanding in his voice.

"Oh, Merlin, The flags..." Minerva realized her eyes closing with shock as she caught the snitch.

"They've got them too." Bill informed the rest of the room slowly as he to realized the implications of having a Protectors Shield on his and their robes.

Before anyone in the room could discuss anything, there was a movement in the paintings lining the walls of the headmasters office. The collected assembly watched as a small girl in old fashioned blue child's robe raced from painting to paint until she reached Throckmorton. The portrait noticed her and stood, bending down to the child and listening intently. Throckmorton turned and announced he was running out of the painting shouted. "The boy and his two redheaded friends have just entered the third floor corridor, are you coming?"

The dash to the door was in the following order. Sirius, Remus, Albus, Arthur, Molly, Bill and then Minerva. The paintings of the former headmasters were all talking amongst themselves and a very pleased looking Phoenix were all that remained in the room. "Well, this should be interesting, to say the least." Commented a very old hat sitting on a shelf.

Two stair cases later the group of adults and one grim like dog ran into a very startled pair of students. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley what are you doing out of..." It was then that Minerva realized who she was talking to.

Ron and Ginny were smothered by their parents and older brother. Those three would have continued to show great amounts of affection, but neither Ron or Remus were in the mood for it.

"Where's..." Started to demand Remus.

"Harry's in trouble you have to come." Started to explain Ron breaking out of his father's hold yet tugging on the man's hand to compel him to follow back down the way he and Ginny had come.

The entire group, save one, had a moment of confusion.

Faster on the uptake, the grim like dog who had been listening to Ron, barked and had started down the stairs leading to the front entrance of Hogwarts. A moment later all of them, including the dog, were hit with a tremendous wave of magical energy that reverberated and echoed through all of Hogwarts, stopping them in their tracks with sheer power.

Shaking off the stunning effect of the magical blast the group turned and rushed the wide steps. For once the moving staircases did not move, providing them with the shortest trip to the front hall that any of them would ever experience. Confusion, concern and emergency wizarding aid was provided at the sight of the three men slumped un-conscience at the foot of the huge Hogwarts doors. It was only as the third man, was levitated into the air by his parents, did any of the adults notice the actions of the grim like dog. Sniffing the floor in front of a very wall with an portrait in it. The portrait was frantically trying to enter a door at the back of the picture. The grim suddenly stop and howl as if in pain and loss. With a very put upon sigh. Ron walked over to the dog, slid down the wall and threw his arm around the beast. "Well, at least this time I'll have some company." He remarked to no one in particular as the pair of them settled into wait.

"You don't know the half of it." Came an worried voice from above Ron's head.

The grim only whined in pain and slumped its head on Ron's lap.

123456789

1 Madam Sprout's internal recorders picked up everything.

The resulting film made a small fortune in Muggle X-Rated DVD sales:

The resulting funds were then used to support cross species pollination research.


	6. Chapter TwentyOne

Extra Disclaimers: Fudge being Fudge and any paraphrasing you might recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling not me. Hers not mine. Only playing, making no money, only for the amusement of other fans. Forgive me for not getting this out this earlier but the end of the chapter was being annoying and the New DOCTOR WHO is on Sci Fi and I'm lost. Says a women with three Doctor Who's scarves. And now for something completely different:

**All of Chapter 21: Pizza is a good thing!**

Dumbledore looked with frustrated amusement at the pair stubborn Gryffindor, boy and dog, sitting resolutely against one of wall in the school's front entrance. "Just so I have the fact straight: the monster in the chamber has been destroyed corrected?" he queried.

"Well, not so much destroyed, exactly. More like, sent back to bed, sir. She was really not happy about being woken up by that kid." remarked Ron with a grin.

"Which kid?" Asked an exasperated Molly.

"The one from the diary." Supplied Ginny softly.

"Said his name was Tom. Hmm. Tom Riddle." replied Ron calmly patting the dog that had it head in his lap. He looked a little worried when the dog growled, but when he stopped petting the animal, it whined, and which point Ron started petting the dog again and the dog thumped his tail on the floor in happiness.

"I've been talking to him through the diary,' Ginny held it up for the adult to see. 'Since start of term. He was nice at first, but the longer I got to know him, talking to him in the diary, the creepier he got." Ginny assured the stunned adults.

"Ginny, haven't I always told you? Don't trust anything where you can't see its brains?" remarked an exasperated Bill to his little sister. From the looks on Arthur's and Molly's from their position of checking on Charlie, Severus and Hagrid, they were about to let their feelings known as well. Before the assembled adult could react fully to what the two children had said Dumbledore held up his hand for quiet and the look on his face commanded it.

"This discussion will have to wait. These four need to be in the hospital wing and treated before we deal with anything else. Secondly..." With that he crossed to the heavily barred doors that were the castles entrance and opened on of the small view holes on the huge bolted portals. He nodded to himself and turned to the group waiting behind him.

"The wards have just admitted Minister Fudge and a small phalanx of Aurors. Minerva with me, if you please. The rest of you up to the Hospital wing, no arguments please. Sirius that means you too, you will be no good to Harry if you're sitting in Azkaban. Again."

As Dumbledore had finished his orders, Bill had pulled his youngest brother up off the floor and had swung him over his shoulders. Ginny's right hand had been encased, most gently, in the jaws of the huge grim like dog who was leading her up the stairs. Remus, pointed his wand at Hagrid and commanded Motorcopis. There were echoing chants of the spell as both Charlie and Severus rose in the air and the six adults, three flying three walking as quickly as they could with their charges slowly exited up the staircase towards the medical wing, following the still protesting Ron and Ginny.

"They're going to need little more time to get safely out of harms way." a voice to Dumbledore's right remarked. Looking up at the portrait of Throckmorton Goldthwaite, Albus Dumbledore nodded his agreement and inclined his head with a question in his eyes, "A clear crisp day like this has turned out to be, good flying weather." Commented the painting with a grin as he leaned against his golden frame. Albus Dumbledore echoed that grin.

"Boys." Minerva admonished the pair with an echoing smile.

Dumbledore waved his arms and a bright light flew from his wand. He then called out, his voice carrying to every part of the castle where there were students. "Attention All Students, Faculty and Staff: I am happy to announce that the Emergency is over. The situation has been dealt with and the castle is safe once again. All Faculty and Staff are to return to their normal holiday schedules. Students may be released from their common rooms, and as the weather has finally decided to be a little more peaceful, there is unlimited flying until dark in approximately two hours for all students. Just be sure to back in good time as there will be a mini feast this evening at seven."

The halls, of the huge castle echoed with a joyous muted "Hurrah" from the combined throats of almost every student in the castle. The noise intensified as those throats, and the students attached to them, spilled out of their previously locked dormitories, flooding into the hallways. The sounds of laughter and joy were heard in almost ever part of the castle. The students, having had a visit to Hogsmeade cut so short do to the weather, were eager to get outside before the final rays of the sun cut their second unexpected treat for the day, short. It didn't hurt that they would be getting ready for a much happier feast that evening, as the night before had been a somber occasion and this one promised to be fun and exciting.

As the sounds of the approaching students became louder, Minerva with a smile pulled her wand and pointed it at the huge doors of the main Hogwarts entrance. On her command, invisible hands seemed to pull the huge cross bars back and as with a huge sigh of relief, the huge doors swung silently in, thus re-opening Hogwarts again to the outside world. It was just in time for in the next instant the hundred of students, some well wrapped up to withstand the cold and the wind, and some not, almost all with brooms in their hands, spilled past both the Headmaster and the Assistant Headmistress.

There were cries of 'UP' in the entry hall itself, and Minerva and Albus allowed themselves to be swept along with the tide of their students. Admiring a broom here, admonishing a child without a hat there, they watched as they were left standing alone on the bottom steps of the castle as every child with a broom was in the air around them.

Amused, the deputy headmistress and headmaster watched as the Aurors and the Minster of magic were engulfed, nearly trampled and almost bowled over as the sea of broomless quidditch players swarmed past them. The student without brooms, all first years and a smattering of taller children, were all intent on getting to the school supplied brooms at the quidditch pitch as fast as possible. The pair watched as the children on brooms, flying at break neck speeds, skimmed barely over the minister's head. Smiling at the ministry officials currently trying to make some headway against the tided of students pouring out of the building, the two could not stop the wire grins that appeared on their faces.

The Aurors more sensibly, stood at the side lines, waiting for the stream of students to lessen, before they started up the path. Finally, the stream of students slowed or thinned enough for the Minister and his companions who were valiantly trying to keep a hold of what little dignity they had left to proceed to the steps of the castle.

"Dumbledore I have come..." Fudge intoned to the headmaster, as he stepped closer to be heard over the roar of the students in the air that seemed to be flying back to the group at the bottom of the castle's snowy steps.

"So I see, Cornelius. Such a lovely day for a visit too and the weather should be just right for flying. Now that it has cleared up. See? The students have already discovered that fact. Clear crisp and calm. Perfect flying weather, except for the cold. Oh dear. Minerva.'

Albus turned with a worried glance at his deputy headmistress. Exasperated, "Didn't think of that before you let them out, with open flying privileges to boot, did you? Well not to worry, if you didn't think about it, Severus did. I saw him stalking off the potions lab mutter about enough pepper up potion to dose the whole school. "She rattled off, lying through her teeth.

"Dumbledore, I have come..." Fudge started to speak again.

"Yes. You did say that before Cornelius. And you did it very well the first time I thought too." Albus confided to the pompous minister as if it were a great secret. "Lemon drop?" Albus asked as he watched the children, swooping and flying out from and around the castle. The lack of attention was of course the entire point, but Cornelius didn't realize that and simply got more flustered.

"I've come...Ahhhhh!" Fudge was forced to duck quickly as a low flying quidditch player nearly flattened him.

"I do believe that you have arrived Cornelius. It's the third time you've said it." Relied Albus calmly bending over as an other young flyer got a little to low. "SORRY HEADMAster..." Screamed the second student, not slowing down for an instant. Dumbledore waved in reply.

"To take control of this school.' Shouted Fudge, as there was suddenly dead quite, for the mass of students had, like a flock of birds, swooped off towards the lake.

"Well there's no reason to shout." Remarked Minerva with a sniff.

"Might I ask the reason for such an action?" Inquired Albus, not paying attention to Fudge at all but watching the student body as they now swooped over the lake, then towards the far mountain ridge in a giant wave.

"For your lack of keeping the Weasley twins safe, out of the Forbidden Forest and their deaths. And for the death this morning of yet another Weasley child under your care. And as soon as you have been removed from this school the Aurors will do what you should have done weeks ago. Hunt down the monster and destroy it." He finished as he pulled out a handkerchief to mop his new sweat covered brow.

"Alas. I fear that there will be little for our esteemed Aurors to do then. The monster has been banished rather successfully by two of our Gryffindor, the two youngest of the Weasley's." Replied Albus conspiratorially, with a twinkle in his eyes then continued. "And as for young Fred and George, why...Did you not read this morning's daily prophet Cornelius?"

At that point both Dumbledore and McGonagall, bowed.

The Aurors bowed back.

Fudge and his lackeys were puzzled for an instant and then dove to the ground in terror as he realized that a wave of flying students were once again passing perilously close to their position.

After Fudge had slowly gotten up from the ground and his sycophants were brushing the snow and mud off his cloak Minerva continued. "All of my missing Gryffindor have been rescued and are currently under Madam Pomfrey's capable care. Molly and Arthur Weasley, are both here by the way, and have thanked not only the town of Hogsmeade but the Aurors Department for their help in the emergency." She spoke with a smile on her face and one eye on the swarm of quidditch players.

Dumbledore was doing the same as he calmly walked up the Hogwarts steps, forcing the Minister and the Aurors to follow him. "I understand if the Aurors would like to remain and do a throughout check of the school, while I fear that they will be wasting their valuable time, however..."

At this the senior member of the Aurors, Shacklebolt Kingsley, 'Bloody waste of time." snarled at the Minister. Then he and one of his companions walked up the steps and disappeared into Hogwarts.

"Now see here Dumbledore!" started Fudge as he stumbled after the headmaster after trying to make the other Aurors, who merely tipped their hats to Dumbledore and ambled away waving at the students on broom, shouting a piece of advice now and then as they left the school grounds.

"I was given to understand by a member of the school board that there was a dangerous situation to one of your students was happening here and I demand to know what you are doing about the safely of the students and the school."

Albus twinkled at him "It seems that that Hogwarts herself as seen to the problem of the danger to the students this morning. As for the member of the school board, I can only assume that if you mean Luscious Malfoy, for he was the only school board member that showed up here this morning directly after breakfast. Once he realized that the Weasley Twins were no longer in danger and that it was simply a student extra credit project that got a little out of control, he left my office.' Dumbledore shrugged and twinkled at him some more. "I not sure what else I can do for you Cornelius." Albus said 'everything is just fine."

Fudge stared at Dumbledore for a moment stormed down the steps. At the bottom he stopped and turned back, shaking his finger at the Dumbledore he called up the steps loudly, "If you think that this is the end of this Headmaster, you are sadly mistaken. I will be back this evening to collect the reports of the Aurors. AND if I find the slightest hint that there is anything out of the ordinary happening here I'll have this place shut down quicker than a Wonski feint at a World Cup!"

With this the Minister adjusted his hat down on his head, smartly turned around and even more sat down in the snow as the wave of students on brooms passed overhead. Fudge with the fawning of his lackeys rose to their feet in a rather comical fashion, slipping and falling down the suddenly icy path and out of the Hogwarts gates.

With their eyes on the students and a constant awareness of the presence of the comical Fudge and the other ministry officials still attempting to walk in a dignified fashion out of the Hogwarts grounds, Dumbledore and McGonagall discussed the students flying, the up coming Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match. The conversation then moved on to the current point standing for the Quidditch cup and House Cup's. It wasn't until the Minister and his entourage had left the castle's wards that both had turned and in a rather non-stately bolt, zipped into the castle with the intent on reaching the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

They were not to make it as quickly as they had hoped. Almost skidding to a stop in the front hall they stopped to see KS and NT lounging on grand stair case. "Wotcher Headmaster!" called Tonks gaily.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall." Acknowledged Kinsley Shacklebolt.

Before the Headmaster could say anything there was the sound of steel hitting steel. The two Aurors were turned with there wands out as three suits of armor wheeled into the entry hall. Of the three suits of armor two shined as if the house elves had been polishing them for weeks. They gleamed in the afternoon light that spilled into the entrance hall. The swords in the hands of the two knights crackled; light, quick and deadly they looked as if they were magic swords finally let loose on an enemy.

The third suit of armor was the epitome of a mess. Nothing on it shined and there were many dings and dents marking its surface. The sword it held it its hand was dull and it seemed as if the third suit of armor could barely weld it against the pair that were pounding down on it.

As the trio swung around the entrance, Dumbledore McGonagall and the two Aurors lightly ascended a few of the steps to get out of the way of the deadly confrontations.

"Albus." Gasp McGonagall.

"No never." Replied Dumbledore somewhat concerned, answering her unasked question. In turn both of the Aurors who had kept their wands out in concern, glanced at each other and took a step or two down the staircase to deal with the enchanted suits of armor. With the back of the third suit to them, it seemed as if the gleaming pair had just noticed the Headmaster. They slowed their assault on the third suit, took a few steps back and brought their swords up to their faces in on guard position in salute.

It was as the clanking and clinking of the suits of armor stopped that the wizards on the steps watched as the third badly mangled suit of armor turned to them. The hand that was holding a shield, to small for such a conflict, raised its visor. And the face of Luscious Malfoy could be seen, sweating, gasping for breath he was only able to get the word. "DUMBLEDORE!" out before the two gleaming suits of armor swung back into motion.

Warned by the glance behind him Malfoy hastily dropped his visor and returned to battling the two enchanted suits of armor. The three soon disappeared down the hallway that lead to the kitchens and the sounds of battle followed for a few moments more, before silence once again reigned in the grand entrance to Hogwarts.

Holstering their wands the Aurors turned to Dumbledore. "So Albus, when did the Wizard of Wizards get here?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked conversationally.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, escorted slowly to the infirmary slowly explaining to them the events of the past 18 hours. This alone took twenty five minutes and that was the abbreviated version before they reached the infirmary door.

987654321

Utter pandemonium currently reigned in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. The infirmary was a sea of people, mostly with red hair and all talking at once.

Madam Pomfrey had had enough. After three requests for quiet were ignored, or simply not heard, followed by a rather more forceful 'Quiet or I'll quiet the lot of you…'she finally tossed her wand into the air and cried 'Totalize Silentary'.

The silence that fell over the infirmary was a blessing and a relief for her ears.

Now she said to the stunned group as they finally realized that they had been blocked from speech. "Now I'll be able to hear myself think! Try to take care of the sick and injured in a mad house, what next, quidditch over the lake? People let into green house two wily nilly? Next you'll be telling me the house elves are in revolt." Muttered the stern nurse as she turned to Hagrid and began to spell diagnostic magic after diagnostic spell over him, and then in turn spelling that information to the medical parchment on the clipboard at the end of his bed.

By this time the two Aurors and Albus Dumbledore had finally arrived at the infirmary.

"Good Afternoon Pop…" Albus looked up in amusement as realized that he had walked into a silencing field that was covering the infirmary. He waved at Poppy and smiled letting her know that he would wait for her to talk to him, her own time.

The Aurors on the other hand simply took out their wands and performed the counter curse.

'Humphing' Madam Pomfrey said aloud. "And I'll leave it up too unless I get the word of everyone here, that I'll not have a din like the one that I silenced. This is an infirmary not a quidditch match!"

A wave of head nodding followed, and with a suspicious glare in her eyes, Madam Pomfrey cast the counter curse.

"Ah… Thank you Pompy." Said Albus, who glared at the rest of the room, where there were many murmurs of 'thank you madam Pomfrey, sorry madam Pomfrey, spoken very quietly.

"Now, If I might ask; How are your patients Madam Pomfrey?" The Headmaster spoken quietly, finally getting to finish the question that he had started as he entered the small hall.

"There are quite too many Weasley's in my beds at the moment for me to be comfortable with." She sniffed and turned to examine the one that was not currently awake.

The six beds on the right hand side now contained four Weasley's. First there was Ginny, still in her uniform with her parents on either side. Next came Fred and George (awake and looking worried for several reasons), with Percy and Penelope Clearwater by their side. In bed number four lay an unconscious Charlie followed by Severus Snape and then Hagrid. For some strange reason, Severus was being watched by non other than Remus Lupin while Bill Weasley sat next to his older brother's bed. The Keeper of the Keys bed having been spelled to twice its original size by Remus when he arrived in the hospital wing and had been gentle deposited on it. It was the dog that currently was snuggling the half giant, being petted by the youngest Weasley boy that Pomfrey couldn't figure out.

The last beds at the end of the ward were blocked off and those in the infirmary knew that the Gryffindor House Ghost, two children and a small cat were lying motionless in them.

Madam Pomfrey then started her report plunging in at the middle. "Charles is suffering from a very strong bashing curse. Knocked his head on something, so he should awake soon, I've repaired the small cut on his head and administered a replenishing potion. If he wakes in another hour, he can go, but I want him watched! One moment of dizziness and I want him back here for additional tests." She told Molly who nodded her understanding.

Looked at the dog the seasoned nurse said "Hagrid is in the same condition, might take him a little longer to wake up is all." She told the pair standing watch over the huge man. The dog whined in sympathy and thumped its' tail and the boy smiled and nodded at her. Shaking her head in defeat of trying to understand the situation she turned her attention to the twins.

If Fred and George could have dived under their covers they would have.

"As for these two…' Madam Pomfrey started briskly. 'The original hyperthermia, dehydration and electrolyte imbalance has been taken care, and I don't even want to know how the pair of them got a dose of Acromantula venom in them. The various broken limbs were taken care of last night with a strong shot of Skellgrow.' At his news the pair looked pleased and sat up a little straighter on their beds. Madam Pomfrey's her eyes narrowed and they both gulped and scooted down again.

'The Concise Algae Flowers on the other hand are a different matter all together..."

"Really,"

"Madam Pomfrey,"

"We feel"

"Fine"

"Fit as a"

"Fiddle"

"Sunny as,"

"A daisy"

"Ready for a"

"Spot of Quidditch!"

"We don't"

"Want to"

"Take up"

"any more of,"

"your valuable time"

"and Energy."

"Or beds."

"We'll just"

"Toddle on"

"Back to"

"Gryffindor Tower"

"and Not bother"

"you anymore."

The said with a grin.

Pomfrey smiled back at the pair of them sweetly. "Fine."

The pair grinned at each other and then their parents then threw back the covers on their beds and fell flat on their faces on the floor.

"Concise Algae Flowers poisoning leaves the victims paralyzed from the waist down." She stated firmly with her hands on her hips in annoyance. She would have left it there, but the look of sheer horror on the faces of Molly and Arthur. She left Percy and Penelope to levitate then re-settling the twins onto their beds as she spoke first to the parents.

"The paralysis is temporary!' She assured Molly and Arthur before they could hit full blown panic. "It lasts only twenty to four to thirty six hours after the antidote is administered, at most. They'll simply have to wait it out here.' Her attention swung back to the slightly panic twins. "You'll both stay where I can keep an eye on you for another day at least." She told them shaking her finger in exasperation at them.

"But we"

"Will"

"be able to"

"Walk"

"Ride"

"A broomstick"

"Play quidditch"

"Again!"

"Won't

"We?"

They pleaded, still worried.

"IF the antidote can be administered in time, which it was, you'll be back to your pranking ways by the end of tomorrow. I just thank Merlin that that little boy got you here in time and Severus realized what the underlining problem was." She snipped at them as she checked their bedding and made a note or two on the charts at the end of their beds.

"IF the antidote can be administered. IF the antidote is NOT administered the victims dies within 24 hours. Idiots." A very weak voice clarified behind her.

Poppy whirled and stepped over to Charlie's bed and was spelling and respelling the diagnostic information over his chart. In a moment there was a satisfied sigh with what she had found. Picking up a bottle and a cup from the night stand she poured out an orange mixture that contained a streak of purple down the center. Helping the young man to sit up a little for which she had help as Molly was quickly on her oldest son's other side, the nurse put the cup to his mouth commanded him to drink. Smiling at him as Charlie grimaced at the taste but did as she commanded.

As he finished that with, she explained gently to him. "It was a severe banishing hex that hit you dear. You've sustained multiple bruises but that should be cleared up within the hour thanks to a muscle relaxing potion I got down you. I would like to know how you got thrown at least 20 feet into a wall." She stated, hands on her hips.

"Now there's a question I'd like answered." Commented the senior of the two Aurors to no one in particular.

"Some weird ghost was in the entry way." He replied with a grimace as he tried to move. "Sev.. Professor Snape?" He asked with a bit of pleading in his voice.

"Beside you and out cold." Replied Remus with a smile and moving out of the younger man's line of sight so he could see the thin man on the bed next to him.

Charlie sighed with relief but looked to Madame Pomfrey with more questions in his eyes. The only thing that stopped her from answering those questions was the sound of gentle sobbing that had started in when the ghost had been mentioned.

Both the young dragon handler and nurse turned. Charlie, and the rest of the Weasley's because they knew that sound was coming from the smallest member of the family and Madam Pomfrey nurse because the sound of it had started to strain on her empathic senses.

Hurrying over to the small girl who was sitting on the first bed in the infirmary she gave a pointed look to the two Aurors standing next to the Headmaster. They took the hint and moved behind the small first year.

Young Ginny was inconsolable in her father's arms as the Nurse stepped over. However, all she did was give a stern look at Arthur, and motion for him to get out of the way. Arthur no fool in the understanding a command when presented to him, verbal or not, r hugging her daughter one last time moved off the bed and gave the medi-wizard a chance to closely examine the small girl.

"Now Ms Weasley. I need you to sit as still as possible and look straight at me for a few moments. Can you do that dear?" As the nurse kindly.

Tears running down her face Ginny nodded and sitting up tall froze in position as requested. So intent on watching Madam Pomfrey that Ginny did not notice Shacklebolt and Tonks move into position behind her. Shacklebolt and Tonks having reach their positions, nodded at Madame Pomfrey. With a slight nod to them both Poppy began a long series of incantations with her wand.

Behind Ginny both Shacklebolt and Tonks were copying her movements and to quietly for the small girl to hear echoing, with slightly different words, the incantations being made by the Hogwarts healer. In about three minutes of in tandem chanting all three spell casters brought their wands to a point above Ginny's head and said "Revelaium."

There was slow steady humming and as if a small whirlwind appeared above the young girl in a moment it settled into a small white ball and then there was pop and a parchment hung in the air.

Tonks plucked it and handed it to Shacklebolt with a smile. Opening the roll he glanced at it with a clinical eye. His eyebrows went northward and pulling on his arm Tonks leaned over and gasp at what the parchment had revealed to the senior Aurors. Both of them looked over at Dumbledore nodding to him.

"I'm going to be expelled aren't' I?" Ginny asked again with a sob.

While her father swiftly encircled Ginny with his arms again, but it was the Headmaster who replied. "Good heavens no child! The spell that Madam Pomfrey has waited until the Aurors were here witness and record will silence all doubt about that. The parchment that they are holding clearly shows that you were under a variation of the imperious curse."

Tonks took over for the Headmaster, sitting on the bed next to her. "The parchment will be used against the person who did this TO you Ginny. It proves you were innocent of anything you did while that diary was in your possession. We have the dairy now and the residual magic left in it and well as this record of the spells used on you. It will be just one more…" There was a small harrumph beside her, glancing at Shacklebolt and saw that he was very slightly shaking his head, with a slight frown on his face. "Get this ghost person, when we catch up to him." She finished, noting the relaxation of the faces of both the Headmaster and Kinsley.

Moving to Ginny's side where the Fred and George could not see him, Dumbledore made several very silly face at Ginny and Arthur before he continued with an absurd twinkle in his eye accompanied by a wink to the two on the bed in front of him. "I fear that might not be the case for other members of your family.' A dramatic sigh followed. 'Yes. Professor McGonagall and I will have to have a few long discussions in the next several days to decide if your brothers will be allowed to stay on at Hogwarts."

The twins paled still further and started to sputter incomprehensively at each other and the room in general when they were ruthlessly cut off.

"QUIET! Or its 100 points off Gryffindor. EACH. The Headmaster would never expel the pair of you. Two incorrigibles like yourself are bad enough but to unleashed you on the general public UNTRANINED. I shutter to think of the consequences." Was the comment dry comment, which was followed by a groan of protest as the man of the dungeons tried to rise.

The room got out of Madam Pomfrey's way as she hurried over to the erasable potions professor's side and started to complete more diagnostic spells over him. Forcing the same type of potions that she had forced down Charlie throat as well and explaining his treatment included bed rest.

Waving away the hovering nurse he continued with venom. "As it is I Will be discussing this matter with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Your PARENTS. I shall explain to them in detail EXCACTLY the total number of potions you can create using concise algae flowers. What those potions could be used for and in, and in what manner they are administered. I'm sure that after that we can start discussing the forms of punishment you will have to serve before I ever let you near a potion again. Charles, I can count on you to help explain the more technical aspects to your parents."

Severus turned in his bed and looked at Charles, who grinned back and replied. "Oh, Yes! Mum's going to love to hear about the second variation on the second major potion don't you think? I enjoyed reading that paper by Firmite."

Severus inclined his head with agreement to Charles sharing with him a conspitorial smirk grin and with a set of matching evil grins the pair started discussing the possibilities of non reverable sex changes that were possible in great detail for the next 20 minutes.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have more than just Ginny as the only girl in the family mum?" Commented Ron from where he was sitting next to Hagrid. The oversize grim like dog barked in agreement.

Poppy just looked on amused and the let the potions master vent, allowing the tirade to continue and didn't even notice the small house elf that popped in until it tugged on her robes.

"What?" She asked kindly, bending down to hear the request or question the elf had. Very odd to see one out and about as it were.

The small elf whispered quickly.

"Oh fine. Should be up and about before the feast in an hour or…" But she never got to finish her sentence before the timid thing popped out again. Shrugging she turned back to watch the twins grow paler.

Molly and Arthur look first appalled, then shocked, then determined, which only made the twins look even paler. In watching the drama unfold in front of them the assembly missed totally missed the portrait of a man in an old fashion robe stand and walk out the picture he had appropriated from one of the infirmary medical scenes.

The potions master and the dragon handler where getting into the interesting parts of the Firmite paper when there was a low groan in the room and followed by a "Blimey, my head." as the final member of the trio from the front hall woke up. It was Ron that helped him to sit up as Madame Pomfrey rushed over to pour the third set of potions that she had had ready in a small bucket on the small bed side table, down the throat of the huge Keeper of the Keys.

"Oh thank you, Madam Pomfrey. That feels a might better." He said after finishing the bucket.

She repeated what she had told both Snape and Charlie. It was as she straighted that the patience of the senior Auror finally ran out.

"Great! Everybody going to be fine. Now will someone please answer me a few minor questions?"

The entire room smiled at him.

He was not amused.

987654321

Harry awoke to a pounding headache and a growling stomach.

As one of the two of these had been natural occurrence, and had been for quite some time, he didn't really pay his hunger much mind. He quickly took inventory of first his body to check for any potentionally more serious problems, and to figure out where he was with his other senses before he opened his eyes.

The sound and the smell of a little fire, the scent of outdoors from the cloaks that he plus the over grown puppy had brought with them, clued Harry that he was in 'his' the little safe room again.

With the hint of a smile on his face he opened his eyes to discover the truth of his guess and groaned 'my head' as he slowly sat up. From the light coming in the window he had slept for a solid hour or so. He was very sore and hungry and his head hurt worse then one of his a green light dreams. He groaned again at a small almost apologetically soft pop next to him and looking over Harry saw a small house elf holding a small tray with a silver goblet on it. The elf held it out to Harry.

As he reached for it he discovered that thirst was one of his pressing concerns as well. So Harry smiled at the elf took the goblet and tested the shimmering purple substance slowly. The sensation that ran down his throat was not as cold as a slurpy-freeze but cooler than chilled water. The taste had a hint of peppermint; all in all it was like drinking a smooth thin cream mint milkshake.

Gasping in surprise Harry realized that the mixture was now slowly relieving the pounding in his head. The pain seemed to vanish and the thumping behind his eyes that was part of the agony was quickly disappearing too. Harry almost gasped in surprise this was definitely not water. Turning to the small creature that had brought him the drink he was surprised again to find himself looking at thin air.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to him...' Harry spoke out loud sadly, look down at the floor, considering his next move.

An instant later there was a very tiny sound of a crack and Harry looked up from his study of the floor to look into the eyes of a very anxious, very nervous, very filthy, house elf.

"Sir, wanted to speak to Dobby?" asked the small creature with a look of either reverence or terror in its eyes, Harry couldn't tell which.

Smiling the small boy nodded, "Yes!" replied Harry happily. "I wanted to thank you for the headache drink. I'm feeling much better." His smile dimmed as he took a good look at the little person beside him.

The elf appearance was frightening. Fifthly and tattered, he was wearing what looked to be a 'pillowcase'. The small creature moved like the kids in the park, the ones Harry could spot when he saw them with their 'parents'. The kids that got beat on at home, those were the kids that flinched when you moved to fast or came to close. Harry had seen many things on the streets of London, many things that no child of his age should have ever seen but this little fellow must have outnumbered even him when it came to scars, open wounds and burns that seemed to cover him top to bottom.

Tears welled up in the small face in front of him. "Sir is to kind to be thanking a mere house elf." The small one said, its hands nervously wringing the filthy rag he was wearing. Hands that were covered in dirty wrappings over infected injuries.

"You're hurt." That the look of those hands was all it took for Harry to kneel down next to the little creature and gently taking its hands into his and start to peel the filthy cloth way from the small trembling hands of the house elf. Harry glanced around and then said aloud, "Oh, I wish I had some warm water and a towel." There was a gentle pop and their stood another house elf holding a basin of warm water and a towel over one arm. Harry smiled at the little person and said a heart felt 'thank you'. The effect of which sent tears bubbling up in the second elf's eyes, which were soon twice their normal size.

The second elf gasped as it watched Harry slipped the towel off its arm, gently dip the end of the towel in the water, then firmly taking Dobby's hurt hands in his, began to wash and tend to the burns, cuts and other injuries on the smaller house elf.

"But, Sir, Can, Not, It, Ohhhhhh" Said the second elf. Harry looked at Dobby, thinking perhaps the other house elf could explain what was wrong. But there was no help coming from those eyes, in fact they seemed to have grown to the size of wide a tea cup saucers.

"He's hurt and if I don't do this, those cuts will fester and get infected." He explained to the second house elf confidently, whose eyes in turn had only got bigger and it nodded violently.

Dobby had gone so still Harry had for a few moments worried that he had had some kind of fit, but glancing at his eyes he could tell that the smaller of the two elves was breathing in a sort of hushed stunned silent mode. The oddest thing was the small bit of energy thread that seemed to be running out of Dobby down and to the left, seemed to be flowing back into him. Odd.

Harry shrugged mentally and continued in his appointed task. The towel was filthy with dirt and blood and as he turned to the larger of the two houses elves to ask if another could be found, he discovered two things. First, that the larger elf had brought a bowl of fresh clean water brought and that it/she/he? had also arrived with several more towels for cleaning the wounds, plus there was also rolls of bandages on a small table that hadn't been there before, and a small bucket for Harry assumed the soiled towels that he was finished with.

Smiling his thanks at the second elf and adding another heart felt 'Thank You! What's your name' Harry asked as he started to finish cleaning up the smaller elf and bandaging the various wounds on his hands.

"Sir is to kind to be asking about Zimmy, sir." Replied the second elf with a bow.

"Thank you Zimmy." The boy replied with a grin and turned back to his task of helping Dobby when he noticed the house elf crying. The tears were now cascading down Dobby's face. 'Oh Dobby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I was being as careful as I could."

Dobby looked aghast at Harry's comments and he said in between sobs. "Sir is not hurting Dobby sir!"

No quite ready to decide if the small elf was telling the truth, another thought occurred to the boy and he gasped at the suddenness of it.

"Dobby I forgot! I forgot about Mr. Snape! I was with him by the front door and those other two men and that ghost. I have to go and I promised I'd help him, I have to find out about Mr. Snape!" Harry was looking at the work he was doing to fix the little elf's wounds and was torn between going to find out about the Mr. Snape immediately and finishing tending to Dobby.

It was Zimmy that replied. "I is finding out about Professor Snape for Sir! If Sir will permit?" Zimmy look first at Dobby and then at the Wizard that was so important to them all. If he could have wriggled like a happy puppy the house elf would have been wriggling, at Dobby's little nod of acceptance.

Harry who in his panic might have forgotten about Zimmy for a moment turned to him without letting Dobby's hands go and nodded. "Yes, Please Zimmy. You will come straight back won't you?" The small wizard was so consuming with worry that he did not notice the little tread of power that had been going out of Dobby was now firmly attached to him, or that before he could finish his sentence the second house elf had vanished.

"Oh, I wish there was someone I could talk to that wasn't a grown up, but wasn't an, sorry Dobby, never mind." Harry muttered out loud as he started on Dobby's left hand.

Dobby's left hand was less tricky to do that his right and in only a few moments it was clean and wrapped in new bandages.

There was a gentle pop and Zimmy was back. Harry smiled at him hopefully and the second elf said. "I is checking with Madam Pomfrey, who is saying that Professor Snape is going to be fine."

Happily Harry hugged first Dobby and shook Zimmy hand then he hugged Dobby again.

"I don't believe I have ever seen a Wizard hug a house elf before, let alone shake ones hand."

Not waiting to find out where the attack was coming from, Harry grabbed Dobby and vaulted the pair of them over the small sofa and looked around for something to use as a weapon. Both Dobby and Zimmy squeaked and disappeared with a pop.

Utter silence fell over the room.

Looking about him for a exit, but not finding one, Harry was about to trust to luck and wish for one when the voice spoke again halting Harry's flight.

"I'm very sorry. I did not mean to startle you young one. I will leave if you would like?" the voice was very soft and apologetic, that Harry took a deep breath and stood up very slowly. His head jerked as he looked around the room and didn't see anyone.

"Up here little one." Came the gentle laugh and looking up Harry discovered that the portrait of the man in the funny clothes was back. "Oh it's you." He commented with huff and flopped down on the sofa.

"Well you did ask for a grown up that wasn't a grown up." He commented with a grin.

"I suppose so." Answered Harry.

"So how can I help you? What question can I answer for you."

"Do you know were the kitchens are?" Asked Harry after a moment.

If Throckmorton had been expecting a question it wasn't that one and he sat down in his portrait and laughed. "Ha.. Why do you want to know young one?" he asked.

Harry looked up at the portrait and said simply. "I'm hungry."

"You need only call back the elf Dobby and he will show you the way. Do you mind if I come along?"

He considered the request for a moment and nodded. "Ok, you can come, but you can't tell anyone where I'm going or what I'm doing!"

"But…"

"No one!" Insisted the little wizard.

Considering the alternative Throckmorton nodded "Agreed."

"Good. How do I call Dobby?" he asked with a tilt to his head.

"Sir needs Dobby?" Was the response, as Dobby popped back into the room.

Shaking his head Harry looked at the first the painting and the small house elf, shrugged and asked Dobby, "How do you get to the kitchens?"

"Sir is hungry? Dobby can bring food!" Harry had to grab the arm of the small being before he could pop away. "No just take me to the kitchens. Please. Hey you look lots better." He said as he followed the hyperactive house elf out the door and down the empty hall way. The small elf was now clothed in a very clean blue, well to Harry it looked like a tea towel, and there was a little white thing on it, but he could tell what it was.

"Dobby is very happy! Thank you sir." Dobby said nodding as he hurried out the door from the little room and down a hall way, Harry rushing to follow and keep up.

Harry looked up an noticed that the man from the painting was following them through the other painting on the walls. It was odd for the figures in the paintings he was stepping through to follow them were bowing as Harry passed. "So what's you're name then?" He asked as he stopped for a moment to look up at the figure.

"Throckmorton Goldthwaite."

"What is it that you do exactly?" Ask the boy who turned to obeyed the tugging on his arm by the small elf to hurry down the hall.

"Well, when I was alive, I was the First Protector for the last Wizard of Wizards, some eight hundred years ago, I think, I could be off on my times. My painting was then created, and hangs here in Hogwarts to instruct and guide the future Protectors, should they need it. My second job is to answer any questions the new Wizard of Wizards might have." He said as they reached painting of a bowl of fruit.

Dobby had disappeared from view and Harry looked up and down the hallway exasperated. "Right. Now what?"

"Tickle the pear." Replied Throckmorton Goldthwaite.

Harry shot a look at Throckmorton who merely grinned and repeated. "Tickle the pear."

Thinking the painting was mad Harry did so. A moment later the pear giggled, and the painting swung open to reveal a huge kitchen with more house elves than Harry could have ever imagined dashing to and fro.

The instant he stepped inside however they all stopped looked at him and bowed.

Harry bowed back.

Zimmy rushed up with Dobby and the pair of them bowed again to Harry. Who again bowed back. The bowing kept up for a few moments until Harry noticed a grinning Throckmorton in one of the kitchen paintings. "How do I stop this!" he asked.

"Give them something to do. House elves love to do things."

"Right then." Said the boy not bowing anymore. "Er…What are you all doing?

The pair of them stopped bowing and Zimmy replied. "The Headmaster wants a feast for tonight." To which Dobby added, "What would the Wizard like for dinner?" Was it just his imagination or did every house elf in the room seem to be listening for his answer? "Er. Pizza's nice." Replied Harry with a grin.

Dobby turned back to the other elves with a hopeful expression in his eyes. The complete look of understanding and horror of not being able to produce the said culinary request seemed to sweep the ensemble house elves in a wave of despair.

In fact Dobby's face fell so low that Harry was worried that the little guy wouldn't try to off himself any minute. Zimmy was about to slam his head into a wall mutter, Bad Zimmy can't give the Wizard Piz-Za."

Grabbing the pair of elves before they could hurt themselves with a "Hang on. Pizza's easy to make, I'll show you." And before anyone could object the small boy was pulling the pair of the, over to the center long table and said "Right now. Do you have…"

Twenty minutes later, after the pizza had been put into the oven, Harry looked up and realized that while he had been instructing Dobby and Zimmy in the fine art of pizza making that every other house elf in the room had been copying the instruction. Every single house elf was working on an individual pizza. "You should stick with the basic toppings, until you find out what different people like." he called out as one elf was cheerfully running over with a jar labeled 'Pickled Monkey Brains.' The jar was just as cheerfully returned to the shelf.

Realizing he was getting in the way the small street urchin wandered over to the picture of Throckmorton. A small table and chair appeared next to the wall and the painting itself lowered to the ground so that when Harry sat down at the small table, and Throckmorton sat in the chair in the painting they were able to look at each other without either having to crane their necks.

"So they are they' Harry swept his hand at the room of house elves, 'like this."

"Oh no, at the moment they are worst. They'll calm down in a year or two, just give them time to get use to you."

Shaking his head the youth muttered, "You don't understand." And went back to watching the house elves, another thought occurred to him. "Do you know where my journal is? I left it with that Remus fellow." There was a small pop and a house elf bowed low and handed Harry his journal. "Thank you." He said put it into his pack with his other treasures.

An instant later the first pizza was out of the oven, and then after a quick consult with Harry, Zimmy and Dobby the Italian pie had been cut into the traditional pieces and the first handed to Harry who had to let it cool a little before he ate it. "What are they doing now?" he asked Throckmorton as the rest of the house elves pizza's had started coming out of the ovens and lined up on the tables on raised platters like they had in the good Pizza shops.

"The tables here represent the table in the Great Hall. When the Headmaster commands the feast to start the food is charmed to go from here to there."

"So we are directly under the great hall?"

"Yes." Replied Throckmorton, the elves were now busy making side dishes of bread and fruit, salad and what looked to be some sort of odd looking orange drink in pitchers. Once these had been added to the tables they were back to making more pizza.

"How did they not know how to make pizza?"

Throckmorton, rubbed his painted chin and speculated. "These are rather traditional house elves, and English ones at that. They might have never been exposed to an Italian house elf or had a muggle born student request pizza before. Not that you are muggle born, but you were muggle raised." He commented.

"Muggle?"

"Non magical folk." Was the reply.

In that instant the food on the tables vanished.

"Right then. They'll all be busy at dinner. It was nice to meet you Throckmorton. Don't forget' Harry supplied as Throckmorton look like he was going to argue. 'You promised not to say anything." With that he picked up his back pack and walked out the door.

"Gryffindors." Throckmorton snarled before dashing out of the painting.

987654321

Will Harry leave?

Will Kingsley's questions ever be answered?

Will Throckmorton Save the Day?

Will Malfoy every find out he's going to be a big brother?

These and many more questions will be answered.

Same bat time

Same bat station.


	7. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: This act of fiction for fans only. Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling and all those fancy lawyers of hers. This is a fan fic. Making no money and only for the enjoyment of fans. I strongly recommend that you rush out and by a copy of any of the lady's books make her lots of money because I'm making none on this.

AN: First the computer crashed and I totally lost what I had written for chapter 22. So this is chapter 22 version 2. Also, in chapter 21 it should be an hour of prep time, and 45 minutes after the first of the pizzas were put in the ovens that they were starting to be pulled and set for the feast.

Chapter 22:

Once the shouting was over, well it just didn't get over actually and Madame Pomfrey was preparing to hex them all. Again, which they didn't even notice when an ear piercing whistle rent the air.

There was instant silence.

"Thank you." Commented Auror Shacklebolt as he took his hands from his mouth and Pompy lowered her wand with a huffed 'Spoil sport."

"So.. Just to wrap up." Commented Shacklebolt dryly. "The boy we have all been looking for, let see... for the past two years, just happens to wander in last night. With I might add, the Weasley's twins, who were declared dead, victims of the Forbidden forest. He then manages to not only defeat the horror within the Chamber of Secrets but brings back yet another missing and presumed dead Weasley. Has a thing for Weasley's doesn't he? Let's not forget to mention that he is in fact THE WIZARD OF WIZARDS… and that you lot have gone off and LOST HIM! Does that cover just about everything? Have I left anything out?"

Most of the room had the cheek to look a little ashamed of themselves at that point.

"So are you going to explain yourself Black or are you going to just sit there and shed?" the Auror asked the dog with smirk.

"So are you going to explain yourself Black? Or are you going to just sit there and shed?" the Auror asked the dog with smirk.

Several of the members of the Weasley family moved in front of the dog.

"I'm waiting Black." The Auror responded his wand still firmly in it's wand holder.

The dog peered around Remus and looked intently at the man, cocked his head at him for a moment before barking sharply. Leaping off the bed he was sitting one an transforming back into a human being, Remus put himself slightly in front of him as did Bill Weasley, who was keeping a firm hold of his littlest brother, who it seemed was trying to do the same thing as the other two wizards.

The fugitive looked at Shacklebolt a moment before he asked. "Just so you know…I didn't… I was never.." He kept starting but didn't know where to start.

Shacklebolt looked him up and down before he responded. "Four points. First: Yes. I know you are an Animagus. I caught you coming out of a establishment the I know the department was keeping an eye on and change back into yourself while I was still a trainee. So I've knew for few months before that Halloween. Second, I personally thought that it was awfully strange that at your trial for murdering your best friends you would just sit there and laugh like someone had hit you with a cheering charm. Quite a few of us thought that was just bit odd. Then there was the stench of boober tuber puss I shall laughingly refer to as your 'defense lawyer' and 'the prosecutor', neither of which demanded you be dosed with veritiserum at a capital murder trial. Bet you don't remember the three Auror's that demanded it from the stands who were 'escorted' out. That and that 'trial' seemed awfully short to me. A couple of other Auror's thought so too, but every time we'd ask about the discrepancies we'd get re-assigned to something 'interesting'.

"Which leads me to reason number three; Your cousin Tonks; my trainee. Who I'm sure would hang me out like last season's Quidditch gear if I even think of making a move towards you. Which is why my wand is staying firmly in it's holder. She's a might trigger happy, on top of which, she kinda likes you and she thinks you're innocent too."

Sirius looked over to where the Senior Auror was pointing and discovered his arms full of a young woman with bright pink hair smiling up at him. It took a moment for the synapses to fire correctly and then. "Dora!" He cried swinging the slight young woman around in his arms.

"Wotcher Cuz!" she replied with a laugh.

"I never thought you'd. Oh you grew up so pretty. And an Auror. Oh! Dora." He exclaimed with a smile and a further hug.

"Never thought it was you, or Remus. Mom or Dad either." She replied seriously.

Sirius smiled and gave her a quick hug with a quiet "Thank you for that Cuz."

"You said four reasons, what's the forth then?" Asked Bill, who was now standing near Tonks who was tucked into her cousins shoulder now that she wasn't hugging him anymore.

"Ah,' he replied' Number four. No way that anyone that foul, I mean foul enough to betray their best friends to death and torture at the hands of Voldemort, can walk into this Castle the Wizard of Wizards in tow, on top of which, sporting on his ragged robes the Protectors shield, which is considered a guarantee of instant immunity from any crime, past, present or future as it is assumed that anything done would be done to protect the Wizard of Wizards." He replied crossing his arms over his chest in an 'he's still missing and it's all your fault' manner.

"Notice that he said crimes. Not Pranks, Mr Weasley's. For those and any other school infraction you incur while you all are still students here at Hogwarts, you will still serve any detentions assigned you by your professors" The Headmaster said jovially from the twin bedside.

Molly looked horrified for a moment and then a gleam appeared in her eye. "If I hear of even one instance that Any of my children,' She looked directly at the twins as she spoke, 'abuse that privilege and young Harry's life is NOT in danger, I'll deal with them personally. Is. That. Understood?" She asked very quietly, very calmly, and very slowly.

The twins nodded with innocent expressions on their faces.

"And I'll deal with whatever is left of you afterwards." Arthur's voice was very quiet, but dropped like a bludger in the large hospital wing. The twins, who up to that moment had looked down right gleeful, turned very pale, the only color left on their cheeks the freckles that were dusted on them.

"Percy, Ron, Ginny that goes for you as well. Do you all understand?" Mr. Weasley asked seriously from his wife's side. There were five "Yes, Sirs'." From around the room as Arthur Weasley caught the eye of each of his children that still attended Hogwarts, Bill and Charlie too, before turning his attention back to the rest of the room.

"Well that's very nice and all but we still have to find him don't we?" Stated Hagrid from the bed he was rising from eager to start the search.

"I'm betting on the door across from the Great Hall." Comment Ron standing and moving to Hagrid's side ready to begin at once.

"Where as I am inclined to agree with Young Mr. Weasley's assessment and as eager as I am to find the child Hagrid, we still have a Castle full of other students we are responsible for too. It is in point of fact almost time for dinner and I am sure that even now the four houses are making their way to the Great Hall. We will have to explain the odd occurrences of the day before the Minister returns or owls start being sent home. Albus, I believe you had ordered yet another feast to celebrate the return of the Weasley Twins." Minerva responded dryly.

"So I did." Responded Albus, who was stroking his beard as his eyes twinkled in thought, "I have noticed that young Mr. Potter seems to appear either if he feels it is safe to do so, perhaps he feels comfortable. Additionally he appears when one of those that he is attached to, is in some type of danger, take Ms. Weasley as one example. As I am loath to place anyone here in any type of danger, except possibility over eating, I suggest we all go down to the feast and keep it as safe and calm as possible. He may once again turn up and join us."

The various faces still assigned to beds turned their faces hopefully towards Madame Pomfrey as they knew better than to try to get out of them with out her express permission.

"Oh get out of here the lot of you. Not you two." She responded to the room at large and hurried over to the twins beds. Only when their pleading looks were added to by Arthur smiling at her and asking please, did she relented and with a flick of her wand two levitating chairs bobbed out of the back room and over to the beds. She and Arthur settled the pair into the floating chairs and buckled in each securely. "Oh well. All right, but straight back here after dinner and don't expect to be let out for a week. No complaints or I'll keep you here and that's an end to it." She told, half scolded them sending them off with their father.

Molly was busy walking out with Minerva, chatting about Ginny's and Ron's grades, but that didn't mean that she didn't notice Bill's quickly righting a falling Auror trainee, or that Charlie was out of bed and standing very close to a certain irascible Potions Master. Not bad choices in her opinion, but she would have to talk to her boys about this later, she decided. The various pairs in the room started to group up and start out the door. Sirius was urged by both Remus and Shacklebolt to resume his Animagus form for the dinner until they could either find the young Wizard of Wizard or the one responsible for his incarceration. No one in the group wanted the ex-convict, Azkaban escapee, shot from one of the more trigger happy seventh years that had already placed their applications into the Auror training program.

Just as Madame Pomfrey was about to follow out the door an owl with a very large package arrived. Glancing at it she waived over Severus. "It's the fresh Mandrake that my friend in Denmark was forcing to mature early.' She said as she opened the box. Severus glanced at it. "There should be more than enough to brew the restorative draught." He commented. "And the brewing will go faster if there were two." Finished Charlie as he started over to the in ward brewing area and starting to get two of the number seven pewter cauldrons out for the brewing. Severus smirked and started to gather various ingredients and Madame Pomfrey started to prepare the petrified patients for their restoration as the rest of the group left the infirmary.

The group wandering down the corridors to the Great Hall was a very odd looking collection. The Headmaster strolled along with the tall Auror, who were followed by a Remus with a grim like dog at his side. Closely following them were Hagrid, Minerva and Molly who while they were chatting about inconsequential things, where also very much on guard. This odd body guard what then followed by Bill Weasley and Dora Tonks, and then Percy and Penelope, the two couples were so totally engaged in their own conversations they didn't even noticed the giggling Ginny and Ron Weasley trailing them. Finally there were the two floating chairs with the twins, under the direction Arthur's wand.

Professor McGonagall's prediction proved correct, for as they entered the great hall, they realized that the students from all four houses had indeed arrived before them. It was then a slightly less then formal procession that made their way up to the main table. The students in the group joined their fellows at Gryffindor table at the end nearest the door, the very last section of it rising slightly and the benches parting, to allow the floating chairs the necessary height and space to sit the twins comfortably. As for Penelope, she was about to walk over to the Ravenclaw table, when Percy took firm hold of her hand and plopped her down next to himself. The rest of the table erupted into shout and laughter when he soundly kissed her, when she was about to protest. The diversion gave the adults in the party enough time to make it to the Head Table.

McGonagall rapped on one of the glasses at her setting and the entire hall fell silent. Dumbledore rose.

At that moment the side door sprung open as if by a great force.

Peeves' cackle could be heard in the hall and there was a stench of stink bombs that had the whole room groaning in disgust. From this side door there came Lucius Malfoy, running as fast as his feet would carry him. He sprinted across the front of the great hall and out the other door. Then with shouts and drums beating, behind him came the Headless Hunt, who with Peeves trailing along behind, had changed their prey for the evening. Peeves about to leave the Great hall, but before he left he turned to the stunned room. "Shhhh, be very, very quiet, we're Blonde Hunting." He chortled in joy, threw a dung bomb and zipped to keep up with the rest of the Hunt.

Albus drew his wand and the offending odor was dissipated.

"I should like to thank the students and the teachers for their patience today. Since this morning, I regret to report that one more of our students was petrified by the monster.' But before the shock and fear could take hold he continued. "However, I am pleased to announce that Madame Pomfrey had received a shipment of Mandrake Root and those petrified should be back with us soon. Secondly, that the Chamber of Secrets has been both located and closed. The monster has been, according to the best description given, sent back to bed without its supper. So there is no further cause for alarm or fear.'

There were great shouts of joy at that news and the Headmaster waited patiently for it to calm before he continued.

"Further more, the Weasley twins have been allowed out of the infirmary for this evening only! Please do not engage them in to much conversation as they are under strict orders to be returned to the Hospital Wing after dinner. You may visit them tomorrow at lunch and after classes until they are release. Those in the twin's classes please take detailed notes for the next several days as they will need them. Finally, while we wait for our small friend from this morning to return to us; Let the Feast Begin."

What appeared on the tables, other than the normal pumpkin juice and various side dishes were semi-flat round food objects. The muggleborns and those in the know fell on the unexpected treat with gusto. Several of the more formal students at the Slytherian and Raven claw tables had to count on their fellows that were either of Italian decent or had traveled to America, that the substance in front of them was an actual edible dish before they would try it. But they too were soon consuming vast quantities of the gastronomical delight.

123456789012345678901234567890

It was a regular night of patrolling that had the Baron floating through the first level of the maze that guarded the Slytherian common room when he spotted a small boy that dashed out of the seventh right hand passage and into the sixth left hand one. This was then something odd that would have to be reported.

He changed directions at once and went up and over by several floors to appear in the middle of the Slytherian dinning table. He gave only a cursory glance to the odd shaped wedges of food that the students were eating and looked to the head table. Odd. The Head of House was normally there for a 'feast'. A moment's consultation with Hogwarts had the Baron rising up and to the left until he reached, the quiet Hospital Wing. He floated over to the Head of the House who was currently in a heated discussion with a young red headed potions master he would be seeing a quite a good deal of, if he read the signs correctly.

The Head of Slytherian House looked up as the ghost floated close to where the he stood, watching Madam Pomfrey finish applying the last of the restorative draft to the two students, one cat and the silent Sir Nicholas. Once was Barron had his full attention of the Potion's Master he made a peculiar slash of his hand and then a second. The current head nodded his understanding, murmured something urgently to his companion and rushed out of the infirmary and into the corridor that lead to the quickest staircase to the dungeons. His duty done the Ghostly Barron, watched as the tall red potions master, went to speak to Madam Pomfrey, who was now holding the cat, then also dashed away out the infirmary door. Hearing a groan the Barron looked back to see the two students a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff stretch and sit up. Sir Nicholas too, stretched as he floated back into the air under his own power for several months and did that peculiar half inclination of his body so his head didn't fall off, to the Slytherian Ghost. Not a bad sort at all for a Gryffindor Ghost he thought idle and slipped back into the bedrock to continue his patrol of the dungeons.

"Right you three. There is a Feast in the Great Hall and I don't want to miss it." Declared Madam Pomfrey with a smile and still holding the now purring cat, she marched the two students out of her hospital, the Ghost floating beside her and down to the great hall. Where much ado was made of them arriving after a second or was it the third wave of pizza's appeared on the tables. Mr. Filch was in near tears at the Head Table as Madam Pomfrey placed his precious kitten back into his arms.

123456789123456789123456789

Snape moved with the skill of one that had traveled these dark hallways often and in a hurry, like the current situation. He started down the corridor that would lead to the steps to the second level of the maze, where the entrance to both his office was and the Slytherian common room. There as only one child that was not at the feast that could be in the Slytherian dungeon maze that the Barron could have mistaken for a lost student. Potter. With that thought he hurried around the finally corner of the second level maze leading and promptly toppled over the small figure that was traveling in the opposite direction and roughly the same speed. For an instant he had thought that he had run over a house elf. Before he realized he was looking at an exact copy of James Potter in miniature. Except for his eyes, those were Lily's eyes.

"Sorry about that." The small boy said with a smile. With a minimum of fuss the pair managed to get up off the floor and righted themselves.

Severus was taken back when he found that he was the object of intense scrutiny. He was inspected from the top of his black haired head to the bottom of his black shined boots. As the small child seemed to take in every aspect of his appearance as if he were looking for something, whatever it was he seemed to find it as he was nodding approvingly as he was circled.

"I Trust I Meet with your Approval." The potion master snapped a trifle annoyed.

"Yes" Replied the small person with a grin. "I know I asked the house elves to, to check on you, and they said you were ok. But I just wanted to check for myself too." He finished with a grin and a slight tilt of the head. Before Severus could formulate any attempt of a scathing reply the boy waved and shot down the opposite tunnel.

Startled the Head of Slytherian House was forced to take a few hurried steps to catch up to the rapidly moving figure. On the first step he took his mind he had automatically come up with a several more scathing replies to the boy's impudence, that would in the short term cause tears and weeping and in the long term cause a healthy inferiority complex for several years. However by his second step he realized that those comments were never going to be used. The not one but now two life debts that he now owed the lad, plus the white P on his robes forever precluded it. In the next step he realized that he didn't mind in the least.

The immediate problem was then; How to get the diminutive wizard engaged in a conversation and stop this hurried flight. Severus realized that he had no frame of reference, no inkling of any common ground that he could use with the child to open such a conversation. Or any conversation that would, he hoped, end with convincing the young child to stay at the school.

In desperation, the dour potions' master, after following the child through two different sections of the second floor maze at full speed and started to ask the boy a question. However all he got out was 'ompf' when the small figure stopped suddenly in the middle of the fifth left hand side corridor of the maze, and Snape half plowed into the back of him.

"Excuse me. Exactly where would you like me to go?" He asked politely.

Severus was about to reply, when about five feet head on the right hand side of the dark tunnel, where they had never been anything before, two torches illuminated a solid looking door. A door and a set of torches that should not have been there, that had never been there before and really didn't even look like they belonged there either.

The boy hurried forward, pulled open the door and was inside before Severus could get over his shock. The door closed and vanished. Severus' eyes widened in shock and he stepped forward putting his hands on his hips, inspecting the place where the door had been only an instant before, annoyed at himself for letting the boy slip through his fingers.

The next moment, the tunnel was filled with lights again as the torches sprang back into both existence and life. Next the door appeared and opened spilling light and the scent of a wizard's wood fire into the damp dungeons hallway. A small face, framed with black haired popped out from the side of the doorway.

"Sorry about that. Thought you were behind me. Wanna come in?" The small boy asked with a grin and pushed the door a little wider for the taller man.

"Yes, thank you." Replied Severus dryly, and strode into the opening before the boy, the door or the room could vanish again.

He stepped back into the same room that he had exited several hours earlier when the emergency alarm had been sounded in the Castle. He gazed around a little confused, this room had been on the first level of the dungeons where his office was. That blasted portrait had opened and there was this room. How could it possibly be on the second level? He's eyes scanned the room and fell on the grinning portrait of Throckmorton Goldthwaite who was smirking at him from his picture frame.

"You told." A small accusing voice filled the room, and Severus turned to see the small boy thump down into the small couch that was sitting in front of a cheery fire.

"I did not. I would not break my promise to you." Replied Throckmorton earnestly.

"Then why did I run into Him." Was the annoyed rejoinder, and a thumb was jerked in Severus direction.

It was Severus who replied before the painting could.

"He didn't tell me. The Barron, who is the Slytherian House Ghost, having seen you in the maze on one of his patrols, alerted me to your presence."

The young wizard looked at Severus, staring into his eyes. He must have seen the truth there, for he nodded and slumped back into the couch in an 'I believe you but I'm still annoyed' type of manner.

Quiet reigned in the small room for a few moments and Severus took the opportunity to slip into the wing back chair that was placed at a right angle to the couch the boy was leaning back upon.

"Where were you attempting to go?" Severus finally asked quietly, hoping his first attempt at conversation would lead to further options.

"Out." Was the clipped reply. Which was followed by an unhappy sound that came from somewhere in the room and nowhere in the room, all at once.

"May inquire, why you feel the need to leave the Castle at this time? I shall point out that the sun will set in only a few moments, the temperature is dropping and you would get only as far as say Hogsmeade this evening."

"You know why." The boy replied in a very annoyed tone.

"I beg to differ. I do not know why you feel you need to leave. I ask that you enlighten me." The schoolmaster commanded.

Harry sat up, annoyed and just a touch angry. "The black robes. They know I'm here. They will come. Here. If I'm Here! When they come. The kids here will get hurt. So I have to GO! Before they come." The sentences were short and staccato as if trying to punch the irrefutable facts home.

Severus looked thoughtful before nodding, "An excellent conclusion..." He replied.

Harry nodded back at him.

The man continued before Harry could speak. "As far as it goes. However, you have made that decision without certain facts, facts that might alter your plan of action."

"What facts?" Asked Harry cautiously.

'Gotcha.' The Slytherian thought and replied. "First there is the mutt. Sirius Black the one that you traveled here with?" At Harry's nod of understanding Severus continued. "As you were raised by your muggle relatives, you might not understand that in the Wizarding World the position of Godfather, he is your Godfather, did you know that?' Harry indicated no with a shake of his head and the potion master continued. "Well, he is your Godfather. As such you are his responsibility, so where you go he will go, whenever and wherever you go until you are at least 16, the age of adulthood in the Wizarding world."

"No." Harry replied forcefully.

"I assure you, that now that he is again with you, he will not willingly leave your side. If you leave here without him he will follow. And I should also mention that Remus Lupin is in all but the paperwork, your Second Godfather. Where you and Sirius travel he is sure to follow as well.' The man looked over at the boy face which was masked with concern and worry. He continued the attack.

"Also, I should like to mention that the Weasley's Wizard's Debt to you as of this morning, for saving those twins of theirs? And this afternoon, if I understand what has transpired, you have saved young Ms Weasley from certain death. A second Wizards Debt is likely to follow. I am sure that even now they are prepared to follow you anywhere, in an attempt to fulfill that debt. It will of course mean that the five children will be pulled from school and I doubt that the Elder Weasley's will be able to keep their jobs for long, trailing after you."

The boys' face was turning an interesting shade of green. Excellent. Only a little more…

"Then of course there is myself.' The boy's eyes popped off the floor where they had been studying it with intensity and into the potion masters eyes.

"I do not believe that you know that I owed a Wizards' Debt to your father. One that I was unable to fulfill, during his lifetime, when he died, that debt transferred to you. If I had not had that original debt to you upon my honor, I could hardly ignore the fact that this afternoon you freed me from the slavery of serving a monster. For that Alone…"

"Don't say it." Commanded Harry his eyes pleading.

"I owe you a Wizard's Debt and will follow you wherever you shall go." He finished with a smirk.

The boy's leaned forward on the couch, his head resting in his hands shaking slowly back and forth as if trying to have not heard the announcement from the man in black before him. The small wizard then stood and with his head still down, now it seemed in deep concentration, walked forward and back in front of the fire. Severus considered his next move should he propose the optimal solution at once or take the boy through the various other non viable options and let him ponder on them for a while or should he lay it on a little more thickly with possible repercussions should the lad leave the school unaccompanied. Before he could make up his mind the small boy stopped pacing and walked up to tall mans chair.

There was nothing timid about the boy as there should have been.

"You know how to keep them safe. You know how to keep Sirius and Remus and Ron and the other Weasley's and everyone in the Castle and you too! Safe from the Black Robes. You wouldn't have started telling me all of this if you didn't know before you started. Don't try to wheedle me into something or anything like that. I don't need know all the options, because you have already thought of them all and figured out the best one. So just tell what you think, because I don't think we have a lot of time to get this sorted out."

Severus sat amazed. Here was a mind of a Ravenclaw, look at how fast he had worked out the conclusion from the various things that had been said. And yet he could do well in Slytherian he understood exactly what the head of Slytherian had been doing. Shaking himself out of his amazement he said gently. "You might have noticed that Hogwarts, the Castle likes you? It, She, seems to move things around for you." He explained.

The boy thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"If you were sorted, a properly sorted student, then I believe that you could actually command the Castle even more that you do now."

"Command the Castle? Talk to Her?' at the man's nod he continued. "I could ask Her to keep the black robes out you mean." Replied Harry thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe that you could ask Her too keep the Black Robes, they call themselves Death Eaters by the way,' At Harry's look of disbelief he commented a smirk 'Yes, they're rather full of themselves aren't they? I believe that your connection to the Castle would only strengthen and that you would have the ability to forbid them admittance or even repel them from the Castle."

The young wizard of wizard looked at the man in the chair for a moment before he cocked his head to the side and said. "So how do I go about getting 'sorted'?"

Severus stood up and said "Well, first I need a sheet of parchment and a quill and ink, as there are a few steps to get a student sorted outside of the traditional start of year feast."

A small table appeared with the needed items. Severus crossed to the small table picked up the quill, dipped it into the ink and taking a few minutes wrote something long and detailed, then signed his name. Standing as he rolled the parchment up. He turned back to the small lad he then said. "Next, we have to get to the Great Hall."

The young wizard nodded again and walked over to the picture of Throckmorton and pulled on its side. The portal opened to reveal the entrance hall and the doors to the Great Hall directly across from them.

"After you sir?" The boy smiled.

"How? No never mind, I don't want to know." Severus gave a half smile, schooled his features back into a cool mask and swept out of the door. He listened as small foot steps followed behind him across the entrance hall. Over the inlayed H in the floor, that for the second time in two days glowed a little as the smaller wizard traveled over it and the pair entered the Great Hall.

As Severus swept into the Great Hall, Harry's eyes widened as he followed. The sun had finally sunk behind the hills and now the charmed ceiling of the great hall was shining with the evening sky. Harry watched it more than followed the man in black to the front of the hall. He didn't even notice when they arrived and stopped at the front of hall by the dais to the front table as he eyes were glued to the magnificent ceiling with its outside view. At the clearing of the tall man's throat, Harry finally stopped looking up in wonder to glance around him.

He was at the front of the four tables. At the big table sat Remus were smiling at him and Padfoot was sitting next to him and barked happily, they both seemed ok so he was a little relieved. Also at the big table sat Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill. There were two other people there that Harry did not know but their vibes were ok for now, one was kinda like Sirius so he didn't worry too much about them. Severus half turned back to him and was motioning for him to step up to the dais and stand next to him, so he did, then watched as the tall man turned back to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster I have a candidate that petitions to be allowed to be sorted." He stated formally.

Dumbledore stood up, Harry immediately put himself on the other side of Severus, "Is the petitioner of age to attend our school?" he asked.

"He is." Was formally replied.

"Is the petitioner strong enough magically to be admitted to Hogwarts?" Came the second question.

"I have tested the candidate and found his magic sufficient to the task." Replied the Head of Slytherian house.

"Why was the petitioner not sorted at the proper time?" Responded the Headmaster.

"Circumstances beyond his control." Was the dry reply.

This has to be some type of official falder-al thought Harry but he didn't say anything.

"Then Welcome Candidate. Let him be sorted," Intoned the man with twinkling eyes, "Professor McGonagall if you would please."

Harry watched as a tall thin woman from the morning stood and walked over to a side door. She opened it and was about to step through when Charlie appeared in the door frame, slightly out of breath but holding in his hands a stool and a very hold looking hat. The tall think lady took them from Charlie, who waved and smiled at Harry, and returned to the center of the dais with the stool and hat. Snape motioning to Harry to stay were he was, as loud whispers of excitement swept the hall. He gave Harry another of those half smiles of his that you could easily miss if you didn't know what to look for and then stepped over to Charlie who had come to stand on the end the dais nearest the door.

Harry's attention was then taken by the thin lady, Professor McGonagall he remembered, who stopped in front of him, setting a stool with a battered old had down on top of in the middle of the dais. She looked very stern, but her eyes were kind and smiling lightly down at the young boy she "I'll call your name and then all you have to do is sit on this stool and put the hat on." She told him very quietly.

"That's it?" He asked.

"That's it." She replied.

"Do you have to call my name?" Harry asked worriedly.

She smiled nodded smiled widely turning to Severus "Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherian House, do you have the candidates petition?" She asked.

"I have it here." Replied the man and held out the parchment that he had only made a few moments ago to the deputy Headmistress. She stepped over and took the parchment from him, then walked back to a few feet near the stool. Taking the scroll she opened it and called out.

"Potter. Harry."

The whispers, that had died down as Professors McGonagall and Snape had completed their part of the official ceremony, erupted; The sound seemed to doubled in volume across the hall and startled Harry who had just sat down on the stool, so that he let the hat he had just raised over his head slip onto his head with a bump.

The world and the whispering disappeared. The large hat slipped over the boy's ears as well as his eyes as it was far too large for him. He was about to tug it back off when he stopped. The oddest thing in the darkness was not the darkness itself but the voice that was going a mile a minute in his ears? His head? He couldn't decide. The only thing that he could decide was that he had finally lost it and they would be hauling him away to a padded cell any minute now, he was hearing things.

"No they won't be hauling you to a padded cell. Not if I have anything to do about it. The thought of it is ridiculous. Just because you are smart enough to know that it is rather unusually to hear someone, or in my case some_thing_, speaking into your mind proves you are not crazy, deranged or loosing it. Now where was I. Oh, yes! Let's just remember what was going on. I was in the middle of composing next year's song. I had the second stanza very well shaped up and then boom. Swept off my shelf and off my hat strand with out even a by your leave and jerked down to the Great Hall by a Red Headed Weasley. And plopped on you without even a 'oh by the by this is the Sorting Hat', No, a not a song, not a theme, not even a single note. You're completely unprepared. And I've totally lost what little I had of this year's song. Do you think it's easy to come up with these songs? I have a reputation to uphold. I have to have them different every year. I take my time with these things. I go back and cross reference against any past years and make sure that each one is new and original. I just thank Merlin that humans come up with new words and methods of language every now and then or I would still be quoting the song in Iambic Pentameter. Or heavens forbid Sincane structure. 100 years of that was quite enough. Let me tell you. Freshness to is a vital component, I have to keep it fresh; I couldn't just use the same themes. The most difficult part is trying to express in one quick stanza the complete depth and breadth of the characteristics and scope of each of the four houses. You try to define the qualities of the students that I'm looking for to sort the students into them. I'm in terrible trouble, because if I'm not neutral about explaining in song which house is which and bam! Then there is a problem of the 'bad' houses vs. the 'good' houses. Really as if it were that simple, but they are just first years. I mean you should have seen the Fifteen Hundreds. Everyone one wanted to be sorted into Slytherian and not one asked to be put into Ravenclaw, and if they were supposed to go there it was crying and shame and misery for at least a week after the sorting. By the 1600's there was a complete change and then everyone that was anyone had to be in Ravenclaw and the one to avoid at all cost was Gryffindor. As if what house you were in mattered to the cannon balls that were hitting the Castle."

"Why were… "Started to ask Harry….

"You can read it in Hogwarts A History. IF you can even read, oh yes you can, good for you. Some of the heads that I have sorted in my day arrived without even being able to read or add two and two. Mind you I have to admit that the last one was in the Seventeen Hundreds, and an occasional Goyle or Crabb, but not in the last two hundred years or so, Thank Merlin, but I digress. No they don't even care, just cobble me down here once a year and expect me to sing and sort. Not even a proper introduction, something like "Welcome now the Sorting Hat. Please pay attention." Nothing. And you can forget about a proper thank you after I am done just; 'All done? Good, now on with the food!' Hah! Look at that, this time I don't even get the respect of being able to go before the food, no I'm the following 'act' as it were. Stuffed in after the… goodness is that pizza? I never thought I'd see pizza at Hogwarts… and the desert. And do you think that one of them might just think to talk to me about anything during the rest of the year. No! I just sit on the shelf, no conversations, no enlightened discussions on how the newest batch of students is doing. Let alone a discussion of the great or not so great futures that those about to graduate are going to possibly have. The headmasters haven't even thought to consult me on any problem students in over nearly six hundred and fifty years. Oh no lets not bother the hat it doesn't know anything about kids or their problems and how to help them. Ungrateful Here, Harry tried very hard to pay attention to some of the more colorful descriptions of the people in the hall for future references. Really these oaths were wonderful and not a swear word was used once. Of course I don't use swear words. Why should I when there are such wonderful words like gorgonian and expeditious that hardly every get used now a days. Besides I have nearly a thousand years of experience in this area as well. So... Now that I've run out of steam and annoyance I'd best get you sorted out then shall I?"

"If you would please." Replied Harry politely.

"Well, at least you were listening enough to be polite." Replied the hat smugly. "Hmm Now where to put you? I get to take my time with you because if they are going to pull me out of the Headmaster's office only a week after the start of the second term of classes, I'm going to enjoy myself. So, I can take my own good time looking around and…OH my goodness. I can see this is going to be a bit of challenge, but no worries, and what's this over here? You are… oh goodness. I never thought that I would be sorting a Wizard of Wizards…."

"Could you explain what that is? Wizard of Wizards, The little ones, the house elves call me that and I think I better know what that is." Harry asked a bit worriedly.

"You Don't kn… Oh heavens you were muggle raised, or rather you weren't muggle raised…LET OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF LONDON? Walked, Forbidden Forest, Baslisk!? My you've been having a day haven't you? Where was I. Right.' Continued the flustered hat… "What is the Wizard of Wizards? Right. Well. 99.9 per cent of the wizards and witches in the world are your garden variety witches and wizards. Some are strong, some are not so strong, some are fast, some are slow. Some are good, and some, like the 'black robes' as you call them, are bad. So the Wizarding world is made up of lots of Normal witches and wizards. Get it?" asked the hat.

"Got it. Kinda like the' Harry struggled to supply the right words. 'non-magical world."

"Precisely' the hat replied very please. 'Now every now and then, every… about two or three hundred years something odd happens, one that no one in the Magical world can accurately predict. Well just like in the non magical world, families live and work and love and get married to other witches or wizards and have children. However, every now and then in the magical world the right combination of people get married and bloodline of an ancient wizard surfaces. The witch or wizard child from that union… I say witch or wizard because it can be either female or male you understand; last Wizard of Wizards was a witch, you see. The wizard from that union, in this case You, has the bloodline of that ancient wizard. That makes you the Wizard of Wizards, and rather more powerful that your average witch or wizard."

"No. I can't be some super Wizard, I'm just Harry. Just Harry." He told the hat firmly.

"Yes, you are most certainly Harry Potter. You are also the current Wizard of Wizards, of that I am sure. Have you ever made light come out of your hand or been able to open doors that you shouldn't have? Call things to you from across the room? Ahhh I can see in your mind you have, your garden variety witch or wizard would have to first be a grown up, next be very powerful (for the common garden variety wizard or witch) and then train very long and hard to do that sort of magic. I only know of the current Headmaster to be able to do it, and young Snape. Ah fond of him are you? That's all to the good as well. So then such magic is easy for you and is one way of showing that you are the Wizard of Wizard. Properly trained and schooled you'll find your magic even easier I expect."

"But how can everyone else tell, I didn't show off to anyone except Sirius and Ron oh and Severus!" Asked Harry confused.

"Well, at the moment there is fact that the Castle itself recognized you as soon as you entered. She then changed the flags on Her battlements, they are now tipped in white. That white on the flags announce your presence in the Castle. Secondly, you might have noticed that the house elves are falling over themselves to help you. You see they are very powerful magical creatures in their own right and they can tell you are the Wizard of Wizards. Next, there are those in the Castle sworn into your service; The Weasley's, looks to be Sirius Black and Severus Snape. The Castle recognizes them too, after we are done here, I suggest you look on their clothing and you will notice a medallion on their robes, with a P for Protector on it. Only a Wizard of Wizard can create those into being. See, right there in your mind, this morning when you talked to Charlie Weasley, you said that the Weasley's and Sirius were permitted to _protect_ you and in doing so I believe that the Castle and your own magic commanded the Protector shields into existence. In Severus' case, you saved him from that lunatic I sorted what was it now 50 years ago? You asked him to accept you, when he did, he too became one of your Protectors. Finally, do you or do you not have a birthmark on your chest looks like a green leaf with fine vines that swirls around it?" Harry rubbed the spot and chuckling the hat continued. "That's the birthmark of the Wizard of Wizards. It is handed down from the time of middle earth from an ancient wizard we know only as the White Wizard had such a symbol and that his descendents now carry it on their skin. He lived before the time of Merlin, and You are his descendent."

"So what do I do about it? What do I do now?" Asked a worried Harry.

"Don't worry so! You have Protectors to help you with any questions you have. And to protect you from any idiots that come along. For now dear boy, I'll sort you and you'll go to school here and have some fun, prank your teachers, maybe play some quidditch and if you have any extra time go to class and do homework. Why don't you take me off your head and put me on the stool. I'll show these philistines what it is to improvise!" Replied the hat with glee.

Smiling and realizing the Hat was going to have a comeuppance on the grown-ups, Harry gently stood up and taking the hat off his head, carefully put it on the stool and backed a step up.

A rip on the edge of the brim opened the hat began to sing.

You've woke me up.

Before my time,

You pulled me from

My work sublime.

And what do I find beneath my brim?

A student most powerful an prim!

But where will I sort him?

You sit and wait

Anxious for me to sing

and to decide his fate.

In Gryffindor he'll lay his head

With the Lions he will make his bed.

With Ravenclaw he will eat

Eagles with his mind compete.

To Hufflepuffs he will learn

Attending Badgers classes without concern

And finally Slytherian he will stalk

Their grudging respect he'll will not balk!

Every HOUSE stands freely open

Filled with Smiles deep as any ocean

For what has been taken and often stolen,

Has been returned, our joy is golden.

House banners change! Tip them ALL in white.

Shout out Hogwarts! We have the right!

The Wizard of Wizard! Is Home this NIGHT!!

To Be Continued…


End file.
